Crossovers Galore
by sandrilenefatoren2
Summary: The Konoha genin minus Sasuke, plus Shikamaru and Koui from another Naruto fic I plan to write & FMA's Ed and Al, & Negima's Negi, are summoned by Yuuko from xxxHolic to save the various worlds. Disclaimer in 1st chappie. T for later language & violence.
1. The Summons

Another Fanfic

Crossovers Galore

Ch.1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, and my mooching ain't illegal, see?

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Naruto followed Sakura around, bugging her to train with him. "C'mon Sakura-chan! With the Ero-Sennin gone, who am I supposed to train with?"

"I don't know, but I have to do some studying for my Medical Ninja training, I can't train with you right now!"

"Aww, please?"

"No! Why don't you train with the other Gennins?"

"But, Sakura-chan…"

* * *

Lee and Tenten were training on the edge of town by themselves, since Gai-sensei was out on a mission.

* * *

Neji was training at the Hyuuga compound with Hiashi, a tray with hot tea steaming on the porch.

* * *

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino trained in another area of the village.

* * *

Chouji, Ino, and Shikamaru were training in yet another place.

* * *

Koui walked down the street towards a dress shop.

* * *

Amestris

* * *

Ed and Al were on a train, heading toward Central. Ed was lying down on the bench, dozing, while Al sat quietly, looking out the window.

"Hey big brother?"

"Mmm, yeah Al?"

"Did you ever wonder why some people can do alchemy really well, but others can't?"

"Not really. I think it's just a talent, like being able to sing or something. Some people are just better at it than others. Why?"

"…I don't know. I just thought that maybe there are people out there with other talents like that."

"…You sure… think… weird… things… zzzzz."

* * *

Japan (Negi's World)

* * *

Negi sat in the classroom, grading papers. He hummed quietly to himself, thinking. _Yue: 98; Kaede: 85; Nodoka: 92; Setsuna: 87; Mana: 88; Asuna… 23._

He sighed; Asuna had been getting better, but with an extended paper route the past few days, she was wearing down. It didn't help that they had recently gotten into yet more trouble, which had somehow ended up with him using the Pactio Spell on Evangeline… He shuddered, that was _so_ weird. "Sigh…" He wanted to protect his students from all of the trouble his magic got him into, but they had chosen to help him out, and he couldn't refuse. "Sigh…"

* * *

Japan (Yuuko's World)

* * *

Watanuki was in the kitchen, preparing a light snack for Yuuko, who was looking into a mirror, talking to an unseen figure. "You know the price?"

"Yes."

"And you are willing to pay it?"

"…Yes."

"Very well. Your wish will be granted."

"Thank you, Yuuko-san." The mirror cleared, until it showed only Yuuko's reflection.

"Don't thank me yet, wait until the wish is fulfilled."

She sighed, this would take some work. And quite a bit of time. Ah, well. She had best get started, but first… "Watanuki-kun, we're going to have several guests tonight, make enough for…" she thought, "…fifteen extra people."

"Fifteen? That many?"

"Yes, it's very important, so don't forget to clean this place up as well; we'll need the largest sitting-room spotless. I'll be preparing extra bedrooms for our guests."

"You want me to cook enough for fifteen extra people _and_ clean up the whole store?! And since when do we have extra bedrooms?"

"We don't. I told you I was preparing them."

"…You're going to use magic, aren't you." It wasn't a question.

"Of course. Oh, and don't leave the shop while I'm working, it's going to be just a bit dangerous."

"JUST A BIT??"

"Oh, hush, you."

She began work.

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Koui looked through the window of the shop, thinking. _I'm starting to wear out my other outfits, especially with all of the sparring Gai and I do. I should get a few new things…_ She smiled, wondering if Gai would notice a clothing change. …Probably not, although Lee would. He certainly paid her close attention. Most likely he was looking out for his beloved teacher, the dear boy.

_Dear young man_, she corrected herself, _he and the other genins are considered adults, having graduated from the Ninja University. And they _are_ pretty responsible. Mostly._

Ah, well. She would feel better for getting a new outfit, even if Gai didn't notice, and her older clothes would do well for the poorer folk. Still smiling, she entered the shop.

* * *

As Sakura entered the library, studiously ignoring Naruto, she realized that he had stopped pestering her. She looked back, and saw that he was just standing at the bottom of the steps, looking after her forlornly. She sighed, "You know, Naruto, you could study for a change."

He looked terrified at the thought.

"Nah, I'll just find someone else to train with…"

He walked away, hands behind his head, acting casual.

* * *

"Okay! Let's take a break for lunch!"

"Chouji, we just ate breakfast an hour ago."

"So what? I'm hungry again!"

"Fine, fine, let's go get some barbeque…"

"Barbeque! Banzai!"

* * *

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shino continued training.

* * *

Lee continued training, while Tenten took a break.

* * *

Neji had paused in his training, since Hiashi had been required elsewhere. The tea set on the steps nearby was no longer steaming.

* * *

Amestris

* * *

Ed was still asleep on the bench. Al watched him and thought, _Ed, you're an incredible guy; even I don't know how you keep going, and I'm your brother. We've been through so much, and you can still fall asleep on the train like this._ He sighed. It was nice to have peaceful moments like this every now and again.

* * *

Japan (Negi's World)

* * *

Negi stretched, he had finally finished grading papers. Now it was time to go see Evangeline for training. He ran lightly down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Japan (Yuuko's World)

* * *

Watanuki whimpered. Yuuko had been standing there for hours, and the shop was quivering. He had managed to get the largest sitting-room spotless, and most of the shop was presentable, at least. He sighed. It was time to start on dinner, and he had to cook enough for fifteen extra people. As he walked back toward the kitchen, he saw a long hallway with doors coming off of it, he frowned, _that wasn't there before… oh, the bedrooms that Yuuko had said she was preparing._ He started on dinner.

He was just finishing when Yuuko called. "Watanuki-kun, I'm finished, you should clean yourself up; we want you to be presentable for our guests, don't we?"

"Of course, Yuuko-san."

He went to a spare room and changed out of his cooking-and-cleaning wear into his favorite outfit, a black, round-collared jacket and black pants. He thought it looked pretty good. "So, when exactly are they getting here, Yuuko-san?" he asked, coming out.

"In a few minutes. I'll send you out to greet them when they arrive."

"Okay, I'll start setting the table then." He went to do so.

Yuuko smiled, she loved pulling strings.

Now to pull some more… she picked up the black Mokona. "It's time, bring them to the outside."

Its eyes glowed.

* * *


	2. The Wood

Ch. 2

* * *

Konoha

* * *

Sakura had just returned her old books and was looking through the shelves to get new ones. She reached up and plucked a likely-looking volume from the shelf. And then this weird light wrapped around her. And then she was gone.

All around Konoha, the other genin were experiencing the same phenomenon, as they paused in whatever they were doing; they were surrounded by streamers of light that flowed like water, enveloping them. And then they disappeared.

Koui paid for her new clothes and left the shop. As she opened the door, she was enclosed in light, and then she was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Amestris

* * *

"What the heck is this?" Ed was shocked awake by a pulling sensation, and then he and Al were gone.

* * *

Japan (Negi's World)

* * *

"Magic!" Negi didn't know what to do; he'd never seen this type of magic before. He drew the staff-like wand that his father had given him, preparing for whatever lay ahead.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

The sky was a soft blue, but the sun could not be seen anywhere. The tall, old trees all looked the same, as did all of the shallow, round pools that dotted the even landscape. The only feature that stood out was a small shop surrounded by a wooden fence. A shop that hadn't been there the day before. Suddenly, something else that hadn't been there before appeared. From the sky fifteen large bulges developed, drooped toward the ground, and burst. Fifteen people who had never been there before stood looking around warily, trying to figure out what happened.

Suddenly they all began talking at once.

"What the heck is going on here!?"

"Naruto, What did you do?!"

"I didn't do it!"

"Where are we?"

"Who are they?"

"Who are _you_?"

"What happened?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

This last was said by Ed. Everybody turned and looked at him.

"Um, does anyone know what happened?" asked Hinata.

"I was surrounded by a weird light, I felt a pull, and then I was here." said Shikamaru.

"That's what happened to me too.'

"Same here."

"That's right."

"Me too."

"So we all had a similar experience, does anyone know what it was?"

"I think I do" They turned and looked at Negi, who was still holding his wand. "I think someone used magic to summon us here."

"Pfft, magic isn't real." said Ed.

"Yes it is; I'm a mage."

"Okay, fine, so let's say magic exists." Ed said sarcastically. "Who do I choke to send us back?"

"Uh, I don't think that'll work, but we might try asking whoever lives there." Negi pointed at the shop, which no one had noticed until now.

"Fine, let's go." Ed smiled diabolically and walked toward the house, cracking his knuckles.

"Um, big brother, you might want to let them explain before you choke them…" said Al.

At that instant, Watanuki came out, a welcoming smile on his face. "Welcome, you must be the ones Yuuko-san was talking about. I'm glad you're finally here."

Ed and Naruto pounce on him, trying to simultaneously strangle him and rip his head off.

"IYAAA! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" the part-timer yelled in protest.

"What the heck are we doing? We're gonna kill you if you don't tell us what's going on!" the two aggressive blondes threatened.

"Well, if you'll get OFF OF HIM, I'm sure he can explain better." said Sakura.

"Fine." Ed dropped him, but continued to pop his knuckles menacingly. "Explain."

"Eh-heh-heh." Watanuki stood up unsteadily and began brushing himself off. "Actually, I'm almost as clueless as you are. But I'm sure Yuuko-san would be more than happy to explain. So if you'll just come inside…"

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Lead the way."

They went inside and paused, looking at the figure in the room.

Yuuko wore a slinky black dress with butterflies on it, which circled from up from the hem, wrapping around her waist to stop at her left shoulder. She sat on a low couch, leaning against the arm indolently, her head propped on her right fist.

"Well?" Asked Ed expectantly.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to explain what this is all about?"

"Hmm…" she thought for a bit, "…no."

"What do you mean, no?" Watanuki was furious. "The fifteen 'guests' you told me about have no idea why they're here! And two of them almost killed me! You owe us an explanation!"

"Hahaha! I was just kidding! Of course I'll tell you what's going on! Sit down and I'll begin."

They all sat down around the low table which took up most of the room.

"Start bringing in the food and drinks, Watanuki. It's rude to keep our guests waiting."

"I'M being rude?!"

"Hahaha! Hurry up!"

He left, grumbling. "Dammit Yuuko, always picking on me…"

He returned a few seconds later with large trays balanced on each hand. He set them on the table; then went back for more. Three trips later, the table was full of food, including, among other things, a large pot of ramen and another of super-spicy curry. "I didn't know what you all would like, so I made a bit of everything."

"Ohh! Curry!" Lee almost knocked the table over before remembering his manners.

"OOOH! RAMEN!!" Naruto threw his hands up excitedly. "Ramen! Ramen! Woo-hoo! Ramen!"

"YOSH! Food! Itadakimasu!" agreed Chouji.

Watanuki sat down and began passing the food around. Everyone began picking out things they liked and filling their plates.

All except Ed and Al.

"What exactly is this again?" asked Ed poking his ramen skeptically with his chopsticks. "And how exactly are you supposed to use these things?"

"I'll show you, said Koui kindly, "Like this…"

"Like this?"

"That's right, though it may take you awhile to get it down pat."

"Thanks."

"Aren't you going to eat?" Watanuki asked Al.

"Um, no thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Suit yourself."

* * *

After everyone had had at least one serving Yuuko said, "Now then, I believe you wanted an explanation?"

Immediately everyone stopped and looked at her, waiting.

"I believe it would be best to start with introductions. We'll go around the table. Everyone say your name and occupation, all right?" Everyone nodded. "I'll begin. My name is Ichihara Yuuko, and I am the proprietor of this shop." (sultry little string-pulling smile)

"I'm Watanuki Kimihiro, I work here for Yuuko-san." (polite expression)

"YOSH! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a genin of Konoha, and someday I'm going to be the Hokage!" (crazy grin)

"Haruna Sakura, I'm training to be a medical ninja." (smile)

"Yamanaka Ino, genin. I also help run my mother's flower shop." (how-do-you-like-THAT look)

"I'm Akimichi Chouji, genin." (still stuffing face)

"Nara Shikamaru, chuunin." (bored look)

"I'm Tenten, and I'm a genin too." (smile)

"I'm Konoha's beautiful green beast, Rock Lee! I'm a genin." (big grin, intense)

"Hyuuga Neji, genin." (steady, evaluating look)

"Um… I'm Hyuuga Hinata, genin." (looking down)

"Yosh! I'm Inuzuka Kiba, a genin, and this is Akamaru." (confident grin)

(Akamaru) "Bark!"

"Aburame Shino, genin." (no expression whatsoever)

"My name is Koodori Koui, I'm a dancer." (sweet smile)

"I'm Alphonse Elric, the younger brother, I'm an alchemist." (armor shows no expression)

"I'm Edward Elric, older brother, State Alchemist, also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." (challenging look that says 'don't piss me off' or 'call me short and I'll KILL you.')

"I'm Negi Springfield, and I'm a language teacher at an all-girls school." (earnest expression)

"What the heck!" yelled Naruto, "There's no way you're a teacher! I mean, you're even younger than me!"

"He is." said Yuuko, sipping her tea.

"But, but…"

"Negi is a linguistic genius, as well as a fine magician; for all that he's only 10 years old."

They all stared at him, as he squirmed in place at the praise.

"Could you just tell us why we're here, Yuuko-san?" he pleaded.

"Very well." She set down the cup of tea. "Among my many titles are the Dimension Witch and the Space-Time Witch; I used my powers to summon all of you here."

"But where _is_ here?"

That was Sakura.

"This is a very special place, called The Wood between the Worlds."

"The Wood between the Worlds?"

"That's right, there are multiple worlds, each with its own people, rules, languages, and habitats. This place connects all of those worlds together."

"Connects?"

That was Shikamaru.

"Like a hallway. It's not a part of any room, but from it you can get into any of the rooms."

"I see, but why bring us here?"

"Because I need your help."

* * *

"Huh?" said Chouji, once they had all finished blinking in surprise. "Our help?"

"That's right. One of the worlds ended, and it threw the other worlds off balance. All of the worlds are connected to each other, though most are sealed off from contacting each other. When that one world ended prematurely, it caused flaws to appear in the other worlds."

"Flaws?" asked Al.

"Events that weren't supposed to happen, did, and those that were, didn't. Sometimes it's a small thing, like a girl forgetting her books. But sometimes it's a big thing, like a massive war. No matter what they are, they need to be fixed."

"Why? Why does it matter?" Ed asked.

"Because if it isn't, the symptoms will worsen, until the worlds start destroying themselves. Not all of them will die, some will merely be changed, but all of them will be affected, and not for the better."

"But why _us_? Why did you summon _us_ out of all the people in all the worlds?"

"Many reasons. Firstly because none of you are from worlds that will be destroyed…"

"Then why should we help you?" said Ed angrily. Naruto nodded.

"I hate to say it, but I agree." added Negi.

"Because," replied Yuuko, "although none of you worlds will be destroyed, they will be changed for the worse. For example, Naruto-kun; in your world, Sasuke does _not_ spare your life when you two fight. He kills you, and goes on to become both more powerful and more evil than either his brother or Orochimaru. He later returns to destroy Konoha, and eventually, all of the Country of Fire."

All of the Konoha ninja look shocked. (except for Shino, emotionless as usual)

Naruto looked down, clutching his knees tightly. _Sasuke…_ he thought.

"Edward-kun, in your world, you never manage to save Alphonse-kun. You commit suicide in grief."

Ed reacted in the same way as Naruto. (except for the _Sasuke… _bit.)

"And Negi… you are _never born._"

Same reaction again.

"So we have to do it, whatever it is that you need us to do." said Ino.

"Unless you _want_ your whole lives to be ruined, yes."

There was silence for a while, and then Ed summed it all up with one word. "Damn."

"Yes."

Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome… what do you want us to do?"

"I'll be monitoring the various worlds to see what needs to be done in each. I'll be assigning you to missions according to what specifically is needed. The only ones going will be those absolutely vital, so as to reduce the chances of a fatality."

"Fatality?"

"This isn't a game. Any wounds you receive are real. If you are fatally injured, you will die. The only bonus is that, if you all survive, you will be returned to your worlds at the exact instant you left it, so your absence won't throw off _your_ worlds. Also, you'll remember everything that happened."

Watanuki glanced at Yuuko sidelong. After so long a time as her assistant, he could tell that she was hiding something, despite the fact that none of the others seemed to notice. Shikamaru's acceptance of Yuuko's proclamation interrupted his thoughts, however, and he soon forgot his apprehension.

"I see." The lazy shinobi sighed.

"So, what's our first mission?" asked Sakura.

* * *

Yuuko gave them all a serious look. "Before I tell you that, I'd like to say one more thing. Some of you have secrets that need to come out in the open, or your teamwork may suffer. It would be a good idea to say them now, before trouble arises."

They looked at each other.

"Watanuki, you first."

"Um, well… Don't laugh, but… I see spirits."

Everyone just stared at him.

"My eyes are capable of seeing spirits, ghosts, demons, fairies, sprites, and the like. And these same things are attracted to me… to my blood… like iron to a lodestone. Furthermore, I'm half-blind in my right eye. And I'm pretty much a wimp, physically."

"So you're useless." Naruto said bluntly.

"You don't have to say it like that!"

"Hahaha!"

Yuuko just smiled that string-pulling smile of hers.

"You next, Naruto-kun."

His laughter immediately died.

"The Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox that attacked Konoha the year I was born, is sealed inside me." He said flatly, not looking at the others. "It lends me chakra, because if I die, it does too."

The Konoha genins were so shocked, even Shino twitched with surprise.

"So that's why you heal so fast!" exclaimed Sakura. "I was wondering."

"That actually makes more sense than it doesn't." added Neji "And it explains the weird chakra I saw in our battle."

"You mean you guys don't hate me?" asked Naruto, incredulous.

"Of course not! We always knew you were a freak, now we just know why!" said Ino.

"Thanks a lot, Ino."

"Hahaha!"

Yuuko just smiled again and said, "Alphonse-kun, your turn."

"Do I have to?"

"Of course, and even if you don't say, there are four people here besides myself who can figure it out."

"Okay, I'll just show you then."

He lifted the helmet off of his shoulders to reveal… nothing.

"OH MY GOD WHERE'S YOUR BODY??" yelled about half the room.

"I don't have one. I lost it during an experiment; Ed transmuted my soul into this armor."

"So that's why you said you weren't hungry; you don't eat! I was worried that you didn't like my cooking." said Watanuki with relief.

"You're not freaking out?" Al seemed both surprised and happy.

"Trust me, I've seen weirder while working with Yuuko-san."

"Oh."

"Ed," said Yuuko, "You're last."

Instead of protesting, Ed stood up and removed his jacket, displaying his prosthetic arm. "This is what I traded to transmute Al's soul into the armor. The same accident that took his body also took my left leg, but I don't think you want me dropping my pants."

He sat back down.

* * *

Yuuko waited for a few seconds to let everyone absorb what they had seen, then began.

"The first mission is in the Country of KuFei. There has been a breach in the barrier between worlds, and creatures are leaking over from another one. You'll need to defeat them and seal the leaks. I'll be sending Lee-kun, Chouji-kun, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun and Akamaru, Negi-kun, and Watanuki-kun."

"I noticed you focused on those with skill in high-powered taijutsu." said Shikamaru. "Why is that?"

"Because taijutsu will be necessary to defeat those creatures."

"In that case," exclaimed Watanuki, "Why are you sending me? I'm hopeless at any kind of fighting! I can't even run fast!"

"Your ability to see spirits will be necessary, as will Negi-kun's magic."

She looked at them. "Now follow me. I'll show you which pool to enter."

"Pool?" asked Negi when they were outside. "We can use these pools to enter other worlds?"

"That's right, but you can't use them without the help of this little guy." She held up the black mokona, who cried, "Puu!"

"Also, I'm the only one who knows which pool leads where, so you'll have to consult me first."

They had reached a pool which, to them, looked just like any other.

"Now, go. And good luck."

As they stepped into the pool, the black mokona's eyes glowed.


	3. The First Test

Ch. 3

* * *

The Country of KuFei

* * *

The six landed in a valley cupped between the sea and hills. They were immediately surrounded by stone creatures who charged them, sensing a threat. Even more quickly, Negi whipped out his wand and cried, "Flans Protego!" creating a shield of wind between them and the golems. The shield was actually a carefully controlled and highly localized tornado, with the six at the eye. It completely blocked the golem's view of the people inside, and kept them at bay.

"What's this?" asked Naruto, "a wind-shield?" The others groaned at the pun.

"This shield of wind won't hold them off for long, and it will take up too much of my magic. Besides, we can't get out either." Negi replied.

"So what do we do?"

"Lemme think for a bit."

As Negi was thinking, they heard voices from outside the shield.

"Hey, wasn't that the shrimp-boat-sensei we fought before?"

"Sure was, but the others certainly didn't look like girls."

"Damn. I wanted to fight them again, especially since we've got the upper hand this time."

"Oh, well, it's not like we actually remembered to bring the beer."

"What the heck?" said Kiba. "Do you _know_ these things, Negi?"

"I don't believe it! These guys are from a part of my world, they were summoned by a witch to stop us from chasing her, but my students and I managed to defeat them and the witch. There are a lot more of them this time though. Over a thousand! We only fought a hundred or so."

"So do you know how to beat 'em?"

"Yeah…yeah I do! Just destroy their heads or bodies and they'll be sent back to where they came from. They can't really die, since they're not really alive in the first place."

"So once we destroy them, we're done?"

"No, I'll still have to fix the 'leaks' or they'll just come back later. But I can't see the leaks, so it'll be a challenge."

"I can see them." Everyone turned to stare at Watanuki.

"You can?" Asked Chouji

"Yeah, there are three, in that direction." He pointed vaguely to the right. "They make me feel… bad."

"I still can't see them," said Negi, "So you'll have to direct me where to aim my magic. And since the spell I'm going to use takes a lot of time and concentration, I won't be able to defend myself or you." He turned to the four ninjas, "That means that you four will have to protect us from the golems while destroying as many as you can."

"No problem!" said Lee confidently, "We will protect you!" (strikes the nice guy pose)

"Fuzzy-eyebrows is right, you don't have to worry!" agreed Naruto, grinning too.

Kiba and Akamaru just smirked, while Chouji nodded.

"Right, I'll drop the barrier. If you run into trouble, tell me; I can hold the spells for a while, long enough to get help."

"Okay, here we go!"

Negi dropped the shield, and immediately the battle began.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

"Baika No Jutsu! Nikudan Sensha! Roll, Roll, Roll!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Yaaah!"

"Yosh! Akamaru, Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu! Gatsuuga!"

The four ninja fought fiercely, as the golems charged. Watanuki cowered behind Negi, getting a really good look at the portals.

"Hurry, Negi-kun! They're getting bigger!"

Negi held his wand crosswise in front of himself and began muttering in what sounded like an odd mix of Spanish, English and German.

Minutes passed. The ninja were destroying dozens of the golems, but they never seemed to run out. Lee took a second to look at the ones they were defending. Negi was still muttering, but now the bandages wrapped around the wand were loosening, and light was leaking from between them.

"Lee look out!" cried Kiba.

Lee dodged a monstrous stone sword just in time; then smashed the chest of the golem who had wielded it. It crumbled and disappeared. Lee plunged back into the melee.

More time passed. Kiba and Akamaru were growing tired from too many Gatsuugas. Chouji had started to get dizzy from all his rolling around, and Naruto was running out of Kage Bunshins. Even Lee was breathing hard. Just then, the real Naruto was back-handed by a golem, and flew back.

"Naruto-kun!" Watanuki threw himself forward to catch him. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks. Get back there! We're supposed to be protecting _you_!"

"AAAGH! I'm in the middle of a fight!" He ran back to cowering behind Negi.

_Weird guy._ thought Naruto, before creating more Kage Bunshins and leaping back into the fray.

"Hey, Negi-kun. I think they could use some help, how close are you to finishing?"

Negi didn't reply. He looked up from his muttering and cried "Hold!" He then drew from his pocket three cards. They were about the same width as normal cards, but approximately twice as long. He placed the cards against his forehead and said, "Pactio! Kagurazaka Asuna, an Sakurazaki Setsuna, aki; an Tatsumiya Mana, sen paces! Summon!" Immediately the backs of the cards glowed, as did a portion of the ground nearby. In the glow appeared two forms, which turned out to be girls about 15 years old. The taller one was dressed in a middle-school uniform and running shoes; her hair was pulled into two long pigtails with bells at the bases. The other girl had her hair in a style similar to Shikamaru's, a spiky ponytail on the side of the back of her head, except she also had bangs and locks in front of her ears. She also wore a middle-school uniform, but she had bike shorts on underneath the skirt. She was also wielding a ridiculously long, thin, katana-like sword.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU CALL US HERE NEGI?" yelled the taller girl.

"I don't have time to explain! Those ogres are attacking us! I need you and Setsuna-san to defeat them so I can seal them out of this world!"

She turned, "Fine, come on Setsuna," she grinned, "Let's go slay us some ogres!"

"Right, Asuna-san." said Setsuna.

"Adeat!" Asuna summoned a large harisen and charged the golems.

"Kiba-san, Naruto-san, Lee-san, Chouji-san! Fall back to defense only! Let them destroy the enemy!" cried Negi.

"Right!" they replied.

* * *

"Negi-kun, are you sure they'll be all right? There's only two of them." asked Chouji as he retreated.

"They'll be fine. They're the ones who fought these guys before, and their weapons are perfect for this. Asuna-san's harisen is the Magic Destroying Sword, it'll send any golem she hits back home, even if it's just a glancing hit. And Sakaki-san's sword is powered up with my magic, so it'll cut through them easily."

"But Negi-kun, didn't you summon three? I could have sworn you said three names." interjected Watanuki as the ninjas went back to defending them.

Negi grinned, "Yep. The third one I summoned about 100 meters away. Mana-san should be helping out any second now."

_Spang! Crunch! _Spelled bullets zipped through the air, each hitting one of the larger, more dangerous golems between the eyes, destroying them and sending them back at once. Watanuki glanced toward where they came from, and saw a girl of about 16 aiming an air rifle at the battle, wearing what looked to be a _very_ short dress. She had coffee-colored skin and long hair, with two large pieces in front of her ears, wrapped with thongs. The golems saw her too and charged, surrounding her and menacing her with their weapons. "That rifle no good at close range!" they snarled.

"I know." She dropped her rifle and kicked something up from the ground, which turned out to be two pistols, the kind seen in a James Bond movie. Then she began firing, her hands moving so fast she seemed to shoot dozens of bullets at once. The golems surrounding her were destroyed. She lifted the pistols, ejected the cartridges, and had new ones in before anyone could blink.

* * *

The ninjas were flabbergasted; the three girls were decimating the golem's ranks. At this rate, if they didn't tire, they would kill them all in about 10 minutes. There were still plenty left for now though. They had to work hard to defend Negi and Watanuki, who was looking around for the 'leaks' again. Negi was back to muttering.

"Negi-kun, are you done? I can point you to the nearest one."

Negi looked up, the wand shining steadily. "Point me."

Watanuki caught hold of his shoulders and turned him slightly to the right. "Aim directly between those two… pine trees?" They had purple needles… "Yeah, pine trees. Aim there."

"Right." He spun the wand around in his grip and yelled, "Get out of the way!"

His allies listened, ducking to the left or right to get out of the line of fire. The golems tried to take advantage of this by attacking Negi head-on.

"Barrier Shot! First strike!" Holding the wand like a bazooka, he aimed directly between the two trees that Watanuki had indicated. _Kabloooom!_ A big beam of light shot out of the wand's end as the bandages unwrapped. The light went directly towards the portal, destroying all of the golems in its path, which was about a hundred.

"Next!" cried Negi, "point me to the next one!"

"Fifty meters to the right, twenty meters back!"

"Got it! Barrier Shot! Second strike!" again scores of golems were vaporized, as Negi's allies scrambled out of the way.

"Hell, yeah! Great shooting Negi!" cried Kiba, as Akamaru barked triumphantly.

When Negi didn't reply, they looked at him to see why. He was pale and trembling, breathing heavily, the light almost gone from his wand.

"Negi-kun, are you all right? Asked Chouji, worried.

Negi just panted tiredly and said "One… to… go."

Suddenly Watanuki doubled over, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep from throwing up. When he had control, he gasped, "Negi, hurry! Something's coming through. Something _bad_."

Negi raised the three cards to his forehead again, "Pactio! Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna, an Tatsumiya Mana. Banin!" The ground beneath the girls glowed, and then they disappeared.

"Why did you do that?" exclaimed Naruto, "they were kicking ass!"

Negi didn't reply, instead he said, "Last… one… Watanuki-san, aim me!"

Watanuki stood unsteadily, and turned him toward an outcropping on the beach. "Aim at that."

Negi's wand glowed again, but the magical light looked different, whiter somehow, almost painful. "Barrier Shot! Third strike!" The blast destroyed the remaining golems and struck the 'leak', flashing once before disappearing. Negi collapsed to the ground as the witch's light encompassed them and brought them back to the Wood.

* * *

"Negi-kun!" cried Watanuki, lifting his head off the ground, "Negi-kun, are you okay? Negi-kun!"

Sakura ran over and pressed her head against his chest. "He's barely breathing, and his heartbeat's so slow…" she looked up, "What are we going to do?"

"He used up all of his magic. In fact, he used some of his life-force to finish that last blast." said Yuuko, looking at the boy. "If he doesn't get a transfusion soon, he'll die."

"He can't die, I won't let him!" Sakura pressed her hands against his chest, trying to use chakra to stabilize him. "Maybe chakra is close enough to work!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, his breath and heartbeat strengthened. His eyes opened. "Naruto-san…"

Naruto knelt beside him. "What is it, Negi-kun?"

"The first duty… of a teacher… is to protect… his students. That's why I… sent them… away." He sighed, and then dropped into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *


	4. M&M&Ms: Maru and Moro and Mokona!

Ch. 4

* * *

The Wood Between The Worlds

* * *

Naruto just stared at him for a minute. Negi was really incredible. He had amazing magical powers, taught languages at a school, and he was a nice guy. And he was only ten, younger than Naruto. But the most amazing thing was how responsible he was. He had risked his life to seal the cracks between worlds, protect his comrades, and protect his students.

"Well," said Yuuko, "Let's get him to bed, and then we can discuss the next mission."

They followed her back to the shop.

"Good job, you guys!" said Tenten. She and Koui greeted them at the door. "We were really worried when Negi-kun passed out!"

"Huh? How did you know what was going on?" asked Naruto.

"We watched you. Yuuko-san has some bowls that, when filled with water, let us watch how your mission went." explained Koui.

"Ooh, that's amazing!"

"Yeah, but I bet she charges you for its use." muttered Watanuki

"Of course!" said Yuuko, "you wouldn't want me to go out of character, now would you?"

"What did you have her pay you, her firstborn?" Watanuki grumbled.

"Don't be silly. I decided that since Koui-san is a dancer, she could dance for us. All work and no play makes life very dull after all."

"Don't worry, Watanuki-kun," said Koui, smiling, "I'm happy to do it; I haven't danced in front of people for a while."

"Besides," interjected Yuuko, "This is a great chance…"

"…to drink saké?" Watanuki guessed.

"Of course! How _ever_ did you know?"

"Yuuko-san, to you _everything_ is a chance to drink. Sigh… I'll get the rest of you some tea. Where were you doing to dance, Koui-san?"

"The front courtyard will do nicely, if it won't interfere with anything. Yuuko-san?"

"That's fine! I'll have Maru and Moro play the music."

"Who?"

That was Chouji.

Yuuko explained as all of the others came out of the shop. Sakura had finished putting Negi to bed.

"Maru and Moro are the two assistants I already had before Watanuki came along. They can't leave the shop, and they're a bit mischievous, but they _do_ help out."

"Oh."

"Dang, I wanted in on that action!" said Ed, meaning the fight in KuFei.

"It wasn't as fun as you think." replied Watanuki

"Whatever, I just hope I'm in the next one."

"I hope I'm not. I don't want to do that ever again!"

"Wuss."

"I am not! I just have a thing for personal safety, unlike some warmongering midget!"

"DON'T CALL ME A MIDGET! OR A DWARF! OR SHORT! OR A LITTLE PERSON! I'LL KILL YOU! RAAAGH!"

Ed began chasing Watanuki madly around the yard, while Al tried to stop him, saying "Big brother! You're not supposed to kill him! Stop it!"

Koui began setting up for her performance, making a clear space so she could move freely. The others moved back, giving her room. Tenten and Lee sat down to watch eagerly, they had only seen Koui dance twice before, and it was a special treat. Neji sat as well, but remained a bit more aloof, although he did enjoy her dancing. As the rest of them sat down, Ed finally stopped chasing Watanuki and joined them. "I've never seen a professional dancer before, this should be neat."

"Watanuki, go get the saké and tea. Then fetch Maru and Moro, they'll have instruments with them." ordered Yuuko

He did so, passing the tea out and giving Yuuko a bottle of saké and a small glass. Maru and Moro, small girls with cute outfits, set up their instruments; Maru had a sitar, and Moro had a hand-drum. As everyone settled in and became quiet, they began to play. The drum beat out a lively tempo, and the sitar played a tune that made them think of silver fish, leaping and flashing in the sea.

Then Koui began to dance. She leaped into the cleared space and began a light, catchy jig of sorts. She moved as though dancing on the squares of a net, her toes flicking to the corners of each 'square' before she leapt lightly to the next. She was so good that they could practically see the imaginary net that she danced on, never touching the 'ropes', never missing a step, always perfectly balanced and on the beat. She clasped her hands behind her and kept going, around the 'outside edge' and working her way inward, until with a leap and a flourish, she landed, light as a wisp, precisely in the center of the 'middle square' as the last note sounded.

There was a pause, and then everyone burst into applause.

"That was amazing, Koui-san!"

"Amazing! Amazing!"

"Bark!"

"How did you learn to do that?"

"How did you know what went with that tune?"

"Wow!"

"Could you teach _me_ to do that?"

"What was that called?"

"How cool!"

Yuuko stopped all of the pestering by saying, "Thank you, Koui-san. That certainly fulfilled the payment needed. In fact, I'll let you use the mére basin any time you want now."

"Really? Thank you Yuuko-san! I'll dance again for you sometime. It's nice to have a small, appreciative audience every now and then."

"Well, we should go to bed for now, I'll have Watanuki wake you when it's time to prepare for the next mission."

"Where are we sleeping? This shop looks far too small to contain sufficient bedrooms." said Shikamaru.

"Ah, but you see Shikamaru-kun, the inside is bigger than the outside."

"Huh?"

"That's one of the benefits of magic. It doesn't have to make complete sense. But the effort involved makes this type of thing an uncommon occurrence. Now off to bed. Until tomorrow!"

They all followed Watanuki as he showed them where to stay. "And Negi-kun is sleeping in this room, which leaves one more… who's supposed to sleep there?"

"You are." Watanuki nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Yikes! Don't _do_ that to me, Yuuko-san! And what do you mean, I'm staying there?"

"You certainly can't go back to our world while you're doing this; time can't pass for you there remember?"

"But, but, but…"

"No buts. Now go to bed."

He did so, muttering, "…dammit Yuuko-san, tell me these things beforehand…"

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Negi yawned and stretched, feeling much better. He had really been worn out; Evangeline would kill him if she knew he was over-extending himself with magic like that. Especially since magical barriers were one of _her_ specialties. That and Destructive Magic. And manipulating people. And mental torture. And laughing maniacally.

"Sigh…" He got up, and then started to undress before realizing that he was already in his clothes, and that he had never been in his pajamas in the first place. _Oh, that's right, I don't have any other clothes._ he thought. He smoothed out the wrinkles as best he could; then left the room.

As he entered the sitting-room he noticed two things. First, everyone else was already awake and eating, and second… Yuuko was missing. "Good morning Negi-kun!" cried Tenten perkily.

"Oh! Good morning Tenten-san."

"You're looking a lot better this morning; we were all so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry to worry you. What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and fruit salad" said Watanuki, passing by with his hands full. "How do you want your eggs?"

"Sunny side up?"

"Got it!"

Soon Negi had a plate of hot eggs and cool fruit. "This is really good Watanuki-san!"

"Heheh. Thanks!"

"Watanuki-kun?" asked Koui.

"Yes?"

"Where's Yuuko-san?"

"She said she was going out to get more food supplies. With this many people, we'll need them. She also said she was going to visit a customer while she was out. She'll be gone all day."

"Oh. Do you know what the next mission is? She said she'd tell us this morning."

"No idea, but maybe Mokona does."

Just then Maru and Moro came skipping in, singing "A note! A note! The Mistress left a note! A note for Watanuki-kun to read!"

"Eh? A note? Let me see that."

As Watanuki took the letter, the others stopped what they were doing to listen, wanting to know the next mission.

"Dear Watanuki-kun and guests, I can't be there in person right now, so I'll tell you your next mission in this letter. You need to fulfill a prophecy." Watanuki paused.

"A prophecy? What kind of prophecy?" he shook his head and went back to reading.

"In the Copper Isles, the god Kyprioth's head priestess had a dream in which the god gave her a prophecy. The prophecy is as follows. 'In a time that is not yet, the one whom I promised will come. She will be a Queen with two crowns, beautiful and beloved. She will restore her god to his temple and her people to his right hand. She will be attended by the Wild One, the Strong One, the Clever One, the White-eyed Ones, and the Fox. She will bring new alliances to the land, and the Kudurung will fly in her honor.' The Queen with two crowns has appeared, but the others who were to attend her did not. The problem with this reality is that those six don't exist in it. Thus, you will have to fulfill this prophecy by replacing those missing six. The descriptions should allow you to know who is going, but just in case, I'll tell you at the end if you can't guess. Good Luck! Ichihara Yuuko."

"I guess we're supposed to figure out who goes before we read the post-script." sighed Watanuki. "Does anyone know who she means?"

"Actually, it's kind of obvious." said Sakura. "The Wild One is Kiba-kun, with Akamaru of course."

"Of course! Like I'd leave my buddy behind!" said Kiba with a grin.

"The Strong One is Lee-san."

_Sakura-san just called me strong! Oh heaven!_ thought Lee blissfully.

"The Clever One is Shikamaru-san."

"Feh, how troublesome." Shikamaru said, though he was secretly pleased at being called the Clever One in a prophecy.

"The White-Eyed Ones are Neji-kun and Hinata-chan, with their Byakugan."

Neji smirked. Hinata nodded timidly.

"And that leaves the Fox, which is _obviously_ Naruto, since he has the Kyuubi in him."

"Yosha! I'm famous in a world I haven't even been to yet!" (crazy grin)

"So we know who's supposed to go. But let's just read the post-script to make sure." said Watanuki. "PS: In this order they are… Kiba and Akamaru, Lee, Shikamaru, Neji and Hinata, and Naruto."

"Looks like we were right!" said Sakura, trying not to smirk.

"What? I wanted to go on this one! Why can't I go?" sulked Ed.

"Wait, there's another PS." interjected Watanuki. "PPS: I would have sent Edward-kun too, but the prophecy didn't call for a 'Short One.'"

Dead silence.

"WHAT THE HELL! I'LL KILL THAT DAMN WITCH! HOW DARE SHE CALL ME SHORT!"

"Big brother! Big brother! Calm down; she's not here right now! You can't kill her!"

Al managed to get Ed outside where he went on a rampage through the trees, causing only slightly less damage than he would have inside.

Back inside, the ninja who were going started getting ready. "Do you know which pool goes to the Copper Isles Watanuki-san?" asked Hinata.

"No."

"Feh, then how are we supposed to go?" asked Shikamaru.

"Mokona knows!" the little black puffball bounced up onto Shikamaru's head.

"Huh?"

"Mokona knows which pool! Yuuko showed Mokona!"

"Great! Let's go!" exclaimed Naruto.

They went outside, and Mokona led them to the pool, hopping up and down on Shikamaru's head when they got there.

He sighed, "…stop jumping on my head and send us there, okay?"

"Okay!" The puffball jumped over into Watanuki's arms, then turned to face the pool. Its eyes glowed, and they stepped forward into the water.

* * *

**Notes**: The world they are going to in the next few chapters comes from Tamora Pierce's _Trickster's Choice_ and _Trickster's Queen_. The prophecy is slightly changed, as are the characters they will meet in the Copper Isles. The basic idea is the same though. I don't own any of this, so don't sue me! If anyone wants to comment on the discrepancies, be my guest, I'd love to know how I could fix it. I may not take your advice, but I _will_ read it, and I'll probably reply.

* * *


	5. Interjection

**To the three or four people who actually follow this fic…**

**Being in college now, I will update the comics more slowly. I'll try my best, but as this story has no definite conclusion to work towards, I have to take it one chapter at a time. **

**This interjection is because I thought that it would be boring if you got absolutely nothing for weeks. In this section I will include all of the notes I have written in the past, and I will update it to include future ones as well. Because of this, I'll be deleting all of the notes from individual chapters. Also if you have any questions you would like answered, email me or put it in a review. I'll include the Question and its Answer in this section. I'll also include a part for questions I have, and if you know the answer, please send it to me via email or review.**

**More good news! I finally found a reliable beta! I'll have her go over all of the old chapters first, and then she'll do the new ones. I'll replace the fixed-up chapters, so you may want to read them again, even though the changes will be minor.**

**And now… May the Notes begin!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is a Naruto, FMA, xxxHolic, Negima crossover. The Konoha Genins (plus **Koodori Koui** from another fanfic I'll do eventually, plus Shikamaru, minus Sasuke), Ed and Al, and Negi are summoned by Yuuko. The worlds are breaking apart, and she needs them to fix what's wrong in each world to save them all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'm not sure on the words that Negi uses for his spells. I just got as close as I could.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alrighty! The Q&A section will now commence!

Q: Who is Koodori Koui, and why was she included?

A: She's a dancer. Arguably the greatest dancer in the Naruto world. She's also Gai's girlfriend. Now before anyone dies of utter shock at the idea of Gai having a girlfriend, let me say that it's not as freaky as you might be thinking. After all, if that evil jerk-wad Mizuki can have a fiancé, why can't a nice (if weird and somewhat fashion-less) Gai have a girlfriend? As you may have noticed, she's also Gai's sparring partner. She's not a ninja, but she turned her dancing skills into her own form of Taijutsu, so she can hold her own in a fight. Also, she acts sort of like the mother for the whole group, as she's the only really responsible adult there. (Yuuko doesn't count; she's not the motherly type, nor is she all that responsible, considering how much she drinks on an average day.) She also has a great deal of insight into how people think.

Q: Why is Shikamaru put separately from the rest of the Konoha genins?

A: He's not a genin. He received chuunin status after the exam, and I didn't want any complaints about technicalities.

Q: Why isn't Sasuke there?

A: Because he's a freaking jerk-wad who betrayed his village and almost killed Naruto. As such, he is no longer a ninja of Konoha, and is unworthy of inclusion. I don't even want to mention him in this fic if I can help it. In my opinion, he deserves to get his ass kicked by all of the genins, Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, and Koui. I apologize for my bias.

Q: Why didn't I include the Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari group?

A: I thought about it, and concluded that that would make it too easy. Gaara and Temari kick too much ass to make the story suitably suspenseful. I did want to include Kankurou, but I'd have to have all three of them then. Also, I'm not saying that the others aren't as cool as them; just that the missions wouldn't be as intriguing if they were there.

Q: Why didn't I include any of the grown-ups besides Koui?

A: For pretty much the same reason as why I didn't include the sand ninjas. Plus, I like the idea of it being almost all kids. Also, if I had Gai there with Koui, it'd spoil the other fic I'm going to write about them. And this is a fic with almost no romance whatsoever, except maybe a few references to other fics and stories.

Q: Why are they in the Wood between the Worlds?

A: I decided that having them all in the xxxHolic world would be too difficult, and it would mess things up for them. Having them in the Wood between the Worlds means I don't have to worry about anything happening to the ones who aren't on missions. Also, for xxxHolic fans, the black Mokona is made for communication between dimensions, not travel. I decided that with the help of the pools to different worlds, he could transport people too, and translate languages without being present. I borrowed an idea from Howl's Moving Castle and made it so Yuuko's front door can lead to either the Wood between the Worlds or the xxxHolic world.

Q: Which world ended and started all the trouble?

A: Narnia. If you've ever read The Last Battle you know that Narnia ends.

Q: Who was the one wishing in Yuuko's mirror?

A: I'm not going to tell you yet. I'm not sure if I'll ever reveal it, but if I do, it'll be much later.

Q: Will they be going to any other anime/manga worlds?

A: Yes. I'm not sure of what all worlds they will go to, but I'm thinking One Piece and Bleach at least. They'll also go to some more worlds from novels, like the Song of the Lioness series, the Incarnations of Immortality series, the Dragonriders of Pern series, and the Circle of Magic/The Circle Opens series. As you may have noticed, I don't come up with original ideas often; most of my creativity comes from the combinations of ideas I get from other works. It is possible that I'll come up with a new world on my own, but if I do, it'll probably be for a shorter mission. Ooh, I just had an idea! I can put them into the worlds of some of the webcomics I've read! I hope that the authors don't mind…

Q: Why is Ed always portrayed as a hotheaded psycho?

A: Sorry, 'bout Ed. I know he's not that crazy, but I was trying to find a way to incorporate his other features without putting him in a mission yet. I think I'll have him have a conversation with Yuuko about the philosopher's stone, or something like that. Later on, I intend for him to develop a real friendship with Negi and Watanuki. Negi, being a magician and a teacher, can understand and relate to his studying/researching side. He's also really nice, and even shorter than Ed, so they should get along fine. Watanuki is bound by the same things that restrict Ed. He's in service to Yuuko until he pays off his debt, and he's stuck with features he doesn't want, namely his ability to see spirits and attract them. I think they'll get along fine, so long as he doesn't call Ed a 'warmongering midget' again. Also, in case you didn't notice, there are a few scenes near the beginning where Ed's relatively calm. Like when he's learning how to use chopsticks, or showing the others his fullmetal arm, or watching Koui dance. Mostly he and Al are just for humor right now, because they haven't been on a mission yet.

Q: Why does Al have so few lines? He doesn't seem to play a big role at all.

A: I'm having trouble including Al in missions, because his alchemy skills are redundant compared to Ed, and his fighting skills are nominal compared to Lee. Like Koui, for now he's a background figure, lending support and advice where necessary, and helping to keep Ed from destroying things.

Q: Negi's and Yuuko's worlds are really similar, are you sure they aren't the same?

A: Since they have many things in common, they could be the same world… but I decided that since they were written by different authors, they would be in different worlds. It's really just a matter of opinion, I guess.

Q: Why hasn't Ed wished for Yuuko to restore his brother's body?

A: I haven't mentioned what Yuuko's shop does yet, at least not to the other characters. I'm going to have another interjection-type thing later showing what the ones left behind in the WBTW are doing, and it will probably include that.

Q: Why haven't the girls gone all wild over how cute Negi is?

A: I forgot to put in something about how incredibly adorable Negi is, and I haven't even had the girls smother him with affection yet! I'm thinking of putting in a part where that happens to him later because that's a big part of his character. I'm thinking of putting that in the next interjection, though.

Q: Lee is so good at taijutsu, and so fast, especially without his weights, why couldn't he just breeze through the pirates and, like, jump OVER the wall, even carrying Lady Dove?

A: You know how in Cyborg 009, when he goes super fast? He can't be carrying people either when he does that because their bodies aren't able to cope with the strain of sudden high velocities. The force would smash their brain against the side of their skull and crush it. Lee can do it cause he's had extensive training in that area, but Lady Dove does not, so in order to preserve her life, he can't move at his super-hyper-ultra-speediness!

Q: Why does Ed have to learn how to use chopsticks? He already knew how! He uses them all the time in the manga and anime!

A: I didn't really notice that. I haven't read all of the books, and it's been awhile since I read them. Also, Amestris seems to be based on Germany, so I didn't really associate chopsticks with it… Eheheh… gomen. I don't really want to change that scene, 'cause it works pretty well, so don't get all snippy at me! …please?

Q: What do you mean, Lee can't walk on water? He's done it, AND climbed trees with chakra too!

A: That was in Shippuden. This is pre-timeskip Naruto, during the 3 months of filler.


	6. Copper Isles Arc: part one: Arrival

Ch. 6

* * *

The Copper Isles

* * *

They landed in the middle of a road which ran approximately east-west. On both sides were rich tropical jungles. To the south was level ground, or as level as jungle can be. To the north were mountains, which were higher and steeper to the north-east. They looked around. "So, where do we go from here?" asked Kiba. "East?"

"I suppose so." answered Shikamaru. As they turned and began walking, he noticed an immense Ginkgo tree with branches overhanging the road. Naruto was leading the group, and as he neared the tree, Shikamaru cried, "Stop!"

"What?" Naruto stopped.

"That tree… don't walk under it, those branches make a great ambushing place."

As soon as he said this, a black creature dropped from the branch to land a few feet ahead of them, exactly where Naruto would have walked under it. Naruto jumped back, almost running into Lee, who caught him. "What's that?!" The blonde ninja cried.

'That' was a lizard, around six feet long, with a tail twice that length curling over its back. It was black, with sharp silver claws and, when it opened its mouth, long, curved silver fangs. It flicked its tongue out and waited. Akamaru walked forward and started barking at it. It blinked its nictitating membranes and replied with odd chittering and chirping noises, as well as a few whistles. Akamaru turned around and barked at Kiba. "Oh? Is that right? That's good then. Nice job, Akamaru."

"What did he say?" asked Naruto.

"This lizard is here to lead us to the One who was Promised. Except he calls her the Lady."

"Yosh! Lead the way, Lizard-san!"

The lizard nodded, and then leaped into the ginkgo tree and looked back, waiting for them to follow. As they leapt into the trees to follow him, he continued on, jumping from branch to branch, gradually speeding up until they were having trouble keeping up with him. He slowed down a bit, until they were all at a comfortable cruising speed, then he turned and began heading up the mountains. The way grew swiftly steeper and rockier.

"We're not going to go all the way up the mountains are we?" asked Naruto.

"I hope not," replied Shikamaru, "The air's getting thinner."

Indeed they were all panting for want of air now, except the lizard, which slowed down to accommodate them. He turned again, this time back east, so that they were traveling on a more level path. They leapt from rock to rock and, about an hour later, came upon a mountain pass that looked as though it had never been used by people before. Once through the pass, the way was gradually downhill. The lizard paused for a while to let them catch their breaths. "It is a pity you cannot talk, Lizard-san." said Lee to the lizard, "Then we would know where we were going."

"Oh, but I can."

* * *

They just stared at him for a second. Then Lee said, "If you _can_ talk, why have you not before? It would have been easier."

"Easier for you, perhaps, but I find it a bit difficult. My mouth, tongue, and lips are not as mobile as yours, so it takes a great deal of effort for me to speak human. Besides which the majority of humans are not supposed to know that I can speak."

"Oh."

"However, now that you know I can talk, I shall continue to do so, so as to reduce confusion. In the company of others though, I will not, so as to retain the illusion that I am a mere beast."

"You talk funny." said Naruto, "All big words and stuff."

"I am of the opinion that if I _must_ talk, I will do so correctly."

"Uh, okay… what's your name, by the way?"

"My true name you could not pronounce. You may call me Onyx."

"I get it, because you're black like onyx." said Kiba.

"That's part of it, yes. Now then, let us continue on into the valley. Take care not to leave tracks."

They went onward, until they reached a clearing with a large boulder in the center. The stone was overgrown with moss and ivy on the sides, but the top was clear, and large enough for them all to stand on. When they were all assembled on the stone, Onyx raised himself up onto his hind legs and let out a long, low whistle. Abruptly, the rock disappeared, and they fell into a chamber below.

"AAAGH!" yelled Naruto.

"Aren't you a bit late? We've already landed." said Neji.

Naruto ignored him. "Where are we? And how did you do that Onyx-san?"

"It's a tunnel that was set up a long time ago as an escape route. Only the Lord or Lady, or those they personally specify, can open it. The rock is a type of solid illusion magic that only the Raka know. I was given permission by the Lady when she came to Tanair Castle." Onyx whistled, and the stone reappeared, vines and all. "We'll follow this tunnel the rest of the way into the castle; then I'll take you to meet the Lady."

They followed him through the tunnels, which moved in a straight line towards the northeast. When they emerged they were behind a building on the grounds of a large castle. "This way." Onyx led them up through the castle, carefully avoiding any people so that they went undetected. At last they came to a door. Onyx rose up on his hind legs and scratched gently at the door.

"Come in." a mild voice said.

* * *

They opened the door and entered. It was a study of sorts, with a desk and chair, windows for light, and bookshelves. Sitting behind the desk was a woman of about twenty. She had skin the color of coffee well lightened with cream, and large, dark eyes. She wore a plain, fawn-colored gown over a linen shift, and other than being beautiful, didn't look much like a high-born lady. Neji stepped forward and bowed to her. The others followed suit, except that Lee had to pull Naruto down before he realized what they were doing. "Lady, we have come to fulfill the prophecy."

She smiled tiredly, "I'm very glad you have all arrived, would you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Of course. I am Hyuuga Neji, one of the 'white-eyed ones', this is my cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, the other 'white-eyed one.' And these are my comrades, Inuzuka Kiba, the 'wild one' and Akamaru, Rock Lee, the 'strong one', Nara Shikamaru, the 'clever one', and Uzumaki Naruto, the 'fox'."

"Thank you, Neji. Now let me introduce myself. I am Dovasaraiyu Balitang, but you can just call me Lady Dove. My mother was the last of the old Raka nobility in a direct line with the throne; my father was a nephew of the late Luarin King. Hence, I'm the 'queen with two crowns'." She smiled, "So all the players are here. Good, what do you know about the situation so far?"

This time Shikamaru spoke, "Not much really, just that we have to fulfill the prophecy. We don't even know why there_ is _a prophecy. Or who the Raka and Luarin you were talking about are."

Dove nodded. "Then I'll start by giving you a brief history of the Isles, so you'll know where we stand."

* * *

"Three hundred years ago the Copper Isles were ruled by the Raka, a proud, wild, copper-or-brown-skinned race. The Raka waged war after bloody war, and no Raka Queen survived the throne for more than a few years. They were always assassinated by their rival clans. This was not surprising. After all, the god of the isles, Kyprioth, was a notorious trickster. Unluckily, so caught up was Kyprioth in his tricks that he failed to notice the approach of danger. Mithros and the Goddess, his brother and sister from the north, came and deposed him from his rule. While still a god, he had no jurisdiction over the Isles themselves, only over parts of the surrounding sea. While he fought them, the Raka, weakened by constant war, fell to the onslaught of the Luarin, the northern peoples. In an effort to quench any chance of rebellion, the Luarin slew all of the Raka nobility they could find who were related to the previous queen. The lesser Raka nobility were left alive, but their lands were reduced to a pittance, and they were forced to submit to the Luarin ruling class. The common Raka were less lucky; they were enslaved. Most Luarin houses have at least one Raka slave now, and the greater houses have many. The number of free Raka is small, but because some of the Luarin commoners married Raka, there are many half- or quarter-Raka. The oppression of the Raka has been going on for nearly 300 years now, and it has gotten worse, not better. The Luarin royal family is known for cruelty, and every now and then they sprout a mad one. Now we are beginning a quiet, subtle rebellion, to take back the isles and place a Raka queen, instead of a Luarin king, on the throne."

* * *

"So our job is to help you carry out this rebellion, and overthrow the Luarin ruling class." Shikamaru confirmed, once Dove was done with the tale.

"Right, but it's a _subtle_ rebellion. The Luarin _cannot_ find out about it, or about you."

"That means no showing off, Naruto, Kiba." Shikamaru added. Naruto just hmphed, while Kiba smirked.

"Since you are strangers here, you'll need a reason to be here, and it can't be the real reason you came."

"A cover, so no one suspects us of being the prophesied ones."

"Exactly. That means you'll need jobs."

"What? We're just kids! Why do we need jobs?" asked Naruto.

"Because in this world, _everyone_ works. Even children have duties. So I'll have to think of jobs that will suit you, as well as move toward our goal. Let me think." She thought for a bit, and then smiled. "I know! Follow me."

* * *

They followed her out of the study and down the stairs. This time there was no need to avoid people's notice. They reached the edge of the castle grounds, near the wall. There they saw an old woman. "Well, well! What have we here?" She was short and wiry, with short, springy grey hair like sheep's wool and cocoa-colored skin.

Lady Dove replied, "Hello, Eda! I've a new assistant goatherd for you! Kiba, Akamaru, this is Eda Bell, she takes care of all the herd animals of Tanair castle. Eda, this is Kiba, and this little fellow is Akamaru. They'll be helping you from now on."

"Why am I a goatherd?" Kiba was incredulous, that sounded so _boring_, not really his kind of thing.

"I think Akamaru will make a good herd-dog, don't you? Besides," she leaned towards him, "It'll give you a good excuse to go outside the gates and explore."

Kiba grinned, that made sense.

Eda Bell looked him up and down. "We'll also be having staff practice, my boy. A staff is good for scaring off some of the local nasties. And don't think you can dump me on my rump because I look like somebody's grandmother. Some grandchildren take more raising than others, and I provide it." She grinned, showing very white teeth. Kiba gulped, and Naruto agreed, Eda Bell looked tough.

"I'll leave you to it then, Eda. I need to get the rest of these younglings to their jobs."

"Good-day to you, Lady Dove."

* * *

They continued on, Lady Dove speaking to any of the people they met, asking after their families, answering questions, and explaining that "these children were the new help."

Eventually they reached a small building with a large, smoking chimney. As they approached it, they heard loud banging noises. Lady Dove opened the door and a wave of heat washed over them. Inside was a medium-sized forge with orange flames dancing in it. A tall, well-muscled Luarin man drew a thin, cherry-red iron rod out of the coals, and tapped a groove in the side; then, setting it endwise in a hole on the anvil, he jerked it sharply sideways, snapping it off at the groove. He then tapped the small piece left in the hole with a hammer, giving it a flat head. After tipping the nail into a bucket of water, where it hissed and steamed, he turned to them. "Ah, Lady Dove, it's good to see you again! What can I do for you?"

"I've an assistant for you, Fandarel. Lee, this is Mastersmith Fandarel, all of the tools, nails, hinges, and metalwork of any kind in Tanair is made by him. Fandarel, this is Lee, I'm sure he'd be happy to help you out."

"But, Lady Dove-sama, I do not know anything about smithing." said Lee. "I do not mind working, but I do not want to ruin any of your work, Fandarel-san."

The Mastermith grinned. "You needn't worry about that. I always kept some extra in case I ever got an apprentice. Besides, you won't be doing any forging for a while. First, you'll have to learn how to use a bellows to keep the forge at an even heat. Here." He threw an apron and a pair of heavy glows at Lee, who caught them. "Put those on and let's begin."

* * *

The others left as Lee put on the gloves. They went a few buildings further and saw a young Raka man of about twenty-three, working at a bench. He looked up and grinned as he saw them approach. "Hey there, beautiful Lady. I see you got a few chicks following you, Mother Hen."

"You are a rogue, Nawat. These 'chicks' are the new help, and one of them is to assist you."

"Oh? Is it the little cutie there? I could use a pretty face to cheer me up."

Hinata hid behind Neji, blushing with embarrassment.

"It is not; it is the cutie's cousin, Neji. Neji, this is Nawat, the fletcher. He makes all the arrows for our armory. Nawat, this is Neji; he'll be your assistant, and I don't want you flirting with Miss Hinata, you're nearly twice her age."

"I wouldn't, Oh Lovely One, but I can't flirt with you, because you're the Lady, and I'm just a humble fletcher."

"As if that's stopped you before. Good luck, Neji, fletching takes a good eye and a steady hand. And this rogue will flirt with every passing female."

"Goodbye, pretty ladies!" Nawat waved after them as they left.

* * *

They went on, and soon arrived at a door in the castle wall, as they opened it, delicious smells rolled over them, and Naruto began drooling. "Oooh! The kitchen, I want to work here, Lady Dove-ne-chan!"

"Lucky you then, since this is where I'm assigning you."

"Yes! I get to work in the kitchen!"

"Who gets to work in the kitchen? I don't remember asking for help, Lady." They looked over to see an ample Raka woman in an apron. She stood there, one eyebrow raised, tossing and catching a knife in one hand.

"Chenaol, you did so ask me for more help! You're constantly saying you need more workers in here."

"So I do, but a wet-behind-the-ears Luarin brat is not my idea of 'help'."

"I'm not wet-behind-the-ears! I dried them off myself!"

"Um, Naruto-kun, I don't think that's what she means…" said Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Don't argue, Chenaol." commanded Lady Dove. "I'm assigning him to help you, and he _will_ work. If you don't trust him with food, make him a drudge. But I think he'll do better than you think."

Chenaol sniffed. "Fine, but if he ruins supper, don't blame me."

"I won't."

They went back up to the study, leaving a nervous Naruto behind them.

* * *

"So, what are our jobs, Lady Dove?" asked Shikamaru. "We're right back where we started."

"Hinata will be my Lady-in-waiting. That way she can always be near me and be useful."

"I see, like a hidden bodyguard."

"Exactly, you don't mind, do you, Hinata?"

"Oh, no Lady Dove-sama! I think that it will be a good job for me… but are you sure I'll be good at this?" Hinata seemed hesitant.

"Of course I'm sure! I'll teach you anything you need to know that you don't already."

She turned to Shikamaru. "I'm sorry, Shikamaru, but you'll have the most difficult and tedious job of all; you're going to be my clerk."

"Feh, so troublesome…" He sighed, but then smiled a bit, "…but that's a good idea."

"Eh? What do you mean, Shikamaru-kun?" asked Hinata.

"As Lady Dove's clerk, I read all of her mail before she does, and I see all of the reports and requests and news she gets even before she does. That means that I'll know everything I'll need to make plans and set up strategies. For the 'Clever One' it's the perfect job."

"Oh, I see! Just like being a goatherd is the perfect job for the 'Wild One' Kiba-kun, because he can explore."

"Exactly. Now that we all have jobs, we just need to settle into our roles and figure out how to do this rebellion."

* * *

**Notes**: Not much really happens in this chapter, sadly, even though I said there would be. Mostly it's just a setup for the really long arc that it's starting. Basically, this is the longest mission that'll ever happen. It'll take a whole seven chapters, if not more. Luckily, at least five of those chapters will be really good, action/adventure types, versus the talking/traveling type that I do way too much of. At least the last filler chapter was funny, this one's just blah.

**Notes**: Fandarel and Eda Bell are from different books, but Chenaol and Nawat are from Trickster's Queen.

* * *


	7. The Wild One

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Two Weeks Later

* * *

Kiba lay on his back, watching clouds drift by overhead. Akamaru lay by his side, one eye on the sky, one on the goats. Kiba yawned. This goat-herding business was _boring_. He could go explore, but he would have to leave Akamaru behind to watch the goats, and that wouldn't be much fun, or much use. Since he and Akamaru did everything together, they both needed to explore together. They knew some of the lay of the land, but not enough to be useful. He yawned again.

_Whack!_

"Ow! What was that for?" Kiba rubbed his head and glared at Eda, who had thumped him on the head with her staff.

She snorted. "If you're bored enough to yawn, you can have another bout of staff practice with me."

Kiba grimaced, in the past two weeks he'd been thumped and dumped on his behind more than he cared to remember. "No thanks, I'll pass."

She raised one eyebrow. "Do you have a choice?"

"Oh, come on! I'm either getting beat up by you, or I'm watching goats wander around! At least let me and Akamaru explore!"

She just looked at him for a bit, and then tossed him a staff. "Tell you what. If you can hold me off for five minutes, I'll let you explore to your heart's content. Hold me off with _staff skills,_ mind. No running away, though I'll let you dodge if you like. If I land even one hit on you, you get to watch the sheep all day. Deal?"

"Deal!" Kiba wasn't sure if he could do it, but it was a better deal than what they had before, where he was only given a half-hour to explore, on their way out to the meadows where they grazed the goats.

He grabbed the staff and set himself the way Eda had taught him, hands and feet shoulder-with apart. No sooner was he set than he had to defend himself as Eda launched an attack. Her staff collided with his, then whipped away and around toward his legs. He jumped, and blocked her backswing with his staff. There followed a furious exchanging of blows and blocks as Kiba frantically tried to defend himself. Not two minutes into the exchange, she slid her staff under his and thumped his ribs, making him gasp for breath.

He sat down hard, and once he caught his breath, growled at her. "This sucks! You don't even need my help with these goats! Why do you torture me like this every day?"

"Stop whining, I gave you a chance, didn't I? And you're getting better; when we first started you practically tripped yourself! Besides…" she sat down too, "I do need your help, not watching the goats, but defending them."

"Huh? We haven't seen anything big enough to eat a goat. And you could probably beat off anything that tried."

"Just because we haven't run into them doesn't mean they aren't there. There are great cats in the mountains that come down occasionally, as well as some big snakes and wolves in the forests around here. And there are the zasillas."

"Zasillas? What are those?"

"You should know; you've met Onyx haven't you?"

"Onyx? He's one of these zasilla things?"

"That's right. There are a few wild ones on this island, and they aren't as inclined to conversation as he is." Kiba had found out earlier that all of their 'keepers' knew that Onyx could talk, and were in fact, part of the Raka rebellion, even Fandarel, the Luarin. Apparently there were some Raka sympathizers among the Luarin commoners. Eda continued, "They're normally a reclusive species. They prefer hiding or fleeing to confrontation, and have been known to abandon nests the moment humans come near, taking their young with them. Once every few years though, they become dangerous."

"Dangerous?"

"We don't mate but once every few years. When we 'rise to mate' as we call it, we become feral, vicious, and semi-vampiric, killing and eating anything nearby that isn't of our own species. Some of us have even preyed upon humans." They looked up to see Onyx draped lazily along a branch in the tree above them. He grinned, displaying his long, exceedingly sharp silver fangs. "Good eventide to you, Kiba, Eda Bell, Akamaru."

"How do you do that? I didn't sense you nearby, and Akamaru and I didn't smell you either."

"Centuries of practice and an odd ability to refrain from giving off a scent. I enjoy sneaking; it appeals to my predatory nature."

"Wait a second, centuries?"

"Of course," He cocked his head to one side, looking at them with one green eye, "My kind is one of the Immortal species after all."

"WHAT? You're IMMORTAL?"

"Only in the barest sense. In truth, you should more properly call us Mortal Immortals. We are creatures which, unless we are killed in some way, will live forever. We age but slowly, at about the rate of one year per century."

"That's… amazing!"

"Not really, there are several species like this, the kudurung among them."

"What _are_ the kudurung anyway? I know they're in the prophecy, but what are they?"

"Flying horses. They come in all sizes and colors, from tiny finch-sized ones, to some the size of a true horse. They are also the symbol of the old Raka royalty. They were used to carry messengers, and to bear the royal family themselves into battle."

"Oh." Kiba was thoughtful, which was unusual for him. Akamaru barked, asking a question. "Oh, right, Akamaru. Onyx-san, you said zasillas are vicious every few years, why only then?"

"My kind is very strange. During most of our lives we eat stone, and our coats reflect the kinds of stone we eat. Hence, since I prefer the darker stones such as jet, onyx, and obsidian, I am black. This is also where my name comes from. However, while we can do this as adults, our young cannot survive on such a diet. They must eat flesh, preferably red meat or fish, and they eat _massive_ amounts of it. But even before then, to produce our young, _we,_ the adults, must eat meat, and plenty of it. Thus, for the short while before we mate, we become carnivorous. However, the length of time we are in heat is short, only a day. So we don't have the luxury of stalking wild animals, we must take whatever is most readily available, which is usually domesticated livestock, and in some cases, those who guard them." He flicked his nictitating membrane across his eye. "So Eda Bell was quite right to teach you staff work, and to require your company in guarding the goats. Especially since my time to rise is soon."

"Huh? It is? How can you tell?"

"I just _know_. But as for how _you_ can tell, when I lose control my eyes will turn completely silver, and I will seem to glow."

"Oh."

"Now you two had best get back to watching the goats, it seems some of them have taken the opportunity to wander off."

"What?" Kiba turned. "Aaagh! Akamaru, go get those two, I'll round up the others!"

"Bark!"

Eda Bell just leaned against the tree and laughed.

By the time they had gathered all of the goats back together, Onyx was long gone.

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

Kiba hit the ground on his back, rolled, and jumped back onto his feet. Completely winded, he panted hard as he held up the staff in the guard position. Eda grinned, and flicked her staff at his head, then, when he tried to block it, thumped his shoulder, causing him to drop the staff with a yelp. Akamaru barked at the goats, herding them together as Kiba sat down hard, done in. As Eda twirled her staff, grinning, they heard the sound of horses coming towards them. Lady Dove came up at a canter, sitting astride a beautiful chestnut mare named Ryhenna. Behind her was Hinata, riding more slowly, and less steadily, on a yellow dun mare.

"Lady Dove-sama, Hinata, what are you doing here?" asked Kiba, as Akamaru barked and ran up to them.

The Lady smiled, "We decided to visit, since Hinata hasn't been out of the Castle grounds in a while. Also, she said she needed to do some training, and that you were her teammate. Why don't you two go train for a bit, while Eda and I watch the goats?"

"All right! I finally get to do something different, even if it's training!"

Kiba practically dragged Hinata off her horse and out of sight, while Akamaru ran around their feet, barking excitedly. Hinata was trying to protest the rough treatment, saying, "Kiba-kun, my arm…"

Lady Dove smiled indulgently after them as she dismounted. She turned to look at Eda, "Well, what do you think?"

Eda tapped her foot thoughtfully. "I'd say they're too young, but that's just the grandmother in me. I think they're every bit as capable as you could hope for."

"Then why haven't you let Kiba explore? He really wants, and really needs, to know the lay of the land personally. And it's not as if you can't handle the goats."

Eda sighed, "Originally, I was going to let him go as soon as he'd grasped the basics of staff-fighting, but now I can't afford to let him go too far for very long."

"Why?"

"Onyx said, a few days ago, that he'll rise soon. I _know_ I can't handle him by myself, but if Kiba is really The Wild One, he should be able to. So until Onyx has risen to mate, I can't let the boy go off like he wants to."

"You're right, though I'm sure it rankles the poor boy."

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru were helping Hinata train. They were in the thick of the jungle, where it was almost impossible to see normally. Also, the ferns and plants were so close together that there was hardly any room to move without causing rustling noises. Akamaru wormed his way around and beneath the plants, trying to sneak up on Hinata, as Kiba snuck as stealthily as he could through the higher branches. This was good training for ambushes. While Hinata's Byakugan would allow her to see them coming, she wasn't using it, trying to sharpen her other senses to detect them. In turn, Kiba and Akamaru would have to deal with the thick undergrowth and move as silently as possible. Hinata closed her eyes, listening as hard as she could. _There_. To her left she heard a faint rustling. Her eyes snapped open. Quickly, she thrust out her palm towards the noise, shooting out a beam of chakra. There was a yelp, and Akamaru jumped as the chakra stung him. Almost immediately there was a sound above her, and Kiba dropped down out of the trees, attempting to knock her to the ground. Too late, Hinata dodged, and Kiba clipped her shoulder, sending her tumbling. She quickly rolled to her feet as he vanished back into the trees. She looked around for Akamaru, and realized that he'd also taken the opportunity to go back into hiding. She set herself again, and closed her eyes.

Up in the trees Kiba was watching her excitedly, this was so much better than herding goats! He shifted slowly, taking care to make no noise, until he was directly in front of her. Then, when he was set, he crouched, and then sprang off of the branch directly towards her. The branch creaked as he launched himself, and Hinata dodged left to avoid him. And then Akamaru jumped straight into her chest, knocking her down. She gave a short gasp as he stood over her; then stood as he let her up. Kiba grinned, "Nice job, Akamaru!"

As Hinata brushed herself off, Kiba heard a sound like nothing else he'd ever heard before. Half crazed roar, half feral shriek, it cut through the air like a whip crack, a panther's yowl with an avalanche's rumble under it.

"That came from where Lady Dove-sama and Eda-san are!" Kiba wasted no time, jumping into the treetops and rushing towards where the sound had come from. Akamaru pursued him. Hinata followed as quickly as she could, but was swiftly left behind.

When Kiba reached the place where they had left Lady Dove, he was shocked. The goats were fleeing in all directions from a creature that Kiba recognized, but wished he hadn't. Onyx was nothing like the mild-mannered, intelligent creature Kiba was used to. His pebbly skin was so deep a black as to almost _glow_ with darkness, if that was possible, and his eyes were liquid silver. He caught one of the goats and ripped it open with his claws, gorging himself on its viscera as it thrashed in agony, and then died. Finishing it off with a speed Kiba would have thought impossible, Onyx turned toward the next closest creature…Lady Dove.

As he launched himself at her, Kiba leaped to intercept him, knocking him away with a shoulder charge. Onyx let loose that cry again, and it sent rivulets of fear down Kiba's spine. He shook it off and yelled, "Akamaru! Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu!" As Lady Dove and Eda Bell stared, Kiba's nails became claws and his canine teeth became short fangs; at the same time, Akamaru transformed into a duplicate of the beast-like Kiba. "Gatsuuga!" As Onyx launched himself at them, Kiba and Akamaru spun into twin fanged whirlwinds, and attempted to strike him in the chest and knock him out. They struck him head on. With another terrifying shriek Onyx flew backwards, only to flip over in midair and land on all fours. At the same time, Kiba flew in the opposite direction and Akamaru-as-Kiba in a third. All three of them sported deep scratched from the other's attacks. Kiba stared at Onyx evenly, the reptile was beyond reason. "Akamaru, again! Gatsuuga!" It was the only thing he could think of. Onyx was far too quick for their final transformation to work against him, and using Tsuuga alone would be even more dangerous. The three clashed. This time, when they flew apart, the cuts were deeper; they began leaking blood onto the ground. Kiba stared; Onyx's blood had a silver sheen to it. He looked and saw that red blood dyed Onyx's silver claws and fangs. He didn't have time to look for long, Onyx attacked again. This time, instead of going for Kiba, he attacked Akamaru-as-Kiba. Akamaru dodged as quickly as he could, but not quickly enough; Onyx slashed his shoulder to the bone. Akamaru yelped and lost control of his transformation, reverting back to a dog.

As Onyx pounced on the suddenly helpless Akamaru, Kiba snarled at him and attacked. Onyx turned to face him, and they clashed. Locking claws, they rolled over and over. Onyx snapped at his face and throat as Kiba ducked his head to protect himself. Then Onyx brought his tail into play. The long, flexible appendage flailed, whiplike, cracking against Kiba's back and sides. If he hadn't been protected by the thick coat he wore, his flesh would have been stripped off by the blows. As it was, he gritted his teeth to keep from screaming in pain.

He hauled his knees up against his chest to protect his underside from Onyx's hind claws, and started head-butting him as best as he could, trying to knock him out. His forehead connected with Onyx's chin three times, and the lizard's grip loosened. Kiba lashed out with his feet, catching Onyx squarely in the chest with a double-footed kick. The breath whooshed out of Onyx as he flew back, his hold on Kiba broken. "Tsuuga!" cried Kiba, smashing into him again and again, until he finally stopped moving, completely unconscious. Kiba panted, exhausted.

He walked over to Akamaru and crouched, picking him up. "You okay, buddy?"

Akamaru barked and licked his face. Kiba grinned tiredly, "That's good."

"What happened?" Hinata had just arrived, having been caught in vines many times in her haste to get there.

Lady Dove recovered from her shock first. She smiled. "The Wild One defeated a zasilla in heat, that's what."

Eda walked over to Kiba as he stood up, wincing at the pain in his back and sides. "Well, boy, it looks like you've earned you're right to travel. After you've healed up a bit, you can explore to your heart's content."

"Yes!" He crowed in triumph.

"Kiba-kun, let me help Akamaru." said Hinata.

"Thanks, Hinata." He handed him over.

"Let's get everyone back to the castle infirmary." said Lady Dove. She whistled, and the horses, which had bolted, came back.

"Ride double with me, Hinata. Kiba, you ride with Onyx laid across the saddle in front of you."

The horses fidgeted when the smell of blood reached their noses, but they accepted their burdens well enough. Eda started walking towards the forest, saying, "Don't worry about the goats, I'll round 'em up. You just get back to the castle for some healing."

* * *

Later That Evening

* * *

Kiba lay face down on a bed in the infirmary, being examined by Lady Dove's doctor, who was an old, gruff, ¼ Raka man named Lokeij.

He sighed, "Well, it's very fortunate that you were wearing that coat. If you hadn't been, you'd be missing more than half the skin and flesh on your back. You'd probably have some broken ribs too. As it is, your back will be one massive bruise for the next week or so, but you've no other problems. The scratches are just superficial, and they'll heal up quick. I'd say you'll be as good as new in about a week. And you can go back to your goat-herding job the day after tomorrow."

"How's Akamaru? He got cut pretty bad."

"The cut on his shoulder is the worst, other than that, it's just scratches. That one cut needed stitches, but I can take those out in a few days, and he'll be fully healed at about the same time you are. Meanwhile, don't let him walk until I take the stitches out."

"So it all turned out okay, that's a relief." Kiba relaxed, he was glad that Akamaru would be okay.

"Well, almost all. Lady Dove's pet zasilla is pretty beat up, but he'll heal too. Mostly I'm worried about her Ladyship." Lokeij was not part of the rebellion, though he did support the ideas behind it. He didn't know about the ninja's roles or Onyx's ability to speak. He, like most people, thought he was just a pet.

"Huh? Why? She didn't get hurt, did she?"

"No, but I fear for her sanity, keeping such a dangerous pet." The doctor smiled crookedly, only half-joking.

"I wouldn't worry," said Kiba, grinning back. "She'll be fine."

* * *

**Notes**: I will have a chapter devoted to each of the five sets from the Prophecy. Hinata and Neji will be together as the collective 'White-Eyed-Ones', though I may need to give them two chapters. This is the chapter dedicated to Kiba, 'The Wild One'. The reason that they call Lady Dove Lady Dove-sama is that 'Lady' is said in the language of the Copper Isles. They think of it as part of her name, not as a title or honorific. Later on there will be explanations in the actual story about the language differences.

* * *


	8. The Strong One

Chap. 8

* * *

A Few Weeks after the Incident with Kiba

* * *

Rock Lee took a deep breath, and then plunged his gloved hand into the coals, fishing for the piece of iron. He had dropped it earlier, when he picked out the first piece. This piece had shifted to the heart of the fire, where it was hottest, but he hadn't dared to reach for it before now, because he was handling the first piece. "Ah!" His hand closed around it and he drew it from the coals. It was a bright cherry red, hotter than what he'd handled before. He carefully tapped a groove in the side, as he'd done so many times before, and set it in the hole, intending to snap it sideways and break off a piece for a nail. But when he jerked it to the side, instead of snapping off neatly, it bent and twisted before breaking off, leaving him with a useless piece of scrap iron in the hole and in his hand. "What?" He hadn't seen that coming.

"If you heat a metal too hot, it softens, so that bends instead of breaking."

Lee turned. Fandarel had come up behind him while he was working. "With many tasks this is a good thing. It lets you shape the metal as you please. But with this it's not good; it warps the iron so much that it's useless."

"Fandarel-san. I'm sorry; I've wasted more of your iron." Lee held out the pieces.

Fandarel took them. "Don't worry about it. Iron is relatively cheap, and the quality of ore needed for nails is actually less than what we've been using. If we re-smelt this we can use it again."

"Is that right? I am glad."

"Is something wrong, Lee?"

"Eh? No, of course not, Fandarel-san. It is just that…"

"Yes?"

"Well, it is not that I mind the work, but… I have been making so many nails that it is hard to imagine that they'll ever be used up. That is all I've been doing for the past few weeks."

"And you think that you should be able to move on to something else, right?"

"Well… yes."

"And you haven't been able to keep up you're training with all the work you've been doing for me. Work that you don't believe needs to be done."

"Yes…" Lee felt guilty now; he should have been more patient.

"I used to feel the same way. Nails are just so _boring_. Once you've learned how to make them, it takes almost no skill to do so in great numbers. And you can't really improve much. That's why the job of making nails goes to apprentices. You'd be surprised how many nails people use."

Lee hung his head. "But I ruined this piece, so I have not even figured nails out yet."

"You were right earlier though."

"Eh?"

"You should be able to move on. A mistake like that is to be expected, since I hadn't warned you beforehand. I know you well enough now to know that you'll take all of my advice and instructions to heart; and you'll try your absolute best to never make the same mistake twice. You may not be the most obviously talented student I've ever had, but you're by no means a disappointment." He leaned forward and placed his hand on Lee's head, ruffling his hair. "_Never_ think that you're a disappointment to me. Only a truly poor and biased teacher would find you a disappointment. Now then." He took the iron pieces over to a smelting kiln and placed them inside. "I was thinking of starting you on something new, but I can see that there's something else you need more. That's training time. You've probably been practicing in the mornings and afternoons before and after I need you, right?"

"Yes, Fandarel-san, I have."

"Good. I'll give you the next few days off to catch back up on your training, and then we'll alternate days of smithing and training, alright?"

Lee perked up immediately. "Yes, Fandarel-san! That would be perfect!" Lee happily took off the gloves and forge apron and hung them up on a peg by the door. As he left he paused and looked back at the smith. "Fandarel-san, what did you mean 'we'?"

"From what you've told me, your combat teacher was skilled in hand-to-hand. I'm good with most weapons, but I'd like to learn some hand-to-hand combat myself, if you'll teach me." Lee had told Fandarel all about Gai and his training as a ninja.

Lee was shocked; Fandarel was _his_ teacher, not the other way around. "I do not mind, Fandarel-san, but are you sure you want to learn from me? I am so much younger than you, it would be weird."

Fandarel just chuckled, "'In learning you will teach, and in teaching you will learn.' Age is immaterial when one wants to improve oneself. Besides, I'm not _that_ old."

"In that case, I would be honored to teach you some of what Gai-sensei taught me. It is a good way to repay you for teaching me, Fandarel-san."

"As I would be honored to learn it. I had heard that Miss Hinata was training with Kiba; you might want to join them."

"I will do that, Fandarel-san, thank you." He waved as he left.

* * *

A few minutes later he was at the gate. The captain of the guard told him how to get to where the goats were being grazed. He thanked him and departed. As soon as he was out of sight of the castle grounds, he took to the trees, moving swiftly towards the high meadows. The high meadows were actually a series of nooks and dips in the mountainous terrain, rare flat spots and ledges where the soil was cupped steadily, and grass grew in abundance. They were connected by rocky trails, and the last one in the chain ran right into dense jungle. That was where Lee headed. When he arrived he saw Eda Bell shooing goats away from the jungle, herding them together. He jumped to the tree where Onyx had lain a few weeks before, and from there to the ground a few feet from Eda. "Eda-san, where are Kiba-kun and Hinata-san?"

She tapped a goat on the flank with her staff to stop it from wandering. "Kiba and that dog of his are off exploring. Lady Dove has asked Miss Hinata to stay at the castle today while she went to one of the coastal villages, why? Did you need them for something?"

"Oh, no, not really, I was going to do some training with them, but they seem to be busy, so I can train by myself."

"All right. Just stay away from my goats."

"Of course, Eda-san."

Lee went to one of the other high meadows and began training by doing a series of basic exercises, but with lots of repetitions.

* * *

Hours later, Lee decided to take a short break and see if Kiba had returned. He went back to the high meadow where Eda Bell was. "Eda-san, are Kiba-kun and Akamaru back yet?"

"Nope. You probably won't see them until it's time to return to the castle. But if you follow the main road westward, you should get to the village where Lady Dove is. I'm sure she'd be happy to have an escort on the way back."

"Oh, I see Eda-san. Thank you, I will go to see Lady Dove-sama." He bowed slightly to her, and then left. He ran off to the road and began making his way quickly towards the coast.

* * *

He was still a good five minutes from the village when he saw a young boy running towards him. He stopped, and waited to see what the boy wanted. The boy ran up to him, his breathing ragged, and his eyes wide in panic. He was a Raka boy, about eight years old, with dirty, torn clothing and no shoes.

"What is wrong? What happened?" Lee asked the boy.

"Pirates… Pirates attacked the village! The grown-ups are fighting them, but they're losing! I managed to get away, and the headman said to go to the castle and get help! The pirates… the pirates have captured the Lady, they've stolen our hope!"

"Lady Dove-sama was captured?" Lee was appalled. During the time he'd been on the island, he'd come to realize that the Raka people regarded Lady Dove with an admiration and love that bordered on worship. They thought of her as their only chance to ever be free of the Luarin's reign. He thought quickly, he couldn't chance the pirates killing her or harming her in any way. The island wasn't large, but it would still take a good twenty minutes for the others to reach the village, time they didn't have. He made up his mind. "Keep going to the castle, and when you get there, tell Lady Dove-sama's clerk, Shikamaru what happened. Or, if you cannot find him, tell the Fletcher's assistant Neji. They will know what to do."

"But what about the Lady?"

"Do not worry, I will rescue her!" Lee struck the 'nice guy' pose to reassure the boy, who just stared at him blankly. "Now go!"

The boy took off, running as fast as he could. Lee turned and began running at top speed towards the village, where he could now see smoke rising. When he got there, he saw the unwounded villagers helping those who were hurt, or trying to put out fires, or clearing away debris. He approached an older man leaning heavily on a walking stick.

"What happened to Lady Dove-sama? Where are the pirates?"

"They left along the coast as soon as they realized that young Wayan got away. We weren't able to stop them." He looked directly at Lee. "They have the Lady."

"Where did they go? Maybe I can catch them before their ship gets out to sea."

"That way." The headman pointed down the coast, and Lee took off.

* * *

Half a minute later he stood on a rock facing the sea, looking towards where the Pirates' ship was heading for the horizon. He was too late. He was still standing like that several minutes later, when Onyx dropped out of a tree behind him.

"What's the matter?"

"I was too late. I have lost Lady Dove-sama, and there's no way for me to catch up to them now, I can hardly see their ship anymore." He thought to himself despairingly, _if I could mold chakra like the others, I could have run on top of the water to catch them. But I cannot, and I cannot swim fast enough to catch them either._

"We'll just have to remedy that, now won't we?" Onyx came up beside him.

"What? How?"

"Like this." Onyx crouched, and then hunched his back up as huge, leathery, bat-like wings sprouted from just behind his shoulders. He shook himself, and then looked at Lee, who was staring at him, open-mouthed. "On my back, little brother. I am not the swiftest flier, but surely it is faster than swimming."

Lee recovered himself. "Go, Onyx-san!"

He hopped onto Onyx's back, just behind the wings, and held onto his shoulders as he jumped into the air. Onyx immediately began beating the air with his wings as he rose higher and higher before setting out to sea. Without delay he began chasing after the pirate ship.

He'd been flying as fast as he could for a good while without gaining on the pirate ship at all when Lee said, "We are not catching up, they are actually increasing their lead! At this rate they will be out of sight in a few minutes."

"Not to worry." Onyx replied. "I've got a good idea of where they're going. We'll catch them about half an hour after they make port at Jerykun Island."

"How do you know they will be there?"

"The island has been controlled by pirates for a few generations now. While it's technically part of the Copper Isles, the old Fortress there is a major pirate stronghold now. Besides which, we've been going in that direction for a the last half hour."

"Oh. What will we do when we get there? I do not know anything about the place."

"Good question. I can't carry both you and the Lady. Even if I was strong enough, I don't have enough room on my back. So once I drop you off at the fortress, I'll go get help."

"Wait, why the fortress? Why not drop me off at the ship?"

"The pirates will most likely go immediately to the fortress as the most defensible place, as well as the most comfortable. I doubt that they know we are coming, but they will almost certainly wish to celebrate their seeming victory, and the capture of Lady Dove. The fortress is the best place to do so."

"Oh."

"I will drop you off inside the fortress. It will be your duty to retrieve Lady Dove and protect her until such time as I arrive with a way to leave the island. I would suggest moving stealthily until you know the exact situation there, and then acting."

"Right. I know what to do. We should get there as soon as we can."

* * *

A few hours later, they spotted the island of Jerykun on the horizon. Onyx flapped harder and rose higher as he sped up. By the time they had reached the island, they were a mere speck in the sky. Onyx dropped lower, until, from the ground, he looked like a largish hawk. He began circling the fortress, looking for a place to land without being seen. It was surprisingly easy. He spotted an open area on the roof of the fortress' main building with no guards nearby. "Hold on, I'm going to dive." He warned Lee, who wrapped his arms around Onyx's neck.

Onyx immediately went into a steep dive, plummeting towards the earth like a falcon after a rabbit. He back winged at the last second, cupping the air with his wings, and setting down as lightly as any finch. Lee slid off and hid behind a part of the stone wall that surrounded the roof. Onyx took off again, moving fast enough that no one would recognize him for what he was.

Lee watched him go, and then carefully entered the fortress through the roof entrance. He flickered from place to place, searching for Lady Dove and the pirates who had taken her captive. As he got to the lower levels, he heard some noise and went to investigate. He reached a large open area, with a high, vaulted ceiling. He stood on the square stone balcony about two levels up, looking down on the main floor, where the pirates were crowded in a large ring around two people. Lee looked closer.

* * *

One of the two was a large, burly man with his tawdry Raka sarong kilted up between his legs, and an old shirt, yellowed with age and wear. He was probably the captain of this pirate crew. The other was unmistakably Dovasaraiyu Balitang. She wore a pale blue blouse and a divided skirt of a slightly darker blue, which displayed her white under-gown. She was a bit mussed, but otherwise looked fine. Lee heaved an inward sigh of relief. Then he began listening to what was said by those below.

"So, milady, you're pretty popular with those Raka dogs, now aren't ya?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, sir." Lady Dove spoke with dignity.

"Aw, now don' be like that milady, an after we brought you to such a splendid place too!" As the fortress was neither well decorated nor especially clean, the joke was obvious.

"I have a castle of my own, thank you very much, and I would like to return to it, if you please." She replied tartly, not at all amused.

"An' what if I don' please?"

"Then I shall endeavor to return anyway." Lady Dove seemed to be making an effort to speak especially well, as if to make up for the pirate's poor speech.

"Well, now, milady, I can' be havin' that. If'n you try anythin', I'll be havin' to stop ya."

"I should like to see you try."

"Oh, a feisty one, eh? I wanted to keep ya around for longer, no matter what their Highnesses said. We don't get noble company all that often, and it's a fair change, I'll tell ya." He sighed.

"I'm sure it is, but I expect a captain, even a pirate captain, to have enough honor to give a prisoner a chance. If you will not let me go freely, I am willing to fight for that freedom." She looked at him evenly. Lee had to admire her courage and her cool head, even if it was a dangerous idea. He wouldn't interfere unless it became necessary.

"Ah, well. Never let it be said that I di'nt give ya a fightin' chance. Pick you weapon, milady. If you c'n beat all of us in one-on-one, I'll let ya go."

She cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically, but didn't speak her doubts aloud. "I choose swords. Who is to be my first opponent?"

"Why, I am a'course."

"Then give me my sword, and let us begin."

The other pirates backed up a bit as she took a saber from one of them. She set herself, right foot forward, left foot back, left hand tucked behind her back, out of the way. The pirate captain drew a cutlass and grinned at her, then charged. Then they began a surprisingly intricate fight. The captain was a battle veteran, and certainly knew what he was doing, while Lady Dove was surprisingly skilled with a sword, showing the signs of frequent fencing practice. After about five minutes in which neither gained an advantage, the captain backed off after a lunge only to trip over an uneven flagstone.

The Lady followed up on the advantage, only to find her sword knocked out of her hand by a crew member. "What are you doing? This was supposed to be a fair fight!"

The captain grinned as he stood up. "Fair? We're _pirates_ milady, don' expect _us_ to play fair."

Another crewmember struck her over the back of the head with a spar. She swayed in place, and then dropped to her knees. The captain lifted his sword to deal the final blow.

"Konoha Senpuu!" The captain's head snapped back as his jaw broke audibly, struck upward with incredible force by a hard sole of a shoe. Lady Dove, conscious, but unable to move on her own and with her eyes barely open, saw the back of Rock Lee, who stood straight-backed, one had tucked behind his back, one before him, flat palmed and facing up. He looked behind and saw her, thinking that she was unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR CAPTAIN?" The pirates yelled

Crouching, he pulled the weights from his ankle-warmers and held them out at arms' length to his sides, with his head lowered. "You were willing to interfere with the duel between your captain and Lady Dove-sama. You kidnapped the only hope of the Raka people, and when she was not as defenseless as she seemed, you cheated. I…" He released the weights, which, with a deafening crash, left two holes in the floor. Holes too deep for their bottoms to be seen. He looked up. "…am angry."

"Raaaaaaagh!!" The pirates charged.

"Konoha Senpuu!"

After a rather one-sided fight, in which the entirety of those who attacked were beaten, the pirates who had hung back, which was the vast majority, hesitated before attacking again. Lee took this opportunity to pick up Lady Dove and head for the door at a run. The sight of their quarry escaping spurred them on, and with his hands full, Lee had to fight using only his feet, which made it much harder.

He managed to get through the door and out to the courtyard, where there were even more pirates waiting. Lee fought his way through them, and headed towards the one clear area, which was near the huge gate to the fortress. Made of whole oak trunks, it was heavy and solid. Made so that it swung up and out when pushed, it was so massive that it took a good twenty men to open it enough for a cart to go through. That was why the pirates didn't bother defending it, instead focusing on the smaller gates in the other walls.

Lee fought his way through to the open ground, and, once he gained a little breathing room, lifted Lady Dove to his back, so he could use his hands. The pirates realized what he was doing as he ran towards the gate. Inaudible because of the sounds of the battle, there was the faint twang of a bowstring, and then an arrow struck Lee in the side from behind, sticking clear through to the front. He staggered, then continued on towards the gate, knocking aside the few pirates who got in his way. The rest of the pirates stopped advancing and stared, clearly not believing what he was doing. He had an arrow in his side, a woman on his back, and he had been fighting them all the way. They didn't even try to stop him when he reached the gate, slamming both hands and his forehead against it.

For a second nothing happened, and then, slowly, a millimeter at a time, the gate moved. The pirates just gaped as the seemingly immovable gate…moved. Lee pushed harder with his hands, leaning forward, and the gate lifted from the ground as his head lost contact with it. Slowly, the gate rose, and as the pirates stared, Lee walked under it, lifting it above his head, and then, when he had passed, let it drop. It fell back into place so quickly that none of the pirates even had a chance to blink before their view was cut off.

Lee staggered, and then started to walk in the general direction of the harbor when two shadows swept over him. Onyx swooped down to land in front of him, and the other creature landed as well, though it seemed larger to Lee's fuzzy vision. "You've done well, Lee. Set the Lady down, Sequiro will carry her from now on." Lee did so, upon which she really did pass out, and then slid to his knees. Onyx took her gently and, rising onto his hind legs, set her on the back of what Lee could now tell was a horse. A large, black horse with a golden mane and tail. And black-feathered wings with gold undersides and pinions.

_Wings?_ Thought Lee. "What is this… a horse?"

Onyx didn't answer right away, instead lifting Lee carefully to his back, avoiding the arrow which still stuck through his side. He and the horse… _Sequiro, Onyx-san said his name is Sequiro…_ Onyx and Sequiro took off, taking care not to jostle their burdens.

When they were far out of sight of the fortress and the island, Onyx replied. "Sequiro is the First Stallion among the Flying Horses, the Kudarung."

* * *

Much Later

* * *

When Lee awoke, it was in the infirmary at Tanair Castle. He no longer had an arrow in his side, and it was all bandaged up. He heard a noise at the door and turned his head to look. Naruto popped his head in and looked around cautiously, and then came in. "Naruto-kun?" Lee said, wondering why he was here.

"Hey there, Fuzzy-Eyebrows. Looks like you're awake finally." Naruto grinned.

"Finally? What happened? How long was I asleep?"

"You've been out for two days. You brought Lady Dove-sama back, and she was riding this flying horse, it was so cool! And you were on Onyx-san's back, and we thought you were dead, because of the arrow in you, but the doctor said you were fine, you'd just passed out because of blood loss. And then Lady Dove-sama woke up and told us most of what happened, and Onyx told us what happened after he picked you up. You're amazing, Fuzzy-Eyebrows!" Naruto was getting back up to his normal volume, which is to say, really loud.

"Hey, you! Kitchen boy! Get out of here, you're too loud!" Lokeij came into the room, waving a book he had been reading in his office. He chased Naruto out of the infirmary, and then turned to Lee, grinning. "You've got some good friends there, boy. That one or one of the other new kids has been up here almost every hour for the past two days, bugging me to let them stay in here with you. I always chase 'em out though, they've work of their own to do, and since you were out cold, there wasn't a reason for them to be here." He looked at Lee for a minute, then said, "You'd best go back to sleep. Sleep is the best healer now."

Lee nodded, then smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Notes**: This is Lee's chapter, since he's the 'Strong One'. Also, you may have been wondering about why none of the Copper Islanders use honorifics. It's because in the Trickster's Choice series, none of them do. Ed and Al are the same way, since Amestris is based on Germany. However, the people from worlds based on Japan still use them. Also, Lee calls Fandarel '-san' versus '-sensei' because his real teacher is Gai; he's really just Fandarel's assistant, not his student.

**Notes**: When Lee pushes up the massive gate, that's a reference to Princess Mononoke, in which pretty much the same thing happens. It is UBER-COOL!!

**Notes**: The reason Lee doesn't have any contractions such as 'isn't' or 'we've' in his speech is because I found out that the way he talks would translate without contractions. It makes it a bit more awkward to write, but it's more accurate.

* * *


	9. The Clever One

Ch. 9

* * *

One Week after the Kidnapping and Rescue of Lady Dove

* * *

**Notes**: Shikamaru's chapter! Yay! FYI, this will have lots of interesting facts and stuff about the isles. They'll also be going back to the main island of Kypriang, to the capital of Rajmuat. His is a kind of transition chapter, with lots of planning and little fighting on his part. It also ties in with the other chapters and wraps up loose ends. In retrospect, Kiba's chapter and Naruto's chapter will probably be the shortest. It'll definitely be interesting, so don't complain about lack of action!

* * *

Shikamaru sighed. This was so troublesome… He had spent about a month working as Lady Dove's clerk, and mostly all he'd been doing was paperwork.

He hated paperwork.

Ah, well. He _had_ made some progress on the espionage front. He had discovered that the captain of the guard here was a spy for the crown, and had begun monitoring his mail, making sure that no information got out that he didn't _want_ to get out. Truthfully, there wasn't all that much editing to do. The man wasn't all that bright, and he'd swallowed the story that they were new helpers easily.

After the first few days, Shikamaru had traded his Chuunin's vest and ninja-mesh shirt for a less-noticeable dark gray shirt. Less noticeable because it looked a bit more like what a clerk would wear and less like a military uniform. But only a bit. I didn't really matter that they wore their normal clothes here, because here on Tanair, everyone dressed however they felt. Many men wore only the skirt-like man's sarong, kilted up between their legs for more freedom of movement, and some women just wore the sarong and a simple tube-top like shirt. Lady Dove had to dress Luarin-style, but she usually wore a simple lawn dress over a paler undergown, nothing fancy.

As for protecting Lady Dove, there hadn't been much to do on that front, other than the two incidents that Kiba and Lee had taken care of.

Shikamaru pondered those two situations, thinking about how he could use them to his advantage. The incident where Kiba stopped Onyx from killing Lady Dove had been put about as mere luck, though it galled Kiba to pretend that he wasn't as good as he really was. Lady Dove and Eda Bell had kept his ninjutsus a secret, and nobody seemed to suspect anything other than extraordinarily good luck.

As for when Lady Dove had been kidnapped by pirates…that had been troublesome.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

Shikamaru was taking a break from the seemingly endless paperwork that he'd been doing. He lay on a bench outside, watching the clouds drift by. The front gates were open, as was usual during the day. The guards were watchful, but not especially tense. Then a young boy, no more than eight years old, came running through the gates, looking determined. He searched the grounds, as though trying to find someone specific, and then spoke to the guard, who pointed towards Shikamaru. The boy jogged over to him and said, "Are you Lady Dove's clerk?"

Shikamaru turned his head to look at him. "Yeah. Did you need something?"

"My village was attacked by pirates, and Lady Dove has been kidnapped. I was running here to get help, and a guy with big eyebrows met me on the road. He said to tell you or someone named Neji what was happening."

"What?" Shikamaru sat up. "Lady Dove-sama was captured?"

"Yes, but he said not to worry, because he'd take care of Lady Dove. So I came right here."

At least Lee was already aware and doing something about it. That meant Shikamaru just had to make sure that he was alright, and keep his involvement secret from the soldiers… "Did you tell anyone else about this?"

"No, just you."

"Not even the guards?"

"No, he seemed so sure that you'd know what to do, I just came straight for you."

"Good, I'll make sure that your village is safe. You sit here and rest, and don't tell anyone what's happened."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

After Shikamaru had told the other ninjas what was happening, he'd given an edited version of the story to the guards. They'd left some of the soldiers, as well as all of the ninjas except for Shikamaru, behind to guard the castle, and the rest had gone to help the villagers. Shikamaru had said that, as the swiftest, Onyx should go to assist Lee in rescuing Lady Dove, and he'd disappeared into the trees right away. By the time they had arrived at the town, the villagers were just cleaning up. Apparently the pirates had left a while before, and Lee had pursued them. The soldiers helped with the restoration of the village, while Shikamaru had gone off to see what Lee was doing. He'd arrived at the spot where the pirates had anchored to see that Lee and Onyx had already left to pursue them.

He'd said nothing to the soldiers when he returned to the village; instead, he'd begun quietly interrogating the villagers, asking them _exactly_ what had happened. They had been surprisingly coherent. He'd carefully fielded questions by the soldiers as to what they were going to do about Lady Dove, but he'd told the villagers, discretely, that the Strong One was on his way to rescue her. He'd also told them to make absolutely sure that none of the soldiers found out, since they would be obligated by duty to tell the crown.

They'd been more than happy to keep the secret, but they'd told Shikamaru that it didn't matter if the soldiers found out, so long as none of them was a paid spy. When he'd asked why, they'd replied that anyone who informed on his master, and hadn't been told to spy by the crown, was considered a double traitor; firstly for working for a traitorous master, and secondly for turning on that master. The penalty was death by torture. A loyal servant of a treacherous master was simply shot.

_That's just sick._ He'd thought, but kept it to himself. He'd told them to keep the secret anyway, in case he had missed a spy among the soldiers.

When Lee returned from rescuing Lady Dove, Shikamaru had asked Hinata to stay with her and get her story without letting anyone else find out. Once he knew exactly what had happened, they'd put about the story that Onyx and Lee had found the pirates, and the sight of his mistress in danger made Onyx go berserk, killing almost all of them. Lee had had no problem with pretending that he had simply picked up the Lady and put her on the back of the Kudurung Stallion, Sequiro. They'd pretended that he'd been shot trying to escape with her. All of the players knew their parts and the true story, but the outsiders didn't.

* * *

Things were nice and quiet again now, and Shikamaru wanted to keep it that way if he could. But he knew he couldn't. Even if they were never discovered, there would come a time when they would have to do a coup or even start a full-fledged war. From what he'd read and seen and heard of the Luarin royal family, they were far too paranoid and power-hungry to simply surrender the rule of the Isles. They'd have to be pulled from the throne, kicking and screaming the whole way.

And it looked like the peace was even more short-lived than he'd thought. He sighed, picked up the letter he'd been reading, and, folding it so that it looked unopened; he left his little clerk's office to find Lady Dove. He knocked on the door of her study. This time of day she usually read quietly in the window seat. "Come in!" he heard her say from inside. He entered.

She _was_ sitting in the window seat, reading a book called The Language of Flowers.

_That sounds like something Ino would read,_ he thought.

"Is something the matter, Shikamaru?" Lady Dove asked.

He walked over and handed her the letter. She read it, and sighed. Setting her book aside, she sat up all the way. "Hinata, could you bring your friends here?" she called to the girl who was sitting quietly in the corner. She had been reading a book about etiquette in the Luarin upper class.

"Of course, Lady Dove-sama. I'll be right back." Hinata left the room.

When she returned a few minutes later with all of the boys, Lady Dove was sitting behind her desk, the letter in front of her. "Please, sit." she said, indicating the chairs she and Shikamaru had set up in front of her desk. They sat down, and waited for her to explain why she had called them. "I called you here because we have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that my oh-so-noble cousins have seen fit to forgive me for whatever forgotten offense caused my family to fall out of royal favor, so I'm back in favor. The bad news is that, so thoroughly have they forgiven me, that I am expected to move back to the capital of Rajmuat, on the main island of Kypriang."

"So? That doesn't seem so bad. And what do you mean, 'back in favor?'" said Kiba.

"Noble houses generally have land on another island besides Kypriang. However, the head of the house and his immediate family are expected to live in the capital of Rajmuat, supposedly to show their loyalty to the crown. In actuality, it's so the crown can keep an eye on their activities, and a sword at their backs. When a family falls out of favor, it means that they are suspected of treachery, but there is no basis for this suspicion. The crown sends them off to their family lands, and keeps them there until they are either back in favor, or their guilt has been proven. In the first case, they move back to Rajmuat, in the second, they're executed, and their bodies are hung in the Rajmuat harbor. So while it's good that I'm back in favor, it's going to be much more difficult to keep your activities secret in Rajmuat, understand?"

Kiba nodded. "And since it's all new territory, the exploring Akamaru and I did will be practically useless. Oh well, at least it was fun." Akamaru barked his agreement.

"According to this letter, we've got one week to move. That's enough time to wrap things up here, and to decide who goes and who stays. All of you will go of course, but I need to leave some of the other ringleaders behind to keep track of things here. I just wanted to tell you all beforehand, so you wouldn't be caught by surprise. Also, I wanted to know if any of you had concerns about something."

They looked at each other, and then Neji spoke up. "None, Lady Dove-sama."

"Very well, you're dismissed. Shikamaru, could you stay please?"

"Sure."

Everyone else filed out of the room; going back to whatever tasks they had been at before. Hinata went to Lady Dove's chambers to do some minor repairs to clothing.

Shikamaru shut the door behind them, and then turned to Lady Dove. "So, what did you need me for?"

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, or rather, several someones." She reached inside one of the big drawers of her desk and took out a big jar of what looked like ink. "They just arrived today, by crow messenger from the village at the coast." She unscrewed the lid, and poured the contents onto her desk, where they lay in a large, mounded puddle. Shikamaru leaned towards the puddle, interested. The puddle shivered, and then split into dozens of little balls of black goop. The largest ball squirmed, and changed shape, forming a small lump for a head, which it cocked to one side, 'looking' at Shikamaru with curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

Shikamaru turned back to the little blob, asking it, "Well, what are you?"

The little blob quivered and formed a mouth-like slit in its head. "Darking."

"What's a darking?"

"Darking is spy."

"Huh?"

Lady Dove interrupted. "Darkings are creatures which were created for the purpose of espionage. They were born from blood, water, and darkness in a cave in the divine realms. They're sort of like living shadows."

"Darking know good spy! Darking know secret, know sneaky, know quiet-quiet. Darking not get caught, unlike loud and clunky funny humans. Darking know follow too, and what one darking know, all darking know!" piped the little thing.

"And what's your name?" asked Shikamaru

"Inkblot."

"Well, Inkblot, my name's Shikamaru, I'm Lady Dove-sama's clerk, and her spymaster. That means that you work for me, okay?"

"Okay! Spying is fun-fun Shika! We all spy now?"

"Not yet, I've gotta figure out who all of you are, and where to put you."

"Well," said Lady Dove, "I'll leave you to it." She got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"All right," said Shikamaru, turning back to the desk covered in darking-balls, "One at a time, introduce yourselves, and tell me how to tell you apart."

"Inkblot will start! Inkblot is Inkblot, and Inkblot is all dark."

"Lace is next! Lace has pretty lace pattern!"

"Feather has crow feather inside!"

"Magnolia has flower from tree!"

"Leaf has leaf hat!"

"Peony has flower from ground inside, see?"

This went on for a while, until there were only two left.

"Jelly shakes all time…" the little blob shivered.

"Secret is very young, just split off week ago. Secret is very small." He certainly was that. Secret was only about one-third the size of the other darkings. But something else bothered Shikamaru.

"What do you mean, split off?"

"When darking get big enough, need make more darkings. Darking splits in many pieces, makes new darkings. One new darking is same as old darking, and is biggest. All darkings here but Secret are from Inkblot." Inkblot piped.

"So that makes you their father, right? Or is it mother?"

"Is called mother, but darkings not have real sex. All darkings same like that; and all darkings can make new darkings. Darking is given name and sex by first human darking meets. Daine is first darking Inkblot meet, and Daine call Inkblot boy. Peony is called girl, Magnolia is called girl, all rest is called boy. Secret not have sex yet, you give?"

"Uh…" this was a weird conversation. "Sure, Secret's a boy too, okay?"

"Okay!" Secret was happy with that, and began bouncing in place.

"Well then, all of you, let's get you set up. Feather, Lace, Jelly, Leaf, Secret, and Inkblot, come here, I'll set you up with one for each of my friends and me. Magnolia, stay here, and when Lady Dove-sama comes back, tell her I said to stay with her. Do what she says, as long as it doesn't interfere with orders I give you, okay?"

"Okay!'

"The rest of you, hide in one of her drawers, I'll have assignments for you later."

All of the darkings did what he had told them to. With his pockets full of darking, Shikamaru set off to find the other ninjas. He found each of them, and after briefly explaining what was going on, gave them each a darking. Feather went to Neji, Lace went to Hinata, Jelly went to Naruto, Leaf went to Kiba and Akamaru, and Secret went to Lee.

When he returned to the study, Lady Dove had just finished talking to Magnolia, and was in the process of letting the darking form itself into a bead necklace. She smiled at him as he came in. "Did you need anything else, Shikamaru?"

"I did have a question about when you were kidnapped by the pirates."

"Yes?"

"You said that while you were dealing with their captain, he said that he wanted to keep you around longer, "no matter what their Highnesses said." Do you know what he meant by that?"

"Unfortunately I do. He meant that my royal cousins, their Highnesses Imajane and Rubinyan, were the ones who ordered my kidnapping."

"That means that the pirates probably reported back to them about what happened, so they know about Lee." _Oh, shit, that'll make it harder._

"I doubt it."

"Huh?"

"You remember how the Royal family treats traitors? Pirates aren't even supposed to be in the Isles, they wouldn't _dare_ return to the regents and tell them that they failed; they'd be killed on sight, or captured and tortured for everything they know. They probably won't even stay in the Isles, for fear of being caught by them. I doubt you'll have to worry about our secret for a long while."

"That's a relief. I did have one more thing to tell you, though. I'm giving all of the main players a darking, but since we're moving so soon, there's no point in setting up a whole lot of them here. I was planning on leaving just one to watch over the place, but did you have any suggestions?"

"Actually, yes. Eda Bell won't be going with us, so you should have her darking take care of things here. Though you may want to leave one in charge of the mail as well, since you can't do it yourself once we move."

"That sounds right. I just need to collect the rest of the darkings now. The ones that I don't give assignments right away will go back in the jar until I have assignments for them. That way, I don't have to worry about them being found." Shikamaru collected the darkings; put them in the jar, and left, saying, "If you'll excuse me, Lady Dove-sama."

* * *

One Week Later, On the Ship Heading Towards Rajmuat

* * *

After his conversation with Lady Dove, Shikamaru had given Eda Bell her darking, an oddly-patterned one named Thatch, who had immediately curled himself inside her belt. He had assigned another darking named Oil to monitoring the mail, because the little fellow had an uncanny knack for oozing into people's property without them finding out. Inkblot had assured him that Oil was the best one for the job, and Shikamaru trusted the little blot's judgment.

It seemed that Inkblot was one of the oldest existing darkings. A few of the original fifty-two that were created had died during a great war, in which they had participated mainly as spies, but also on the front lines. The rest had died from too many divisions. Apparently, darkings could only divide so many times before their personality was lost, and they subsided into puddles of useless goop. Inkblot had only divided twice before, saving himself and his children for future service. Despite his advanced age, he had plenty of divisions left before he died.

Currently, Inkblot was hiding inside Shikamaru's shirt, under his collar. When he wanted to talk, he sent a pseudopod up to curl around the back of his ear, like a wireless earphone. It worked pretty well, and nobody seemed to notice. Shikamaru stood near the ship's prow, looking towards their new temporary home, and the staging field of their rebellion. From this distance, it looked to be one tough shogi board. The city was a maze of winding streets, and not only were there the normal streets to worry about, there were overhead ones as well. Between the rooftops of the houses were strung rope bridges, which connected them to each other, crossed the streets below, and circumvented most of the street traffic. All in all, it looked to be a rather prosperous city, as would be expected of a capital city.

Shikamaru was pulled from his thoughts by the sight of the harbor mouth. Between two stone pillars was wedged a beam of wood from which hung two corpses bound by ropes in varying states of decay. Seagulls circled and picked at the remains, as did a few crows and ravens. Shikamaru tried not to gag from the stench as they passed them on their way into the harbor.

"They're called Examples." Shikamaru turned to see Lady Dove standing looking at the remains sadly. She wore a soft lavender gown and pale lilac undergown today. "They're those who were either found to be guilty of treason, or were unable to prove their innocence. Their Highnesses the Regents follow the example of the first Luarin conquerors, and display them as a symbol of their might and ruthlessness. The one who brings the Examples to the regents is their current spymaster; no one even remembers his real name anymore, and they just call him Topabaw."

"Topabaw?"

"It means 'blood-soaked' in the old Raka tongue. He's infamous for cruelty among commoners and nobility alike, to the point that his name cannot even be used as a threat, for fear he'd find out about it, and retaliate."

"Is he really that terrible?"

"I don't know, but he's been at it for over thirty years, and he's still alive and on top."

_Thirty years. That means he probably has a very extensive network of spies. But if he's getting older, he's probably swollen on his name; using the terror his name creates to frighten obedience out of the people and his underlings. It's possible he's not as good as he once was…but I can't take that chance, I'll have to check him out as soon as possible. One thing is certain… _Shikamaru looked back at the Examples dangling pitifully in the harbor mouth. _…he's evil. We can't let ourselves get caught; if we get caught, we're finished._

The ship docked, and they disembarked, careful to stay within their roles. Hinata, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Lee still maintained their old jobs, but they'd had to change into more appropriate clothing. The boys now wore the loose slacks and loose, long-sleeved shirts and vests typical of Luarin commoners and workers, with slight differences depending on their jobs. Hinata wore an outfit similar to Lady Dove's, though pale pink and cream in color. Shikamaru had decided that Kiba and Neji needed to take new positions in the household. Kiba would have to take the job of messenger, since that would give him excuses to run all over town with Akamaru, and he got to keep his normal outfit.

Neji was now Lady Dove's personal bodyguard, a position that fit his serious outlook perfectly. His usual outfit was good enough for the position that he didn't need new clothes yet, and though he'd had to rid himself of his tool bag, he'd kept his shuriken holster, transferring it to his hip so as to be less noticeable. All of them had removed their Konoha forehead protectors a long time ago, so as not to draw attention, but Lady Dove had determined that Neji should wear his, because it was extremely similar to the symbol of House Balitang, and it wouldn't be unusual for a bodyguard to wear such a thing.

Shikamaru had spent long hours with Lady Dove discussing what exactly they could expect to happen when they arrived, so he was prepared when about ten soldiers approached them. Neji immediately came between them and Lady Dove, keeping a watchful eye on their leader, who was an attentive-looking Luarin man. The captain nodded appreciatively at the move, then addressed Lady Dove directly. "We're to escort you to House Balitang, Milady."

She nodded with dignity, and Neji dropped back to let her walk beside Hinata, still keeping an eye out for trouble. They moved out, and as they walked, Shikamaru made a mental map of the area, and saw the others doing the same, especially Kiba. Shikamaru's outfit was a somber grey on grey, perfect for a serious clerk. It made him seem a bit older, and compensated for his lax attitude. It was also a good color for moving about at night, as he was sure he'd have to do. _Appearances can be deceiving, but appearances can also be important for first impressions._

As they neared their destination, Shikamaru noticed that all of the Raka would stop what they were doing to watch them as they passed. They were actually starting to form crowds who stared at the Lady as she walked down the street. _It's understandable; they recognize her as the One Who Was Promised. But it's damned troublesome. If I've noticed, then it's certain that the guards have too. Let's just hope that they don't make an issue of it… I'd better make it seem as though we've no idea what's going on._ "Do the Raka always stare at nobility like this?" he drawled to the guard closest to him.

The guard shrugged and replied, "Probably shocked that she got back into favor after so long, especially since your Lady's part Raka. It's almost unheard of for a part-Raka noble to survive being out of favor with the crown for so long, and to get back _into_ favor is _really_ surprising." He grinned. "Or maybe they're just staring at how pretty she is. Gods know _I_ wish I was nobility, so I'd stand a chance of courting her."

_Well, at least the guards don't suspect anything, that's good. I just hope any of Topabaw's spies that are watching are as nonchalant. And that he doesn't think much of it in a report._

The contingent of royal guards left them once they arrived at their destination. House Balitang was nearly as large as Tanair Castle, though much more aesthetically pleasing. The stone walls surrounding it were made of flat-cut granite, with a subtle pattern of light and dark blocks cut so that the edges seemed to fuse together, even without mortar. The top of the wall, made of copper-covered sandstone, was smoothly rounded in such a way that it prevented grapples from catching hold, and also conveyed a natural smoothness and symmetry. The copper was embossed with vines whose leaves really did resemble the Konoha mark remarkably well.

The gate was a massive affair of beautifully polished mahogany-wood, with copper vines decorating the over-sized panels. When they entered, they were greeted by the sight of well-cared-for lawns and a shielded sandstone path to the house itself. Shikamaru noticed that the top of the wall was accessible by a stone stairway at every corner. The copper top was actually a shield for inside forces, and he was certain that it had arrow-slits in discrete, yet effective, places. _Whoever designed this place was a damned genius; they made it incredibly defensible, without sacrificing its looks at all. _

The House itself was equally impressive; its walls had the same flat cut and same subtle pattern as the main walls, and all of the windows on the two lowest floors were too narrow for anyone but an anorexic child to fit through.

_Or a darking._

The doors all had the same copper vine-and-leaf decorations, which doubled as reinforcements. The roof was tiled with overhanging copper-decorated eves that protected the top-floor windows from airborne missiles and those walking along the edge of the house from rain.

As they walked up the path, an elderly woman came out of the house to greet them. She was dressed in a stern yet beautiful gown of pearly grey, which complimented her silver-grey hair. "Aunt Nuretin! What a pleasant surprise!" exclaimed Lady Dove, and embraced the older woman fondly. "I had no idea you were here! What brings you to the main house?"

"Your father entrusted me with its care when you were exiled. I've been living here the whole time." Although she spoke severely, her eyes were kind. "Please, come inside. You must be weary after your journey, and we've news to exchange." She turned abruptly to Shikamaru, who straightened unconsciously under her gaze. "You'll be Dove's new clerk, I suppose?"

"Yes Ma'am, Lady Nuretin-sama. My name's Shikamaru."

Lady Nuretin Balitang raised her eyebrows at his way of speaking, but didn't comment. Instead she said, "You'll take care of seeing that everything arrives correctly then. Until Dove and I are finished, you'll be in charge. Any mistakes are your responsibility, am I understood?"

"Perfectly, Lady Nuretin-sama."

"Good. Come along, Dove, and bring your lady-in-waiting." Lady Dove and Hinata followed as Lady Nuretin Balitang swept into the house.

_No wonder she's called the Old Dragon of the Balitangs! _Shikamaru thought. _What was that saying again? 'Beware the matriarchs of the Copper Isles, for they are the queens without crowns.' She's almost as scary as the Godaime-sama._ He sighed and began getting things in order.

* * *

**Notes**: Yay! Finished! No real action, but lots of good and interesting stuff about the Isles! Also, after this point, there'll be mentions of Shikamaru's plans and orders on the espionage/ sabotage front in the other's chapters. So even though you may not see him working overtly, trust me, he's doing a _damn_ fine job of working behind the scenes! Also, the next chapter is for Neji and Hinata, but I may split it into two smaller chapters, since there are two of them.

* * *


	10. The White Eyed Ones

Ch. 10

* * *

**Notes**: Chapters 10-11 will have direct quotes from _Trickster's Queen_, and I don't want to be sued for plagiarism, so I'm going to reference them now. Also, Topabaw and Taybur Sibigat are already from the story. I'd also like to mention that the fic doesn't follow the original storyline especially closely, because it wouldn't work too well, and would be entirely too long. And this arc is taking long enough as it is.

* * *

House Balitang, Rajmuat, Kypriang, Copper Isles

* * *

Hinata sat quietly, listening to the exchange between Lady Nuretin Balitang and Lady Dovasaraiyu Balitang.

"Her Highness is definitely up to something, Dove. Why would she invite you to the moon-viewing party only three days after you arrive unless she has something planned?"

"True. And she knows I can't refuse, since I just came back into favor. What do you think she has in mind?"

Lady Nuretin sniffed. "I believe Her Highness may have intended to humiliate you by summoning you immediately, so she could make fun of your appearance in outmoded clothes. Even for a noble, it is nigh impossible to buy High Court clothes that fit within three days. Well! She may be regent, but she cannot be allowed to toy with her nobles in this fashion. I intend for her to fail."

"But how? As you said, it's nearly impossible…"

"As soon as I heard that you were returning, I had new clothes made up in the height of fashion, with the measurements that I remembered for you. They'll have to be refitted to you though. Even the best knowledge of measurements cannot make up for personal fittings. They will be completed today, as will the liveries for your new maid and bodyguard."

"Liveries?'

"Don't act a fool. You know that the servants gossip even more than the ladies do. If your servants' clothes do not look well, then you'll be in as much disgrace as if you looked bad yourself. Servants are often but a reflection of their masters."

"I see. Is it possible for their clothes to be finished today?"

"We can only try our best. I am certain that they'll be done in time for the party however. Speaking of your bodyguard, though, who is he? Both he and your lady-in-waiting look to be rather young. Your clerk too, for that matter."

"My bodyguard is named Hyuuga Neji. Hinata here is his cousin. They, as well as Shikamaru and a few other new servants, came from what they call the Country of Fire, far to the East. Specifically they came from the village of the Leaf. I've never heard of the place myself, but Boulaj, the village headman at Tanair, assured me that it was a real place, and that the people there are even stricter about loyalty than are the Rittevons and Jimajens. They have served me well, and I trust them implicitly." Lady Dove told her the story that Shikamaru had fabricated. It was mostly true, and that would work to their advantage if one of them was interrogated.

"Hmph. I still believe that they're a bit young, but if you trust them, I shan't make an issue of it."

"I just hope that their Highnesses are as lenient." sighed Lady Dove.

"Hmph. Knowing their Highnesses, they'll comment on it, but they won't do anything overt. After all, it's to their advantage to have an inexperienced guard for you. It makes it easier for them to blame your servants when you have a 'fatal accident.'"

"Aunt! You can't be implying that their Highnesses would wish me harm! Simply because my claim to the throne is more legitimate than theirs, and if anything were to happen to Dunevon, I would be queen, does not mean that they have any inclination toward assassination!" Of course, this was exactly what she meant, and Lady Dove already knew this. This was a mere act.

Lady Nuretin raised an eyebrow. "Very good. I almost missed the sarcasm." She sighed. "Your father and I had wished to spare you the Court Games. That was why he took a Blood-Oath, forsaking the crown. But it seems that events have conspired against us. You are right in the midst of all of these Court Games."

"Um… excuse me, Lady Nuretin-sama?" Hinata ventured timidly.

"Yes child, what is it?" Lady Nuretin's voice wasn't quite so fierce anymore.

"I was wondering what you meant by 'Court Games.'"

"Hmm. 'Court Games' are the games played between nobles in the struggles for political, economic, or social power. They tend to be ruthless, cruel, and snide. Among the ladies the games focus more on gossip, reputations, marriage alliances, fashion, that sort of thing. The men tend to focus on military and financial might. There are exceptions and variations, however."

"Oh… thank you, Lady Nuretin-sama." Hinata bowed slightly in thanks. Nuretin nodded her approval.

Turning back to Lady Dove, she said, "Well, in your choice of lady-in-waiting at least, you made a good decision. She seems to be quiet, meek, and respectful. And she doesn't seem to be the gossipy kind either, that's good. Topabaw has spies on every household, but that doesn't mean that we should make his work any easier than we have to."

"I was thinking the same thing." Lady Dove smiled.

"However, if you just hired her recently, and her people are from so far away, you'll have to teach her High Court manners. Her cousin the bodyguard as well. And you've only three days to do so; I suggest you get on it first thing tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow? Why not start tonight?"

"Because you just got back, so you are most likely weary from the journey. Because your people aren't going to finish moving you in until late tonight. And especially because you'll be too busy getting your gown adjusted, and getting their clothes made as well. You, girl, your name is Hinata?" This last was said to Hinata, who jumped, startled by the abrupt shift in the conversation.

"Y-yes?"

"Fetch your cousin, Neji was his name? Yes. Fetch him, and bring him back here for fittings."

"Yes ma'am, Lady Nuretin-sama." Hinata left in search of Neji. She found him quite easily, as he was helping Shikamaru set up his office. Although Nawat had come with them, he spent most of his time designing specialized arrows instead of making the common bird-hunting ones. Despite the fact that Neji still assisted Nawat when not actively protecting Lady Dove, he'd been given time off until they settled in.

"Neji-nii-san, Lady Dove-sama and Lady Nuretin-sama wish to see you."

"Of course." He and Shikamaru set down the chair they'd been moving and Neji followed Hinata out of the room. "Did they say what they needed me for?"

"Yes… Lady Dove-sama, you, and I are all being fitted for new clothes, for the moon-viewing party which the regents summoned Lady Dove-sama to. It's only three days from now, so we have to get the clothes done quickly."

Neji forcibly stopped himself from wincing at the idea. "I see. If that's the case, then Lace and Feather need to hide so that they aren't discovered by the seamstresses."

He held out his hand, and Feather slithered out from under his forehead protector, down his arm, and into his palm. From there, he rolled off, and plopped to the floor with a quiet _splat_. At the same time, Lace writhed out of Hinata's belt where she had been hiding and dropped to the floor to join Feather. They glided around each other for a second, and then, with quiet chirps, oozed toward the wall, where they disappeared into the shadows.

Neji and Hinata continued on into the room where a small army of seamstresses awaited them. The rest of the evening was a whirlwind of flashing needles, as they were swept up in a flurry of activity.

* * *

Three Days Later

* * *

It was late afternoon, and the sun was setting. A huge, molten orb of red, orange, and yellow, it sank towards the ocean horizon, turning the sea a fiery gold. The palace was out of place in this sultry, wildly beautiful jungle; a huge marble pile, a monument to human folly, it was an ugly reminder that the Luarin were intruders here. It was surrounded by a broad, deep moat. A moat which Hinata noticed had small, swift fish swimming in it. She recognized them as the fish called piranhas.

_Lady Nuretin-sama said that during rebellions, the rulers had thrown captured rebels in the moat, to be eaten by the vicious fish. They can strip a cow to bare bones in a matter of seconds. Sometimes, so many were thrown in that the fish became too stuffed to eat_.

The last rays of light gilded the edges of the Royal Palace as the procession entered through the gates. First went three of the six guards, then Lady Dove, who was flanked by Hinata on her right and Neji on her left. They were followed by the other three guards.

Lady Nuretin had convinced Shikamaru that six was the perfect number of guards. She had explained that to take too many guards was considered a great insult to the regents, as though saying that they were incapable of protecting their subjects. However, taking too few was merely showing that you were foolish, for bandits sometimes lay in wait along the roads traveled by nobles.

As they entered the Hall of Gold (thus called because it was reserved for High Court Meetings) the other guests turned to look at them. The six guards immediately bowed to the regents and left for the area set aside for them. Lady Dove swept forward towards the regents, Neji and Hinata following just behind her. "Your Highnesses, good evening. I am honored to have been invited to this Moon-viewing party." Lady Dove dropped into a curtsy which was exactly the depth required by a noble to the regents, and not an inch more. Following her example and the rules they'd been hastily (but thoroughly) taught, Hinata curtseyed and Neji bowed.

All three of them repeated the actions towards Dunevon, the child king, who smiled shyly at Hinata before going back to playing with something beside him on the throne. _Probably a small toy _thought Neji. The guard at his side gently laid his hand against his shoulder, and he stopped long enough to nod to Lady Dove.

_Poor thing_ thought Hinata. _A child shouldn't be in such a position; he probably doesn't have any friends. He looks so lonely…_

Her Highness Imajane covered an expression of disgruntled surprise well, and said to Lady Dove, "I am so very glad you could make it, my dear. I know it must have been a struggle so soon after your return, but I simply couldn't be without you! Now please, I must circulate among the other guests, but feel free to chat with me any time you need to!" She and her husband Rubinyan swept out into the crowds.

Lady Dove turned to Hinata and Neji. "You two are dismissed to the servant's areas, go enjoy yourselves. I'll send for you if you're needed." They bowed/curtseyed to her and left, Neji for the guardsmen's room, and Hinata for the area of the Hall set aside for the maids and ladies-in-waiting.

When Hinata got there, she found a quiet place to sit, and discreetly watched the party. She sighed inwardly in admiration of the ladies' clothes. Most wore evening gowns in varying bright colors. Lady Dove was especially lovely, in a deep emerald off-the-shoulder evening gown in the latest fashion, with gold trim and a gold lace overlay for the skirt which complimented her skin tone and figure. Magnolia was still in bead-necklace form around her throat. Her Highness Imajane looked beautiful as well, in a cold way. Her hair was a blond so pale it was almost white, and her eyes were icy blue. Both of these features were complimented by a cloth-of-silver gown sewn with pale blue seed pearls.

Hinata looked down at the cup of sweet fruit juice held in her lap, not realizing that although her dress was not as fancy as theirs, it was still lovely. A conservative style with a relatively high neckline, it had frothy lace spilling from the long sleeves and the throat. It had been adapted from the style of gown which Lady Dove had worn when they arrived in Rajmuat, and was the same lavender-on-lilac color. It complemented her creamy skin and pale purple eyes perfectly. The darking Lace had hidden herself inside Hinata's bodice.

Neji stood by a table in the guardsmen's room, which was separated from the Hall of Gold by a single thin door behind the maids' area. The door's thinness was purposeful; it was made so that the guards could hear what went on in the main room, even when the door was shut. It was also a safeguard against the guards getting drunk, because any rowdy behavior would be heard by the guests. Unlike the maids, the guards were supplied with liquor: beer and the strong, harsh Raka palm wine called arak.

Neji avoided the liquor and instead took a glass of chilled flavored water and some of the snacks that were set on the table. There was quite the selection. Toasted nutmeats, rolled sandwiches, dumplings, sliced meats, and vegetables raw and cooked. There was even what looked like onigiri (rice balls). Neji picked one up and bit into it, only to immediately turn red and start gulping his water. The rice balls were filled with meat, vegetables, and a thick sauce that was even spicier than the 'Curry of Life.' _I think I'll bring some of these back for Lee. He's the only one who could eat these. If I tried anymore, I'd get third-degree burns on my tongue._

He retreated to a niche to sit down after refilling his cup, and ate some of the rolled sandwiches. After he made sure that none of the other guards were looking, he activated his byakugan and started scanning the palace, especially the area around the Hall. He located the maids and ladies-in-waiting, the guests, the regents and Lady Dove. He looked towards the throne where the child king Dunevon sat, and saw him kicking his heels against the throne, tired, bored, and uncomfortable. _Where's his bodyguard? Must be doing rounds of the Hall. Lady Nuretin-sama said that he does that sometimes. Feeling out the newest arrivals._

Neji turned his eyes upward, and saw several men-at-arms standing on the rafters, keeping an eye on things. _Clever. Very few people would think to look up in the rafters, and even if they did, it's much harder to see into the shadows up there than it is to see down onto the Hall's floor. They're probably wearing dark uniforms too._ Neji's own uniform was a dark green high-collared shirt, black pants, and black boots of highly flexible softened leather. He kept the Konoha forehead-protector, with Feather hidden underneath. He also had his shuriken holster, although he had replaced half of them with kunai, and had attached it to his belt instead of his leg. _From that position they can keep an eye on the whole area, and prevent any 'accidents' from happening. _

In the maids' area of the Hall, Hinata had noticed the same thing. She refrained from using her byakugan, but kept alert, visually exploring the area as Shikamaru had said. As she looked towards Lady Dove and her elderly companion a large hand was laid on her shoulder, and a light voice in her ear said, "Baron Qovold Engan."

Hinata gasped, turning to see who it was as he released her shoulder. The child king's bodyguard stepped back a bit so she could see him better. He was tall, at least six and a half feet, but his frame was well filled out, with no sign of angular gawkiness. He wore the heavy chain mail required of royal guards as if it were mere cloth. He continued what he'd been saying.

"He's the royal astronomer, and your Lady's former tutor in cartography and astronomy. At the moment, he'd not the regents' favorite person. He's told them that there will be two lunar eclipses and a solar eclipse this summer, which some people see as ill omens. That other fellow? He's Duke Vurquan Nomru. Old Iron Bum he was called when he commanded the army. He was your Lady's favorite riding and chess partner before she was exiled. They're both quiet sympathizers of the Raka, though the Crown doesn't suspect them of treason."

The man grinned at her. "I see you noticed the guards on the rafters. Not bad. Most don't even think to look up. You're quite the little spy, miss."

"Oh! I'm no spy sir. I'm Lady Dove-sama's lady-in-waiting."

He smiled at her affably. "Of course you aren't a spy. But let's say, for the sake of conversation, that you are. Whom are you spying for?"

"But, sir…"

"Oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Taybur Sibigat, captain of the King's Guard. It's my job to protect his young Majesty at all costs. And I take it upon myself to fish out any spies. What's your name, pretty one?"

"Oh! I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata, Taybur-san."

"Hmm. Well then, Miss Hyuuga, whom are you spying for?"

"But I'm not…

He ignored her protests, speaking his thoughts aloud. "If I were being a nice man, I'd let you believe I'm not suspicious of you, and I'd say that I merely seek out all of the pretty girls. It would even be true, and you're pretty enough, though you're far too young for my taste. But I'm not a nice man, and this is important. I'm trying to narrow down who you could be…" He looked her up and down thoughtfully, as she blushed. "…You're not a Carthaki agent. They have a… special whiff about them. A well-polished one; they do unctuous even better than a courtier. You can't be a Tyran, though they're a slippery lot. They just… ooze… around corners. Comes from living in a swamp."

"You must believe me, Taybur-san, I'm no spy! I'm just a servant, a servant…" Hinata was genuinely confused and frightened.

"Hmmm. You needn't worry about me telling on you. I won't do Topabaw's work for him. Besides, he has notified me, through the prince regent, that my assistance and advice are unwelcome." He sighed, and Hinata thought, _He seems nice, even if he is technically the enemy…_

He suddenly turned and set his hands against the wall on either side of her head, effectively pinning her there, though he didn't touch her. "Whatever games you play here—and let's just assume you denied it with great vigor and go about our day—please, understand. All I care about is the safety of the king. Conduct whatever games you wish here on the Palace grounds with my blessing. Topabaw can use the exercise. But sniff around His Majesty and I suddenly won't like you anymore." His eyes bored into hers.

"Release my cousin." Neji had seen the trouble through the wall with his byakugan and, deactivating them, had come to help. Now he stood directly behind Taybur, hands behind his back, eyes boring into the man's head. "You WILL release Hinata. Now."

Taybur grinned and backed off, raising his hands in the 'I surrender!' gesture. "So the cousin comes to the rescue! Sorry about that. I can be a bit overzealous when protecting His Majesty. Just give me your name and I'll be gone."

"Hyuuga Neji. Lady Dovasaraiyu Balitang's personal bodyguard and Hinata's cousin."

Taybur raised an eyebrow. "Really. Then we'll have to have a match sometime. I'd hate to see any of the ladies stuck with an incompetent bodyguard."

"You will find me more than competent if you raise your hand to Hinata or Lady Dove-sama." Neji refused to back down, his gaze steady.

"Hmmm. Unlikely that will happen. But I take your warning. Enjoy the party!" He left, striding casually back towards the throne.

Neji watched him go, and then turned to Hinata. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Neji-nii-san. Thank you for rescuing me. I'm sorry to have been a burden…"

"Don't worry about it. Who was he, anyway?"

Hinata saw that the other maids and ladies-in-waiting had been drawn by the commotion, and she hesitated to tell him. "Um…can we—can we talk later, Neji-nii-san? I think we're drawing too much attention…"

He turned and saw the women, and then nodded his agreement. "I'll talk to you about this when we return to House Balitang." He returned to the guardsmen's room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Hinata watched him go, and then turned as the various maids came to ask her what had happened. When she said that she had no idea why she'd been singled out, one of the older women, named Pembery, replied, "It must be the eyes."

"Eyes?" asked Hinata.

"Yes. You've got the loveliest purple eyes, though since the pupil is the same color as the iris, it makes you look blind. You're not, are you?"

"Oh, no, not at all! My—my family all has these eyes… but we can see just fine…"

"Oh? Then that boy must be a relative of yours?"

"Y-yes. Neji-nii-san is my cousin."

Despite the fact that Copper Islanders didn't use honorifics, Pembery recognized that 'nii-san' was a title of some sort, and not part of his name. "Well, your cousin is Lady Dove's new bodyguard, is he? He seems a bit young for it; there are so many dangers for the nobility when traveling, even in a city!"

"But… Neji-nii-san is considered a genius in our family… and he's been in training his whole life for a job like this. It would be bad if he was underestimated; Neji-nii-san doesn't like that."

"Oh? Well he's certainly serious enough. I'd like to see him in action, though I'd never wish you or your Lady ill."

The rest of the party was uneventful. Hinata and Neji found ways to use their byakugan discretely, and began memorizing the palace's layout. They also kept their ears open, listening to the gossip from their respective groups. After a few more hours, when the moon had nearly reached its nightly apex, the party ended. Lady Dove beckoned to Hinata, who knocked on the guardsmen's door, collecting Neji before they both went over to Lady Dove. Gathering her, they said their goodbyes to a very sleepy king and his regents, who bid them goodbye with smiles, despite their thinly veiled impatience for Dunevon's drowsiness.

Back at House Balitang, Neji gave Shikamaru a verbal report while Hinata prepared Lady Dove for bed. When she had finished, she went to visit Shikamaru, and gave him her report. After promising to submit a written report the next day, Hinata and Neji went to their respective rooms and went to bed.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

Neji sat at his workbench in the courtyard of House Balitang, carefully sighting along a length of ash wood, making certain that it was straight. Satisfied, he carefully split the hind end and inserted the goose-feather fletching, gluing it carefully and binding it tightly with twine so it could dry safely.

"Not bad. You could probably start on specialty arrows today, if you wanted to." Nawat had stopped flirting with Hinata as soon as they had returned to Rajmuat, finding older girls to tickle his fancy. He and Neji got along well now, and his skill as a fletcher impressed Neji.

"Specialty arrows?" asked Neji, curious.

"That's right. Every type of arrow has its own unique properties, depending on its length, thickness, fletching, head, and the type of wood used. I'll go ahead and show you some of the more prominent ones, or those created for specific purposes." Nawat took a bundle of various arrows and laid them out side by side on the bench. Starting with the one furthest to the left, he began describing them and their properties.

"Here you go. This one is a needle-head. It's made for piercing chainmail or iron-plated leather armor. This is a broad-head; it's used against heavy plate armor or very large wild animals, such as wild boar and some of the bigger Immortals." He continued describing different arrow types, even including fire arrows, until he neared the end of the bunch.

"This is a griffin-fletched arrow. They never miss. You could almost fire straight up into the air, and you'd still hit your target." He stroked the beautifully brindled feathers, which had the feel of rigid silk. He lifted the last arrow from the row and held it carefully, saying, "This is stormwing-fletched, a mage-killer. Neither wind nor magic can change its course, but it will automatically adjust its flight to hit the closest magic user, if there's one among the enemy ranks."

Nawat set the arrow back down reverently, and then, gathering them back into a bundle, told Neji to begin memorizing the types of specialty arrows, their properties, and the ways they were made.

* * *

Hinata had submitted her written report earlier to Shikamaru, who had gone over it before asking a few questions, focusing on the way the regents, Taybur, Dunevon, and the other nobles felt and spoke about each other. He took into account the rumors, gossip, and opinions of their servants as well, and came to some conclusions, which he then shared with Hinata and the other conspirators.

Taybur was loyal to Dunevon, and moreover, he loved the boy as if he were the child's father or beloved uncle, rather than merely his guard. The regents found him to be an annoyance, but since he was their only legal claim to the throne, they wouldn't kill him, at least not until they had established a solid enough power base to take the throne themselves. Also, the regents worked well together, supporting each other, and trusting each other as much as they were capable of trusting anyone.

Taybur didn't trust the regents, but he was far too loyal to the crown turn against them. The majority of the nobles either feared the regents, or they were satisfied enough by their rule to not care about their cruelty to the common populace. For that matter, some of the nobles were every bit as cruel as the regents were.

Those who recognized the regents for what they were, and had the courage to stand against them, were few. But those few included Baron Qovold Engan, Duke Vurquan Nomru, and Lady Nuretin Balitang. All of them were members of the highest order of Luarin Nobles, and all of them were part of the quiet Luarin resistance movement, which was, at this point, unaware of the Raka rebellion fomenting behind the scenes.

Shikamaru planned to change that, as soon as he was certain that there were no spies or tattlers among the members. In the meantime, he gave Neji and Hinata a few of the darkings, to be placed in the homes or workplaces of the higher-raked informers of Topabaw.

Shikamaru, in the three days they had been there, had managed to locate the main one, who collected all of the reports of the spies in lower Rajmuat, and with the help of Kiba, Akamaru, and some of the local Raka rebels, had planted a darking in his office, which often doubled as his apartment. Spot, for that was the darking's name, was content with his position, and gave regular reports, which helped ferret out more of Topabaw's agents and spies. Lee had been given an older, more experienced darking named Trick, while Hinata took Secret, whom she was to plant on King Dunevon at the first opportunity.

Now Hinata stood in the sunset room with Lady Dove, trying not to gag as the most putrid stench she had ever had the misfortune to smell rolled over her. The disgusting scent emitted from the being perched on the windowsill, idly gouging deep scratches in the wood as he spoke with Lady Dovasaraiyu Balitang. Lady Dove turned from the repugnant creature, suddenly remembering Hinata. "Oh, I'm sorry Hinata, I forgot to introduce you. Hinata, this is Rikash Moonsword, leader of the local stormwings. Rikash, this is my new lady-in-waiting, Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata is also one of the prophesied 'white-eyed ones.'" Hinata curtseyed politely to Rikash, who merely grinned and clacked his teeth irritatingly. _It's so odd…_ she thought. _He has such a pretty name, but he's so, so _horrifying_…_

Rikash was an odd sight. He had the head, chest, and back of a human, and the wings, legs, talons and tail of a huge, filthy, metallic vulture. His silver teeth and talons marked him as an immortal, and his feathers were razor-sharp steel, as hard as the best-tempered sword. He was filthy, streaked with dirt, urine, dung, and rotten bodily fluids. He grinned insolently at Hinata, enjoying her attempts to contain her revulsion.

"What's the matter? Stunned by my beauty?" He laughed raucously.

"N-no, Rikash-san. I was just wondering why you were here…"

"You rebels are stirring up trouble, and my kind just loves trouble. We'll have plenty of new playthings soon, and the regents will provide us with quite the feast! But more importantly, Dove…" he turned back to the Lady. "…I want to offer you my people's assistance."

"Why so generous? Stormwings aren't known for their munificence."

"We're not going to help you rebel. We don't fight wars; we live off them. However, I know how sentimental you humans are about your young, so we stormwings will keep them from getting trampled underfoot, or caught in the crossfire."

"Why? I wasn't aware that you cared."

Rikash looked downward at his claws, clenching them restlessly against the sill. "It is… difficult for my kind to bear children. Because of this, we value the young of other species."

Lady Dove smiled her appreciation and approval, while Hinata looked in amazement at this fetid creature who cared so deeply for children. Lady Dove expressed her gratitude. "Thank you, Rikash. You have certainly relieved the greatest of my worries. If any of your kind are inadvertently injured, through no fault of their own, I will see them healed by a mage."

The grotesque being grinned, and launched himself heavily from the window, flapping his tail three times in a parody of a wave.

"Lady Dove-sama?" Hinata asked when he was gone.

"Yes Hinata?"

"Um, well… What did Rikash-san mean when he said, 'We'll have plenty of new playthings soon, and the regents will provide us with quite the feast.'? I don't understand."

"Oh, that. Stormwings feast on human fear. And their purpose in life is to desecrate battlefields. They tear the bodies apart, urinate on them, smear them with dung, and roll in the mess. That's why they smell so bad."

Hinata nearly vomited. "Th-that's horrible! Why would they do that?"

"A long time ago, a young woman saw the horror of war and wished to stop it. So strongly did she wish it that she dreamed of a creature so vile, so disgusting, that eager young men would think twice before going to war, if only to spare their bodies the mutilation. _She_ dreamed the first stormwing. Their way of life means that rulers can no longer lie to their soldiers about the glory of death in battle. If even one person changes his mind, and holds himself back from the battlefield, that's all they need to justify their existence."

* * *

A Few Days Later

* * *

Lady Dove rode through the capital city of Rajmuat on the back of her chestnut mare, Neji and Hinata at her sides on their own steeds. They were partly surrounded by other nobles, most notably Baron Qovold Engan, Duke Vurquan Nomru, and His Highness Rubinyan. Near the center of the cavalcade His Majesty, the child king Dunevon rode next to Hinata, who politely split her attention between Lady Dove and the boy. On his other side rode Taybur Sibigat, who kept a weather eye on both the crowd and on Hinata. The whole group was surrounded by about a score of royal guardsmen, who parted the crowd in front of them.

They had ridden throughout the city over the course of the day, discussing every topic under the sun. Dunevon was tiring, his small body unused to such extended trips. Hinata mentioned this to Taybur, who immediately brought it to the attention of the regents. Imajane and Rubinyan covered looks of distinct annoyance, and ordered Taybur to take Dunevon back to the palace. Taking one other guard with him, Taybur prepared to leave the group, turning towards the palace as Dunevon waved goodbye to Hinata and Lady Dove.

Suddenly Neji spun his horse around, charging to the king's side. Taybur, startled, moved to interfere, but Neji knocked his arm aside, reaching forward. His hand closed around the shaft of an arrow, the tip of which halted a mere centimeter from the child king's face. Reaching for a kunai, he activated his byakugan for a split second, just long enough to locate the sniper, and flung the kunai. The oddly-shaped knife buried itself between the fleeing archer's shoulders, and he fell to the ground heavily.

"Guard your king!" he shouted to the guardsmen, who immediately formed a circle facing outward, herding the nobles to the center. As soon as he saw Taybur take charge of the king, Neji moved back to Lady Dove's side. And not a moment too soon. The sniper had friends, who rained arrows down on the company from the rooftops. Encumbered by his sitting position, Neji stood up on his horse's broad back. Luckily, it was a fine, solid creature, steady and unflappable. It didn't even flinch at the arrows, let alone throw Neji off balance. This gave him the double advantage of freedom of movement and drawing the snipers' eyes. By presenting himself as a target, Neji caused the archers to unconsciously send their arrows his way, instead of aiming them at the more vulnerable nobles.

Neji activated his byakugan, reasoning. _Hopefully the soldiers and Taybur are too busy to notice, and the archers probably can't see my eyes that well from their distance. _As more and more arrows flew, Neji caught each one before it could reach its target. When his hands were too full, he tossed the arrows to Hinata, who caught them deftly. Although to strangers Hinata might have looked like a normal terrified maiden, Neji could tell that she was prepared to protect Lady Dove from all comers on the ground. And soon enough there were attackers on the ground. The attack on the king and the nobles had sparked a riot as commoners panicked and fought each other in a mass scramble with no real purpose.

Neji saw one of the snipers fall to a return shot from a soldier, another to a well-thrown knife from Taybur, who now held the child king in front of him on his horse, keeping him safe. Neji realized that the archers were running out of arrows, and that soon they'd abandon their posts to flee. Determined not to let them escape, he pulled more kunai from his holster and flung them with deadly accuracy, timing it just as they popped from behind cover. However, there were over twenty of them, and he didn't have enough kunai to get them all. He'd only had eight in his holster, and they were mostly used up. He'd only two kunai left, though he had at least a dozen shuriken.

The riot was getting worse and worse, and it seemed as though the guardsmen would be overwhelmed. Hinata had at first hoped that the mob would quiet down after awhile, but they just got louder and more violent. Then one of the younger, more hotheaded and prejudiced Luarin nobles yelled, "Back Raka dogs! Recognize and bow to your masters!" At that, every Raka, part-Raka, and those Luarin with Raka friends who hadn't already been fighting roared with pent-up fury and attacked. Hinata slid from her horse and caught two children by the arms, pulling them into the safety of the circle.

Then, with a roll of stinking air and a flurry of steel-feathered wings, stormwings descended and lifted children from the fray, placing them on nearby rooftops, away from the crowds below. _They really do like children._ thought Hinata, who was busy caring for the two children she had pulled into the circle and guarding Lady Dove from ground attacks. One of the children had a broken arm (not the one she'd grabbed him by). The other had a cut across her left cheek.

Hinata pulled bandages from her horse's saddlebags, and set the broken arm, binding it tightly since she had no splints. The boy didn't even flinch; he was in deep shock from the pain. The girl buried her face in Hinata's skirt, crying for her mother. Once the boy was settled, Hinata turned to the girl, still keeping an eye on the crowd surging against the guardsmen as the only obvious target. She comforted the girl, assuring her that her mother must be okay. She looked to be about three-quarters Raka.

"Hinata!"

Hinata looked up at Neji, who tossed her one of his last two kunai. She caught it in her right hand and turned to face the crowd, telling the little girl to watch the boy. The girl, much calmer now, nodded and sat down by his side. No sooner had Hinata turned, than the guardsman protecting their side was brought down. The gap was quickly closed by the other guardsmen, but a few of the crazed townspeople got inside the ring.

One charged at Hinata, who parried his belt-knife's blow and used her jyuuken to strike him so that he passed out. Without even activating her byakugan, she turned to dispose of his fellow antagonist, only to see him felled by a blow from Duke Nomru's sword. She started from surprise, she'd known he had commanded the army, but she hadn't realized that he was still an active fighter. After all, he was nearly seventy years old.

"Don't worry, miss, I used the flat. These townspeople are merely overcome by the situation, this is not their true nature, and I won't kill them." Duke Nomru assured her.

"Oh! I'm glad, Duke Nomru-sama." Hinata sighed in relief.

"You're a very good fighter for a mere ladies-maid. Where did you learn such skill?"

"Our country, Neji-nii-san's and mine, was a very dangerous place… our family made sure that all of us, especially the girls, could defend ourselves… in case we got in trouble." Hinata blushed and looked down. "Though I'm not nearly so good as Neji-nii-san, Duke Nomru-sama."

"The correct term for a duke is 'Your Grace'." Duke Nomru corrected automatically, and then laughed. "But you can call me Duke Nomru if you wish."

"Oh I couldn't!" Hinata was startled.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I-It's not proper! You are a man of high standing; I couldn't leave off your honorifics…"

"Honorifics?"

"Hinata means referring to you as '-sama'." explained Lady Dove, who turned her horse carefully to face him. "She does the same for me, and you'll notice she did so for their highnesses as well. In their country, the use of such honorifics is strictly observed. To discard the honorific with anyone other than a very close friend is considered a vast insult. They even use honorifics for relatives; you noticed that she said '–nii-san' for Neji. I've gathered that it means 'elder brother' or some such. Isn't that right, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, Lady Dove-sama, it is…"

"Duke Nomru-sama, look out!" Neji leaped from his horse to Duke Nomru's, catching the last arrow from the snipers' depleted quivers. He immediately drew shuriken from his holster and flung them at the retreating backs of the few archers who remained alive, killing them. At that moment, reinforcements arrived, in the form of another twoscore soldiers, mounted and unmounted, who acted as crowd control, knocking down the more violent civilians, separating fighters, and creating a path out for the nobles and their guardsmen.

Hinata was torn between the children and her Lady, when Neji, who had returned to his horse, rode up and scooped the boy up into the saddle in front of him. Hinata quickly lifted the girl into her saddle and then mounted herself, managing not to wobble. They followed the rest of the group, riding on either side of Lady Dove. When they had finally escaped, there were many sighs of relief. Neji made a quick head count, and realized that everyone was well. A few guards had fallen, but they had been knocked out, not killed. Their comrades had laid them across their horses' backs and led the horses behind their own.

Taybur rode up beside Neji with Dunevon still in front of him. The child king's eyes were wide, but he wasn't shaking with fear; instead, he was staring at Neji with something akin to amazement. Taybur clapped Neji on the back and grinned.

"I'm glad we never had that match! I'd hate to lose my reputation to a lad as young as you. How did you get to be so good at catching arrows?"

"Back in our home country, my training partner, Tenten, was an expert in projectile weapons. We often practiced just such things for hours on end." Neji paused for a bit. "…Hinata could probably become nearly as good, if she applied herself, and weren't so timid."

"Oh? So the little mouse can fight?"

"Yes. All of us were taught to defend ourselves, and those like me, who had the personality and aptitude for it, were trained to be elite bodyguards. Hinata's training as a ladies-maid necessitated her being able to defend her mistress, as well as herself."

"I see. I give you both my compliments."

"Taybur, can I see the girl with purple eyes?" Dunevon spoke up.

"I don't know Your Majesty, why don't you ask her cousin here? His name's Neji."

Dunevon turned to Neji, eyes wide and eager. "May I see your cousin please, Neji?"

_He's very polite for a child and a king. Is Taybur-san raising him as well as guarding him? _"Of course, Dunevon-dono." Neji was gaining respect as well as pity for the young boy. If he'd been old enough to rule for himself, he'd have made a good king. Neji turned and called, "Hinata, His Majesty Dunevon-dono wishes to see you."

"Y-yes!" Hinata rode over to them, the girl in front of her peeking shyly at the child king. "You called, Dunevon-dono?"

"Why do you call me dono? It sounds funny."

"Oh, well where Neji-nii-san and I come from, we add –dono to a king's name to show that we like and respect him."

"Really? So you like me?" Dunevon looked happy.

"Of course I do! You are a very nice boy, Dunevon-dono. Neji-nii-san and I like you very much. I think Lady Dove-sama likes you too." Hinata was becoming more comfortable, less hesitant now. She recognized how very lonely Dunevon must be. _As a king, he probably doesn't have any real friends._

Dunevon looked up at her, eyes full of joy. "Hinata, will you and Neji be my friends? Please?"

Neji spoke up, softening a bit from his normal aloof attitude. "Of course we will, Dunevon-dono. If you want, and if the regents, Taybur-san, and Lady Dove-sama agree, I could start teaching you to fight the way Hinata and I do."

"Really? _Really_-really?"

"Yes, really. If we get permission."

"Um… Dunevon-dono?" Hinata spoke up timidly. "If-if you want, I have a present I could give you…though of course Taybur-san can see it first…" Hinata held out Secret, who formed a head and cocked it inquisitively at Dunevon, and then at Taybur, who leaned over to look at it. "Hello, little one, and who are you?"

"Secret." piped the darking. "Who is you?"

"My name is Taybur, Secret. My job is to take care of the king."

"Taybur look after king? Who is king?"

"Me!" exclaimed Dunevon, reaching for the little blot. "I'm the king! My name is Dunevon, Secret. I'm very pleased to meet you!"

Secret rolled over onto Dunevon's palm, and the child king giggled, bouncing Secret into the air.

"Whee! Funfunfun!" cried Secret.

Taybur smiled. "I haven't seen His Majesty this happy in a long time. You both have my thanks."

"It costs nothing to be kind to children, even a child king. And you know… I think he'll make a good king someday."

When they reached House Balitang, Neji, Hinata, and Lady Dove were left behind. They entered the gates, as they mentally prepared their reports to Shikamaru.


	11. The Fox

Ch. 11

* * *

House Balitang, Rajmuat, Kypriang, Copper Isles

* * *

"Naruto! Hey, brat! Are you done peeling those potatoes yet?" Chenaol yelled over the kitchen chatter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done!" Naruto called back dejectedly. Not only did he have to do all kinds of chores, he was working in a kitchen full of delicious smells. But if he tried to snitch even a little bit, Chenaol would threaten to cut off his hand. "…damn obaasan." He muttered.

"What's that?" Chenaol said. She walked over, flipping a cleaver casually from hand to hand. She looked on the huge bowl where he'd been putting the peeled potatoes. "Hmmph. Looks like you're finally getting the hang of it. You didn't waste too much with the peelings this time."

"…so can I go now?"

"No. Scrub the carrots, and then we've got a delivery coming in that you can help with."

"_Then_ I can go?"

"I'll think about it."

"…damn obaasan… grumble… mumble… whine…"

"You say something, brat?"

"Nope, not a word! I didn't say a thing!"

"Good, now get scrubbing!"

"Fine."

Naruto scrubbed at the carrots, trying to get all traces of dirt and root from them. After almost an hour, he thought he was finally done. Naruto looked around for Chenaol, to get her final approval, but he didn't see her. That didn't mean anything though. He'd found out the hard way that it was almost impossible to sneak out of her kitchens without being caught.

"Chenaol-obaasan?"

No reply.

"Oi, Obaasan!"

"What?" Chenaol came in through the outside door.

"Are these carrots done now?"

She looked at them. "Yes. Now help bring in the delivery."

"Fine, fine, obaasan." Naruto put his hands behind his head and strolled out the door.

"Wait."

"Huh?" Naruto turned to look back over his shoulder at her.

"Put it back."

"Put what back?"

"The roll. Put it back."

"I don't know what you're…" Naruto started sweating.

"Roll or hand, your choice."

"Eheheh… Here…" Naruto took the roll out of his shirtsleeve, handing it back with an incredibly tense grin.

"Good. Now scoot!"

"I'm going, I'm going!" Naruto ran out of the kitchen, and towards the front gate, where the wagon carrying their kitchen delivery stood. He started carrying crates back to the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he carried them to the back storeroom and started stacking them by the back wall. Curious, he opened one of the crates to look inside. It was full of knives, from small belt-knives and daggers to longer skinning-knives, cleavers, boning-knives and the like. There were knives of every description, including some which were so flat it would be easy to conceal them in any but the tightest-fitting clothing.

"Nobody thinks it's odd for a cook to be ordering knives."

"Aah!" Naruto practically jumped out of his skin. "Don't _do_ that, Obaasan!"

"Hmph. I still can't believe that you're supposed to be the prophesied 'Fox.' Especially since you jump like that every time I walk up behind you. I'd think a fox would be better at hearing people."

"Ahh, I can't hear a thing in here. It's too noisy. 'Sides, you walk so quiet…" _She'd make a good ninja. She's so sneaky…_

"Well, that's the last of the delivery. I guess you can go now. Oh, and that pineapple-headed brat-leader of yours wants to see you."

"Eh? Shikamaru does? Guess I better go see him." Naruto trotted off.

* * *

Half an hour later, Naruto pushed open the door on his way out of Shikamaru's office, almost knocking over Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata! Eheheh. Sorry 'bout that." He steadied her for a second.

"Naruto-kun… e-excuse me… I'm h-here to see Shikamaru-kun…" stammered Hinata, turning pink.

"Eh? Oh, go on in, he's in there. But, are you feeling okay, Hinata? You're all pink."

"Oh, y-yes, I'm just fine… I-I'll go in and see Shikamaru-kun now…"

"Oh, yeah… see ya Hinata! I've gotta go work on the job Shikamaru gave me!"

"S-see you…"

Naruto ran outside and looked around for a place where Chenaol wouldn't find him. He ran over to the stable and climbed up to the loft, where he sat on a bale of hay and took out the small scroll on which Shikamaru had written his instructions.

"Let's see… There're two garrisons that need to be disabled, and that Duke Nomru guy got arrested on false charges. He's been put in the Maximum Security Prison with all of the other political prisoners. They keep the worst criminals there too. The murderers and rapists… Erg… sounds like a nasty place. Anyway, I'm supposed to make sure that none of the soldiers in those garrisons can fight, and I need to break out Duke Nomru. Yosh! This is a job that only I, Naruto, the genius ninja can complete!"

Naruto jumped down from the loft and ran out of the stable, looking for someone. "Oi, Obaasan! Obaasan!" He ran into the kitchen. "Obaasan!"

"What is it, brat? Need some more chores to do?" Chenaol put her hands on her hips, still foamy and wet from dish-washing. "As you can see, I've plenty of dish-washing for you to do."

"Oh, no, no, just… can I talk to you in private?" He looked around furtively.

"Hmph. Fine, but don't expect me to believe you if you say something stupid." She took him to one of the smaller, lesser-used storerooms, where she kept her herbs separate from the main storage. She shut the door and turned to face him. "So, what do you want?"

"Shikamaru gave me some jobs to do, but I'll need some stuff to do them. Will you give it to me?"

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

As Naruto outlined his plan, Chenaol started to grin evilly.

* * *

The guard captain for the Western Docks Garrison yawned, and then blinked. It was so hot out, and they still had to wear full armor? What were the rulers thinking? He was so thirsty… He blinked again, and saw a welcome sight indeed. Coming up the road was a group of about a dozen women. They were all Luarin, and they were all pretty, but they each had different coloring. A few had brown hair, a few black, a few were blonde, and there were even two red-heads in the group.

The young woman in the lead was particularly good-looking. She had bright yellow-blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes, and a figure the captain had only dreamed about. Her sarong was a bright orange color, and the other girls were as vibrantly-dressed as she. This wasn't all that rare. The common Luarin women seemed to think that dressing in bright colors would make them look wealthier. As it was, it simply made them stand out a bit more. The captain didn't see anything wrong with that though; they were pretty young things, why shouldn't they flaunt it?

The young women chattered at each other, laughed, and generally had a good time as they walked toward the garrison. Each of them carried a basket of especially juicy fruit cocked on their hip. In this position the basket emphasized the swing of their hips. The lead girl walked up to the captain and smiled at him, holding out her basket. "Oh, captain, my friends and I were just _so_ grateful for the protection we get, we just _had_ to bring you poor soldiers some refreshment! Surely you must be hot in that armor…" She smiled at him, and winked flirtatiously.

"I sure am! I could definitely use a break, but I don't get off until late tonight."

"Oh? How late?"

"…Late enough, I think." He grinned at her innuendoes.

"Mmm-hmmm… But until then, won't you take some of this fruit? I wouldn't want you all tired out…"

"I think I will. But what about the rest of you girls?"

One of the red-heads giggled. "Oh, we brought fruit for your men! After all, there's only one of _you_."

"Really? But there's a lot more soldiers than there are of you."

"Heehee! Then we'll get quite the selection, won't we?" put in one of the brunettes, switching hips.

The leading blonde took control again. "But in the meantime, we'll leave you with these fruits. There's a time for the other fruit later." They set their baskets down by the wall, and turned to go.

As the girls started to leave, one of the black-haired women, who had eyes as black as her hair, turned around for a second and called, "Make sure you all have some, or you may not get any!" She giggled, and they turned a corner and were gone. The guardsmen watched them go, and then began splitting the fruit amongst themselves.

* * *

Around the corner, the girls disappeared in puffs of smoke, to be replaced by a single boy with whisker marks, bright yellow hair, and blue eyes, wearing a pair of loose slacks and a bright orange shirt. He grinned evilly for a few seconds before walking off casually, hands behind his head. By that night, the whole Western Docks Garrison was ill with such violent cases of dysentery that they forgot all about the 'girls' they met earlier.

* * *

At the Eastern Docks Garrison, a Luarin boy with bluish-black hair in a style that was reminiscent of a cockatoo walked along the wall, looking around with eyes that were black as ebony and as cold as ice. He wore a dark blue shirt with an odd symbol on the back, somewhat like a fishing bobber. Smirking, he looked up at the top of the wall. "This is too easy." Making certain that no one watched, he walked up the side of the wall, the soles of his feet glowing blue as he did so. When he reached the top, he leapt from the wall to the roof, and crouched there. After a while, he began moving around the garrison, trying to find something. Avoiding the guards was difficult, but not especially so, because they tended to move in predictable patterns. He searched the rooms diligently, including closets, storage rooms, even the kitchen, until he found what he was looking for.

It was in a room on the side of the garrison pointed east, that is, along the shore, pointing away from any other buildings. Luckily, the room had a window. It was a high one, and narrow, but it could be reached from a tree outside the garrison. After he left, and after he was a suitable distance away, with no witnesses, he poofed into a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, whisker-marked boy, wearing a pair of loose slacks and a bright orange shirt.

* * *

That night, the Eastern Docks Garrison exploded as its store of Blazebalm was pierced by an oddly-shaped knife with a piece of scroll wrapped around the handle. The knife puffed into smoke and became a stick, as the scroll caught on fire. It had burned for less than half a second before the whole place burst in an explosion of fire, stone, and masonry. The casualties were in the hundreds, luckily with no deaths. But only a few of the soldiers stationed there escaping unscathed. Later, if anyone had asked the people living nearby, they would have described the boy who came by earlier, with the cold eyes. They would have sworn they saw him leap from the tree and run away across the surface of the harbor water, leaving only ripples in his wake.

* * *

With all of the commotion, almost half of the guards at the Maximum Security Prison were called out to assist by the docks. One, after leaving the compound, was jumped by a short blonde kid with golden-yellow eyes, a fierce aspect, and a pigtail. He wore a blood-red coat, with a snake wrapped around a cross drawn on the back, and heavy black boots. The boy swiftly beat the guard into submission and stole his keys and clothes, hiding him, bound, in the bushes where nobody would find him for a long time.

After he made certain that the guard wouldn't be going anywhere, the blonde kid found another hiding place of his own, and poofed into the guard. He put on the guard's clothes and headed back to the prison. He explained that he'd been told that too many guards were missing, and that he was supposed to remain. "That way, there won't be any trouble here." He said.

"Thank goodness, we have too many murderers and assassins and rapists and homicidal maniacs downstairs. I almost had to leave the Pointless unguarded."

"The… Pointless?"

"Heh, that's just my name for the political prisoners. There's really no reason for them to be in a max-security place like this."

"Yeah, it's not like they could even break out of a normal prison."

"Would you mind taking over watching them for me? I'd ask the Boss, but he's been holed up in his office for hours now. Probably had one too many glasses of Arak."

"Sure, no problem. At least it'll be easy work." He was elated at this turn of events, it couldn't have been better! He was assigned to look after the political prisoners' entryway, because his superior was drunk. The man was an idiot, and a cruel taskmaster to the few Raka guards, he found out after a few more minutes of talk.

Once the fake guard was alone, he entered the section with the political prisoners and started searching. Unable to determine his target's cell due to the fact that they had solid fronts; he returned to the entrance and looked at the diagram on the wall. It had a list of cells, but no prisoner names. "Damn… there's gotta be a way…" He looked closer at the diagram, almost glaring holes into it. "Hmmm… Aha!"

The letters next to the cell numbers corresponded to the set of switches on the wall. Each switch opened five cells, and there were fifteen switches. The fake guard looked at them for a while, and then shrugged. He walked over and pulled them all down, one right after the other.

* * *

The next morning, news of the prison break spread rapidly. The deposed guard had been found when the returning guards realized he was gone. When he told his story, he was deemed unfit for duty and was given a dishonorable discharge. His superior was executed as an unwitting accomplice and an incompetent guardsmaster. The Rittevons were infamous for executing those in command when things went wrong. He was made an Example.

Among the escaped prisoners was one Duke Vurquan Nomru, who, it was rumored, must be hiding on his family lands on the other side of Kypriang. No one had seen him go there, but the nobility had ways, right?

* * *

At two in the morning, an old Mithran priest entered House Balitang, along with his trusted page, a tall, thin boy with tired blue eyes and black hair. The boy wore small oval spectacles and was possessed of a somewhat limp manner; he also seemed to be a bit slow in noticing things on his right. If anyone had been awake to see them at that hour, they would have ignored them completely.

* * *

"Duke Nomru! What a pleasant surprise!" Lady Nuretin Balitang exclaimed, embracing her old friend. "What happened? However did you escape that awful prison?"

"With a great deal of help, milady. I think it's time I had a talk with your niece and the most recent additions to her household."

Lady Nuretin rang for a servant, and sent young Kiba and his dog off to fetch the others Duke Nomru had asked for. However, she couldn't help asking, "But why? What have they to do with it? And who is this boy? A fellow prisoner?"

"Oh, no, this boy is the one who freed me and the other political prisoners. He said you'd recognize him."

"I've never met him before." said Lady Nuretin, looking at the boy closely.

He grinned suddenly in a manner that was completely adverse to his looks. Once the rest of the called for people had arrived, he poofed into smoke, and in his place stood a much shorter blonde boy with whisker marks and an orange shirt.

"What! How did you… What is going on here?" Lady Nuretin was shaken and angry at her ignorance.

"Let me explain, Aunt Nuretin." said Lady Dove. "These are the ones prophesied to attend the 'Queen With Two Crowns,' who happens to be me. Naruto here is the 'Fox.' It seems that the Trickster's chosen animal lives up to its name!"

"Heheh! Yep, I'm the best! Go me! Go me! I am stealthy, I am smart, I am… whups!" Naruto tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his arse.

"_This_ is the Fox? Gods help us." said Lady Nuretin, nonplussed.

"Hey, I got Duke Nomru-ossan out of jail didn't I? And I've done lots of other important stuff too!"

"Such as?"

"Don't argue you two, please." interjected Lady Dove. "Before you get too confused, Aunt Nuretin, let me reintroduce the rest of them to you and _introduce_ them all to Duke Nomru." The Duke seemed just as flabbergasted as Lady Nuretin. "Mastersmith Fandarel's assistant is Rock Lee, the 'Strong One.' The messenger boy is Inuzuka Kiba, also called the 'Wild One.' This dog is called Akamaru, and is his constant companion. My personal bodyguard, Hyuuga Neji, and his cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, who is my lady-in-waiting, are the 'White-eyed Ones.' And finally, my clerk, Shikamaru, is the 'Clever One.'"

"Ah!" said Duke Nomru, "So this is the infamous Duan I've heard rumors of. Or rather, _a_ rumor, from a very reliable source. Though he didn't say you were just a lad."

"Duan?" asked Shikamaru.

The duke chuckled. "It means 'Old Man' or 'Boss' in the old Raka tongue."

"Ha! That fits our Shikamaru all right!" exclaimed Kiba. "He's just like an old man, playing Shogi all the time and staring at clouds and saying things are troublesome!"

"Hn. You _are_ troublesome." said Shikamaru by way of reply.

"Well, _Duan_, I'd like to make you an offer. I'll try to stiffen up the spineless Luarin conspiracy, if you'll fill me in on what you and the Raka rebellion are doing. Let's work together on this, shall we?"

* * *

Despite all of the commotion, the regents determined that the King must still have his birthday party. Dunevon, dressed in scarlet, half-asleep in the saddle, rode his pony between the regents. Taybur Sibigat led his pony, one hand behind the king's back. As the royal group passed, Dunevon's few friends and their families rode into place behind them. Behind them came the other Luarin and Raka nobles, all in their finest day clothes. Down the broad avenue they rode. People waved from their windows and cried their birthday greetings to the child king. It was impossible to hate the little boy, even if he was a Rittevon. Banners and garlands hung everywhere, and even the stormwings seemed decorative, the sunlight glinting off their wings as they circled above.

Through the city they rode, and down to the royal docks, where the _Rittevon_ was moored. Taybur excused himself and asked the shipwright to check the boat for the third time in two days. The man complied without complaint. When he came back ashore from his inspection, he announced it fit to sail.

Once this was done, Rubinyan looked over at Dunevon. "Your Majesty," said Rubinyan, his voice carried on the breeze, "from Her Highness and me, to you, with love, we give you your first sailing vessel. For the king of an island kingdom must have his flagship, do you not agree?"

Dunevon bounced in the saddle, applauding. Everyone around him relaxed, taking honest pleasure in his happiness. He dismounted somewhat clumsily and strode up the gangplank, thrusting out his small chest proudly. Taybur, his men, the captain, and the sailors lined along the rail bowed deeply to him. Imajane rode over to the four boys waiting with their families and smiled at them. "Master Elsren, Master Huldean, Master Gazlon, Master Acharn," she said teasingly, "I do believe that if you do not hurry to board, His Majesty will order the ship to sail without you." The boys bowed to the regents in their best courtly fashion, and then to their families. Well-coached, they did not run to board, though they did walk very quickly.

* * *

Although the sky was clear when the little boat was launched, after only a few hours of sailing, the sky suddenly clouded up. And not with ordinary clouds. These clouds seethed and boiled, a sick green-black color, with lightning flickering among them. By this time all of the people who had gone to see the launching of the _Rittevon_ had returned to their normal routine.

When Naruto noticed the storm, he snuck out of the kitchen and started towards the gate, looking for a way to get to the docks without getting caught and sent back for chores.

* * *

When he reached the gate he was met by the sight of Lady Dove standing, hands akimbo, glaring at the guard. She said, "Ulasim Dodeka, you have been a friend to me, and I know you are being a friend to me now, but as the gods are my witness, you will either stay behind or carry my umbrella, but you _will_ let me through that door. I want to be on the royal docks when they come home. They are just boys. They will want their mothers, and His Majesty has no mother, I can at least be a friendly face and open arms."

"Hey, Lady Dove-sama!" said Naruto.

"Naruto? What is it?"

"I could hold your umbrella, if you want." _I can go out that way. I wanna know what's going on, and why those clouds scare me so much. And Chenaol-obaasan won't be able to complain or drag me back for chores!_

Lady Dove looked relieved. "Would you? I'd feel so much better knowing one of you was around, and I told Neji to take care of Aunt Nuretin and our guest."

"Sure, no problem, I wanted to get out anyway."

"Chenaol working you to death?"

"Eheheh…"

"Don't worry about it, I understand. But having the kitchen boy as my escort will look odd, you understand?"

"Oh, right." Naruto quickly performed a Henge no Jutsu, turning into Neji, complete with stiff posture and unconscious scowl. "This better?"

"Much."

"Let's go then, Lady Dove-sama." He took her umbrella and opened it, holding it up for her as they walked through the town to the royal docks.

When they reached Dockmarket square, Lady Dove said, "It's the wrong time of year for such damage. And the royal docks are in the snuggest harbor. What did this do on the open sea?" She indicated the harbor.

Naruto saw what she meant. There were tiles, ribbons and flowers that had been torn from decorations, a few signs, and the collapsed remains of stalls all along the waterfront. The ships were tangles of torn sail and spars. Small boats had been driven against the pier and smashed. Naruto thought about the damage such a storm would cause to a medium-sized boat such as the _Rittevon_ and shuddered in his guise as Neji.

His darking, Jelly, stretched one quivering tentacle over his ear and whispered to him. "Inkblot say that Shika say this is magic storm. Shika say is Luarin magic. Say is Crown magic. Say is wrong in many ways. Say is bad for ship to be out in storm. Say regents have many opponents on ship. Say Dunevon is obstacle. Say Taybur is obstacle. Say other boys are from opposing families. Say are younger sons, but still much loved. Shika say… say he hoped it would work out without child king dying, but was in way of Queen With Two Crowns too. Shika say, is better this way. Say, is not our fault now. Say, now regents in trouble, and we safe, but king still dead. Say is very sad."

Naruto's grip on the umbrella tightened unconsciously. _Those __bastards__._ "How does he know? How can Shikamaru know that they're dead?" he whispered, so low that nobody but Jelly could hear.

"Inkblot say Shika say, so troublesome to answer question. Say is obvious that storm that bad will wreck ship. Say child king not swim good. Say… say Secret is there with ship. Say Secret is trapped under ship for long time, with Dunevon. Secret say Taybur come get Dunevon. Secret not know if Dunevon breathe now. Secret is tired. Secret… is gone now."

"Gone? You mean… Secret died?"

"Yes, Secret dead. Darking need less air than human, but still need air. Secret run out. Inkblot say, Secret gone, Inkblot need make more darkings now. Not crying, but sad, Naru. Naru sad?"

"Yeah… yeah I'm sad. But not crying. Not now. Hey Jelly?"

"Yes, Naru?"

"Tell Inkblot to tell Shikamaru… don't say anything to Magnolia or Lady Dove-sama yet. Let her find out herself."

"…Inkblot say Shika say yes. Say is best not be bearer of bad news. Say also would be bad if Lady Dove-sama show she know beforehand that they in trouble or dead. Also say… say is best let have hope for a few more hours."

"Yeah. That's best."

* * *

It was two hours after sunset before a ship arrived. It was not the Rittevon. The craft had taken a battering. One mast was broken in half; the sails were tatters. A handful of men were slumped on the deck, others worked slowly and painfully around them. Lady Dove heard footsteps and turned to see the regents, looking properly worried, riding up on horseback. The four mothers came to stand with Lady Dove, drawing strength from her quiet hope.

Finally, the battered ship was tied up. The first man to come down the gangplank, bearing a small, motionless form in red satin, was Taybur Sibigat. His eyes were red and swollen, His chain mail was gone, his clothing ripped. There was a long gash over his left temple, and the entire right side of his face was one purple-black bruise. He limped as he carried Dunevon's corpse to the regents.

* * *

People in the crowd moaned. Someone shouted, "He's just a boy!" and was silenced.

Behind Taybur came a Raka sailor. In his arms he carried one of Dunevon's court, Acharn Uniunu, very much battered but alive. He wept as he strained to reach his noble parents. They ran to him, his father seizing him while his mother wept and kissed him. Naruto recognized two of the _Rittevon_'s sailors helping a Guardsman off the vessel. He was missing half a leg. One of the sailors had a bandaged head. The other had an arm in a sling. Handing Lady Dove her umbrella, which she took without protest, Naruto quickly moved forward and assisted them in getting to a bench.

Taybur turned from the regents and came over to the families of the other boys, who had not returned. He didn't seem to realize that he still held the dead king. Looking at them his eyes overflowed. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"What happened? Asked Lord Lelin as his lady and daughter began to weep.

"The storm came out of nowhere," replied Taybur. "Gale-force winds, waterspouts… it was a ship-killer. We weren't the only ones caught out there." His voice broke. "Forgive me. My boys and I tried to save them all, but…" He looked at the boy in his arms, then at the mothers of the other three lads. "We couldn't even find their bodies."

"I, too, am sorry, Captain," said one of the noblewomen who had lost a son, her voice cracking. Her husband put an arm around her and led her away, weeping.

"We must go home." Lady Dove stood very straight, her beautiful brown eyes dead in a face as white as a fish's belly. "We must… tell our people…" She reached out with hands which shook. Naruto took her umbrella and her hand, and led her quietly back to House Balitang. For once, he had nothing to say.

* * *

The next day, a messenger delivered an unmarked, unopened message to House Balitang, saying only that it was from his master. It was not addressed, but the boy insisted on giving it to the lady-in-waiting of Dovasaraiyu Balitang, Hyuuga Hinata.

The message it contained was this. "The boat came apart in the first big wave. They didn't need a storm that sank a number of other ships, too. Whatever it is that you intend to do, I am your man.—T.S."

The only T.S. that they knew of was Taybur Sibigat. The regents, now the monarchs, had made a stupid mistake in killing the boy king he had loved. Shikamaru had been sure that Taybur had been meant to drown as well, and just as sure that Taybur knew that as well.

Duke Nomru's estates had risen on his behalf against the Crown. Their new Majesties needed more troops, but they didn't have enough for Malubesang _and_ the other rebellions that were cropping up, ignited by members of either the Raka Rebellion or the Luarin Conspiracy. They were stretched especially thin after the recent disasters in the Docks' garrisons. There were only a few more preparations left to make…

* * *

**Notes**: Lots of paraphrasing and quotage! That's the real Taybur Sibigat letter, and poor Dunevon really did die like that. :(

* * *


	12. The Queen With Two Crowns

Ch. 12

* * *

**Notes**: This chapter has many quotes too! Simply because they're very good! Also, the Black God is the god of death, and Gunapi Sunrose is the goddess of war and volcanoes, purported to ride a jaguar. :o

**Notes**: It was actually so long that I ended up splitting it into CH 12 and 13.

**Notes**: Imgehai Qeshi is actually a priestess of the Black God, but she's also a conspirator in the Luarin Conspiracy.

* * *

House Balitang, Rajmuat, Kypriang, Copper Isles

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his office, taking reports from the darkings. He had already discovered that they didn't need sleep, so they were far better spies than most people. Inkblot had puddled himself on Shikamaru's desk, and he would squeak out the other darkings' reports or, sometimes, flatten out and show a picture of what was happening, from the other darking's perspective.

Imajane seemed determined to include the Balitang ladies in court functions, despite their mourning wear. They rode to the palace almost every other day for the next week and a half. Their Majesties did their best to pretend that the fighting in the Downwind District was minor, but Shikamaru knew their real worries from the darkings Hinata and Neji slipped into the palace. The rebellion was spreading like wildfire: for each rising that was put down, two more broke out elsewhere.

"Rubinyan say maybe they need mercenaries," Inkblot told him. "Imajane say can they afford? Rubinyan say they can't _not_ afford."

Shikamaru smiled. Mercenaries were always such a problem. If they weren't paid on time, they got unhappy and did damage. If they were without work, they often looked for trouble out of boredom, burning villages and robbing travelers for amusement. People feared them as much as they respected the need to hire them. The Luarin nobility would also see mercenaries as Rubinyan's attempt to build an army that would answer to him alone.

With Imajane busy entertaining the ladies; Shikamaru used Hinata to set up his next angle of attack.

* * *

**Notes**: Ninjas are _not_ the same as mercenaries, though they often serve the same function. Ninjas are usually called for a specific mission, and once that mission is completed, they return home. Also, ninja come in smaller groups and are considerably more awesome.

* * *

Hinata had given a darking named Bean to one of Imajane's servants, a handsome Raka woman named Vereyu, who was an active member of the rebellion, and the former spy in the Royal Palace. Bean managed to sneak samples of Rubinyan's handwriting to Vereyu, and she sneaked them in turn to Hinata, who gave them to Shikamaru when they returned.

Shikamaru requisitioned Kioka, a spunky Raka girl with a gift for forgery, to imitate the new King's handwriting. He then ripped the forged pieces up, rubbed them in dirt, and crumpled them, so as to make them look older and more worn than they were. He was careful not to destroy the central messages though.

When Hinata returned to the Palace, she took the bits with her, handing them to Vereyu at a discrete moment. The woman took the battered, dirty scraps of paper, reading the bold, black handwriting on them. One read simply _meet tonight_, another _must not know_. A third mentioned _your blushing lips_; a fourth _cannot live with this secret for much longer._

Vereyu looked over them with a frown. "That's the King's handwriting."

"Y-yes. That's what we want Queen Imajane-sama to think anyway. Over the next week, you're supposed to leave them in places he might drop them… His dressing room, or in front of Her Majesty's door, or in their private dining room…" Hinata replied.

"She may not even see them." Vereyu pointed out.

Bean had formed himself into a black hairnet of sorts, with black beads above her ears. One of the beads grew a bit, formed a mouth, and whispered, "Shika say, you've known Her Majesty-sama far longer than we have. Do you honestly think she never slips into his rooms when he's not around?"

"But who is this foolish woman, if that's what you mean Her Majesty to think? Who would be mad enough to get involved with His Majesty?"

"Um… if you can get some pieces of her handwriting… L-lady Edunata Mayano-sama." Hinata replied. She didn't like this idea, but Shikamaru had reassured her that Lady Edunata was the best choice to blame. _And Neji-nii-san and Naruto-kun agreed… _She watched Vereyu's face as a flinty light filled the Raka woman's eyes. Lady Edunata was infamous for having taken a Raka lover, and then claiming he'd raped her.

"It will be our pleasure," said Vereyu. "I think I can lay hands on some of the lady's handwriting right now. Wait here." She stood, stretched, and pretended to bored by gossip or some such, leaving in the direction of the Ladies' rooms, where Lady Edunata had been staying for the past few months, as part of Imajane's court.

"Ah, revenge, people never lose interest in it. Shika say." Lace murmured in Hinata's ear.

Within a few minutes Vereyu returned, slipping a few pieces of paper to Hinata with the ease of long practice. Hinata slipped them inside her sash, careful to leave no tell-tale bulges.

The next time they visited, she slipped Vereyu incriminating scraps in Edunata's handwriting. These were hidden in Rubinyan's chambers and study by Bean. He also made sure that one of King Rubinyan's rings found its way into the sweet dreams bag that Edunata, like many Luarin women, hung over her bed. Sooner or later Imajane would find something to make her uneasy, either in her husband's room or Edunata's. And when she did, the roof would come off the Palace.

* * *

Sometimes it seemed as though everyone in Rajmuat had reports for Shikamaru, information was piling up like a lake behind a dam. During the hot afternoon rest-time, he decided to meet those who had arrived personally in the general meeting room, which had been carefully spelled against listeners, both magical and mundane. He left his office and moved down the hallway to the much larger room, which had a counter along two walls.

A number of chairs of all shapes and sizes filled the open floor. Six of them were occupied by women, spies who worked for the Raka rebellion. All of them looked up at him: Hinata, the plump sisters Atisa and Guchol, pert Kioka, lovely Eyun, and little Jimarn.

Guchol grinned at Shikamaru. "Oh, good! Duan's here." The nickname had stuck.

Atisa slipped to the floor, stretching her legs in a split. "Does that mean we may go home now?" Her black hair tumbled over her face.

Shikamaru sat on the counter on the left side of the room. "If you want to, go ahead, but all your spying will be wasted. Where are the men?"

"Here," a man said as seven of them entered the room. The last one closed the door as they traded greetings with the women and found places to sit.

"How troublesome… The stakes have gone up. How have you been faring, what with the mourning and all?"

"We've been checking the backgrounds of all the new people in the house, those that weren't chosen by Ulasim before our Lady's exile," Yoyox said, smoothing his moustache. He was a wonderful pickpocket, and Eyun's younger brother. "And using the gossip network set up before the family got exiled. It's good. Quedanga, the housekeeper, is one of us. She's supposed to just pass messages along, but she's experienced at collecting gossip from the common folk. She gets word from servants, slaves, artisans, priests—and they're everywhere."

"Then we'll let Quedanga-san handle the messages, and manage the people she knows best, since we'll be dealing with the Palace and the military," Shikamaru said. "She knows to pass everything on to me?"

"Yes, Duan." Yoyox said that so meekly that even Hinata laughed.

A representative of the spies in the Palace was present, this being his day off. He handed a sheaf of reports to Shikamaru, who sighed as he glanced at them. The topmost one said _Imajane went into a rage over a scrap of paper._

Shikamaru nodded and yawned, lying flat along the counter. That plan seemed to be unfolding nicely. "Does anyone have something special for me?"

The man from the Palace raised a hand. "Their Majesties are seriously talking about Topabaw. They seem to have taken the rumors to heart. They believe he can no longer be trusted. Also, Topabaw himself fears replacement. And there is an armed guard at the mages' house. Stormwings roost on the roof peak. No one is allowed to leave."

Shikamaru closed his eyes. "An interesting development."

Hinata spoke up quietly. "Three people were found in the Downwind District… with their th-throats cut. Th-there was paper pinned to their clothes, with… with the word _spy_ written on it. None of them were in the Rebellion."

"Anything else?"

She shook her head as the others agreed.

He sighed. "You already know the rumor that the storm that sank the boy's ship was not a natural one. And here's another thing—a source I can trust says the boat went to pieces suspiciously fast. Add also that the mages who serve the Crown seem to be under house arrest."

One of the women asked, "Duan, everybody knows the Crown mages have been known to meddle with weather before, though they know they can't control it. No one can."

Shikamaru nodded, as everyone agreed.

Emboldened, the woman continued. "And isn't it strange how the one child saved belonged to a family known to be great friends of the regents, sorry, their _Majesties_?"

Shikamaru thought that was probably more luck than attention to one particular boy's life. At the same time, he recognized that none of the boys had been heirs to a family title. It was sad, but each of their families could technically do without them, a fact of which the new rulers had most definitely been aware.

He nodded, eyes still closed. "Those are also good points to make with anybody you talk to. Ask your particular friends if the gods aren't angry. They are, after all, represented by monarchs with the blood of children on their hands." He noticed their startled glances, they obviously hadn't thought of that. "One more thing. The garrisons near the docks have lost over half of their men to either illness, or injury from that explosion. The strongest fighting force in Rajmuat right now is the Rittevon Guard." He waved at them to go. "Be careful, and take no unnecessary chances. We are going to make Their Majesties _very_ unhappy, and for that I need all of you."

As they left, they whispered, "Gunapi Sunrose guide you, Duan. The luck turns our way."

He was uncomfortable with the looks of awe for him they had on their faces.

When only Hinata was left, she spoke. "Shikamaru-kun, it's nearing the end times, isn't it?"

He opened his eyes. "…yeah. You better get going too, the 'White-Eyed Ones' will need to be ready."

She bowed slightly and left.

Shikamaru sighed. It was only going to get more troublesome from here on out.

* * *

Supper was quiet. Kiba ate outside with Akamaru. When he finished, they went for a walk through town. As they went along, Akamaru would run up to a few people, begging to be petted. When they complied, he would drop a small piece of paper in their hands. They wouldn't even acknowledge it, experienced spies that they were. They just slipped the papers into their pockets, or in the ladies' cases, their purses.

The walk was a much longer one than usual, taking them all the way to the Temple of the Black God, on the other side of town, in a long, twisting route that went nearly everywhere in Rajmuat. When they arrived there, Kiba walked up to an attendant and asked to speak with two of the priests. He said that they were urgently needed in House Balitang. He didn't explain why.

On the way back, he took the same long, twisted route, which belied the need for urgency, as did the fact that they stopped again at every house they had on the way there. When Akamaru again begged for pats, the people would slip another piece of paper to him, which he would give to Kiba surreptitiously. It was well after dark when they arrived at House Balitang.

* * *

Neji knocked on the door of the forge, which still smoked and banged at this late hour. Lee opened the door. He wore the heavy white forge apron over his Luarin outfit, which was loose brown slacks and a green shirt. The heavy leather gloves used when forging metal covered his hands.

"Clean up." said Neji. "We're gathering."

Lee nodded and turned back to the forge. "Fandarel-san, we need to go."

The tall Luarin man nodded. Looking at Neji he said, "We'll be right up. Go on ahead."

"Right."

When they arrived in the meeting room, they saw that everyone had gathered except for Lady Dove.

"Let's begin." Shikamaru said. "I think Lady Dove-sama wished to speak with Lady Nuretin-sama."

"No doubt you are right," Ulasim agreed. Quedanga closed the door as the Rebellion's mage, a mute three-quarters-Raka named Ysul, activated the security spells.

Shikamaru had just finished passing out summarized reports when a knock sounded on the door.

"She came after all," Quedanga murmured, surprised, as she opened it.

In walked Lady Dove, followed by Lady Nuretin. The rebels started to their feet, all except the six ninja, who merely looked at them. For this, at least, they stood on equal ground. Besides, they already knew that Lady Nuretin knew about them. After all, they'd been introduced a few days before.

"I thought it was time." said Lady Dove, looking Shikamaru square in the eyes. "_Past_ time."

He said nothing, merely nodded.

"The rebellion, if that's what you are about, I want to be part of it," said Nuretin, her voice firm. "I've known—my lord and I knew—there was something going on, but we let it go. We did not much care for our laws, and hoped that a good fright would lead to better government. You were all so careful that we could not see how anyone could discover you. But now… I want to help. There are also others, as appalled by this child murder as I am. Others who can bring arms and finances and fighters to this cause."

Ulasim looked up at his Lady. "You have put us in a delicate position."

"You're going to have to trust my judgment _sometime_," Dove reminded him. "I think that now would be a good time. I won't be a puppet, Ulasim Dodeka. If I rule, I _rule_."

Chenaol poked Nawat with a finger. "Give the Lady Nuretin your chair." She ordered. To Nuretin she said, "Who are these others?"

Shikamaru spoke up instead. "I know who she means. Two of them have recently become guests here. Kiba, go fetch our guests."

"I'll be right back. Akamaru's with them." He bowed to the Ladies as he left the room.

"We just let them in?" demanded Quedanga. "And when members of their families die, what is to keep them from running to the Monarchs with all they know?"

"If we were going to go to the Crown. We would have long before now," said Nuretin, her voice practical. "While we could still walk away from you with our own skins intact. No one will believe we were ignorant of your activities this whole time."

"We'd like to avoid a bloodbath." Neji told Quedanga. "It's unsightly, and it will give the wrong impression to any foreigners who watch. That means you have to come to terms with some Luarin. Just as you came to terms with us."

"Besides, in case you haven't noticed, _I'm_ Luarin too." chuckled Fandarel, not at all perturbed by Quedanga's vehemence.

"You think the great Luarin lords will give up their lands and titles to the Raka?" asked Nuretin, sitting in Nawat's former seat. He now stood by the far wall, leaning against it indolently.

"They'll have to give _some _of them up." said Naruto. "It'd be a pretty pathetic rebellion if nothing changed but the ruler."

"However," added Lee. "Many of the Raka families who originally owned the lands are long dead. As sad as it is, it is true. The most legitimate claims to some places are held not by Raka, but by Luarin."

Quedanga snorted.

"We thought that unless… unless a Luarin has been cruel to his or her people, or has supported the Rittevon's and all that they did… you must be prepared to negotiate. You don't _want _a m-massacre, do you, Quedanga-san?" added Hinata hesitantly.

"How can we trust _your_ allies?" demanded Quedanga, changing tack. "These Luarin you plot with? Any of them could be an agent of the Crown simply waiting for you to pose a real threat before he reports you—or she reports you."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "With regard to the main members of their group, _I_ can vouch for their loyalty. I've had them watched." With normal spies, he'd have waited for at least a few months of observation before he would say anything with certainty. However, with the darkings able to follow them _everywhere_, he'd been certain much faster. Not only had they followed them, but as they slept, they'd inspected their desks, their wardrobes, and even their diaries.

"They could have hidden something from you," argued Quedanga.

Shikamaru shook his head. "You must trust me."

"What good might you do us?" Ulasim asked Lady Nuretin. "You are formidable allies in your own right, but we need fighters, and weapons, and horses. We need ships and crews. We need money."

"All of which we have." She replied.

"What if your warriors choose not to obey your wishes?" Chenaol asked, curious rather than hostile. "What if they report you to our new rulers?"

"Duh. Remind them of the commanders of the Garrisons and the Prison, who were killed." said Naruto. "Rubinyan and Imajane are less than loyal to those who serve 'em."

"You—you might also want to mention those dead people who have appeared with the word _spy_ on their clothes." Hinata murmured.

"And those who will be found tomorrow, and the day after. I think we'll have the Downwind District mostly cleared by then." added Neji.

"That was _you_?" exclaimed Guchol, who sat on a counter.

"That's right. Naruto and Kiba have been helping me as well. Shikamaru ordered it though." Everyone turned to look at the pineapple-haired boy, who sat with his chair tilted back dangerously, hands behind his head, eyes closed.

"After this, we'll start on the rest of Rajmuat. District by district, that's the best way to handle these things." he said, not opening his eyes.

"And only think, he is on _our_ side." Nawat said at last, then turned and began flirting casually with Eyun, before Yoyox put a stop to it by lightly thumping is head.

Nuretin smiled frostily. "We need simply remind such would-be traitors that the Crown will hardly believe that they were innocent while their fellows plotted."

Shikamaru smiled, eyes still closed. "That will work too."

Kiba knocked, and then entered with the two priests of the Black God.

"Priests of the Black God here?" demanded Quedanga. "Are you mad?"

"Calm down, Quedanga-san." Shikamaru opened one eye briefly to look at her.

She took a breath to argue, but then simply let it out. "All right, Duan. You're the spymaster."

When the priests reached the center of the room, the shorter one pushed back her hood to reveal Imgehai Qeshi's pale luarin face, lit by amber eyes. With a nod to Dove and Nuretin she leaned against the wall as Kiba locked the door again. The other priest looked around the room from the shadow of his hood, and then pushed it back. Everyone recognized the eagle nose and short-cropped gay hair of Duke Nomru. Some of the Raka murmured in surprise.

"Did you think of this?" Ulasim asked Shikamaru, who shook his head.

"It was Naruto's idea to disguise them, and Hinata thought of the masquerade as priests."

Naruto grinned, and Hinata blushed with embarrassment. Dove and Nuretin stood to kiss the renegade duke on the cheek. Nomru's eyes swept the room, lingering on the ninja's faces before settling on Ulasim. The Raka Rebellion's general met his gaze with one of equal strength. Ulasim would make sure that these people, normally Luarin masters, would learn right away who was in charge here.

After a moment the duke asked Ulasim, "May I join you?"

Ulasim nodded.

Inkblot extended a tentacle from under Shikamaru's collar to his ear, whispering to him. Shikamaru's eyes opened and his chair's legs thunked back to the floor, bringing everyone's attention to him. "Excuse me." He said, and held out his hand.

Inkblot crawled out from under his collar, reshaping itself into a puddle on his palm. "Say that again, Inkblot." Shikamaru requested.

"Quartz say. Servants took food to house of mages inside Palace, took food to guards on watch. A man of Rittevon Lancers comes to say fresh guards come soon, but guards eat now because mess hall closed. Guards eat. Dark come. Guards start to fall. They try to breathe, but breath not come. Their faces swell. They lay down, no breath coming. They stop trying to breathe." Quartz was the darking Shikamaru had had Neji set on the mage's house, after the murder of Dunevon.

"All the guards are dead?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes Shika. All guards dead. Darking learn, Quartz check all guards. Quartz go into mage house. Five mages there and families. All dead."

Shikamaru felt his stomach tighten. _Are the new rulers mad?_ "What else?"

"Wagons come to mage house now. Men packing up dead guards and mages. Rubinyan send them. He say, give dead to meat eating fish. He want no one but trusted guards to know what happen to them." Shikamaru shuddered. It was a fate he would not wish on anyone.

"What are the king and queen doing now?" Imgehai wanted to know. "Are they, I don't know, slumbering the sleep of those without cares?"

Inkblot shook his head, a trick he'd learned a while ago. "Imajane screaming and throwing things at Rubinyan. Bottles, brushes, mirror…" He cocked his head as though listening. "She says he is tumbling a lady?"

"She means he is having an affair with a lady." explained Duke Nomru. "If Imajane is throwing things, she thinks he's in love with someone else besides her. Humans frown on such things, and Imajane has always been particularly jealous."

"Is she still throwing things?" Kiba asked interestedly, crouching by the little darking.

"She has nothing left to throw unless she pick up chair." Inkblot replied. "Uh-oh."

"Let me guess," chuckled Nawat. "She picked up the chair."

"She pick up chair." confirmed Inkblot.

Shaking his head, Shikamaru leaned back again, closing his eyes once more. Inkblot slithered back up his chair to his collar.

"I suspect Imajane was the one who ordered the poisoning, and Rubinyan was unaware until after the fact. He's just playing cleanup." Shikamaru stated his thoughts.

"My dear boy, even Imajane wouldn't be so mad." objected the normally unflappable Fandarel, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Imajane would certainly be that mad if she were getting rid of evidence," said Nuretin. "Everyone knows the storm that sank the _Rittevon_ was no accident. The Rittevons have been wary of mages since that cabal that worked for Carthak was uncovered fifty years ago, and since Oron's mage killed his father. And the Crown does have a reputation for doing away with their tools, once used."

"Rubinyan is no Rittevon." Imgehai Qeshi remarked.

"Rubinyan was unaware." Shikamaru reminded her. "He was quite upset when he found out."

"As he should be! Letting that madwoman decide matters of state… or any woman for that matter!" He stopped, blinking, and then laughed. "And here I am, trying to help set a Raka Queen on the throne." He fell silent for a while, and then nodded. "I am an old dog, but I believe I can still learn a few tricks. Dovasaraiyu might do quite well for us all."

* * *

The net day, at the Palace, Neji and Hinata had again accompanied Lady Dove to yet another gathering. Neji, as usual, sat with the other guards in the room set aside for them, eating snacks and drinking refreshing beverages. He remembered the conversation he'd witnessed that morning between Shikamaru and Ulasim Dodeka.

_Flashback_

"This is _taking too long_." Ulasim said, standing over Shikamaru, who lay flat on a bench outside, watching the clouds pass by overhead.

"They're clouds. You can't expect them to move all that fast." Shikamaru replied. "Would you mind moving? You're blocking my view."

"I didn't mean the clouds! We can't distract the monarchs forever while we wait for that weak-spined Luarin complaint group to start moving!" Ulasim snapped.

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows. "We've done quite nicely for rebels who have been back in town for less than a month. This week will be quite eventful." He sat up and looked at the Raka general, and then sighed. "And we need the Luarin, Ulasim-san. Unless enough of them come to our side, we'll fail. We need strength to battle the Royal Family and their troops." He lay back down on the bench. "The country's coming to a boil. Once we convince those who are unconvinced that the monarchs aren't just poor rulers, but evil; once we convince them that this isn't just the Raka bringing up old grievances, it will be war, and we'll have our victories."

_End Flashback_

Shikamaru had given Neji specific orders to use his byakugan, and to attempt to read the lips of anyone important. Nawat had taught him how to read lips, though as yet he was relatively poor at it. Nawat's original intention was to have Neji spy on the ladies nearby and find out which ones were available. Needless to say, Neji had been less than eager to learn for that reason, but had eventually recognized the general merit of the skill.

"Such a power can be vast, when used correctly" Nawat had said, and Neji agreed.

Neji now sat in a corner of the guardsmens' room, using his byakugan to visually eavesdrop on the conversations in the main hall. Most of them were about social matters. Officers of the Royal Navy complained to Lord Matfrid of strangely choppy seas and difficult voyages. Lord Ferdigan explained to Lady Hettanim that _true_ nobles did not raise horses _themselves._ She shoved him lightly in the chest with one hand, saying he was stuffy.

Each time Neji tired of reading one conversation, his eyes would shift to Topabaw. He was always easy to find. The numerous amulets he kept on his person glowed with magic to his byakugan. Although magic was normally invisible, when he or Hinata used their byakugan, they could see its presence in objects, though not in people or by itself, oddly enough.

Topabaw was restless. He fiddled with his charms, changed his position, and rubbed the nape of his neck. For a while he paced around the edge of the hall, until Rubinyan shot the spymaster a glare that made him halt.

The next time Neji could read Topabaw's lips, he was assuring a couple of nervous men that the weather had simply made the Raka crazy, and it would wear off. Another time he refused to discuss Duke Nomru's arrest and escape with the Count and Countess Tomang. More than anyone else, he kept glancing at the Monarchs, his jaw muscles clenched. Topabaw was nervous, and he was nervous about his masters.

Neji smiled, and whispered to Feather to report it to Inkblot and Lace.

* * *

In the maids' area of the Hall, Hinata sat on a window-seat and sipped fruit juice. Lace stretched a tentacle from her place in Hinata's dress bodice to briefly report Neji's discovery, before returning to hiding. Hinata leaned against the wall, half-hidden by curtains, and activated her byakugan. She stiffened a bit when she saw someone coming towards her, but relaxed when she saw that it was Taybur. She deactivated her byakugan before he arrived.

Taybur walked directly towards the window-seat. He pushed aside the trailing curtains and entered the enclosure. She looked up at him and smiled timidly as he sat down beside her.

"Fear not, gentle maiden. I have no intentions on your virtue." He leaned back, stretching his long legs out, crossing his ankles as he folded his arms over his chest. "Earlier this year you'd have had to fight over this spot, you know." He spoke blithely. "It's a popular meeting place for lovers. But with the news from Imahyn, the servants and slaves not on duty are hiding, and the nobles want the Monarchs to see their loyal, smiling faces." He sighed. "People don't know how to appreciate a party anymore."

Hinata turned and pushed the curtain aside slightly, looking out. She didn't know how to reply to that, so she merely murmured, "Baron Engan-sama is talking to Lady Dove-sama. He's showing her a small telescope…" She hesitated. "Topabaw… Topabaw doesn't look well, Taybur-san."

"If you are worried about Topabaw, don't be." Taybur said lazily. "Topabaw is so used to people being afraid of him that he's gotten lazy. The man actually believes that torture will produce an honest answer." He sat up. "Oops, I think I scared you."

Hinata was indeed looking startled.

"I'd best be going, to show their Majesties _my_ face." Taybur stood and walked off, saying over his shoulder, "Topabaw _has_ seemed edgy lately, though. Wouldn't you love to know why?"

* * *

Two days later Lady Dove was eating breakfast with Lady Nuretin. Hinata stood by, having eaten already. Kiba came in suddenly, without knocking, startling the three into looking up at him and Akamaru, who wriggled earnestly by his side, whining. Hinata was the first to speak. "Kiba-kun? What's wrong?"

The normally confidant boy looked confused and almost upset. He held out a large card embossed with the Crown Seal. Lady Dove took it, and read the bold letters. She sucked in her breath. "The monarchs have noticed how much attention I receive in the streets, how the Raka seem to approve of me. They believe it is because I am half-Raka, yet part of the Luarin nobility. They proposed to have me marry their son, if they ever have one."

"Are they _mad_?" asked Nuretin. "They haven't even _had_ a son yet, and they want you, a woman grown, to engage yourself to a—a hypothetical child?"

"Apparently."

"But… that's just… well, _stupid_." said Hinata, blushing at her own temerity.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Kiba finally spoke up. "I was kinda hoping you'd say it first, though."

"Is that all? You looked too upset for that to be it." Lady Dove said.

"Oh, yeah! This is good news, sort of. It's Topabaw. The monarchs… they made an Example of him by the harbor mouth."

Nuretin jerked, spilling a bowl of porridge on the table, as Hinata rushed to clean it up, the Lady just stared at Kiba. "Young man, this is a very poor joke." she whispered.

He looked at her seriously. "I didn't believe it either when the townspeople told me. So I went myself, with Akamaru, to see. I saw it. Topabaw's dead. There's no sign with his crime posted, but the royal seal and the word _traitor_ were on his chest." He wrinkled his nose as if to rid it of an unpleasant stench. "Actually, they were burned into his chest. It smelled _horrible_."

Nuretin half-collapsed in her chair as Hinata finished cleaning up the spill. The pretty Hyuuga girl looked horrified. "Did-did you tell Shikamaru-kun about this?" she asked.

"Yeah. I told him first thing. He already knew though, 'cause Leaf told Inkblot." The tiny blob stuck an oily pseudopod out from under Kiba's shirt collar and squeaked a greeting.

Nuretin murmured, "I know there was a time before Topabaw, for I lived and bore children in it. It is simply hard to believe that he is gone."

"It must have been the prison escape. That and the rumors that he was losing his grip." said Lady Dove quietly. "I wonder who the new spymaster is."

"As far as I can tell, it's a man named Sevmire." They all turned to see Shikamaru standing in the doorway. "Quartz has taken to following Rubinyan, now that the mages are dead. He told Inkblot, who told me. I told Quartz to play tricks on him, without getting caught. If this Sevmire can't do his work right, it's all the better for us. Plus, he won't know any of Topabaw's old files."

"That's right; I'd forgotten that he never replaced his old assistant. He kept all the information gathered himself; no one knows where most of it is." Nuretin said thoughtfully.

Lady Dovasaraiyu Balitang stood. Looking Shikamaru in the eye she said, "Tell our people, _mind your tongues._ Say or do _nothing_ that might look wrong to the monarchs. We don't know who will be taking notes for them now."

* * *

Shikamaru sat in his office, making a summary of everything that had happened so far, and what was left to accomplish. They'd managed to forge the already-impressive Raka rebellion into a real threat to the Luarin rulers, ally said rebellion with the Luarin conspiracy, take down the majority of the Crown's spy network, and foment uprisings across the Isles. All that was left was the actual overthrow of the government. That was actually the worst problem.

For the rebellion to be successful, and for its effects to last once they were gone, they had to make it look like a justified revolution against terrifying monarchs. Although they would have support from their allies, many of the Luarin nobles, and even some of the _Raka_, were set in their ways, and supported the status quo simply because it _was_ the status quo. That meant that the Crown had to make the first move. Or at least _seem_ to make the first move.

If only he could find a way to provoke them into attacking Lady Dove with a force large enough to be called an assault, but small enough that they could be handled easily… The young ninja sighed. _Like that'll happen. This is so troublesome… I'm just glad it'll be over soon. Now to see Duke Nomru-sama…_

Since the Duke had taken refuge in House Balitang, Shikamaru had taken to visiting his rooms every day. The older man was teaching him the rules of chess, a game not unlike shogi, though the rules and game pieces were a bit different. So far, the Duke had won more games, but as Shikamaru learned the rules, he gained steadily. If he won this one, they'd be tied.

* * *

The water hissed and steamed as the cherry-red piece of iron was thrust into it. The metal cooled quickly, its glow subsiding. It was oddly shaped, like a twisted bit of root. It had been forcibly stretched, twisted and pulled into this shape by a pair of strong, leather-clad hands and a set of heavy pliers. It went back into the coals, shoved into the center where the fire was hottest.

The hands that had held the metal belonged to Fandarel, the Mastersmith. The tall Luarin man wiped his forehead as his breath rushed out of his lungs in a sigh. He flexed his fingers for a moment, and then plunged them back into the forge, quickly pulling out another piece, which he laid on the anvil. "Whew, that's hot. Let's finish this quickly, shall we?"

"Yes sir, Fandarel-san." Lee, wearing his own set of gloves, picked up the tools set aside for this job and began working on the piece. It was half of a block of iron which they had carefully cut in half earlier. They were carefully scooping its insides out in a set pattern, so as to make one half of a mold. Lee worked on one half, Fandarel on the other. This one piece had taken them many weeks already, and wasn't yet finished.

While Fandarel's half had gone quickly, Lee had moved slowly and carefully. As Fandarel had said, he was not yet experienced enough to be trusted with making this piece by himself, especially not in a short amount of time. If the two sides of the mold didn't fit exactly right, the object cast in it would come out horribly wrong.

The endless patience and dedication to detail required for this work, as well as the steady hands and good eye for measuring the heat of the metal, were not something an amateur would normally have. Luckily patience, steady hands, and dedication were things Lee already had in spades, thanks to his background as a taijutsu specialist ninja. And Fandarel was there to ensure that the metal's heat was even.

Lee just hoped that he didn't mess up. This was the most important thing Fandarel had ever entrusted him with.

* * *

At yet another party with the monarchs, this one in the Royal Garden, Lady Dove and Lady Nuretin were hard-pressed to keep their cool. That evening they were summoned once again to attend, and the monarchs, while not exactly pressuring for an answer to their earlier request, were definitely watching them carefully.

And watching the monarchs even more carefully, but far less obviously, was Hinata. The girl chatted with the other maids and ladies-in-waiting while she kept one eye on Rubinyan and Imajane. After a few hours, when the sun was setting, Taybur Sibigat came over to see her.

"Pretty girl, will you walk with me?" he asked, offering his arm with a bow.

"Oh! Y-yes." Hinata said shyly, standing.

They walked along the edge of the garden, on a path which followed the Palace's edge. Taybur led her down the Flowered Road to the Pavilion of Delightful Pleasures. "This is where the Old Palace was." He murmured softly, so only she could hear. "They tore down the New Palace to build that grey stone monster. But the Old Palace is still used for celebration and guests. And the old escape tunnel is still here, kept up by generations of Raka." He stopped at what looked like a trailing vine and yanked hard. The grass and its bed, several inches of earth, lifted as if on oiled hinges. He raised it only a foot, to show Hinata a wooden door below. At its center was a ring of steel to use as a grip.

"Now you know." Taybur said. "That makes you only the second Luarin to see this, me being the first. I originally found this by accident, when I pulled the vine in a fit of temper. I don't know where the other end is, as I've only opened it this much, but I guarantee that some of your Raka cohorts will know."

"But… why haven't the Raka used this as a way to attack before?" Hinata wanted to know, as he replaces the cover and continued their walk.

"Because they were waiting for the Queen with two crowns, and those who would attend her. Because there were too many Luarin, and they were beaten. And because the kings before Oron kept mages around, who could find this place if they suspected its existence."

"I-I see, those are good reasons."

"Yes. And they are also the reasons I haven't told anyone else of this. So long as I didn't believe they would use it, there was no reason to, and now I have no desire to help the monarchs by telling them." He looked at her seriously. "I have to swear my allegiance in blood the day they are officially crowned, you know. If that happens before you rise, I won't be able to do anything to help without my blood boiling in my veins and killing me." He returned her to her place with the women, and left to attend to the guests. Reaching the guardsmens' area of the garden, he stopped for a moment before continuing on. He tossed a paper wad at Neji, who caught it handily.

Neji read the paper quickly and surreptitiously. _Your Lady's popularity is noticed. Be alert, they may try something on the streets._ Neji crumpled the paper back into a ball, and had a quiet discussion with Feather.

In the maids' area Hinata did the same thing with Lace, alerting those back home of the new developments.

* * *

Two days later, the Ladies Balitang decided to go out riding in the city. "We're sick of the Palace and its stuffiness." explained Lady Dove. "I, for one, would like to ride among those who do not live frivolously on the fruits of other people's labors."

"I agree." said Nuretin. "I have never liked the practice of throwing parties while the country is in chaos, simply to keep up appearances. We will ride."

"Yes, Lady Nuretin-sama, Lady Dove-sama. However, it has become extremely dangerous. I would like to request that either Lee or a double-force of guards come with us." Neji replied, bowing. "It's not that Hinata and I cannot defend you ourselves, but we cannot do so without revealing ourselves."

"Neji-nii-san is right, Lady Nuretin-sama." Hinata added when she saw the Lady hesitate.

"Very well." The iron old woman said. "But let it be the guards, or do you think three is more believable than two?"

"As you wish, Lady Nuretin-sama." Neji bowed slightly, and then left to get Ulasim and the other guards.

Once they were all assembled, they left. There were a dozen regular guards walking in a loose ring around the Ladies, Hinata, and Neji, who rode horses. Ulasim also walked, directly on Lady Nuretin's left, as Neji rode on Lady Dove's right. Hinata rode between the two, and slightly behind, as befitted a lady-in-waiting. They had also brought Ulasim's daughter, Junai, who walked behind the Ladies. Ulasim wore cestuses, leather gloves with metal plated on the backs and knuckles. He was adept with them, and could even deflect sword blows. Junai used a staff which, when she twisted the center grip, had blades come out of both ends.

* * *

**Notes**:Kakashi-sensei wears demi-cestuses, with his fingers free and only the backs of his hands covered, and them only sparingly.

* * *

Although the Ladies had noticed the wartime preparations, they said nothing. Instead they rode side-by-side, to provide a less accessible target. As they rode through the city in the general direction of the market, Hinata noticed that there were more civilians out, as well as more soldiers, lined up along both sides of the street, watching. Hinata flinched as she saw something red flutter down from the sky, and then relaxed as she realized it was a flower, thrown from a window. Another flower dropped on them, then another, until they were moving through a rain of blossoms.

Neji tried not to grind his teeth in frustration. If the monarchs wanted proof that someone in the Balitang family drew the crowds, they had it. They could, if they chose, lock up the entire household on suspicion of rebellion with nothing more than this as evidence.

They reached the intersection and military checkpoint at Rittevon Square. The large bronze statue of the first Rittevon king stood there, the center of a large fountain where people would rest. As they entered the square, the Balitang Ladies moved out of range of the flower-throwers. It was then that Hinata, her head swiveling, saw a crossbow poke out of a third-story window into the open, crowded square.

"Look out!" she yelled, shoving Dove toward Neji, out of range. The bolt struck a man-at-arms in the shoulder. His knees buckled; another man kept him on his feet.

Nuretin stood up in her stirrups. Dove was already off her horse, standing on the ground, shielded by both her mount and Neji's. "Soldiers of the Crown!" the elder Balitang lady cried in a voice that any field general might have envied. "Soldiers of the Crown, protects us, as is your duty!"

The men of the King's Watch did not move from their positions. Ulasim dragged Nuretin from the saddle and beckoned for Neji and Hinata to dismount. On foot they were less visible targets. The line of soldiers parted as a group of men with knives or short swords rushed through, aiming at the weak point in the Guards' circle, where the man who had been shot stood. "There!" cried Neji. "Look there!"

The Balitang men-at-arms faced the mercenaries, weapons up. Neji glanced at the Kings watch at the checkpoint. They lazed against the barricades, no expression on their faces. They already knew about this, and they were not going to interfere. Neji, not having activated his byakugan, didn't see the first rock fly. He did see it strike a soldier's helmet, just as he glimpsed the dent it left before the soldier went down.

"They're killing her!" someone screamed. "They're killing our hope!"

Suddenly the men of the King's Watch were the targets of a rain of flowerpots, pans, stones, and chamber pots empty and full. People held back by their former oppressors shrieked and surged forward, clawing at them. The soldier fought for their lives. They killed and killed, but they couldn't kill everybody. Thrusting his sword into one civilian, a soldier would be swarmed by five others armed with belt knives, stones, or fingernails. The crowd boiled through the gaps in the line as soldiers began to fall.

The assassins pushed past the men-at-arms, where they collided with Hinata, Ulasim, and Junai. Ulasim slew two with sword thrusts as Junai took care of another two. Hinata faced down five, and quickly activating her byakugan, killed them with her kunai and with jyuuken. The Balitang Ladies held their horses' bridles steadily, as the steeds sweated and rolled their eyes. If they were loosed, they would go berserk, and do more harm than good.

Neji also activated his byakugan. Leaping onto the back of the steadiest horse, he flung shuriken into the throats of the few archers in the area. He jumped back down when his nose was grazed by a rotting melon. Feather poked his 'head' out from under Neji's headband and shrieked with disgust as blood splattered him. Neji had drawn a kunai and was aggressively attacking the mercenaries, trusting the Ladies' defense to Hinata.

"Sorry." Neji told him, panting just a bit. He jumped up onto the horse again for a quick look around. Everywhere he looked he saw chaos. People streamed in to fill the square, many carrying weapons. Others fought to escape it. Many failed, and were trampled underfoot. The square filled with a roar of sound: screams, furious yells, battle-voiced commands. Above that animal sound was a high, screeching warble. The Stormwings had come to feast upon the pain and fear.

A little girl, shrieking, tried to climb the Rittevon statue to escape the mob. A boy who looked to be her older brother pushed her from behind, trying to get her to the top, the only safe place he could see. A handful of other children splashed through the fountain. One of them was pushed there; towards the little bit of safety the water offered, just before her mother was felled by a club.

Light blazed from steel. Down came the Stormwings, snatching the children from the fountain and statue, deflecting stones with their deadly wings. They carried the children to the balconies which surrounded the square. As soon as he saw this, Neji dropped back to the ground in a hurry, not wanting to become a target for stones himself.

"Soldiers come!" Lace shrieked in Hinata's ear. She looked around, seeing nothing but the crowd and the Stormwings. Then, at the far end of the square a stallion neighed. From Middle Way came a company of the Kings Watch, half wielding clubs, half wielding short swords. From Shield Way came a company of Rittevon's Lancers, armed with swords and spears. They cut a route through the mob.

Suddenly the Lancers' line of disciplined riders bent in the middle, and then split. Organized columns of Raka and part-Raka in steel-plated leather tunics ploughed into the horsemen. Ulasim's secret troops carried small round shields and longswords, and they hammered at the cavalry. Once the lancers were forced to fight in small groups of three or four, the Raka warriors, men and women alike, surrounded them, striving to cut away their saddles and force them to the ground.

The men of the King's Watch on Middle Way slammed into the mob, which turned on them. Those civilians who had been attacking each other now had a better target, one with a uniform. They swamped the new arrivals, grabbing weapons from the fallen guards, wielding them with enthusiasm if not with expertise.

Slowly the group that guarded Dove and Nuretin moved into the open square, trying to make it to a side street. Feather and Lace leapt from their hiding places to cover the faces of two soldiers who were headed for Dove. As the men fought to breathe, a Raka woman with muscles like rock bashed one's head in with a piece of stone. The other was run through by a Luarin woman with a short sword. The darkings leapt back to their carriers as the unknown women continued to fight the soldiers, shoulder to shoulder, filling the gap in the line protecting Dove.

Hinata stayed behind them, not sure if this was a ruse to get to her mistress. The two women saw nothing but the enemies who smashed against them. Hinata looked around in despair. The riot was growing, and it would help no one if Lady Dove got crushed.

Miniature Kudarung rained down, biting, kicking, and gouging, driving everyone away from the space in front of the fountain. In their wake came a much larger shadow, one so big that even those who battled around Hinata and her companions looked up.

Everywhere else the insanity raged. Here there was a moment of quiet as a huge ebony-and-gold Kudarung stallion spiraled down to land in the open space. As regal as any king, he walked over to the Balitang defenders, who moved aside for him. At last he stood before Dove. Slowly, gracefully, the great creature named Sequiro furled his massive wings and knelt on his forelegs, a plain salute to the woman.

Nuretin was the first to recover. "Don't just stand there, climb on!" she said. "Ulasim, your sash!"

The Raka general handed it over to Hinata quickly as Lady Dove mounted just behind the wings. "Excuse me." Hinata told the great Clydesdale-sized Kudarung with a bow. "I know it's demeaning, but it's necessary." She tied the sash around that powerful neck, passing its ends to Dove. "If you don't mind?"

Sequiro nodded as he straightened his forelegs.

"House Balitang?" Lady Dove asked.

Again he nodded. His hindquarters bunched, and he jumped, massive wings opening with a snap. Up he soared, scooping the air until he was well above the rooftops. Then he flew into the distance, toward House Balitang.

* * *


	13. The Victory and Crowning

Ch. 13

* * *

House Balitang, Rajmuat, Kypriang, Copper Isles

* * *

The afternoon was half over when the rest of them came home. Footmen and maids waited for them beside the guard at the locked gate. They took charge of the worst hurt, carrying or assisting them in walking to the infirmary. All were bruised, scraped and bloody. One maid shrieked to see Lady Nuretin disheveled, carrying the large, bloody spear she had grabbed to help in the fight. Nuretin sank onto the front hall bench, and taking out a handkerchief, began cleaning the spear she held.

Chenaol had followed them from the gate. She grinned at Nuretin and nodded at the spear. "If you want me to take that, my lady, I'll clean it properly."

Nuretin looked at the spear, and then at Chenaol. The old woman trembled from top to toe, but her voice was firm and clear as she replied, "I thank you, but I will clean it myself. I suspect I may need it again. My father said a good blade should be seen to by the one who uses it."

Chenaol scratched her head for a minute, and then offered, "Would my lady like to see our armaments, and choose something more to her taste?"

"I would." Nuretin replied stoutly. "This is a bit heavier than I can manage easily." As the two women walked to the back of the house, Nuretin added, "And since we are to be comrades in this battle, we had best do away with this 'my lady' nonsense."

Dove was seated on the front of the steps, her arms wrapped around her knees. When Hinata looked at her, she said, "Next time I want a saddle."

Ulasim and the rest of his group, who had been catching their breaths until now, knelt as one and bowed their heads to her. Hinata and Neji, as well as the remaining prophesied ones, who had come out to assist those returning, also bowed, though they remained on their feet.

Lady Dove stood and walked over to them. "Stand up, all of you, please. I never want to see any of you on your knees ever again, for anyone."

Hinata replied as everyone obeyed, "I'm glad that we made it back. Now we're home and safe."

"Safe for the moment, anyway." Shikamaru said, sighing. The riot in Rittevon square had not diminished once Dove had gone. If anything, it had intensified, spreading north and east through Middle Town. The household had lost three men-at arms, killed in the fight. Five more were seriously hurt. Junai had dislocated her shoulder.

"If you'll excuse me, I need more information." he told the others, and headed for his office. Passing a door that opened onto the pool courtyard, he saw the great black-and-gold Kudarung stallion Sequiro there, along with a beautiful lavender-and-silver Kudarung mare. The mare's delicate proportions were a vivid contrast to Sequiro's powerful ones. She stepped delicately into the pool, drinking sedately there. A handful of miniature Kudarung cropped the grass with enthusiasm. _So much for secrecy._ Shikamaru thought tiredly, and walked on.

Once he reached the office, he quickly took notes on the happenings of the day so far, and jotted down what Inkblot reported the other darkings saying. "Information is good?" asked Inkblot. "Information is good." replied Shikamaru.

Once he had finished taking notes, he moved to the meeting room. He could barely fit in, there were so many seated in chairs and on the floor. He managed to wriggle his way to his favorite spot on the wall counter. Sitting there, he had a good view of everyone's faces. Nawat leaned against the wall by the now-closed door. Guchol and Atisa supplied Shikamaru with paper, a slate to write on, and a pencil.

He murmured his thanks, nodded to Ulasim and the other senior conspirators, then looked at his fellow ninja. Placing the slate with paper on his knees, he said, "All right, since I'm sure you've all got a lot to say, let's at least be organized about it. Who's got word about Downwind District and the Honeypot?"

Once they had emptied their budgets of news, he released them to go learn more. He noted that Chenaol and Quedanga came and went, pursuing their own duties. Lady Dove arrived at some point, as did Lady Nuretin and Duke Nomru. The last three stayed, as did Ulasim, while still more messengers arrived. Dove even took over the note-taking briefly so that Shikamaru could ease his writing hand and eat something.

He took a short walk to unwind and visited the Kudarung, who looked him over seriously, and then acknowledged him by nibbling on his sleeve briefly. Wiping flying-horse-spit from his arm he looked up at the sky. Was it his imagination or was the large, multicolored star which represented Kyprioth the Trickster now brighter?

When he returned to the meeting-room, he reviewed the notes for what he had missed, and then began jotting things down again. Finally Ulasim called for lamps. Shikamaru hadn't even noticed that it was growing dark. Knocked from his concentration, he looked up and around. Nuretin had come, as had Baron Engan, Ferdy Tomang, and Lord Obemaek. Nawat returned soon after lamps were lit. As Shikamaru stretched his neck to ease a cramp, Imgehai Qeshi arrived, her black priestess' robes disordered, her hood shoved back.

"The fighting has reached the end of Market Town." she told them, panting. That was where her temple was located. Lee offered her his chair as Hinata poured her a cup of fruit juice. She accepted both gratefully.

Shikamaru looked at Ulasim. "There's been no dwindling of the riot since we got back," he told him wearily. "It's spread. And Rubinyan has sent two hundred of the Rittevon Guard and four descades of Rittevon's Lancers out. Their orders are to beat the fighting back to the lower edges of Middle Town, but they're stalled at Rittevon Square. The Honeypot is burning again."

"Who knew they had anything left to burn?" quipped Kiba before Neji silenced him with a glare.

"The King's Watch is trying to contain another riot in Downwind. With a little help from people who know what they're doing, their lines can be broken there. If you're in the mood. Personally, I'm exhausted." Shikamaru fell back onto the counter, stretching out as if to sleep there. "That particular riot is spreading to Dockmarket and up to Flowergarden. That's the state of affairs in Rajmuat at this time." He looked at Ulasim out of the corner of his eye. "What are your orders, general?"

Ulasim sat, his eyes going from one conspirator's face to another's, ending on Dove's. For a very long, still moment the big Raka said and did nothing. At last he made a face. "I think it is plain to all of us that the war has begun ahead of schedule." he said dryly. "Any child knows it is better to swim with the tide than against it. We attack in force at dawn."

* * *

Messengers left the house with orders for the fighter groups hidden all over the city. Members of the Luarin Conspiracy sent their loved ones, with some guards from their own households, to the Balitang home. Lord Obemaek told Shikamaru that if worst came to worst; the families could leave Rajmuat from the house closest to the docks. Shikamaru thought it was sweet, though unrealistic. If Crown troops showed up in the Windward District at all, it would be because the rebels had been beaten, and no ship would be able to sail.

Ysul made sure that everyone who entered House Balitang first had to submit to truthspells he wielded. Those who failed the test of loyalty were imprisoned rather than killed. It was time to start changing their old policies, Ulasim had said. If people who were not on their side were spared when possible, it might create goodwill after the fighting was done.

Shikamaru moved constantly, making sure that the preparations ran smoothly. He checked on every member of the conspiracy and rebellion personally. The last person he sought out was Dove. The pretty young woman sat on the edge of the courtyard pool, the little Kudarung tucked and slumbering all around her, Sequiro and his mare dozing nearby on the grass. Though there were no lit torches nearby, Shikamaru could see Lady Dove's face clearly. It was mutinous.

"If you've come to say I serve best by staying here…" she warned the lazy ninja as he approached. "'Stay safe,' they say, while people are dying in my name. What kind of queen sits around eating guava while her people are in danger?"

Shikamaru snorted. "A creative one." he said, sitting beside her. "It's important that you stay safe. Without you, we have nothing to secure any kind of victory at all with. But there's safe and then there's _safe_, you know what I mean?" Dove stared at him, frowning. He sighed. "True, it would do the fighters good to see you, but not if it will bring you within arrow-shot." He stood and bowed to her. "So you know, it's been a pleasure working with you, even for so short a time."

He left the garden, thinking, _if she takes the hint, Ulasim-san will kill me, though he'll have to dethrone Imajane and Rubinyan first. I can live with that._

The other ninjas and the recruits, most of whom had never met them, assembled in the meeting room. Shikamaru took the time to change back into his ninja outfit and chuunin vest; they were the best combat gear he had. The other ninjas had also gotten back into their normal clothes, and had collected their ninja packs and weapons and gear. For the first time since they had joined the rebellion, they were ninja again.

"We've been taking orders from a boy who's younger than us all?" cried one recruit who had met only the older spy who'd recruited him.

Junai and Eyun fixed him with a stony gaze. "He is one of the prophesied." Eyun said with a voice like ice.

"I have a _daughter_ his age!" protested a woman who loaded grain at Dockmarket as she gathered information for Eyun.

Shikamaru had been expecting this. "I am ancient in treachery." he said, bored. "If you're going to whine, stay and baby-sit the real children here."

"Topabaw still rots by the harbor," added Vitorcine, the first double-agent he'd recruited. "I haven't had to betray my masters since he got him dead."

After that there was no more discussion. They all checked each other's weapons and clothing. Chenaol arrived as they were doing the final count. The cook was also dressed to fight, a cutlass belted at her waist. In one hand she carried a heavy axe. Light slid along its curved, sharp edge. "Let's go my dears." she told them. "We have to cross the city by dawn."

* * *

Getting to Flowergarden, the district west of Downwind, took them triple the time it would have taken if conditions had been normal. Royal patrols that numbered twenty or thirty grim-faced men roamed the streets. They did not submit to the rain of garbage and stones that fell down from the buildings, but killed anyone foolish enough to be caught outside. Any fighter who shot at people who threw things went down the next minute with an arrow in his throat, courtesy of Nawat. The dark, woman-loving man was as good an archer as he was a fletcher, and he didn't need to stop moving to hit his targets.

After his group's fifth plea to stop and help those attacked by soldiers, Shikamaru called for a quick halt and gathered them close. "We _cannot_ stop and fight every fight along the way." he told them firmly, keeping anger and nerves out of his face and voice. They had to see him calm and in control; these people had never seen anyone but their recruiters, they still didn't trust his abilities. "If you want to drop out and die pointlessly, do so now, and don't argue about it. The rest of us have a mission, a vital one. We can't avoid distractions, no matter how many old ladies dump pots of crap on the soldiers' heads. Either leave or shut up."

After that, they kept silent. Shikamaru wasn't sure if it was his words or the glares from Naruto and those who had known him before tonight. Either way, no one left the group. They moved on through the night, through alleys, tunnels, and sometimes stairs and over rooftops, any course that would keep them clear of the patrols and the pockets of fighting scattered throughout the city. North and across Dockmarket, Market Town, and then Middle Town they followed Chenaol, who seemed to know exactly when to hide and when to advance.

As they crossed the city, Inkblot whispered in Shikamaru's ear. "Ulasim, Lee, and fighters met Crown troops on southern side of town. Soldiers come from Great Fortress. Hesitant and inclined to run." As the survivors of the poison and explosions at the Docks Garrisons, they lacked the spirit of the other men who had come to fight on the Crown's behalf. "Ulasim say he think these soldiers fight too many Raka the night of explosion and breakout. They remember there should be more of them, and many not very strong now."

Ulasim's deputy, Fesgao, had run into a group of a hundred men-at arms from families loyal to the Crown. His darking reported that they were outnumbered but fighting well.

Ysul and a large group of Raka mages, dressed like priests of the Black God, blasted their way up Rittevon's Lance, straight into the fighting in the Square. Kiba and Akamaru had gone with them.

Nomru, Neji, and his fighters cut across the city at an angle, through Middle Town and Swan District, attacking guards at checkpoints and any household troops foolish enough to get in their way. They gave the same treatment to anyone on the edges of the riots who did not get out of their way when ordered to.

Everyone had plenty of light. The Honeypot was ablaze, its fires spreading into Downwind. Isolated fires burned in Dockmarket, Market Town, and Middle Town. Shikamaru and his group heard the roar of the riot and the shrieks of the injured. Over it all rose the eerie trill of feeding Stormwings. Lit from below, they looked like monsters from the realms of chaos.

Higher and higher his group climbed, through a maze of cottage gardens where people grew vegetables for the city's markets. At last they crested a ridge, halting where a dirt road ended in a small shrine to Gunapi Sunrose. They drank from their water bottles, and each member of the group tossed a small token into the well, either a flower, or a pretty stone, or a coin. Even Naruto and Shikamaru tossed flowers in. It didn't hurt to be polite to other people's gods.

Nawat left briefly, and returned with a large group of warriors, led by a hard-faced Raka woman and a thin, whipcord-lean man who looked as if he might be related to Nawat. He had the same nose, floppy black hair, and eye for women. Also like Nawat, he carried a strung bow and a large quiver stuffed with Griffin- and Stormwing-fletched arrows. Without making a sound, their companions drew up around Shikamaru's group. There were nearly two hundred of them, all wearing clothes that showed signs of hard use, under mismatched and battered armor. All carried bows and quivers of armor-piercing arrows. Just as all carried swords, from the sailor's heavy cutlass to longswords in nicked sheaths. Like the other groups of fighters they had seen, this one was composed of both men and women.

"We go in first," Chenaol told Nawat's group, her voice soft. "Then you. We'll be out doing our work for awhile before we call you in. Duan here will signal Nawat. Then you must come through and attack anything in uniform."

"Try not to kill any more than you can help." Shikamaru said, as their eyes turned to him. "Particularly among the servants. It's time to start trying to live together. Tie them up or lock them in somewhere, if you can."

"What about the Grey Palace?" asked Lokak. "There are no tunnels there, how will we take the place?"

"Leave the Palace to us." Shikamaru told him. "We haven't come so far for nothing." He frowned, and Naruto looked at him anxiously. They had wanted to tell the Raka to capture Rubinyan and Imajane, not kill them. It would be nice if the new queen could show the neighboring countries that she had given them a fair trial. Looking at the grim-faced Raka, he realized that it would be better to hold his tongue. It was stupid to give an order if he knew it wouldn't be obeyed. He sighed at how troublesome this was. "Just don't take trophies from those you slay. I swear they won't look as good as you think."

A wave of soft chuckles passed through the group. Naruto and Shikamaru didn't laugh, however.

"Let us begin." said Jimarn. "Or do we wait until we die of old age?"

"No one wants to live forever," added Yoyox.

Shikamaru had already seen the suspiciously sturdy-looking vine that twined around one of the shrine's pillars. Chenaol beckoned to one of the bigger fighters to help her. They hauled together on the ropy vine, teeth clenched; sweat soon gleaming on their faces. Two of Shikamaru's pack went to help. Slowly the square of the doorway became visible in the ground. A handful of Nawat's people circled it, using blades to cut away the bush and grass roots that had woven themselves into the door's cover in the years since this exit had been used. With a last, long rip, the grassy hood pulled free. Those hauling on it dragged it back to rest against the shrine, and then tied ropes around the ring in the door below. It too had settled into the ground and was reluctant to leave its bed. Growling, the warriors pulled it up.

"The one at the Palace didn't give as much trouble." commented Naruto, watching.

"We made sure of that. We've had to use the Palace entrance as a hiding place. There used to be other exits," said Chenaol, panting. "But this one is isolated; it's hard to get at. And there's no way to keep people from coming up on you here without warning."

The door was up. Someone struck a flint to light the torches they had brought. Naruto looked down the steps that led into the ground. "Dude, it's nasty down there." He said.

Nawat looked at Shikamaru and shrugged, as if to say, 'what can you do?' Shikamaru just shook his head and kicked Naruto in the butt. He fell down the stairs, yelping all the way. "Dammit Shikamaru, I'll get you for that!" he yelled back up as he stood and tried to get centuries-old-slime off of his clothes.

"So troublesome. You could at least be quieter." Shikamaru commented mildly, completely undisturbed by his friend's anger.

As the rest of the warriors went into the tunnel, carrying swords and torches, Shikamaru spoke to Inkblot. "Any news from Trick or Feather?" He, Chenaol, and Nawat followed the last of the soldier into the tunnel, ignoring their grumbling about the 'accommodations.'

"Nomru at Rittevon Square." The darking said as the rebels passed along the tunnel. "Catch soldiers between him and Ulasim. Fesgao fight done. They near edge of Flowergarden. Fesgao say Fonfalas wait for signal to attack Grain Gate." Shikamaru nodded to himself. The Grain Gate and the Gate of Carts were the side entrances to the Palace, where supply wagons brought in ordinary goods for those who lived there. Ulasim and Nomru meant to attack the Gate of Victory once they combined forces.

It seemed like hours before they reached the other end of the tunnel (which Naruto was happy to say over and over) where it opened into the Pavilion of Delightful Pleasures. They hesitated there. Nawat called one of his people forward. She was a perky young Luarin woman, with a head full of red curls, bright blue eyes, and a whip-weal which divided her face in half horizontally. As she climbed the stairs to the outside, the silvery fire of Luarin magic streamed from her hands to wiggle through cracks in the wood.

As she nodded to Nawat—there were friends outside—Inkblot whispered into Shikamaru's ear. "Dove _flies._"

Shikamaru smirked. He wished he could see it, Dove soaring through the clouds on the back of the great black-and-gold stallion, as its wings caught the air, carrying her over the battles in the streets. It was a calculated risk. A well-placed arrow might ruin everything. But if Shikamaru were out there, fighting for the freedom of his native land, the sight would inspire him like nothing else.

Inkblot added mournfully, "Hina fly, Lace and Magnolia too. Not me."

"I'll make it up to you sometime." Shikamaru replied as he exited the tunnel. _Naruto was right, it was nasty,_ he thought. Looking up into Vereyu's face, he blinked. Looking past her, he saw that the sun had risen, and beautiful puffy clouds drifted, golden, across the sky. "Lovely day, don't you think?" he said. "Makes you wish you could take breakfast out here and watch the clouds… maybe I can have lunch in the water pavilions later."

"Only Duan could joke at a time like this." Vereyu's face was grim and set, but she looked glad to meet him.

"If not now, when?" asked Naruto. "And what makes you think he's joking? Knowing Shikamaru, he's serious. He's a real lazy-ass cloud-watcher."

"Tch. So troublesome." Shikamaru said, smirking because Naruto knew him so well.

Nawat politely ignored this exchange and looked at Shikamaru, who turned to look at him. "When will we know to set this lot loose?" He stroked his darking neck-band, having discovered its relaxing purr.

"Trust me, you'll know." Shikamaru turned to Vereyu. "I hear Her Majesty has company." The Palace darkings had been announcing the arrival of loyal, panicked Luarin nobles since the riots began the night before.

"All the rotten eggs together in one basket." Vereyu said, and spat on the ground.

_It would take an extraordinary degree of hate to serve here, day in and day out, in the hope that sometime you would be able to tell your masters exactly what you thought of them._ Shikamaru thought, with a greatly increased degree of respect. He would tell Dove's future spymaster to make good use of Vereyu. Bringing peace to the Isles would be a long, hard job once the capital was won. Vereyu would be good for the distance.

"Any parting words of cheer?" asked Nawat, looking at the handsome woman appreciatively.

"Get stuffed." she said, grinning. "And send any wounded back here, to the Pavilion of Delightful Pleasures."

Shikamaru smiled back, and then turned to Naruto. "Go. And be careful. If you think anyone suspects you, _get out of there._ Our mission depends on you surviving."

"Not a problem! I am totally up for this!" Naruto grinned in an almost insane manner. He performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, followed immediately by his Harem no Jutsu, with great variety and Palace servant's wear. None of them looked the same as the forms he'd used before though, since one or two of the previous victims of this tactic might be on guard duty.

Everyone in the area except Shikamaru looked shocked, some were even appalled. After all, this was the first time any of them had seen a Jutsu, let alone this one. Shikamaru just shrugged. "He's the Fox." he said by way of explanation.

Nawat blinked, and then whistled silently in appreciation. Naruto had chosen these forms with an eye for good looks, lighter skin, and noticeable colors. However, none of them was so noticeable as to be unbelievable, all of them were realistic.

Vereyu and her companions had set a number of shallow open baskets on the ground. Most were loaded with fruit, bread, and rolls stuffed with slices of meat. Two baskets were full of water flasks, and had handles on each side so that they could be carried by two people.

"We did our best with breakfast in the mess hall," Vereyu told him. We took your advice; we didn't poison everything, so they may not suspect the food." Jelly had told Bean what to do earlier, on their way through the city. "Uh, which one of you is the real one?"

"I am." The leader, a black-haired woman whose face looked suspiciously like Anko's, was Naruto in his female guise. "I'll see you soon. Come on, girls!"

Naruto and his Sexy Kage Bunshins soon reached the stair to the watch posts on the Luarin Wall and began to climb. Once they reached the top of the wall, Naruto fluttered her eyelashes at the tough-looking sergeant who waited for them beside the steps. "Something to wet your throat, Captain?" he asked, thrusting the basket at him with one hip. Men always liked it when a girl promoted them. The sergeant grinned and took his time selecting a star fruit. The Sexy Kage Bunshins passed food or water to the men who watched the Green Belt through the crenels at the top of the wall. "Tell me, Captain, should we be afraid for our lives?" Naruto-as-a-woman-who-looks-suspiciously-like-Anko inquired, her eyes lingering on his face. "I've heard these Raka are no better than animals." He swelled with importance, never questioning why a girl like this would appear so interested in a blue-chinned fellow with heavily tattooed arms.

"Just rabble, girlie," he told 'her.' "Rioting, burning their own homes. Half crazy with snake fever, if you ask me. His Majesty will come down hard on 'em. They'll never get the city fixed in time for the coronation." He tried to snag 'her' around the waist.

Nimbly, Naruto stepped just out of reach. "I've work to do sir!" he said, and stuck his nose in the air. Apparently relenting, he added, "Maybe when I come around again." The man guffawed as Naruto left, ambling down the walkway. _You won't be laughing the next time _I_ come around._ Naruto thought with satisfaction.

Slowly they worked their way around the broad stretch of wall, distributing their offerings, until they reached the gate of victory. Here Naruto met a surprise. One hundred and fifty Lancers to help defend the Palace. Behind them stood three companies, or three hundred men, of the Rittevon Guard, drooping with heat and boredom. They were obviously waiting for orders. Naruto asked Jelly to pass the information along to all of the other darkings, especially those who were with the ninja or the other leaders.

Nomru, Ulasim, Ysul and Fesgao would have to deal with those fighters. They were to meet on the open green lands around the Palace.

Once Jelly finished, Naruto and his Sexy Kage Bunshins completed their circuit of the wall, giggling or laughing as they flirted with the soldiers. Naruto sent one of them to Shikamaru and Vereyu. They had taken up the task of hastily, but quietly, blocking all of the exits in the wall which were not going to be attacked. They had used stone and mortar, and the results were solid, if sloppy. The Kage Bunshin reported that everything was ready on his end, and to have Nawat prepare. To the 'women' who followed him he hand-signaled _retreat, get off the wall_. They disappeared discretely, vanishing into smoke where no one could see.

Naruto himself returned to the sergeant who had been so complimentary earlier. He hadn't gotten anything poisoned, by the look of it. Naruto handed him a flask of water, which he took absently. "Y'know, I'm starting to think there's more to this than a herd of ragged beggars crazy with the summer sun." He handed 'her' his spyglass as he drank.

Naruto took the opportunity to look out at the green. From the jungle in the distance emerged the Fonfalas, Dove's shadowy Raka relatives the Temaidas, Ulasim, Fesgao, Ysul, and Nomru. With them were Neji, Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, as well as armored Raka and Luarin warriors.

The sergeant put down his flask and surveyed the men around him. "Where's Hessken? Mayce? Rufert?"

"Privy, sir," called another man. "Something off with breakfast. I'm not feeling so well myself."

"Breakfast, or…" The sergeant looked at Naruto, the picture of innocence with 'her' empty basket. He started sweating heavily.

"Let me help you, Sergeant," Naruto said, hooking his legs out from under him. The sleep potion was working, and his eyes were shut before he hit the ground.

"Help me!" Naruto shrieked. "His eyes rolled up and he just fell!" He knelt by the man as others came running. Two of the soldiers sprouted arrows, and fell to the ground inside. Naruto charged off, shedding his disguise as more arrows flew, and Nawat's group swarmed for the stairs.

There was a roar from the field outside, and the rebels propped doors and gates across the moat, to stay out of reach of the vicious finned creatures in it. Naruto scrambled over the edge of the wall and ran down the side, sliding the last few feet in his haste. He ran headlong for the upcoming battle, drawing a kunai as he did so.

* * *

"Gate of Victory opens," Inkblot informed Shikamaru as he trotted down the path to Sevmire's headquarters. The new spymaster had taken over his predecessor's office quickly, but the nervous man was as ineffective as he was cruel. "Rubinyan come with soldiers. Leads Guards and Lancers out to fight Ulasim, Fesgao, Nomru."

"I love it when warriors get noble," Shikamaru replied as he yanked open the doors to the spymaster's building. "They get themselves killed with almost no effort from us. It's a great time-saver." Here was the corridor where the spymasters hung their victims of recent tortures to frighten people who they 'recruited'. Sadly, each pair of shackles held a captive. In one bloodied, broken-armed wreck Shikamaru recognized a cook from Dockmarket whose noodles were not unlike ramen. Naruto had gone to visit her every time he managed to sneak away from the kitchens at House Balitang.

Running to Sevmire's office for the keys, Shikamaru halted when Vitorcine emerged from it. She held a bloody knife in one hand and a key ring in another. Behind her the office had started to flicker with orange lights. She had lit it on fire.

"At least you took the keys before you lit him up." Shikamaru said, taking them. He singled out the one which opened the shackles and started on the victim closest to the office fire.

"Why do you think I went in there?" asked Vitorcine.

"Catch them as we take them down," Shikamaru ordered. "You know," he said conversationally, "He wasn't worth killing."

"He wasn't worth leaving alive either, Duan." Vitorcine pointed out.

"You have a point." He shrugged. "Let's get them outside. I'm sure they'd be happy for the sunlight, and we don't want them getting all crispy in here."

Vitorcine nodded and started escorting people out of the building. Shikamaru freed the last captive and started helping them outside as well. Those victims who could still walk moved under their own power, and helped those who couldn't.

"See if you can get them all to the Pavilion of Delightful Pleasures. And good job." Shikamaru said before he ran off. "Inkblot?"

"Nawat friends put wedges under barracks of sleeping soldiers. Ulasim attacks Rubinyan from left, Fesgao and Nomru from right. Ysul, Ochobu, other Raka mages have magic hidden in air and ground. Crown mages not see magic. Ground eat mages, Air push mages under horses' hooves. Dove say more Royal Soldiers come protect Gate of Carts from Fonfalas and Temaidas."

Shikamaru looked up. Overhead circled Sequiro, a double saddle on his back. Hinata and Lady Dove rode there, Hinata protecting the Lady from any stray missiles which came their way. Outside the walls, he heard a deep-throated roar as men and women cheered their chosen Queen's appearance. With Dove looking on, they plowed forward without letup, battling their way towards the Gate of Victory.

"Uh-oh." said Inkblot.

"What oh?"

"Soldiers on horses ride up from city. Trick sees them. Soldiers and archers. Archers climb to walls near Gate of the Sun."

Shikamaru swore. The nobles who had taken refuge with Imajane had left men in the guest barracks, and apparently they'd not eaten from the main store of poisoned food, so they were healthy. "Tell Nawat about the archers. Tell Fesgao, Lee, and Neji that an attack is coming up behind Ulasim. Tell no one else."

A squad of soldiers came towards Shikamaru at a trot. Nawat and his archers fired off a round at them, and then leapt from the trees, bows set aside, and swords drawn.

"Stop." Shikamaru said, loud enough to be heard over the battle-noise, but not so loud as to be yelling. When they did not immediately obey, he performed a quick Kage Mane no Jutsu. He couldn't hold this many for long, but a few second should be all he'd need. "Wouldn't it be nice to be able to trust the person on the throne?" he asked the enemies. "To not have to live every day wondering if your family is safe, or if your master is rotting by the harbor?" He released his allies to conserve energy, since they seemed to be listening, at least. Nawat's people waited. "Do you really want to die for the Rittevons?" he asked the guardsmen more quietly. He released them to find out their answer.

Three soldiers raised weapons and fell, shot by Nawat's suspicious archers. The rest hesitated. Then one of them, a sergeant by his insignia, set down his sword and dagger. When he straightened, one of his own men tried to attack him. Two other Luarin soldiers grabbed the attacker and wrestled him to the ground. He lay there, killed quietly by one of his fellows. They in turn dropped their weapons. The rest followed suit.

A handsome woman with crow feathers in her hair and Nawat's laughing eyes shrugged and took a coil of thin rope from her belt. "My brother said if they surrendered, bind them and move on." She said this, and then grinned at the surrendering soldiers. "If I meet you again in battle, I won't be so nice."

Shikamaru moved on. "Inkblot?"

"Fesgao fight soldiers who attack Ulasim from behind. Nomru leads his people forward against Rubinyan's. Mages fight each other. Ochobu saying many bad words to them." The sharp-tongued woman was a great mage, and Ulasim's mother. On and on it came, a flood of information. Shikamaru finally had to stop helping his group, Nawat's, and Vereyu's clean out pockets of resistance in the greater Palace. He hid in a corner of the Robing Pavilion and sorted out who needed to know what piece of information. Inkblot pooled in his lap, allowing images to form inside his inky depths. Now Shikamaru could see what the darkings saw when he asked Inkblot to focus on each of them. Lace and Magnolia gave him a view of the entire battle that raged all around the Luarin wall. He pointed out breaks in the lines of enemy soldiers where Nomru, Fesgao, Ochobu, Ulasim, and their respective ninja could swamp them. He also pointed out when an attack came from the rear.

As he watched, Kiba and Akamaru performed their Jujin Bunshin no Jutsu, tearing through the enemy's ranks with their Gatsuugas, terrifying everyone who crossed the 'Wild One's' path.

Naruto had gone to help Fesgao's group, which lacked an assigned ninja. Whenever the 'Fox' was attacked, he'd scatter a dozen Kage Bunshins and disappear, letting the enemy fight the replicas, which puffed into smoke when 'fatally wounded'. If they weren't overwhelmed by the clones, Naruto would slip in and finish them off. The 'Fox' inundated the enemies with trickery and sheer numbers.

Neji had activated his byakugan and was using his Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou to disarm and defeat anyone nearby. He focused mainly on protecting Duke Nomru, as the man's support of Lady Dove's ascension to the throne would prove vital later.

Hinata's Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou was partially blocked by her sitting position and Sequiro's body, but she still managed to block any and all attacks aimed their way.

As for Lee, well, he did the work of a small army all by himself. Even though he still wore his weights, he was moving so fast that only the other ninja could track him accurately.

Dove told Shikamaru that fifty of Nawat's people had cleared and opened the Gate of Carts and the Grain Gate, allowing the Fonfalas and the Temaidas inside. Magnolia showed him Nawat and another band of his people, picking more defenders from the walls of the gray Palace with arrows. Nawat's darking showed the front of the Palace. The gates were shut and barred. It was finally serving its purpose as a last stronghold for the Luarin Crown.

Ochobu's darking reported that the old woman seemed ill. Her heart burst as she flung one last spell, killing five enemy mages with the last of her strength. Keening its grief, the darking moved on to the next mage in the chain. Ysul's darking said that the mute mage was looking for a project of his own, having directed all of his cohorts to fight the enemy mages one-on-one. Behind Rubinyan and his troops loomed the Gate of Victory, shut tight, and locked with heavy timbers, written over with spells of protection. "Ysul up to something." His darking said, looking around for threats. No one came near the mage; as if they sensed the power he was drawing, they left him in a rare open space. Suddenly, the dense, bespelled wood of the Gate of Victory burst into white, devouring flames.

Immediately Shikamaru told Inkblot to inform Trick, Lee's darking. Another darking broke in, showing its views of the battle. Ulasim, wielding a longsword, had cut his way through the last of Rubinyan's defenders. Shikamaru and Inkblot watched as Rubinyan closed with Ulasim, hacking at him from horseback. Ulasim's darking leapt from his neck to batten onto the cinch strap of Rubinyan's saddle. For some moments all Shikamaru could see was Ulasim's straining legs. Then the saddle slid. Down came Rubinyan, twisting to land on his back. In lunged Ulasim, his blade passing through an opening in Rubinyan's armor. Rubinyan, grimacing, rolled and thrust his sword through Ulasim. For a moment the two men stared at one another.

Then Ulasim looked up. Dove swooped in on Sequiro, venturing close to the enemy archers in her desire to save him.

"Look!" Ulasim bellowed, pointing up to her. His voice rang over the clash of weapons and the shrieks of warriors and Stormwings. "Look at her! There! See our future? See how we can be great?" He swayed and fell as his darking keened. Beneath him lay Rubinyan, already dead.

Shikamaru didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face as he told all of the darkings of the Raka general's last battle, and of his demise. Fesgao and Naruto didn't even hesitate. They and their men plowed through the warriors, crying for them to follow, in their Queen's name. As the Raka, howling, surged forward, the Gate of Victory collapsed. Ysul had burned its cross-spar to cinders, and Lee had forcibly destroyed the rest. Behind it the Raka Gate was still smoldering, weakened, as Ysul used up the last of his power on it.

Kiba and Akamaru punched a hole through the remains of the enemy's defense, and used Gatsuuga to gnaw at the Raka Gate. It crumbled to splinters at the assault.

Ysul dropped to his knees. When the Raka Gate fell to pieces, he lay down. Two rebels ran to pick him up. His darking told Shikamaru that he was all right, just worn out. Shikamaru sighed with relief. They couldn't afford to lose another leader.

From Dove's position he saw that the fighting had slowed in many places close to where Ulasim now lay. Seeing that Rubinyan was dead, a dozen or more Luarin warriors raised their hands in surrender. The other Crown troops, mauled by Nomru, Fesgao, and the ninjas, had borne enough. They turned and ran through the destroyed gates. Nawat's warriors, the Fonfalas and Temaidas, Lee, and Kiba and Akamaru met them there. Caught between two enemy forces, the Luarin soldiers surrendered.

Shikamaru wiped his eyes briskly. They weren't done yet. As he made the weary trudge from the Robing Pavilion back to the Wall, Chenaol caught up to him, her weapons and her person streaked with blood. Nawat met them there, sweaty and disheveled, but still handsome. The Fonfalas and Temaidas stripped the weapons from the soldiers and herded them against the wall to be held under guard.

At last Fesgao strode through the Gate, Nomru and Neji behind him, the mages of the Chain following with the troops. Fesgao was covered in shallow cuts, as were all of the leaders and ninja. Even Shikamaru had picked up a few, though he didn't remember how or where. Fesgao looked them over and nodded, as if they'd just met in the marketplace. They all turned to face the Palace, weapons at the ready.

Just then, a raucous shriek heralded the arrival of a Stormwing. Rikash Moonsword pulled out of his stoop to hover in front of them. The smell would have made them retch, if they hadn't been too tired to notice it. The lord of the Stormwings looked at the leaders of the rebels and said simply. "I give you my word; no Stormwing will touch Ulasim or the old woman." As the rebels stared in astonishment, he flew off, calling back over his shoulder. "For what it's worth, you've earned my respect this day!" He screeched to the other Stormwings, who descended en masse upon the recent battlefield.

At last they all stood before the granite walls of the grey Palace. Shikamaru looked at their heights and blinked. There was no guard in view. For a moment Fesgao waited, unsure of what happened now.

"Inkblot?" asked Shikamaru, "What do the Palace darkings say?"

"Surprise." The little blot raised one tentacle and pointed at the top of the wall.

"We need to make a ram or something…" Fesgao said wearily. Nomru nodded. Shikamaru put a hand on each man's arm. When they looked at him, eyes red from the dust, he pointed to the wall. Taybur Sibigat stood there at parade rest, hands clasped behind his back. He looked down at them and nodded; his face expressionless.

Slowly the gate to the Palace swung open. Soldiers in the black clothes and copper mail of the King's Guard, all of whom looked the worse for heavy fighting, lined the flagstone road that led to the residence. There were dead men all around them. It had been four of the Guard who had opened the gate.

* * *

"Those troops still loyal to the Rittevons are locked up. So too are those noble families and servants who remained loyal." Taybur's voice and face were as expressionless as if he were reading a market list. "I surrender the Palace to your leader. Imajane is being held."

"Does he lie?" Fesgao asked without taking his eyes from Taybur.

"No. He's telling the truth." Shikamaru replied.

A long shadow fell over them. Everyone looked up, and then backed away to clear a space as Dove's mount slowly descended. At last the Kudarung stallion stood on solid ground, his sides streaked with sweat. Neji and Nawat moved forward, Nawat to help Dove from the saddle, Neji to assist Hinata.

From the corner of his eye Shikamaru registered a wave of motion. He looked around. First those of Raka blood went down on one knee. Slowly the Luarin troops, even stubborn Duke Nomru, followed suit. At last only the Ninja remained standing, though they too bent their heads to her.

Dove saw them and grinned, her face lighting up. "Comrades, I see you remembered my request."

They raised their heads, smirking just a bit.

The rattle of chain mail drew their eyes to the men of the King's Guard on the flagstone road. They too knelt and bowed their heads. Taybur, who had descended from the walkway overhead, knelt at the center of the open gate.

Dove looked down at him. "Imajane?" she asked, her voice steady.

"In her rooms," Taybur replied. "Your majesty."

Hinata spotted a flutter of pink high on the side of the residence, on a balcony that overlooked its small garden. "Th-there's a balcony outside her chambers…" she said, her voice quavering at what the deposed queen was about to do.

"I know." replied Taybur.

Hinata deactivated her byakugan as she buried her face in Neji's shoulder, refusing to look. Neji also deactivated his byakugan, but watched as the small bit of pink plummeted from the balcony rail.

"Well," said Shikamaru, "at least you won't have to pay to house and try her."

Fesgao pointed at the sky, where the multicolored star which represented the Trickster, Kyprioth, sparked and gleamed with victory.

* * *

"So how soon are you leaving?"

Shikamaru turned his head to see Her Majesty Dovasaraiyu Balitang, Queen of the Copper Isles. The lazy ninja was currently lying on the roof of the Palace, watching the clouds drift by overhead. He replied with a shrug. "Soon. I don't know when exactly, but it'll probably be as soon as you appoint a new spymaster."

"That's the main problem, isn't it? I can't find one. There just isn't anyone in the Isles who can hold a candle to you as a spymaster. Duke Nomru has taken charge as my war advisor, Fesgao is my Commander-in-Chief, Taybur is the Captain of the Guard, and Ysul is the head mage; even Chenaol found a place as my head cook. We've managed to fill every position but yours. We've even gotten the ownership of the lands cleared up. All that's left is my coronation, and the appointing of a new spymaster."

"You've already decided to keep Vitorcine and Vereyu on as assistant spymasters then? Why not pick one of them?"

"They don't have it in them, and you know it. They're good with the legwork, but the planning, the scheming, all of the real trouble, they can't do it. You know that."

Shikamaru sighed and looked back up at the clouds. "You know, I never wanted to be a spymaster. I never even really wanted to be a great ninja. All I wanted was to be mediocre. Play shogi and go. Find a wife that wasn't gorgeous, but wasn't ugly either, have two kids, a boy and a girl. Retire when the girl got married and the boy got his own job and house. Die before my wife, peacefully, in my sleep. That's all I wanted. But somehow I got tangled up in all this 'saving the worlds' business."

"Looks like we've got something in common then. I didn't really want to be Queen, but it's what I was born for. What I really want is to marry Nawat. Have two children, a boy and a girl. Raise and care for the Kudarung. But now…" she smiled. "I can do all that, but I have to be queen first and foremost."

"Wait. You want to marry Nawat?"

"Yes. I thought a good spymaster was supposed to know everything?"

"Wasn't looking."

"Oh." She paused, and then continued happily. "He finally asked me, right after we won the victory. I said yes."

"People will talk."

"People always talk. And I'd rather have them exclaim over my marriage than over my affair."

Shikamaru snorted. "True."

"…so."

"So?"

"Who are you going to appoint to take your place?"

"…I'll think about it, and tell you at your coronation."

"Alright. By the way, do you know what Lee and Fandarel are working on? I asked but they just said they would tell me when they finished."

"I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"…It's too troublesome to tell you. Maybe when they finish."

"Oh, you!" Dove left Shikamaru to his cloud-watching.

* * *

Hinata and the seamstresses finished the last bit of work on the outfit. Carefully hanging it on a form, they put it in a wardrobe where it wouldn't be seen or damaged.

"Hinata?" Dove walked in to speak to the shy kunoichi.

"Yes, Dove-dono?"

"Do you know what Lee and Fandarel are working on? They won't tell me."

"I-I think so, but Fandarel-san said it was a surprise… and n-not to tell you… I-I promised him I wouldn't…" Hinata obviously didn't want to hold back, but felt obliged to.

"Oh, okay, I won't force you to tell me. Thank you anyway."

"N-no problem, Dove-dono…"

"Hinata?

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you. For everything. You were a wonderful ladies-maid, and a wonderful friend."

"Oh! Oh, thank you, Dove-dono. Th-that means a lot to me…" Hinata blushed shyly.

"I know. That's why I said it. You deserve to know how good you are." Dove left the room.

* * *

"Yoooooosh! That's how you do that! Make it that way!" Naruto was in the kitchen, talking to Chenaol.

Dove walked in, smiling politely to the servants who bowed as she passed. She walked up to Naruto, who turned to face her, stepping, seemingly by accident, so that he blocked her view of what was going on.

"Hiya, Lady Dove-sama! D'ya want me?"

"Yes, actually, can I talk to you outside?"

"Sure!"

They walked out of the crowded kitchen, into the open air. Dove turned to face the blonde ninja once they were out of earshot of the kitchen. "Naruto, do you know what Lee and Fandarel are working on? No one seems to want to tell me!"

"Huh? Nah, not really. Is Fuzzy-eyebrows working on something important?"

"That's what I wanted to know. But when I asked, he said that he would tell me when they finished it." Dove seemed frustrated.

"Well, if Fuzzy-eyebrows says he can't tell you yet, I believe him. He wouldn't say somethin' like that unless he meant it, so, I guess he can't tell you yet." Naruto seemed pretty casual about it.

Dove sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Well thank you anyway. I guess I could ask the others, but they'd probably say the same thing, wouldn't they?

"Yeah, probably."

"Sigh… well, I'm off. By the way, whatever you and Chenaol were making smelled good."

* * *

Kiba and Akamaru trotted through the Palace grounds. Kiba's arms, and Akamaru's mouth, were full of slim, straight branches of wood. They'd had to explore deep into the jungles of Kypriang to find it, but the wood was the best possible for the purpose. They arrived at their destination and gave the wood to Neji, who waited there for them. He took it and set it carefully in a pile by the small table.

"Thank you, Kiba, Akamaru." He said. "You found exactly the right thing."

"Heh, no problem. We're the best at finding things, right Akamaru?" Kiba grinned down at the little dog.

"Bark!"

As they left, Neji took out the things he'd need, and began work on his own project.

* * *

Dove woke up on the morning of her coronation well-rested.

"Dove-dono." Hinata stood by the end of the bed, shyly gesturing for her to follow her.

"I'm up. What do you need?"

"Um… please, Dove-dono, follow me. I have a p-present for you…" The shy girl stood back as Dove got out of bed, then turned and left the room, waiting for Dove to follow.

When Dove reached the next room, she gasped. On a stand was a beautiful outfit in a style she'd never seen before. Although the under-gown was plain cloth-of-gold in the normal style, the over-gown was far different. It was a lovely, rich brown color, folded over at the front, almost like a bath-robe, though there was nothing casual about it. It had huge, sweeping, pocket-like sleeves and a broad, stiff sash with an elaborate knot at the back. The material of the over-robe was decorated with the copper vines and emerald leaves of the Balitang House mark. The sash was of copper cloth, with black-and-gold Kudarung rampant stitched on it. With it was a pair of Kyprin slipper-sandals of copper-trimmed brown cloth.

"Hinata! It's _beautiful_! What is it?"

"It's called a furisode, Dove-dono. Or, it's really a mix between a furisode and Raka and Luarin clothes… I… Your seamstresses and I… we designed and made it for your coronation…" Hinata was blushing furiously. "D-do you like it?"

"Do I like it? I love it! I'd be honored to wear something so lovely! This will probably start a new fashion in High Court dress." Dove sighed. "There's only one problem."

"What? What's wrong?" Hinata looked worried.

"I haven't the slightest idea how to wear it. You'll have to help me put it on."

Even Hinata laughed at that, and began helping the new Queen prepare.

* * *

As the guests arrived, they were greeted by Lady Nuretin Balitang, Baron Guyan Temaida, and Duke Vurquan Nomru, who entertained them while they waited for the ceremony to begin. The kings and queens of a dozen nations were there, as well as the young Carthaki Emperor, Kaddar. All of the noble houses of the Copper Isles were there, Raka and Luarin alike, and peasants in their best clothes flooded the vast garden where the coronation was to be held. The Prophesied Ones were there as well, wearing their normal ninja clothing. They stood to one side of the gazebo in which the Twice-Royal was to be crowned.

The babble of the crowd was hushed as Dovasaraiyu walked out. Wearing her hair loose and flowing in the traditional style of the Raka queens, wearing little jewelry in the Luarin manner, clothed in a coronation outfit the likes of which they had never seen, she was a breathtaking sight.

When she reached the center of the gazebo, she bowed her head slightly to her audience, and then beckoned to Fesgao, who stood nearby. He came forward, and knelt before her, as she officially bestowed upon him the title of Commander-in-Chief. She did the same for each of the other appointees. When she finished, she thanked them all for their sacrifices, and thanked the foreign dignitaries for their presence and support.

Then Shikamaru cleared his throat.

Having caught everyone's attention, he stepped forward and spoke. "Your Majesty, we will be leaving soon, to return to the place from which we came. But before we go, we all have gifts we would like to give you, as tokens of our respect for you as a Queen, and of our friendship, for whatever it's worth." He jerked his head for Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru to come forward. Neji was the one who spoke.

"Your Majesty, Kiba and Akamaru gathered the wood for these, from the depths of your own forests, and I made these with my own hands, using the skills taught to me by Nawat-san." He held out a quiver full of arrows. They were copper-headed, and double-fletched with a mix of Griffin flights and Kudarung flights. The heads were designed to be slightly broader than needle-heads, but thinner than normal. The wood was an incredibly light but strong material called Yanyan. The feathers crossed at right angles, dividing the butt end of each arrow into quarters. All in all, they were beautifully made, and perfectly suited for a Queen, whether in hunting or war. Once Dove accepted the arrows, Kiba and Neji bowed, and even Akamaru managed a little bow. They went back to their places, with Kiba grinning fit to burst.

Next came Naruto. He walked forward, grinning. "Uh, well, I'm not really good at being all fancy, but I told Chenaol-obaasan some really good food from our country, and she made it for lunch. I bet you'll like it! Especially the ramen! …yeah, ramen's so good!!" He had a dreamy look on his face, and had almost started drooling when Akamaru barked at him. He scratched the back of his head, laughing embarrassedly when he realized he'd started staring off into space. "Heheheh, hope you like the food!"

Next came Lee, holding a large object wrapped in a cloth so that they couldn't tell what it was. Standing in front of Dove, he spoke. "Fandarel-san and I worked on the mold for this for a very long time. I am by no means a great smith, I would not even consider myself a good smith, and without Fandarel-san this would have been an utmost failure. However, this is the fruit of our labors, and we made it with all our hearts. For you..." he unwrapped the cloth, and the crowd gasped. "...this is your crown, Your Majesty."

And a crown it was. Made from pure copper instead of gold, it was formed in the shape of a headband instead of a circlet. It had vines and flowers molded on it, and from the edges hung topaz droplets, also called Tricksters Stones, since they represented him. Kneeling on either side, facing the center, were two Kudarung, wings but half-opened. At the center was a jaguar, the symbol of the Queen of the Copper Island Goddesses, Gunapi Sunrose.

Hands shaking slightly, Dove took the crown as the whole region held its breath in hushed anticipation. Lee bowed and backed away. Dove turned to the multitude and raised the crown. There was a roar to equal any earthquake as she placed it on her head.

* * *

The next morning, The Queen of the Copper Isles rose late, still tired from the day before. Pulling on a robe, she walked into her study, looking for the tea Hinata always left on her desk. It was there, steaming slightly, and with it was a note. With trembling hands she picked it up and read Shikamaru's neat handwriting.

"Your Majesty. This morning we were awakened by Yuuko-san, who told us it was time to return. I have chosen a Luarin girl named Alaine Cooper to be your next spymaster. She came with the dignitaries, but she is well-versed in the spymaster's art. She was willing to take a blood oath to serve you all her days, and did so with myself, Taybur Sibigat-san, and Duke Nomru-sama as witnesses. She will serve you well. We all wish you the best of luck. Nara Shikamaru."

"PS: Hinata says that she taught Pembery to help you put on your furisode."

"PPS: Inkblot divided and gave the new baby darking to us to take along."

"PPPS: Yuuko-san says that it'll do as payment, so don't worry."

"PPPPS: Kiba says to marry Nawat quickly. You both deserve it."

The Queen of the Copper Isles sat quietly for a few minutes, as tears shimmered in her eyes. She was going to miss them. Then she sighed and stood, making plans for her day.


	14. T3H M15510N 1N M3G470KY0

Ch. 14

* * *

**Notes**: Ah, here begins the next part of Crossovers Galore! That last arc was evilly long, which is part of the reason I haven't updated in a while. I was simply sick of writing CG. I took a break, worked on the development of a One Piece fanfic I'm writing, and did some schoolwork. I'm almost done with the first part of the OP fic, and I'll probably post the first part around Christmas! Yay! Now, about CG. After a long, involved, and complicated arc, I decided to do a bit of simpler work, lighten things up a bit, and get the chapter lengths back down to something more workable. This next part is mostly concerned with Negi Springfield, that adorable little magician that girls want to glomp. It tells us what's been going on since the others went to the Copper Isles, and it'll have a short but sweet mission for Negi.

* * *

The Wood between the Worlds

* * *

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!!"

They had arrived back in the wood and had almost reached the shop when they heard the cry, and saw Negi Springfield running towards them at full tilt.

"Quick, quick, hide me!" He jerked to a halt and flung himself behind the blond ninja as the others quickly jumped out of his way.

"Oi, Negi-kun, what's going on?" Naruto twisted around, trying to look at the younger boy, who cowered behind him.

"Just hide me, please!" Negi whispered fiercely. "Don't let them get me!"

"Don't let who get you, Negi-kun?" asked Kiba. "What's going on?"

"The girls! They've been mobbing me! They won't leave me alone! I hate it when this happens!"

"Negi-kun!" Tenten ran out of the shop and towards them.

"Oh, crap! She found me!" Negi cut and ran, Tenten chasing after him. Ino and Sakura came out right away, having heard him. They joined in the chase, and the boys watched, sweatdropping, as they chased Negi all over the forest. Shino, Chouji, Ed, Al, and Watanuki came out of the shop a few seconds later.

"Looks like they're at it again." Chouji commented, munching on a snack.

"Again?" asked Lee. "This happened before?"

"Yeah. They've been chasing him off and on the whole time you were gone."

Ed smirked. "It's been kinda funny watching him try to get away from them. He's had to get pretty inventive lately."

* * *

_Flashback_

Negi hiding inside Al's armor while Al pretended he hadn't seen him.

Negi hiding under the kitchen sink behind some mixing bowls.

Negi climbing a tree and hiding in the upper branches. The girls using chakra to run up the side and catch him.

Negi having Shino make a bug clone of him so he could get some peace. The girls figuring it out, and running away, screaming, when the bug clone broke up.

Negi creating a wind barrier, only to get tackle-glomped as soon as he took it down.

_End Flashbacks_

* * *

"He's pretty much given up on hiding and started just running like hell every time they come near him." Ed grinned.

They watched for a while longer as Negi just kept running, keeping barely ahead of the girls. "Y'know," said Naruto. "I'd help him out, but it's just too funny." The other guys nodded. "Plus, I'm kind of jealous." They nodded again.

"But, Naruto-kun… Negi-kun doesn't seem to be having fun…" Hinata ventured quietly. He didn't hear her because Negi chose that moment to scream at the top of his lungs. "Will you PLEASE leave me ALONE already?!" He hopped onto his staff, and swooped up too high into the air for them to reach him. "I appreciate that you think I'm cute, but really! That's enough already!"

"Yes, I believe that _is_ quite enough." Yuuko said as she came out of the shop, still wearing that sultry little string-pulling smile of hers. "As fun as it is to watch Negi-kun be smothered in girls, I think you should stop."

Koui had followed her, and now she gestured for the girls to come back inside. "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan, let's go inside. I'm sure we'll all want to hear the adventurers' stories.

"Wait a sec. I thought you already knew what happened, since you watched in the bowl-thing." said Naruto, confused.

"We couldn't watch all the time." Watanuki replied. "And over two months we probably missed a lot."

"Oh."

"We'll tell you in a minute." Shikamaru said. "Right now let's eat breakfast. We left before we got the chance, and we're hungry."

"Oh, of course! I have some ready and waiting for you."

* * *

After breakfast, and after they had given a brief overview of their adventure, (in which they had to repeatedly stop Naruto from going off on tangents) and after they had answered numerous questions, (in which they'd had to correct Naruto's answers a few times), Shikamaru remembered something.

"Here, Yuuko-san. This is the baby darking that is your payment."

"Thank you, Shikamaru-kun. Heehee! I've been wanting one of these for a while!"

As he handed it over, he asked. "What is the payment for? No one paid you for what was done in KuFei."

"Ah. The god Kyprioth was the one who requested that we take care of the problems in his world first. As it wouldn't disturb my plans for the other worlds, I agreed. However, merely moving it up in the list wasn't enough of a favor to constitute a payment from a god, so he had one of his underlings pay. That is, he told Inkblot to give us this young one." She indicated the little darking, who was happily exploring the jewelry wound into Yuuko's hair.

"You mean Inkblot didn't want to give it to you?"

"I wouldn't know. But I do know that no creature created in that world's Divine Realms is allowed to remain a servant to its creator, even if that creator were a god. And Inkblot was not created by a god. If Inkblot gave Jewel up, it did so of its own volition."

"Oh." Shikamaru pondered that for a while, and then blinked as he realized something. "Jewel?"

"Yes. That's the perfect name for this little one, since she likes my jewelry so much. Isn't it, Jewel?"

"Jewel likes name! Jewel is girl?"

"Of course you are! Such a cute thing has to be a girl!"

"Funfunfun! Jewel is girl! Jewel is Jewel! Can Jewel have pretty-pretty for telling apart?"

"Of course! Let's go and get you a pretty, just for you!"

"Yay! Pretty-pretty funfunfun!"

Yuuko took Jewel and left for one of the back rooms, both of them laughing and chatting happily.

* * *

"So Negi-kun," said Lee, "Were you really being chased by the girls this whole time?"

"Not the _whole_ time. I actually went on a mission a few weeks after you left. Since I'm a linguist, I didn't need Mokona to translate for me while I was there."

"Why does that matter?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I found out that Mokona can only translate for one pool at a time. Since it was translating for all of you, it couldn't translate for any other pool. My language skills meant I could go on a mission while you were on one in another world."

"Oh."

"Why don't you tell us about the mission, Negi?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Since we told you all about ours, tell us all about yours!"

"Sure. It wasn't very impressive. Not even close to yours. But it did have its harrowing moments…"

* * *

Negi landed in a dumpster. Luckily, it was a dumpster that had been filled, not with the usual garbage and rotten leftovers, but with junked computer parts. That was lucky because it meant that he was still clean, and didn't smell like month-old lasagna and sushi. It was unlucky because it meant that when he landed, he slipped and had a broken monitor poke him in the ribs.

_Well this is a wonderful start to a mission._ He thought. After climbing out of the dumpster, (not as easy as it looked, since he was rather shorter than the dumpster's sides), he dusted himself off, adjusted his tiny round spectacles, and took stock of his surroundings.

_Oh, great._ He seemed to be in a back alley in a city, which greatly resembled downtown Tokyo in his own world. For that matter, it was even more cramped and over-populated looking than his own Tokyo. And the advertisements seemed to be focused almost exclusively on video games. _Well, at least it's somewhat familiar. I should be able to navigate it with minimal difficulty. I just need to find that store that Yuuko-san was talking about._

Trotting out of the alley, he began looking around. Seeing a boy about fourteen years old, he ran up to him to ask directions. "Excuse me!" he said. "I could use directions."

The boy just looked at him blankly. _Oh, that's right. He probably doesn't speak English._ Excuse me. he said, hoping that this world used the same Japanese as his. I am looking for the Megagamers Store. Do you know where I could find it?

Ah! So that is what you wanted. I do not speak English, so I didn't know. Are you American?

No, I'm Welsh. I'm from Wales.

Ah. I'm sorry, but I haven't heard of that country. Geography was always my worst class.

That's okay. We don't usually get out much. Think of us as an offshoot of Britain and Scotland.

Okay. That might help. You wanted to know where Megagamers is?

Yes. I need to go there. Do you know where it is?

Yes. Almost everyone does now, since an otaku discovered a retired idol working there. Hayasaka Erika-san disappeared at the height of her career, so many otaku still worship her.

Oh. It's not dangerous, is it? I have heard that otaku can be frightening.

Oh, no! Not anymore. At first the mobs were terrifying, but Erika-san's new boyfriend managed to convince them to back off.

That's amazing. I wasn't aware that otaku could be handled so easily.

Well, he had to hire a ninja to assist, but he was able to handle most of it himself. It is said that he was deported from Canada for excessive destruction of property. Also that he was once a member of the Tokyo Police Cataclysm Division.

The… what?

The Tokyo Police Cataclysm Division. They schedule 'events' so that we're never overwhelmed by them.

You mean that you have disasters so often that you actually have to schedule them?

Of course! Oh, but you wanted directions to the Megagamers store. Just go two blocks east and it'll be on your right. You can't miss it. Supposedly they're having a 'consumer-level gamers challenge' right now. It's supposed to be great fun. Have a good time! the boy waved as Negi trotted off, moving at a good clip.

I will, thank you! Negi called back over his shoulder.

He moved off down the road to the east, looking for the store once he had gone about a block and a half. The boy had been right, it was hard to miss. Even from here Negi could see a commotion going on. There were large cardboard snowman-looking… things all around the store. They moved around a bit, and had PH34RB07 written on their backs with duct tape. _PH34RB07… F34RB07… FEARBOT… fear-bot? What's a fearbot? A robot of fear? A robot that creates fear? A robot that's always fearful? _

While Negi was contemplating these things he approached the store and entered. Only to have a cardboard clawgame-of-doom-type… thing fall on his head. Luckily, he unconsciously made it float just long enough to get out from under it. Waaahh! he jumped forward as it landed on the ground right behind him. Or tried to. Unfortunately, while it had managed to miss his head, it had gotten caught on his wand, which was slung across his back under his backpack, as usual. The cardboard-thing-of-doom pulled him over backwards, and he had to struggle mightily to get untangled. Once he had, he stood and looked around the store.

It was a scene of chaos. Cardboard-things-of-doom fell and flew everywhere, knocking over customers, trapping them, attacking them with paper-towel rolls, rubber balls, rubber bands, and cereal boxes. And everywhere the word PH33R was written in duct tape.

AIIIII!!, NOT MY HEAD!, OH MY GOD, NO!, UWAH!, RUN, TAKA, RUN!!

Everywhere screams reverberated, as customers were beaten down and back from their prospective purchases. The area around the counter was clear for about two feet, but beyond that was a barrier of PH34RB07s that would be almost impossible to pass.

The capsule toy machine got Tsukasa!, There has to be a way through!, I think I figured out how to get past the '3V1L' clothing rack on the second floor…, Sweet! Now we can get that 'PH34R T3H KU73 0N35' t-shirt!, There's only one left though., So? We'll just have to get to it first!

'Fear the cute ones' T-shirt? I'm supposed to get the last one! That's my mission here!

* * *

"Wait… you had to buy a shirt?" asked Naruto, skeptically.

"Yes. That's why I said it wasn't much of a mission." replied Negi.

"That store seemed to be relatively frightening, however." Neji mentioned. "Not actually dangerous, perhaps, but scary."

"I know what you mean. It was really weird. But I need to finish telling you the story…"

* * *

Ah! Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing. You said you could get to the 'PH34R T3H KU73 0N35' t-shirt? Negi interrupted the two boys, moving towards them just as another fearbot zoomed through where he'd been standing. The two boys glared at him suspiciously.

A foreigner… one whispered to the other, unaware that Negi's wind magic meant that he could still hear them. …he is probably here to get the last t-shirt., It is what he implied., We cannot allow that to happen! That shirt is limited edition. It has no picture on it, but it was made out of a more durable fabric than most t-shirts are., I know, exactly the thing an otaku needs!

_Otaku! Great, just what I need. I probably can't trust what they say, because they'll want to keep me from getting it. But I can always use telepathy… no, that won't work. I'd have to ask them a very pointed question, and even then, I can't be distracted during the reading. This store is too chaotic for that. Besides… _Negi began to weep mentally in fear. _I don't wanna go inside an otaku's head! It's gonna be scary!_

Ah, sorry. Nevermind. he said, smiling, trying to allay their fears. I'll find something else! _At least I know it's on the second floor. That's good news._

Oh, okay. Let us know if you need a rescue, though. It's dangerous around the counter. the other boy replied, also smiling. To his friend he whispered, Perhaps he was merely curious. There are not many hard-core otaku outside of Japan., True. And look, he's wearing a suit. Anyone who wears a suit can't be all that athletic. I doubt he could reach the shirt even if you told him the way., True, he does look puny.

Thank you, I can see that. Negi said in answer to the otaku's offer. He ignored their comments about his appearance. He could handle what needed to be done, and that was all that mattered. If I need help, I'll be sure to call you! _Yeah__, right. I'm not that stupid._

* * *

"Wait, you're telepathic?" asked Kiba, startled.

"Uh-huh. I can't just use it whenever I want though. I have to be practically touching the person I want to read. And I have to ask a very specific question to get what I want. Furthermore, I can't be distracted, or I'll miss everything. So it's pretty much useless."

"Ah. I know someone who is telepathic, but she never mentioned problems like that." added Lee. "In fact, she seemed to have the opposite problem. She was unable to _not_ listen in on people."

"Oh! She must be a natural telepath. They're very rare. My telepathy is associated with my magic, so it's not really the same. But if I may…"

"What?"

"I'd like to finish my story."

"Oh! Sorry, go ahead!"

"Right."

* * *

Negi moved quickly, hoping to get to the second floor and the clothing rack before he was spotted again. He ducked into the flurry of activity, glad now for Fei Ku-chan's lessons in Chinese martial arts. He jumped, ducked, dodged, and sidled past many an obstacle. Even when the other customers were swamped by cardboard menaces, he managed to get through.

Reaching the stairs, he ran up them as quickly as possible, hoping to miss any traps by luck and speed. It actually worked. As he charged up the stairs, a dozen traps activated just behind him, crashing almost at his heels as he ran, screaming at the top of his lungs. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

When he reached the top, he caught hold of the railing and used his momentum to whip around to the side, dodging the box that flew at where his head had been. "AAAAHHH!! AAH, AAH, AAAAAH!!" He kept running, jumping over boxes, dodging toilet-paper-tube-missiles, and ducking under fearbot arms. "WAAAAAAGH!!"

Who is that foreigner?, No clue, but he's got great motor skills!, No kidding! Who knew you could do that in a suit?, Whoa, what a jump! That had to be at least two meters!, What? That's twice his height!, Well, maybe not _quite_ that much, but it was still cool.

Then Negi met the clothing rack. This wasn't cardboard, it was metal. And it moved. How it moved, he had no idea, but move it did. As the rack attacked, he blocked with his left arm and dodged around it to the right. Unfortunately, it spun around and tried to clip him on the back of the head. Luckily, he was too short, and the blow swooshed harmlessly overhead. Skidding along the floor, Negi screeched to a halt in front of an almost empty 'normal' clothing rack. There, in all its blue-with-white-print glory, hung the 'PH33R T3H KU73 0N35' t-shirt.

Or lack of glory, since a t-shirt's not really very glorious. It's just a t-shirt, after all.

Unfortunately, someone else had managed to make it to the rack first. He grabbed the shirt from the rack and dashed back for the stairs, going along the path Negi had created. It was the boy from earlier; the otaku who had first mentioned that he had found a way to get there. Wait! Negi called. I really need that shirt!

Come and get it then! the other boy taunted back.

_Why do they always run?_ thought Negi mournfully as he made chase. _Of course. It's the suit. You always figure you can outrun a guy in a suit. I really need to start wearing jogging shorts or something._

He took a shortcut over a bookshelf, hopping up the shelves and jumping off when he reached the top and it started to lean. The otaku boy shoved a table in his direction, trying to slow him down. _Or maybe it's the glasses. They probably make me look like a geek. Should I get contacts? _Negi dropped and slid under it, kicking out in a slide-tackle he'd learned from one of his students who was on the soccer team. It caught the other boy at the ankles and knocked his feet out from under him.

AAGH! the boy yelled as he fell, the shirt flying out of his hands.

Negi dug his heels into the floor, using his centripetal force to flip himself up with his feet as the pivot point. From there he dove for the shirt, making sure not to damage it when he grabbed hold of it. _Could it be my size? I _am_ rather short. But I'm only ten years old, so I'll get taller as I grow older. That'll be remedied naturally._ He didn't even stop, but continued moving, running back down the stairs and to the ground floor.

Back on the second floor, the other customers had just stared at the goings on, but now they commented. Wow, that was so cool!, Yeah! That little guy was awesome!, Did you see how he fought the clothing rack?, And how he took down the other guy without even trying!, It was really James Bond-y!, Hey, you don't think he was a secret agent, do you?, That young? No way! No country would allow kids that little to be secret agents!, You know anyone else who wears a suit and can move like that?, Point…

When Negi reached the ground floor, he decided to just plow straight ahead and see what he could accomplish. Aiming for the checkout counter, he charged forward and was met by a stiff resistance. Stiff, that is, because it was a veritable wall of fearbots. Running forward, he turned sideways at the last second and slipped between two of them as they charged. _Nah, it's gotta be the suit._

Excuse me. he said as he reached the counter, I would like to purchase this shirt.

Ah! Of course! I am sorry about how dangerous the store is. One of my workers has a boyfriend who set it up, and a lot of the customers seem to enjoy it. Though I don't know if a foreigner would…

It's not a problem. And it certainly is one way to ensure that the customers get exercise. Negi smiled at the manager. Actually, I just need to get this, and then I have to go, but if I had more time, I'd love to see how it all works.

Oh. Well, I'll ring you up right away then. He did so, and then waved as Negi left the store.

Once outside, Negi trotted into a back alley with his purchase, and Mokona sent streamers of light to wrap around him.

* * *

Notes: This is the world of Megatokyo!! WOOT!! If you haven't read Megatokyo, go to and do so now!! Trust me; you will recognize the scenery when you do.

* * *


	15. The Ones Who Affect the World

Ch. 15

* * *

"And then I got back here, and the girls glomped me." Negi finished the story.

"That was a weird mission." said Kiba, as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"No kidding." added Naruto. "What kind of store tries to kill the customers?"

"They weren't trying to kill the customers, just challenge them. Besides, if the customers liked it, it wasn't a problem." Negi corrected Naruto.

"I guess. But what kind of place thinks being attacked by cardboard while shopping is fun? Admit it Negi-kun, that place was fulla freaks."

"Oh, you're right, Naruto-san. It _was _very odd."

"And all of that for a t-shirt. Seems kinda a waste. Doesn't it, fuzzy-eyebrows?" Naruto turned to Lee, who was looking towards the back of the shop.

"Oi, fuzzy-eyebrows!" Naruto said louder, trying to catch Lee's attention.

"What? Oh, sorry Naruto-kun, I was wondering where Shikamaru is. I have not seen him since before Negi-kun started his story."

"Yes, where _is_ Shikamaru?" asked Neji. "I thought he would have wanted to hear this story too."

"Shikamaru-kun went out cloud-watching." Yuuko walked out of the back of the shop. "Though he said it was a troublesome venture, as the clouds here move in obvious patterns, with nothing new happening."

"Yuuko-san!" exclaimed Lee. "Did Shikamaru give you the baby darking?"

"Yes. I named her Jewel. Isn't she just the cutest thing?" Yuuko held out the little blot, who purred contentedly as she snuggled around some jeweled beads in Yuuko's palm. She had a single jewel inside her as well, a kind of moonstone cabochon.

"Aww!" Negi said, standing on tiptoe to get a closer look. "She is kinda cute… for a little blob of… whatever it is she's made of."

"Isn't she though?" Yuuko rubbed her against her cheek. "Now Mokona and Maru and Moro can have a new playmate! And I'll have another drinking partner! Isn't that right, Jewel?"

"Jewel is partner for Yuuko! What is drinkings? Water drinkings?"

"No, no, no! We're going to drink saké! And we'll have Watanuki-kun make us some snacks!"

"Saké drinkings funfunfun? Snacks funfunfun?"

"Yes! Drinking saké is a lot of fun, Jewel!" Yuuko smiled excitedly. "So much fun!"

"Waiwai, Yuuko! Waiwai, funfunfun!"

"Not to interrupt this display, Yuuko-san…" began Neji.

"Yes, Neji-kun?"

"What were you doing this whole time? You disappeared right after we finished our story, and it's been quite a while since then."

"What was I doing?" Yuuko thought for a minute.

* * *

_Flashback_

Yuuko was in her personal workroom, which even Watanuki hadn't entered. For that matter, he didn't know it existed. Only a magician of her caliber or greater could find it, and even then only she could open the door. Watanuki could see spirits, but he was no magician.

She held Jewel in one hand, her pipe in the other. Closing the door behind her, she set the pipe down on a pipe-stand and walked over to a worktable.

"Now then Jewel, let's get started, shall we? After all, for every price paid, a good or service must be rendered. The price has been paid, even if unintentionally. Now we have to prepare the goods. Negi-kun has taken care of one, and we'll make the other right now."

"Making good-goods funfunfun?"

"Yes, Jewel, it _is_ fun. It may feel strange though."

"Why?"

"Well, I'm going to find out exactly how adaptable darking magic is."

"What Yuuko mean?"

"Darkings can record anything they witness and play it back, right?"

"Yesyes! Jewel can do that!"

"Now I want to make a very special jewel, one that can do almost the same thing, only better."

"Ooh… Jewel want help!"

"Good! Because I need your help, Jewel. Would you like to be part of a real jewel, forever and ever?"

"Jewel be part of pretty-pretty? Forever? Forever is long time, yes? Jewel want be part of pretty-pretty! How Jewel help? Howhowhow?"

"I'm going to take a little piece of you, and combine it with a very special jewel I already have. Then that little piece of Jewel will always be a part of the pretty jewel, forever and ever."

"Waiwai, Yuuko! Waiwai means funfunfun, yes?"

"Yes, it does."

"Then waiwai, Yuuko! Jewel say waiwai!"

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Yuuko-san? Yuuko-san? Hello! Earth to Yuuko-san!" Naruto was jumping up and down, waving one hand in front of her face.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

"Yuuko-san, you were spaced out! Neji asked what you were doing, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember."

"Well? What were you doing?" Naruto asked impatiently when she didn't continue.

Yuuko smiled at him enigmatically, "Oh, nothing." She walked off as they all stared at her back, singing to herself. "Saké, saké, saké is so much fun!"

After a while Naruto shook his head. "Yuuko-san is so weird." he said as the other boys nodded in agreement.

* * *

A Few Days Later, after Everyone Has Had a Chance to Rest and Recuperate

* * *

Yuuko called them all together in the courtyard to announce the beginning of the next mission. As they all sat, Watanuki passed out snacks and drinks, in preparation for the longish discussion he was sure would follow.

Yuuko spoke once they had all settled. "Alright, now that everyone has gathered, it's time to tell you about the next mission. Those who will go are Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun…"

"YES!!" everyone looked over at Ed, who had cried out so loudly. He pumped one fist in the air. "Finally! I've been here for over two months, and I haven't done _anything_ useful! I finally get to go on a mission!" He grinned as he continued pumping his fist in the air. "I. GET. TO. GO. YES!!"

"Big brother, Ms. Yuuko was talking…" Al cautioned him. Ed shut up, but still grinned like a maniac.

_Geez, he musta been really bored…_ thought Naruto.

"… If I may continue?" asked Yuuko, one eyebrow raised as she hid a smile.

"Ah, go ahead!" Al said hastily. "I'm sorry for the interruption!"

"Very well. As I was saying, Edward-kun, Alphonse-kun, Negi-kun, Watanuki-kun…"

"Again? I don't even want to know what the mission _is_, let alone go…" Watanuki mumbled.

"…Naruto-kun…"

"Cool!"

"…Shikamaru-kun…"

"How troublesome."

"…Neji-kun, Shino-kun, and Tenten-chan will all go."

"Really? That's great!" Tenten smiled. "I've been itching for a mission too!"

"The rest of you may leave, as this will be a rather longish briefing." Yuuko said. The remaining ninjas stood and left, having no wish to stick around for a briefing on a mission in which they weren't participating. Koui left as well after saying a few parting words to Watanuki.

"Don't worry, Watanuki-kun, I'll make dinner for everyone tonight." she said.

"Oh thank you, Koui-san! I was worried about that." Watanuki replied. _Actually, I'm more worried about this mission. I don't want to go! Damn that Yuuko-san!_

"As for your mission, it is far simpler than the last one, though a bit more complicated than the first." Yuuko continued once everyone had left. "There is another world with a portal in it. Negi-kun and Watanuki-kun are to seal it, while the rest of you are to guard them from these people." She held out seven pictures. "They will have significant motivation to reach the center of the maze, so I doubt that you'll be able to simply talk them out of going there. However, I must specify that you _cannot_ kill or severely injure them. The reason for this is that they, like you, are people of great _Hamenleai_."

"_Hamenleai_?" asked Al. "What's that?"

"Ah. _Hamenleai_ is the ability to make changes. A person of _Hamenleai_ is one whose presence will affect the world. Part of the reason I chose you all to help me fix the worlds is because you all have great _Hamenleai_. Your presence in a world affects it, whether you wish it or not, and you get caught up in great things, great changes, whether you wish it or not. I believe Shikamaru-kun and Watanuki-kun have already realized this."

Watanuki looked down at his lap, idly tracing one finger over his blind eye.

Shikamaru stretched before replying. "It's true that I noticed that I got caught up in things I never expected or wanted. I never put a name to it though, nor thought it was that significant."

"Oh, but it _is._ Shikamaru-kun, the reason you cannot have the relaxing, average life that you wanted is because you have great _Hamenleai_. You, like the others I summoned, are destined for great things, or at least to be somehow involved in said great things. As I have said time and again to Watanuki-kun, there is no coincidence in this world; all there is, is _hitsuzen_." Yuuko smiled in that knowing way that gave everyone the shivers, and made her seem far older than her looks would allow. Then she took a sip of the saké that Watanuki had brought for her earlier. "Kyaa!" she exclaimed, breaking the spell. "This saké is so good!"

Everyone shook their heads at her and at themselves for the weird feeling they'd had. Then they laughed as Jewel stuck her head in Yuuko's glass and sipped as well. (Or they thought she sipped. She had no discernable mouth, so they couldn't be sure, but the level of saké in the glass went down.) "Waiwai! Saké is goodgoodgood! Yum! Hiki! Hikihiki!" The little darking began hiccupping uncontrollably, until she took another sip of Yuuko's saké.

Once everyone had finished laughing, Shikamaru spoke to Yuuko. "Yuuko-san, I would like more information on the mission we're undertaking. More specifically, on the people you expect us to combat. If we're going into a dangerous situation, we need to be well informed. And if these people, as you say, have great _Hamenleai_, we will need to know all about them."

"Why, Shikamaru-kun! I thought you were good at dealing with unknown situations!" Yuuko teased.

"I am. But that doesn't mean I want or like it. And it's stupid to go in unprepared when you don't have to."

"Hmm. True. Very well. I'll tell you as much as I know about these individuals, excepting what is irrelevant to the situation."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Ed listened to the personal summaries for a while, but stopped once Yuuko got past the three oldest. He really had no interest in them. So long as they were human, he could handle it. He started daydreaming, flashing back to a conversation he'd had with Yuuko a week ago.

* * *

Ed sat under one of the massive trees that filled the Wood between the Worlds. The perpetual soft breeze ruffled his hair gently as he stretched his legs out comfortably. Though he rarely got cramped, he was feeling a bit crowded lately. It seemed that he couldn't go anywhere without almost being trampled by Negi or the girls chasing him. It was getting on his nerves. He had been there for about an hour when a shadow fell over him and he opened one eye to see who it was. _I hope it's not Negi trying get me to help him hide again. If it is I think I'll kill him._

It wasn't Negi. It was Yuuko. "Hello, Edward-kun." she said. Today she was wearing a bright red, scoop-necked, sleeveless sweater and black, tight-fitting, low-top Capri jogging-pants.

_Why is it that everything she wears makes her look like a hooker?_ He thought briefly, before replying. "Hey, Ms. Yuuko." he said.

She sat down next to him, tucking her legs up to one side. "So how are you, Edward-kun?" she asked perkily. "Having a good time on this little venture?"

"_What_ venture?" he asked grumpily. "I haven't done anything since I got here! And if I try to just relax, someone always comes and interrupts!"

"I see. Well if you're bored, you can always help Watanuki-kun with the chores! I'm sure he'd be glad for your assistance." Since they had arrived, Watanuki had been running around like a chicken with its head cut off, trying to keep ahead of their collective stomachs, clean up after everyone, and make sure no one got into Yuuko's storage rooms. Ed didn't envy him at all.

"No thanks." he replied shortly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I wanted some peace and quiet too."

"You. Wanted _peace._ And _quiet_." Ed spoke incredulously. While Yuuko hadn't been as loud and active as Negi and the girls, she had had three or four drinking binges every week, and she _hadn't_ been a passive drunk.

"Mm-hm."

"Right."

Since she ignored him, he closed his eyes again and drowsed for awhile. He roused slightly when an odd thought entered his mind. _What kind of shop _does_ she run? _He thought. Remembering how she dressed, he considered one possibility briefly before dismissing it. _Nah… Watanuki would have said something if she really was a professional hooker. I wonder though… _"Ms. Yuuko, what kind of shop is this?" he asked without opening his eyes.

"Now why would you ask a question like that?" Yuuko answered his question with another question.

"Just curious." He said, sitting up and opening his eyes. "I mean, I haven't seen any of the signs of this _being_ a shop. Where's the merchandise?"

"There's not always merchandise. Sometimes there's a service instead."

_And what kind of service is that?_ Ed wondered. _Wait, she's a witch. There's no way she'd…_

"It's a shop that grants wishes." Yuuko said. "If it is within my power, I will grant any wish."

"_Any_ wish?" Ed asked. This opened up a whole realm of possibilities. He could get Al's body back, have his arm and leg restored…

"So long as it is within my abilities, and so long as the customer can pay."

"Pay?" Ed felt his hope fall down a well into slimy water.

"Yes. The Law of Equivalent Exchange does not apply only to alchemy, Edward-kun. It applies to magic as well. The seemingly miraculous effects of magic, and of the jutsus of the ninjas, are all accomplished by the expenditure of power. Power that comes from within them. And like all inner power, its use comes only with long practice and personal sacrifice. And a mistake can cause _so_ much harm." She smiled kindly at him, which made him shiver. Yuuko was _never_ kind, only manipulative. "Magic and science are two means to the same end, Edward-kun. I'm sure that you have had others view alchemy as miraculous, even magical, before. Haven't you?"

Ed nodded, sighing. "I was hoping it would be different with real magic though." he admitted.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, which is why I never told you what this shop did before."

"Oh." Ed fell silent for awhile, and then asked quietly, "Ms. Yuuko, why does Watanuki work for you?"

"As payment for his wish. Once he has worked enough to pay for it, I will grant his wish."

"…Ms. Yuuko?"

"Yes, Edward-kun?"

"What was his wish?"

"Do you really need to know?"

"…No. I guess not."

"Then I shan't tell you. If you find that you _do_ need to know, you might want to ask Watanuki-kun. It is, after all, his wish, and his business."

"…Ms. Yuuko?"

"Yes, Edward-kun."

"Thanks. For waiting for me to ask."

"You're very welcome, Edward-kun."

Ed lay back and returned to his drowsing, his mind still troubled, but not enough to prevent his sleeping.

* * *

"… and that should be all you need to know." Yuuko finished. Ed, startled out of his memory, jerked and looked up.

"All right." Shikamaru said. "Thanks for the intel, Yuuko-san."

"No problem, no problem!" she waved it off. "It's in my best interest after all! Now then…" she stood up. "If you will make any final preparations, you should leave soon. After all, the sooner you leave…"

"The longer we get to spend out of this boring place." Ed interrupted; standing and stretching casually.

"Well _I_ was going to say, 'the sooner you'll get back,' but whatever makes you happy." Yuuko shrugged, and sniffed huffily. She began walking towards the pool where they would exit into the next world. Mokona, who sat on her shoulder, smiled happily. "Puu!" he exclaimed.

"Well I don't know about the rest of these guys, but _I'm_ ready to go." Ed stated.

The rest of them nodded agreement. They, too, were ready. "Well," said Yuuko, "in that case, Shikamaru-kun is the team leader. I've nothing more to say. Get going, and good luck!"

They had reached the pool. Mokona's eyes glowed red. Then they were gone.

* * *


	16. The Labyrinth

Ch. 16

* * *

On a small island, in the middle of a labyrinthine set of canyons.

* * *

They landed in a grotto with high sandstone walls, a pathway extending from the west side, curving sharply to the south after about twenty of yards. In the very center there was a large dirt mound. Negi immediately began looking around for the portal; despite the fact that he knew he couldn't see it. Turning to Watanuki, he said, "Watanuki-san, where's the portal? Can you see it?"

Watanuki turned in a slow circle, and then nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, Negi-kun, it's right behind you, on top of the dirt mound. And it looks like this one is benevolent. Or at least I don't get sick just by being near it." he added.

"Oh, thanks. And I'm glad. Yuuko-san said that these portals are one-way, so this one must be an 'out' portal. You won't get any bad feelings from it, and nothing can come through towards us. I'll start preparing to seal it. What are the rest of you going to do?"

"Ah." said Shikamaru. "Watanuki-san is going to stay here as lookout for Negi-kun, since he has to devote all of his attention to his magic."

"That sounds good. I'll be taking a bit longer this time, because I want to be careful not to overtax myself again."

"Okay. The rest of us will scout the area, get a handle on the terrain, and prepare for the arrival of those people. When they arrive, we'll hold them off for as long as we can, giving you the time you need to seal the portal. I'll make changes to my basic strategy depending on the circumstances of their arrival, but it should work out the way I planned."

"Yosha! Let's get going!" Naruto exclaimed, and started charging off down the path. When the rest didn't immediately follow him, he jerked to a stop. "Oi! Why are you taking so long? C'mon already!"

"Naruto." said Shino, who stood, hands in his pockets. "There is no need to rush. Shikamaru is the Team Leader. When he says to go, we will go."

"Oh. Uh, right." Naruto still felt uncomfortable around the shades-wearing shinobi and his attitude, or lack thereof. He shifted his attention to something he was better at dealing with. "Oi, Shikamaru, say we can get going already!"

Shikamaru shook his head in resignation. "Sigh… one more thing. We're heading in the general direction of the ocean from here. If anyone sees someone _not_ from our group, report back immediately, and _don't_ let them see you. Got it?"

They all nodded.

"Alright, let's go, everyone."

The ninjas took off down the path, leaping to the top of the canyon's wall as soon as they rounded the corner, so as to get a better view. Ed and Al followed more slowly on the ground, keeping track of them with difficulty. As they left, Al called back, "See you soon, Negi, Watanuki! We're off!"

"See you soon!" Watanuki called, as Negi began muttering in his seeming gibberish, preparing the magic he needed for the seal.

* * *

Neji used his byakugan to quickly get an idea of the maze's layout. Like most mazes, there was only one route which went directly to the center, although it had offshoots which came back to meet it later, detour-fashion. So long as they guarded that route, they should have no problems. When he reported to Shikamaru, the lazy ninja determined that they should guard the main route, far enough from the sea so that their opponents wouldn't be able to see them until they were in the maze proper, but close enough that they would meet relatively quickly. He didn't want to chance missing them on a detour.

Shino's bugs were at the coast, keeping watch for those they waited for. When they came ashore, the bugs buzzed around them, checking to see who they were. Those people swatted at them like flies, and the kikai mushi quickly fled. When they returned to Shino, he alerted his comrades, and they prepared for the immanent meeting.

* * *

A kunai buried itself in the ground a few feet ahead of the newcomers as they reached the third bend. "What?" said the redhead, "Who's there?" The ninja revealed themselves, dropping down from the tops of the canyon walls as Ed and Al walked up around the corner. "Hello." said Shikamaru, "Pleased to meet you, Mugiwara no Kaizoku."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sanji, "And how do you know who we are?"

"Idiot, we have wanted posters." Said Zoro.

"Shut up, moss-head, I don't want to hear that from _you_."

"What'd you say?!"

"Moss-head."

"Ero-cook."

"Moss-head!"

"Ero-cook!"

"Will you two shut up already?" interjected Nami. Turning back to Shikamaru, she said "I can understand how you know who we are. As Zoro said, we have wanted posters. But Sanji-kun brought up a good question. Who are you?"

"Ah. My name is Shikamaru. I'm the leader of this group. We consist of five ninjas, two alchemists, a wizard, and a guy that can see dead people."

Awkward Silence

"…what?"

"Exactly."

"Really?! WOOOOW!!" said Luffy, all exited-like.

"Yes really. The wizard and the guy that can see dead people are at the center of this maze though. So you're facing five ninjas and two alchemists."

"Awww… Oh, well! Ninjas are still cool!"

"Hey! What about alchemists?!" said Ed, affronted by not being mentioned.

"What's an alchemist?"

"Someone who can turn one thing into something else." supplied Nami.

"Really?" Luffy turned to Ed. "Can you make meat out of a rock? Can you? That's so cool!"

"Don't be stupid!" said Ed. "That's impossible."

"What the hell? That's so lame."

"Why you…"

"So if they're at the center of the maze, why are you here?" asked Nami, trying to get back to the original subject.

"We're here to stop you from reaching them. There's something at the center of the maze that we can't let you reach, so Yuuko-san sent us to stop you."

_He must mean the treasure!_ thought Nami. _There's no way I'm letting a bunch of kids stop me from getting that treasure!_ "Oh, really?" she said aloud. "Well this Yuuko-san is very much mistaken if she thinks we'll stop because you said so."

"I know. But our orders were to keep you from reaching the center of the Maze, without killing or seriously injuring you. And that is exactly what we're going to do."

"Ah." said Robin, "So I take that if we were to try to pass you, you may get… violent?"

"Precisely. But I have a perfect track record for having no casualties on the missions I lead. I would like to keep it that way. So I have a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" asked Usopp, hoping it would be something that would be relatively safe.

"Instead of having a melee-type fight, we have it tournament-style. One-on-one battles. There are an equal number of people on both sides, so it would work out nicely."

"One-on-one? That sounds good." said Nami. _At least, it'll keep the confusion to a minimum. And people are less likely to die on either side this way._

"Since we know who you are, it only seems fair that you choose which one of you will go first. Then I'll designate one of us to fight that one of yours. If even one of you gets past us, we'll let all of you go through." Shikamaru stated, clarifying his idea.

"What?" said Naruto. "Shikamaru, that's crazy! I mean…"

"Naruto." interrupted Shino, his face suddenly very close to Naruto's, practically looming over him. "Shikamaru is Team Leader..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Naruto said. "Geez, I won't complain anymore. _Seriously_…"

"As I said." Shikamaru repeated. "Pick one of your members. We'll allow you to pass if even one of you can beat one of us in a fight."

* * *

"Heh." said Zoro, "I like the sound of that. I'll go first."

"Very well. Ed will be your opponent."

"Oh, no. Oh, _hell_ no. I _hate_ fighting swordsmen. Not gonna happen." Ed turned around and started walking away.

"What's the matter?" Zoro grinned at his retreating back. "Afraid to fight someone taller than you? In that case, you must be afraid to fight _everybody_."

Ed froze, as did everyone on his team, who shrank away from him, waiting for the explosion. "Heh." he said. "You'll regret saying that." Ed grinned demonically as he strode back towards Zoro. When they faced off, he placed his palms together, head bowed as though in prayer.

"Praying for your life?" asked Zoro, drawing the sword he'd gotten from Kuina's father. _One-sword style should be enough for him. _

"No." replied Ed, eyes opening as he grinned demonically. "Praying for yours." He gripped his right wrist with his left hand as his signature blade popped out. Then he attacked.

Steel rang against steel as the blades clashed. Ed blocked Zoro's attacks with his own, dodging when he could, shoving them aside when he couldn't. He used his superior agility to avoid clashing directly; knowing that Zoro's greater height and weight would give him the advantage in a power-struggle. Eventually though, he met him head-on. Blocking one of the swordsman's attacks, he held his ground, pushing back as hard as he could. He braced his right arm with his left hand, holding his ground for a full second as his arms shook with the effort. Then he grinned up into Zoro's face.

Spinning clockwise, Ed dodged left and swung his left leg up and around, using his right leg as a pivot. His boot dug into Zoro's side, driving him back, half-winded. Before he had a chance to recover completely, Ed charged him. Jumping, he kicked out at Zoro's head, only to be blocked by two swords, as Zoro had drawn another one. Ed used his momentum and pushed off, back hand-springing away. They grinned at each other, panting slightly.

"Sorry." said Zoro, putting the hilt of Kuina's old sword between his teeth and drawing his remaining sword. "I underestimated you." _When he kicked me, that didn't feel like a normal kick. There was something different about his foot._

"No problem." Ed replied. _He doesn't have a normal human's strength. It's more like that of a monster. _"I underestimated you too. I guess I'll have to keep my distance." So saying, he clapped his hands together and then slammed his palms into the earth. Standing back up, he slowly drew his right hand up from the ground, a long shaft following it. When he finished, a spear had been pulled from the earth, its butt capped in iron, its blade having two short guards at the sides.

"Now I'm ready. Bring it, 'Moss-head.'"

"You got it, 'Shorty.'"

* * *

They collided once again. This time they picked up the pace. Ed went on the offensive, jabbing with the spear, and changing directions constantly, shifting from one angle of attack to another. Zoro parried his attacks and countered with attacks of his own. Ed blocked one attack with the shaft of the spear, only to have it nearly cut in two as Zoro's swords bit into it. Shoving it to his right, he released the spear and charged for the canyon wall, clapping his hands together as he went. Reaching the wall, he slammed his hands into it, and hand-shaped shelves jutted out of it. Jumping up them, he flipped off the last one and aimed a left-legged heel-drop at Zoro's head. Reacting instinctively, Zoro held his swords up to block it.

To his and everyone else's horror, the edges of his swords, keen as a midwinter gale, sliced though Ed's leg at mid-calf and sheared it clean off. The severed part of Ed's leg fell to the ground with a _thunk_ as he landed on his good leg and, off-balance from the lost weight, fell flat on his tuchas.

"Dammit!" he swore. Scrambling to his feet he began hopping up and down angrily on his remaining leg. "Dammit, dammit, dammit! This is why I hate fighting swordsmen!" He hopped over and picked up his detached limb, sitting down again once he had it. Zoro, confused, had decided to back off until he knew what was going on.

"What the…" said Sanji. "Why isn't his leg bleeding?" The rest of the crew was still just staring.

"Ed has an artificial leg." said Shikamaru simply, having been the first to recover from his shock. (Shino didn't count, as he never showed shock in the first place.) "He won't bleed to death from that, though it's obviously a problem."

"You bet it is!" grumped Ed. "Good thing nothing's broken. This cut's clean enough that I can probably fix it myself…" Still grumbling, he wrapped his hands around his calf, holding the two separated pieces together while his alchemy reconnected them seamlessly. He even fixed the cloth where his slacks had been cut along with his leg.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" the Mugiwara no Kaizoku exclaimed collectively.

"Heh." smirked Ed as he stood, his repairs completed. "I told you I was an alchemist. So long as you don't damage my flesh, I can fix any damage you do with alchemy."

_That's not exactly true, _thought Al. _If Big Brother can't put his hands together, he can't use alchemy. But they don't know that._

"Let's go, swordsman." Ed said to Zoro. "And this time, I'll end it for sure." _I bet I can beat him this way, if what the witch told us is true._

Zoro looked at him evenly. He didn't want to hurt the kid too badly, but it didn't look like he'd have much of a choice. To his surprise, Ed proceeded to put his arm-blade away, and faced him bare-handed, dropping into a martial-arts stance. He noticed that Ed's right glove had been torn, revealing metal.

"Looks like your leg isn't the only prosthetic you have." he said, preparing for battle, putting the white-hilted sword back in his mouth.

"Heh. You got that right. My right arm's just as dangerous." Ed flexed the limb. "But that's not important. Let's go." He attacked, using all of his agility to try and get a blow in. Unfortunately, Zoro was on the watch for it now, and kept up his own attacks as well as his defense. At last he saw his opportunity, and swung the sword he held in his mouth around for a blow that, if it had connected, would have decapitated Ed as cleanly as he had earlier severed his leg. Luckily, it never connected. Ed had been expecting the move, even hoping for it, and had caught the blade in his right hand. Grinning, he placed his other hand on it as well; forming the circle he needed for a transmutation. Blue light crackled around his hands as he grinned maliciously. "I win." he said, as the blade shattered, dissolving into hundreds of tiny steel beads, which dribbled between his hands and fell to the ground in a shining pile. Zoro just stared, utterly flabbergasted, the hilt of the former sword falling out of his mouth as his jaw dropped.

"Heehee! I win!" Ed was still grinning maliciously, and a more than a bit smugly.

Zoro's shock shifted suddenly to rage, and he bulled forward, slamming Ed into the canyon wall and pinning him there with one arm. "Change it back." he growled. "You ruined it, change it back."

"I will if you surrender." Ed still had that smug look on his face, and Zoro was dying to wipe it off.

"Like hell. Change it back or I _will_ kill you."

"Then you won't have anyone to change it back at all, will you?"

"You aren't the only alchemist in your group. I'll make the other one fix it."

"Um… excuse me…" Al said.

"What?" Zoro practically snarled.

"I'm the other alchemist. That's my big brother you're threatening."

"_Big_ brother?"

"Uh, yes. And I just wanted you to know that he's the only one who can fix your sword."

"What?" Zoro glared at him. "Explain why. Now."

"For an ordinary sword, I _might_ be able to do it. I've never been as good at alchemy as my brother, so I don't know. But for a special sword like yours, only the person who originally transmuted it can change it back, because he's the only one who knows _exactly_ what its original make-up was."

Zoro continued glaring at him for a minute, and then turned back to Ed, who he still had pinned. "Is that so?"

"Yep." he replied. "I told you, I win. Now surrender."

Zoro glowered at him fiercely, pressing him even harder into the canyon wall. Then he relented and dropped him, backing off. "Fine, I give up. Now fix it."

Ed sat down hard, rubbing his right leg. "Hang on a minute, I can't feel my leg. It fell asleep while you pinned me there." After a second he stood up and walked over to the pile of beads that used to be Zoro's sword. Luckily, they had fallen in a small dip, so that all of them were there. "Gimme the hilt." When Zoro hesitated he rolled his eyes. "I won't ruin it. I need it to put the sword back together. Give me the hilt. Please."

Zoro handed it over. Folding his hands with the hilt in between them, Ed plunged the guard-end into the pile of beads. The blue light of alchemy crackled over the mound, and as he drew the sword hilt back up, the beads re-formed into the blade below. When he finished, he handed it back to Zoro.

"There you go. Good as new."

"Thanks." Zoro said roughly, and then walked back to their side, where he sat down and began looking the sword over for any flaws.

* * *


	17. The Demon Within

**Ch. 17**

* * *

"I believe I will go next." said Robin, stepping forward.

"Then I am your opponent." Shino stepped forward as well.

"May I ask your name? It is only fair, since you already know mine."

"I am Aburame Shino."

"Ah. Well then, Aburame-kun, I must tell you that I expect to win. By any means necessary." Slowly, her arms rose until they crossed her chest.

"I as well. We of the Aburame clan have a way. Even if our opponent is a small bug, we will not underestimate it." His hands left their pockets as he raised his arms like a maestro preparing to conduct an orchestra.

First one, then another, then dozens and hundreds of insects exited his sleeves, swarming over his hands to take to the air when they reached his fingertips. Then he vanished. He reappeared across the canyon, only to disappear again. He kept it up, appearing and disappearing in intervals too short to be tracked easily. Robin merely stood there, eyes flickering about, trying to track Shino as he used the ninjutsu _shunshin_ to keep out of her sight. It was far more difficult than she would have thought. He appeared just long enough to catch her eye before disappearing again. She had to be able to see something to use her Hana-Hana power on it. Suddenly, he appeared directly in front of her, and so close that she was startled. Reacting instinctively, she leaned backwards as he swung a punch at her, causing him to miss by mere millimeters.

"Seis Fleur!" she said, and six arms sprouted from her own, wrapping around him so that he could not escape again.

The arms began constricting him, squeezing tighter and tighter in an effort to suffocate him. Robin wanted him to pass out; she didn't want to kill him. But she _would _win, as she had said, by any means necessary. She squeezed tighter still; surprised that he hadn't yet changed expression. Suddenly something snapped, and her grip had a lot more slack than it should have. Then he dissolved in her arms, breaking up into thousands of pieces, which turned out to be bugs. Her extra arms disappeared as she tried to leap back and away, but the insects swarmed over her in a wave, covering her in a squirming mass of little bug bodies.

"WAAAAAAGH!! That's so GROSS!!" shrieked Nami and Sanji in tandem, clinging to each other.

"Yuck, I _hate_ bugs!" said Sanji, not even caring that he was embracing Nami, though he'd remember it happily later.

"Ew, ew, EEYEW!!" agreed Nami, not even caring that she was embracing Sanji, though she'd remember it with annoyance later.

"Geez, it's not _that_ bad." Usopp said. "It's actually kind of cool, in a creepy way."

Slowly the mass of bugs that was Robin sank to the ground, and the insects left her, swarming up into the air. They descended again when Shino stepped out from behind a large boulder. Upon reaching him, they disappeared back into his sleeves.

"Ahh! Robin-chan! Are you okay?" Sanji ran over to her and knelt by her side. "Teme … Robin-chan had better not be hurt."

"What? What-what?" Luffy stared at Shino. "How did you do that? You were a pile of bugs!"

"Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu. Bug Clone technique; it wasn't really me. She'll be fine. Kikai mushi feed on chakra, but they stopped when she passed out. She is merely unconscious." replied Shino, as calm as ever. "I believe this qualifies as a win on my part. Pick your next challenger." He turned and walked back to his companions.

* * *

Sanji stood up from where he had been kneeling next to Robin's still form. "I'll go next." he said. "I'm going to avenge Robin-chan."

"Oi, Sanji. She's not dead or anything, you know." Usopp interjected. "So it's not really avenging…"

"Shut up!" Sanji looked offended. "I'm avenging her honor when she lost! Besides, those bugs were nasty! She shouldn't have had to go through that!"

"They weren't that bad."

"So long as you've chosen the next challenger, it doesn't matter what your reasons are." Shikamaru stated casually. Shino hadn't reacted when he'd heard Sanji call his insects nasty. He knew that was what most people thought. However, his kikai mushi and ability to use the _shunshin_ so well was why Shikamaru had chosen him to be Robin's opponent. He had told all of the shinobi who they were to fight, if it came to that, back when the pirates had first arrived.

"Yosha! I, Uzumaki Naruto, the man who will become the next Hokage, will be your opponent!!" Naruto jumped forward, raising one hand with the index finger pointed at Sanji.

_Just… like… Luffy… _thought Sanji. _Shit, I hope he's not made of rubber…_

"Naruto? Naruto? Isn't that fish-cakes? Yum! Sanji! I want some Naruto!" Luffy said with his (typical) stupid grin.

"Baka!" snapped Sanji "I'm busy you moron!"

"Heehee!" Naruto grinned. "I bet I win pretty quick!"

"Not likely." replied Sanji. "For doing that to Robin-chan… I will never forgive you guys!"

_Whoa… he's pretty intense._ thought Naruto.

Suddenly Sanji spun around to face his own side, aspect completely changed. His visible eye had become a pulsing red heart. "Nami-swan! Are you watching me?"

Maybe not…

"Yes, yes, I'm watching you. Now go fight him already. And you had better win!" the redheaded navigator responded with her usual attitude.

"Uh… are you ready?" Naruto asked, the look on his face unsure.

Sanji turned back around, serious once more. "Yeah. I'm ready."

"Good, 'cause I was just waiting to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled as he charged the blonde cook.

Sanji dodged his first punch easily, and then stood there casually as he lit his cigarette. Blowing out a smoke ring, he said, "Is that all you've got? I thought you were going to beat me pretty quick."

"I will." said Naruto, grinning. "After all, I've got you outnumbered."

"Baaaka. There's only one of you." said Sanji.

"Not for long. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, forming the necessary seal. A dozen replicas appeared, surrounding Sanji on all sides. Yelling, they charged simultaneously.

Sanji took a long drag on his cigarette, and then blew it out, sighing. "And I thought this would be challenging." Falling forward, he flipped into a handstand and began whirling, legs outstretched. "Party Table Kick Course!" Each replica disappeared as it had a foot planted firmly in its face.

Nami, watching the rest of their opponents to see their reaction, was surprised to see that none of them looked concerned. In fact, the team leader had lain down on the canyon floor and was lazily watching clouds drift by. The others sat, crouched, or stood, however they were most comfortable. _They must know something we don't. He doesn't look all that competent… I mean, even with a dozen of him, Sanji beat him easily. But if they're that unconcerned, then there must be more to him than meets the eye._

The real Naruto hadn't escaped a face-kick either, and was thrown back and away by the force. Picking himself up, he wiped his chin, where blood had trickled from the corner of his mouth. "Ow." He said, grinning. "That hurt. You kick nearly as hard as Tsunade-baa-chan." Then he had to dodge as Sanji sent another kick his way.

Sanji was pissed. His kicks had been compared to an _old woman's_. Not only that, but the kid had said they were _almost_ as hard as hers; meaning that the _old woman_ had stronger kicks.

Oh, yes. Sanji was pissed.

He spun and kicked him again, slamming him into the canyon wall. Naruto spat blood. Sanji spun and kicked him the other way, into the wall on the other side of the canyon. It wasn't normally his way to beat up on kids, but this one's nakama had sucked out Robin's energy with _bugs_. And he himself had insulted Sanji's _kicks_. That allowed for some thrashing. Sanji flung himself to where Naruto was just picking himself up and slammed him into the wall again, pinning him there this time with his foot.

"_Who_ kicks like an old woman?" he asked, as Naruto hacked and coughed up a dribble of blood.

"**Heh**." said Naruto.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in Sanji's leg as the blonde ninja grabbed his ankle. Sanji winced as Naruto's nails, now claws, dug into him. His head slowly rose, and Sanji jerked back instinctively. Naruto's eyes had changed from a bright blue to a smoldering red-orange. What was more, the pupils were vertical slits of pure malice, and he had sprouted short fangs. "**Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Tsudnade-baa-chan would kill me for comparing ****your**** pathetic kicks to hers**." His grip tightened, and then he flung Sanji's leg aside like it was nothing. Then he slammed a punch into Sanji's gut that sent him flying straight up into the air.

"Sanji-kun!" shrieked Nami, frightened by this sudden transformation. The other ninja had all stood up anxiously now; even their leader looked worried.

* * *

Back at the center of the maze, Watanuki suddenly doubled over, heaving as a wave of evil spirit energy washed over him. Negi, deep in his preparatory magic, didn't even notice. _I hope they're all right. _thought Watanuki. _Please don't let whatever that evil is hurt anyone._

* * *

Naruto formed the seal for a single Kage Bunshin, and held out his left hand when it appeared. As the shadow clone used its hands to contain it, a miniature tempest of chakra formed in Naruto's palm. The glowing sphere of energy stabilized, and Naruto banished his Kage Bunshin in a small cloud of smoke. "**Rasengan**" he cried as he leapt towards the pirate cook, shoving the deadly blue ball in the direction of Sanji's stomach as he fell.

Suddenly the orb disappeared as he jerked to a halt and his hands snapped together in a strange gesture.

"Phew." Shikamaru said, hand together in the same strange gesture. For that matter, his whole stance was the same. "Kage Mane no Jutsu, success."

Sanji landed heavily, but safely, in front of the boy who had so recently been trying to kill him.

"Naruto," said Shikamaru sternly. "Our orders were to stop them, _without_ killing them. If you can't control the Kyuubi, I'll have you lose by default."

"Ahahahahaha… My bad, my bad." said Naruto; awkwardly rubbing the back of his head once Shikamaru released him. Naruto was back to normal again, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Back at the center of the maze, Watanuki stood up again as the evil energy disappeared. _It's all right. _thought Watanuki. _I get the feeling that no one was hurt. What a relief._

* * *

Sanji eyed Naruto more cautiously now. While the pineapple-headed kid had said he'd win by default if Naruto went crazy again, he wasn't sure he'd be able to _care_ that he won. He'd probably have been too busy dying to notice.

* * *

_Beat him without killing him, beat him without killing him… How the hell do I do that? Rasengan could beat him, but I might kill him. He can beat my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. He wouldn't have any problem with kunai or shuriken either, I bet… _Naruto was having trouble with this as well. _So how do I beat him? Shikamaru said that what Yuuko-san said about them would be important, so… Let's see… what do I know about him?_ Naruto thought furiously for a while, and then suddenly grinned diabolically.

* * *

"Hahahaha! I just figured out how to beat you!" he yelled, aiming one finger at Sanji in a recklessly confident gesture. "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Now not one dozen, nor even two dozen, but _four dozen_ Kage Bunshins appeared all around them.

"This again?" said Sanji contemptuously, hiding his relief. "This won't do anything, you know. There may be more of you, but they're not strong enough to beat me."

"Heh. Maybe not how they are right now, but this is just the beginning. I'm about to show you the move that defeated every one of my teachers, and even the Third Hokage!" Naruto's diabolical grin just widened mischievously.

"He wouldn't…" said Neji with trepidation.

"He would!" replied Shikamaru. "Cover your eyes!"

All of the male ninja, even Shino, clapped their hands over their eyes as Naruto cried, "HAREM NO JUTSU!!"

Suddenly, all of Naruto's Kage Bunshins, in a puff of smoke, transformed into voluptuous blonde women. _Naked_ voluptuous blonde women. Naked voluptuous blonde women in various seductive poses, with wisps of smoke barely covering them in key areas.

Needless to say, this caused quite the reaction. Ed turned bright red, as did Usopp, Zoro, and even Chopper. Al's armor was blushing, if that were possible, and Nami's and Tenten's jaws had dropped in disbelief.

"Sanji-sama!" cried the forty-eight visions of sensual delight as they tackle-glomped him from all directions. They lost their grip on him, however, when he got a nosebleed so explosive that he shot off like a rocket. It was remarkably similar to the reaction Ebisu-sensei had had when Naruto had done the same to him. In fact it was identical, except that Ebisu-sensei hadn't had a canyon wall to slam into head-first.

"Aah! Sanji!" Chopper ran over to him to see if he was okay. "Sanji! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

The women disappeared in puffs of smoke and left only Naruto, back in his normal shape and laughing fit to burst.

"Gyahahaha_**ha**_hahaha_**ha**_hahaha!" He laughed, doubling over and pointing at Sanji, who sprawled, completely unconscious, by the canyon wall.

He wasn't the only one. Luffy was laughing like a nutcase as well, mouth open in his infamous, insanely wide grin.

"Ero-cook didn't have a chance…" muttered Zoro, turning his face aside to hide his remaining blush as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"No kidding." Usopp agreed, shaking his head vigorously to rid his mind of the image.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" yelled Ed, Nami, and Tenten simultaneously.

"Naruto's infamous Harem no Jutsu." said Shino calmly, having uncovered his eyes. "I heard about it from Jiraiya-sama."

"Gyahahaha_**ha**_hahaha_**ha**_hahaha!" Naruto fell to his knees, beating on the ground with one fist as tears leaked from his eyes, he was laughing so hard. Luffy sat down hard on his butt, still laughing uproariously.

"I had also heard of it, when Kakashi-sensei was speaking to Gai-sensei." Neji added.

"I knew because I was in class when Naruto performed his Sexy no Jutsu on Iruka-sensei. Naruto told me of his plans to create the Harem no Jutsu." Shikamaru supplied. "I told you to cover your eyes."

"Gyahahaha_**ha**_hahaha_**ha**_hahaha!" By now Naruto had rolled over onto his back, as had Luffy; and they both kicked their heels into the air, holding their sides and gasping for breath between explosive fits of laughter.

"STOP LAUGHING ALREADY!!" yelled Tenten and Nami, simultaneously smacking their respective teammates upside their heads.

Naruto sat up, still wiping tears from his eyes. "I told you I'd win!" He grinned.


	18. The Checkmate

**Ch. 18**

* * *

After Sanji had been dragged back to their side, with Chopper to attend him, Nami made a decision. "Usopp, you go next."

"What?! M-me? But… uh… I'm suffering from a bout of my '_must-not-fight-a-ninja'_ disease. Yeah."

"Liar." said the members of the crew who remained conscious.

"But…"

"Just get out there!" Nami kicked Usopp in the butt, knocking him into the area between the two groups, which had been set aside for the fights.

"Y-yosh! Usopp, the brave warrior of the sea, does not fear!" said the long-nosed sniper, in a futile attempt to bluff his way out of it.

"Aww, isn't that cute! He's actually trying to be foolishly brave!" It seemed that Tenten had picked up some mannerisms from Yuuko. "And _I'd _heard that you were the sensible one."

"What?" Usopp was confused. He'd been called sensible? Not a coward?

"Uh-huh. Isn't it sensible to avoid fights when you can? Only an idiot charges straight into danger when he's got no idea what's in store."

"Hey, I do that all the time!" objected Naruto.

Luffy nodded in agreement. "Of course! Charging right in always works!"

"Naruto…" said Neji in resignation,

"Luffy…" said Nami in resignation,

"You _are _an idiot." They finished together.

Luffy and Naruto ignored them.

"So anyway, I wasn't actually expecting to fight you." Tenten continued, unperturbed.

"Okay, in that case…" Usopp began. Maybe he wouldn't have to fight her.

"I was actually expecting you to give up. But I came prepared anyway! Isn't that a good thing?" Tenten smiled perkily at him.

"Uh, sure… right." _Darn. I can't get out of it like that. _Usopp slumped mentally, but then stood up straight. _Who cares about running away! I, Usopp, brave warrior of the sea, do not retreat! _

"Yosha!!" he cried aloud, holding forth his slingshot. "I, the great Usopp-sama, am ready!"

"Me too! Let's get started, okay?" Tenten pulled a scroll from her ninja pack.

_A scroll?_ thought Usopp, slingshot at the ready. _What is she going to do with it?_ "I should warn you, I never miss." He said, also reaching into his bag, and pulling out a handful of pachinko balls.

"Really?" Smirking, Tenten quickly stretched out the scroll until it was spread longer than she was tall. "Neither do I." Then she bit her left thumb so that blood leaked from the small wound. Dropping into a crouch, she sprang straight up into the air.

"What a jump!" exclaimed Nami.

"Woohoohoo!" Luffy shaded his eyes as he looked up at her.

Tenten raised the scroll above her head, the trailing end reaching to well past her feet, and then began to spin. Faster and faster she spun, until the scroll became a blur to those outside, and the image's edges seemed to merge into a shell around her.

_As fast as she's going, I'm more likely to hit the scroll than her. And my pachinko balls will just be deflected. But if she's spinning, she'll get dizzy. Her accuracy will go down. It would take a sharpshooter of my skill or better to pull off a shot at that rate._Usopp thought as he loaded his handful into his slingshot.

While inside the shell made by the scroll, Tenten quickly made the appropriate seals. Placing her hand against one of the symbols written on the scroll, she summoned a kunai, which she threw through a gap in the scroll-shell. Moving swiftly, she began summoning and throwing all kinds of weapons, from kunai and shuriken to maces-and-chains and sickles. And she was a good shot with each. As some exited the defensive spinning paper, they were aimed directly at Usopp. Others were aimed to his sides, preventing him from dodging very well.

"WAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAGH!!" Usopp yelled as he fired off pachinko ball after pachinko ball. Each of the weapons aimed at him was struck aside by one of the well-aimed missiles, and a veritable shower of weaponry rained down upon the ground about him. So that's what the scroll was for! "Waaaaaagh!" _…This is completely unrealistic! There's no way all of that came out of a scroll! Eeee! No time for that! Must avoid flying objects! Flying __pointy__objects! Eep!_ "Waaaaaa-AAAAAA-aaaagh!"

Usopp grabbed more pachinko balls from his bag, this time catching hold of several Kayakuboshi or 'gunpowder stars.' "Eat this!" he cried, as he sent them Tenten's way. "Hitsatsu Kayakuboshi!!" (Sure-killing Gunpowder Stars!)

The missiles slammed into the scroll that was Tenten's protective shell and source of weaponry. Exploding on impact, they destroyed the paper shield. Luckily, Tenten had noticed the attack and dodged in time, falling back down to earth, the remaining tatters of the scroll fluttering down around her.

Panting, she and Usopp stared at each other across a battlefield strewn with discarded weapons. _I doubt I could do that again._ Usopp thought. _Well, maybe I could, but there's no way I could do it if she were any tougher. _Just then, as if the heavens had been reading his thoughts and thought it would be funny, Tenten pulled out two scrolls from her bag, grinning. _Why? Why must you torment me so? Do you enjoy torturing me with irony? Why, oh heavens, why?_

"Wait!" he cried, holding out one hand in the universal 'stop' gesture.

"What?" Tenten had already dropped into a crouch, balancing the two scrolls on their ends in the dirt.

"I give up!"

"WHAT?!" cried the Mugiwara no Kaizoku.

Usopp tried to act all nonchalant about it. "Well, I don't see a point in continuing. There are still three fighters left on our side; we don't have to win this one. Besides…"

"Besides…?" Nami asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, uh…" Usopp was sweating, trying to think of a good excuse. "She's… uh… a pretty girl and I don't want to hurt her?"

"I could believe that if it came from Sanji-kun, but not you, Usopp." Nami replied.

"Yeah. You're not very convincing." added Chopper.

"Uh, well…"

"Oh forget it. You're right; we do have three left. And you'd probably have lost anyway." Nami turned and shrugged her shoulders in an, 'oh, who cares' gesture.

"What? I would not!" Usopp protested as he ran back to their side of the canyon. "I was going to win! Really!"

"Right, right, of course you were."

"I was!"

"Okay."

"Really!"

"Sure."

"Awww." said Tenten, after she and the rest of her team had recovered from their sweatdropping. "I wanted to show off my 'Rising Twin Dragons' technique…"

"It doesn't matter, Tenten. You won, and that's what counts." Shikamaru said, slouching against the canyon wall. Turning his head in the direction of the pirates. "Now we just have to wait for the next one. Only three victories left."

* * *

"I'll go next." Nami said, stepping forward. _Chopper should go last, because he's the doctor. If any of us are injured, he needs to be conscious to take care of us. And Luffy's definitely our power-house. I'd like to save him for later. So that leaves me to go now. _

"Ehh… How troublesome. That means it's my turn." Shikamaru stopped slouching against the wall and walked into the arena. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to go. I'd rather watch the clouds. This place has some nice clouds." He sighed. "Why do I have to fight girls? Every time. _Every time._ It's always _me_ that has to fight them. It's so troublesome."

"Oi, Shikamaru, you're the one who picked out the fights." Naruto pointed out.

"Baka. This is the best match-up I could come up with. I had no choice, I have to fight her." Shikamaru replied scornfully. And with great boredom.

"Whatever, you still picked 'em out."

Nami watched this exchange with interest, pulling out and assembling her Perfect Clima Tact. _I have no idea what his skills are. He stopped that Naruto kid from going psycho and killing Sanji-kun. And he did it without really trying! __That, and the fact that he's the leader, means he's the strongest in the group…_

"Actually, I'm not." Shikamaru said, seemingly in reply to her thought.

"What?" Nami was startled. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Most people think that. It's a natural assumption. And usually, the strongest fighter in a group _is_ the leader." Shikamaru explained with a shrug. "But the reason I'm the leader isn't my strength. In fact, of all of us here, I'm quite possibly the weakest fighter. The reason I'm the leader… is this." Shikamaru tapped his forehead. "Like you, I fight with my brain, not my muscles. I'm a strategist." He looked at her seriously. "And you are an interesting shogi piece. I'd like to see what that weapon of yours can do."

Nami smiled, hiding her trepidation. _A strategist. That means that I probably can't outsmart him like I usually would. I'll have to take him down with real power. And I'll have to do it fast. The longer I take to make a move, the more time he has to think, and to figure out how to beat me. Luckily the atmosphere is nice and moist. I won't have to try too hard to make a storm…_

"Unfortunately, I care about my safety too much to let you have the chance to use it. Checkmate."

"What?" Nami was snapped out of her thought process.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success." Shikamaru's hands had formed the necessary seal, and Nami hadn't moved while she was thinking, so she'd been an easy target. Now she _couldn't_ move.

"What?" She asked again. "Wh-what's going on?"

Shikamaru held his hands out in front of him, as though griping a staff horizontally. Nami's hands slowly followed into the same position. When she held the staff horizontally as well, Shikamaru opened his hands. Nami's hands opened too, and the Perfect Clima Tact dropped from her grip, clattering to the ground.

"What have you done to me?" Nami asked, more than a little freaked out.

"What's going on?" Luffy asked Zoro. "Why's she doing what he's doing?

"How should I know?" Zoro replied grumpily, still irritated by what Ed had done to his sword.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu." Shikamaru said in reply to Nami's question. "Shadow Imitation technique. Here, I'll let you see." He lowered his head so that Nami could see the ground. Their shadows were touching. More than touching, they were combined. They were one solid strip of shadow, connecting them together. Nami was so shocked that she would have jerked if she'd been able.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu allows me to control the movements of anyone whose shadow I intersect with my own. Once they're connected, the victim can only do what I do. And _your_ shadow was caught." Shikamaru explained, letting his and Nami's hands drop to their sides. He didn't brag, only stated the facts. He wasn't the bragging type. He didn't enjoy taunting people with their mistakes, unless it was someone he already disliked or found annoying. And he didn't dislike Nami.

But he did need to defeat her. That meant either getting her to surrender, or rendering her unconscious. And she didn't seem to be surrendering, since she was glaring at him as best she could without moving her head. _How troublesome. It looks like I'll have to knock her out. I don't like to beat up on girls; it's not my way. But if she beats up on herself…_

Shikamaru stopped himself from smirking. He'd used a tactic like this before. Turning, he walked until Nami was about half an arm's length from the canyon wall. That meant that he was about two meters away from the wall on the opposite side, since what she did was a mirror-image of what he did. Placing his hands against the air, as though against an invisible wall, he paused and turned his head.

Nami was facing the other side of the canyon; her hands against the wall, her head turned his way. She looked confused, and a little fearful. Shikamaru turned back. Rearing his head back, he moved to slam it between his hands. If he'd been against an actual wall, he'd have been knocking his forehead into solid stone. Nami was against an actual wall. She realized what he was doing and closed her eyes, as her head jerked forward against her will.

At the last second, Shikamaru stopped, leaving Nami with her forehead a bare centimeter from the canyon's wall.

"Do you surrender?" He asked, not moving.

"Y-yes." Nami managed to stammer out, once she opened her eyes and realized that her head didn't hurt. "I'd like to keep my brains inside my head, please."

"As long as you surrendered, that won't be a problem." Shikamaru released the Kage Mane no Jutsu.

"Whew. For a second there I thought you were gonna bash her head in!" Naruto said as Shikamaru and Nami walked back to their teammates.

"Baka. I'd only have knocked her unconscious, not dead. We're not supposed to kill them, remember?"

"Oh, right! Ahahahah… haha… ha…"

Nami sat down on a rock on her team's side. She had been shaken by her fight with Shikamaru, but wasn't willing to let it show. What was worst was not that a kid had defeated her, but that it had taken so little effort on his part. She hadn't even had a chance to fight back.

And he'd held back. All of them had. They'd made a specific effort to _not_ kill her and her nakama. Even the short-tempered one, and the psychotic whisker-marked one, when they'd had significant provocation. That meant that they were experienced, disciplined, and strongly motivated. That worried Nami. Even the most powerful person could be defeated if he weren't experienced. A weaker but more experienced person could take him down, and waste less energy doing it. And these kids were by no means weak.

However, the fact that they had been specifically ordered to _not_ kill or severely injure the Mugiwara no Kaizoku was a good thing. They were to be dissuaded, not slain; deterred, not destroyed. Nami could rest assured that her nakama would come through with minimal damage.

* * *

**Ha! Nami thinks Naruto is disciplined! Hahahaha! And again, HA!**

* * *

"Yosha! Me next! Me next!" Luffy was virtually jumping up and down with enthusiasm.

"I, too, am eager to fight." Neji walked forward into the central area. This would be an interesting battle.


	19. The Last Battle

**Ch. 19**

* * *

Over the course of the mission, Neji had used his byakugan to watch every fight. The only exception had been when Naruto performed his Harem no Jutsu. Yuuko-san had said that he would discover interesting things about the chakra in the worlds he visited if he did so. She had been right.

In this world, which Yuuko had called One Piece, the average person did not have chakra. Chakra was the combination of physical and spiritual energy, and in this world, there was no mixture. The physical energy was completely separate from the spiritual in most people here. It had been obvious from how he'd observed the navigator, Nami, the cook, Sanji, and the long-nosed sharp-shooter, Usopp. There were some exceptions, however.

The swordsman, Zoro, had shown signs of his spiritual and physical energies mixing. Especially when he'd been fighting Ed. It seemed that he unconsciously mixed chakra and expelled it from the edges of his swords when he attacked. During the first part of his fight, he'd been trying _not_ to cut Ed, so only the blade itself had struck. However, when Ed had performed his heel-drop, Zoro had instinctively tried to cut him, and his chakra had caused his swords to slice right through Ed's metal leg.

The other exception seemed to be those people who had eaten the 'devil fruit.' Their situation was the _reverse_ of the normal. In their case, it seemed that the spiritual and physical energies were combined _completely_. Also, they were spread throughout their bodies, adhering to no chakra channels at all. He had seen it in the tall woman, Robin, and he could see it in both the doctor, Chopper, and in the captain, Luffy. It was possible that that was why they had a weakness against seawater.

* * *

_Yuuko was briefing them for this mission, her long pipe in her left hand. She blew out a stream of smoke before speaking._

_"There are some basics about this world which you may need to know. Firstly, it is a world of vast oceans; the majority of the people dwell on islands. Secondly, it is currently in what is known as the Great Age of Pirates. The Mugiwara no Kaizoku is but one crew among thousands, most of whom are vying for the position of Kaizoku-ou, or Pirate King." She took another puff on her pipe, and then continued._

_"Finally there are people in this world who have gained the use of strange powers. These people are the ones who have consumed what are called the devil fruit. While eating the fruit grants amazing powers, like all things it comes with a price. Those who have consumed the devil fruit are hammers. They cannot swim, and should they fall into the sea, they lose all of their powers and energy. The same is true if they come into contact with the stone called kairouseki." Yuuko tapped three of the wanted posters, separating them from the rest._

_"Of the Mugiwara no Kaizoku, three of them have powers of the devil fruit, the captain, Luffy, the historian, Robin, and the doctor, Chopper. While these three can be defeated using power alone, it will not be easy. It is best to find a way to rob them of their powers, and then defeat them."_

* * *

Neji had deduced certain things from his observations; while there was still much that was unclear, these things he was sure of. Some element in this world's seawater, or the stone kairouseki, drained all of the chakra from whatever it touched. Since most people had no chakra, they were unaffected by it. Those who had trained enough to gain chakra had tenketsu, which would protect the chakra from the kairouseki, and so were also unaffected. But those who had eaten the devil fruit had no tenketsu. Their chakra was therefore unprotected, and thus, the seawater or the kairouseki robbed them of their powers and energy.

This was completely different from his own world, where everyone had tenketsu and chakra, even if only shinobi used it. Shino's successful use of kikai mushi had proved that it was chakra that created these powers, though the specifics were still unknown. It would be interesting to see how his juuken worked on this Luffy, who was a devil-fruit user and a rubber-man.

* * *

Neji stood at the ready as Luffy grinned and zipped forward. When the rubber-man jerked to a stop in the center of the 'arena,' his feet halted, but his body kept going before rebounding back with a snap.

"Heehee!" Luffy grinned. "All set!"

"The first move is yours." said Neji. "I'm waiting."

"Yosha!" said Luffy, stretching his right arm back. "Here I come. Gomu-gomu no Pistol!" His arm shot forward, fist aimed straight at Neji's face.

"Byakugan." as Neji's eyes widened and turned solid white; he moved his head a few inches to the left and let Luffy's attack glide right by, smirking slightly.

"Gomu-gomu no Gatling Gun!" Luffy cried, and let loose the rapid-fire attack.

Neji never lost his smirk. With his byakugan activated, he saw every attack in slow motion, and deflected them easily with his hands. Those attacks that would not hit him, he let pass him by, not even moving from his position.

_This is so familiar. It's just like my battle with Naruto… In fact, this Luffy is a great deal like Naruto. The approach, this enthusiasm and overbearing exuberance, this affinity for charging in head-first… all of it is like Naruto. And I don't doubt that he'll have Naruto's stubborn unwillingness to lose and uncommon brilliance in last-minute ideas during battle. However, all of his plans will stem from his devil-fruit powers. I'll need to cripple those powers, or remove them entirely for this fight, to defeat him. _

* * *

"Gomu-gomu no Mushi!" (note: Mushi can mean either bug, as in kikai mushi, or whip, as in gomu-gomu no mushi.) Luffy swung his leg around in a roundhouse kicking motion, allowing it to stretch to reach Neji. Although Neji could have dodged by jumping over it, instead he stood still and let the blow reach him. An instant before Luffy's move connected, his leg struck a wall of blue fire-like energy, which Neji had generated at the last second.

"Kaiten!" Neji began spinning in place, rotating faster and faster until he became a blur. His chakra spread to create a shield around him, and oddly enough, Luffy's leg stuck to it.

"Ara? What's going on? What's happening? It's stuck!" Luffy's eyes were wide and he stared in astonishment.

As Neji spun, Luffy's leg stretched further and further, winding up like cotton candy on a stick or thread on a spool. When he reached the limits of how far his body could stretch, he was reeled in himself, spinning around wildly before Neji halted abruptly, releasing his chakra. Luffy immediately went flying in an impromptu and painful version of 'crack the whip.' He smashed headfirst into the canyon wall, falling in a tumble of cracked and broken stone.

"Owww." He rubbed his head as he clambered out of the pile. "That actually hurt." He seemed surprised.

Suddenly Neji was right up in his face. He barely had time to react before Neji cried "Juuken!" and shoved his palm at his stomach. Luffy dodged, but only just, and Neji immediately caught hold of his left wrist. _If I'm right, this should work._ Neji thought, and then released a controlled burst of chakra through his palm and into Luffy's arm. "Juuken!" he said again, and shoved his power through Luffy's captured appendage.

"Hey!" Luffy said and managed to jerk away. He and Neji jumped back from each other, putting some distance between them. "That felt funny! Huh?" Luffy's left arm would no longer stretch. For that matter, it would no longer move. It hung limply at his side, dangling like so much dead weight. "Huh? What? What'd you do?!" Luffy was confounded. "You made my arm stop working!"

"I have discovered how your powers work. The devil fruit which you ate caused your spiritual and physical energies to mingle completely, outside of the normal chakra channels. This then spread throughout your body, making you a gomu-ningen, a rubber-man. By precisely controlling my own chakra…" Neji brought his to the surface of his skin, coating his hands in blue fire. "I can use it to manipulate yours."

He shot forward and caught Luffy's other hand when he brought it up to block. Neji let loose another burst of chakra, and Luffy's right arm went dead. He then shot his hand out towards Luffy's head, but the wacky pirate captain ducked and tumbled over backwards. Neji proceeded to chase him around the canyon, attacking relentlessly with his chakra-coated hands. Luffy jumped and dodged, leaped and tumbled, ducked and tripped and bounced off the canyon walls in his efforts to escape.

Neji's pursuit went unchecked, though, and he was never more than a fraction behind Luffy. When Luffy ricocheted off of the wall, flipping over his head, he pulled a kunai from its holster and flicked it behind himself without turning to look. It zipped through the air and plunged to earth through Luffy's right sandal, pinning it to the ground between his toes. Caught off-balance, Luffy stumbled and sprawled headlong. Unable to use his arms, Luffy flopped about trying to get up. When Neji slammed his palm down towards him he rolled, getting out of the way barely in time. Neji's hand slapped dirt, and Luffy managed to get his feet back under himself and stand up.

Now missing a sandal, Luffy stared at his assailant. "Wow, you're good!" he said admiringly.

"Luffy! This is not the time to complement your opponent!" Nami yelled. "He's the enemy, dammit!"

"Oh, right!"

"You _forgot_?! How stupid can you possibly _be_?!" Nami was practically shrieking in her anger.

"What's your problem? I was having fun!" Luffy pulled his eyebrows together sulkily.

"Aagh! Just… Just win, okay?! You'll be in _so_ much trouble if you lose!" Nami snarled in exasperation. _Luffy can't lose. It just doesn't happen!_ she thought.

* * *

**Notes: Actually, it does happen. Luffy lost twice to Crocodile before he came back and beat the crap out of him.**

* * *

"Aye-aye, sir!" Luffy grinned his insanely wide grin.

"Are you quite ready?" Neji asked. He had deactivated his byakugan during this exchange in order to conserve energy.

"Yep!" Luffy grinned at him with his usual confidence. "It's my turn now!" He shot out his foot in another "Gomu-gomu no Mushi!"

This time Neji did dodge, reactivating his byakugan as he did so. He shot forward, right hand surrounded by its corona of blue chakra again. This time he aimed at Luffy's chest, but missed again when Luffy fell over backwards to escape.

"Gomu-gomu no Yari!" (yari spear) Luffy's feet shot out towards Neji's unprotected stomach, only to barely miss when he rolled sideways in midair over him. Neji landed lightly on his feet and skidded to a halt a few feet away. Neji smirked slightly on the outside, but inwardly he winced.

_That was close, too close. Just the pressure of that blow's passage was enough for me to feel it. I might have a bruise tomorrow. I need to end this quickly, before he gets the chance to recover his powers._ Even now, to Neji's experienced byakugan, chakra was starting to trickle back into Luffy's arms. It wasn't enough for him to stretch with, but he could move them now.

Luffy had noticed too. "Hey, my arms can move again!" he called triumphantly. He waved at Nami excitedly. "See? They can move!"

"Good for you, now get back in the fight already!" Nami was relieved, but she was more concerned with his ability to win right now, than with his arms being able to move in general.

"Heehee! I can move my arms now! Whatever you did wore off!" Luffy grinned cheerfully at Neji.

"Of course it did." Neji replied calmly. "I'm prohibited from permanently incapacitating you, remember? Or perhaps you don't. But just because your arms can move does not mean you have any more of a chance of winning." He slid into an odd stance, closing his eyes as Luffy stared at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked. His answer was all too soon in coming.

"Hakke Hyaku Nijuu Hachishou!" Neji cried as his eyes snapped open. His hands shot forward as rapidly as striking snakes, hitting Luffy's body precisely. "Nishou! Yonshou! Hachishou! Juurokushou! Sanjuu Nishou! Rokujuu Yonshou!" With each declaration his speed and the number of strikes doubled, and Luffy staggered backwards, eyes wide in shock. "Hyaku Nijuu Hachishou!" So fast did Neji's hands move that the onlookers only saw Luffy fly backwards from the combined power of the strikes. Before he could recover Neji was right in front of him again. "Juuken!" he cried, and planted his open palm firmly in Luffy's stomach.

Luffy doubled over his hand and hacked, coughing as his vision went fuzzy. "How?" he asked in confusion.

"It is very simple, Luffy-san." Neji said, placing his left hand on Luffy's forehead. "My Juuken… is your off switch." The blast of chakra took Luffy full on the head, and he rocked backwards before collapsing in a heap.

"Luffy!" Nami cried. _How could Luffy have lost? It's impossible!_

Neji looked down at his defeated opponent scornfully. "The outcome was decided when I was chosen as your opponent." He said. "There was no chance that you would win. None at all." He turned away and began walking back to his teams' side.

"Geez, Neji, you're such a pompous ass." Naruto said irreverently.

Neji's cool exterior shattered. "I am _not_ pompous!" he protested hotly.

"Are too. What's with you and this whole inevitable thing, anyway? You said the same thing when I fought you, and _I_ won!"

Neji quivered, incensed. "That was different!"

"Was not. You really _are_ a pompous ass."

"I am _not pompous_!"

"You'll note that he didn't deny being an ass." Shikamaru remarked casually to the remainder of his team. Ed, Al, and Naruto snickered as Tenten retrained a giggle. She might like and admire Neji, but he _could_ be a bit overbearing with the 'fated' thing at times.

Neji tried to recover his poise by masking his emotions and saying, "All joking aside, there's only one challenge left. My part here is done." Trying to gather the scattered shards of his shattered dignity, he went and sat down next to Shino, the only team member not openly laughing at him. Not that that meant much, as Shino lacked a sense of humor and never laughed anyway.

Still smirking, Shikamaru nodded to Al. "Al, it's your turn."

"R-right!" Al stood and scooted forward. He didn't really want to fight, but this was important.

* * *

Al had slid into a typical martial-arts pose, and was waiting for Chopper to make the first move. "Sorry." he said. His youthful, high-pitched voice seemed out of place in such a large suit of armor. "It's nothing personal; I just can't let you pass."

"Same here. I can't let you stop me, even if I am a doctor." Chopper replied. Neither of them really wanted to fight, but they had no choice. "Rumble Ball! Heavy Point!" Chopper grew enormously, and then swung one fist in a powerful right hook. Al blocked it and shot out a fist of his own. "Guard Point!" Chopper barely had time to switch before he was struck, but the thick pelt protected him as it was supposed to. _I only have three minutes, _he thought. _I have to beat him before the Rumble Ball's effect wears off._

Al still stood there; content to let Chopper take the offensive. He had all the time in the world, while Chopper's was limited. "Walk Point!" Chopper shed the excess fur as he took on his full-reindeer shape and galloped forward, dodging right and left in an effort to fake out his opponent. At the very last second he cried, "Jumping Point!" and shot straight up into the air, leaving Al to stare up at him and turn to meet him as he fell. As he landed, just as Al got turned around to face him, he switched back to Heavy Point and slammed his left fist into the armor's visor face.

Silence reigned as the whole of the Straw-hat Pirate crew stared openmouthed at the gaping hole where a human head should have been. "Hey!" cried Al, "you knocked off my head!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Chopper screamed. Unintentionally switching back to his normal shape, he clapped his hooves to his face in utter horror. _Thud_. He passed out and hit the ground, stone cold unconscious.

"What the hell?!" was the general attitude of shock and confusion amongst the pirates.

"G-g… gha-gha-gha… g-ghost… ghost…" Usopp quietly stammered, eyes rolling fearfully.

"There's no such thing as ghosts." Zoro said rolling _his_ eyes sarcastically, though at this point even _he_ wasn't so sure. He argued the point out of force of habit, nothing more.

"G-ghost…"

"Is not."

"Well, what do you know, it really worked!" Shikamaru said, looking surprised.

"You _expected_ this to happen?" asked Al incredulously, picking up his 'head.'

"Not so much expected as hoped." He shrugged in reply. "You never know how people will react to ghosts. It was worth a shot."

"I'm not a ghost!"

"See? He said he wasn't a ghost." Zoro said matter-of-factly.

"You're a disembodied spirit possessing an ancient suit of armor. I'm pretty sure that qualifies you to be a ghost." Shikamaru remarked.

"And _he _says he is." retorted Usopp, having recovered from his fright. "I think I'll trust the smart guy over the ghost."

"But I'm not a ghost!" Al wailed plaintively.

"It looks like you were to him." Shikamaru pointed out, nodding in Chopper's direction.

"But…"

"It does not matter." said Shino with finality. "We have won. Now we merely need wait for Negi-kun and Watanuki-san to arrive and tell us that our mission is completed."


	20. The Wierdness Explained

Ch. 20

* * *

"I'm shocked, really." Nami said. They had sat down to wait for the remaining two to arrive. No longer being enemies, the gathering was generally amicable. (Zoro was still a little irritated with Ed.)

"It really shouldn't be that surprising." Shikamaru sat facing Nami, back against the boulder Shino had hidden behind in his fight. "We came far better prepared than you, and we weren't taken by surprise as you were."

"You mentioned knowing who we were earlier, but our wanted posters just give pictures, names, and reward amounts. There's no way you could have been prepared from just that."

"When did I ever say that that was our only source?"

Nami opened her mouth to reply, and then shut it again. He hadn't said anything of the kind.

Shikamaru continued. "We _aren't_ bounty hunters, nor do we work for your government. We were specifically sent on this mission by Yuuko-san, nothing more. As Team Leader I asked for, and received, information about you. I then prepared very carefully for our meeting. I predicted that a reasonably straightforward approach would be best, and thus we confronted you directly. Knowing that there was a very good chance that you would accept my offer of a tournament versus a melee, I assigned each of my nakama one of you to combat, based on their ability to not only defeat their opponent, but to do so without killing."

For example…" he shifted position slightly. "Ed, being an alchemist and having two metal limbs was best equipped to fight an opponent who used a blade. Despite his short temper, he is a very capable fighter, _with_ an aversion to killing, I might add. He also has a good analytical mind and is not above using a person's weaknesses against them."

Shino's kikai mushi have the ability to drain chakra, and thus energy, from an opponent, and his 'Body Flicker' technique made it difficult for Robin-san to pinpoint him. Her hana-hana fruit power was therefore useless."

Naruto has more stamina and staying power than anyone I have ever known, and is adept at thinking on his feet. He isn't called Konoha's Number One Unpredictable Ninja for nothing. Also, as you saw, his Harem no Jutsu came in handy against Sanji-san. That was no accident."

Tenten is an excellent marksman and long-range fighter, and she has some close-range combat skills as well. It _is_ possible that Usopp-san could have defeated her, but not without great risk of injury on both their parts. His sensible retreat prevented that, and for that, I am grateful." Shikamaru nodded to Usopp, who flushed slightly, embarrassed.

"That's the second time my retreating has been called smart instead of cowardly." He said, somewhat confused. "I'm not used to it."

Shikamaru smirked slightly. "We are ninja. Fighting is all well and good, but if our goals can be achieved without bloodshed, we prefer it." He continued his earlier explanation. "Anyway, next was the fight between the two strategists. In shogi, the one with the better position nearly always wins. I had had time to plan, and had set it up so that you had no chance to put up a fight. In straight combat, you might've won, so I got rid of that troublesome possibility."

Among all of us, Neji is the most obviously skilled fighter. I doubt, however, that he could have defeated Luffy-san without his Juuken and Byakugan. With them, it was only a matter of time until he stripped Luffy-san of his gomu-gomu powers and defeated him."

Al is virtually invulnerable to physical damage, inhabiting a suit of armor as he is. As I stated earlier, I hoped that the reaction to his lack of a body would be enough for him to win. If not, he would have had to do it the old-fashioned way, but I believe he was more than up to the task. So you see, the advantage was always ours."

"Oh…" Nami leaned back on her hands as she thought about that. He was right, and there was no shame in losing, but… "Dammit, I wanted the treasure!" she whined to herself.

"Treasure?" Al asked curiously. "What treasure?"

"What do you mean, what treasure?" Nami demanded. "The treasure you were stopping us from getting to!"

"We were ordered to stop you," Shikamaru said, "because there is a very dangerous anomaly at the center of the maze. We were never told about treasure, and I didn't see any while I was exploring the labyrinth. Maybe Neji did though?" he looked inquiringly at the Hyuuga, who shook his head.

"I explored the maze with my Byakugan. I saw nothing that could be termed 'treasure.'"

"Then, that means… there's no _treasure?!_" Nami exclaimed incredulously. "We went through all that for _nothing?_"

"It seems that way."

"Well why didn't you just _say_ there was no treasure?! We wouldn't have had to fight at all! We just wasted a bunch of time and energy!"

"Because we didn't know you were here seeking treasure." Neji said.

"Actually, I did guess that that was the reason they were here." Shikamaru commented.

"You did?"

"Of course. Why else would pirates be so stubborn about getting to the center of a boring, lifeless maze? They could have lunch by the beach just as easily if that was why they had stopped here."

"Then why _didn't_ you tell them there was no treasure?" Al wanted to know.

Shikamaru sighed. "It's so troublesome to have to explain this to you... do you honestly think they would have believed us?"

"Well…"

"Would you have believed me if I had said that there was no treasure?" Shikamaru asked Nami patiently.

"No." she admitted candidly, after a moment's thought. "I wouldn't have."

"That's what I thought. And even if I had ignored the possibility of treasure, you would never have bought our reason for stopping you."

"Really? It'd have to be pretty far-fetched then. Why don't you try me?"

"Sigh… alright." Shikamaru spoke in a voice that implied sarcasm. "Hi, we're here to stop you from getting to the center of this absurdly complex maze because there's a super-dimensional rift that would pull you into an alternate reality. This would cause a chain reaction which would destroy several hundred thousand other worlds and ruin billions of others including our own. Would you mind going back to your pirate ship and sailing away never to return?"

Nami just stared at him. "Are you _feeling_ well?" she asked him with concern. "Chopper is a very good doctor. Maybe you should get your head checked."

"That's why it was too troublesome to try and explain our motives to you." Shikamaru said. "The truth is too weird to believe."

"You're telling me that was the truth?" Nami asked skeptically.

"Why not? Realty is often stranger than fiction. Fiction, after all, has to make sense."

"I _suppose_ so…"

Just then Naruto called out, "Oi, Shikamaru! They're waking up!" Everyone looked toward where he crouched by the three formerly unconscious members of the Mugiwara no Kaizoku.

"Ah! Thanks, Naruto!" Shikamaru called back. Turning to Nami he said, "Shall we see how they're doing?"

"Yeah." They stood up and walked over.

* * *

Naruto crouched by Sanji, who sat up, wiping the remaining blood from his face. "Yo, Ero-cook, how you doing?" he asked mischievously. "Didn't hit your head too hard, did you?"

Sanji glared at him. "I'm _fine_, thanks. And don't call me Ero-cook!"

Naruto grin just broadened. "Then how about Sukebe-cook?" ('sukebe' means pervert, just like 'ero'.)

"Don't call me either one!" Sanji snapped as the others snorted and Luffy laughed outright.

"Nahaha! That works though, doesn't it?" he said, grinning.

"Yeah, Sanji, it's suits you!" Usopp chuckled.

"I don't know." Zoro mused thoughtfully. "I like 'Ero-cook' better…"

Sanji just glared at all of them grumpily. "Oh, shut up, shitheads." he grumbled.

"Everyone alright?" Nami asked, walking up. Sanji underwent an immediate change in attitude.

"Yes, Nami-swan! I'm so happy, you were worried about me!"

This brought forth fresh snorts of laughter from the surrounding guys, whom Sanji patently ignored.

"Who said I was worried about you?" Nami asked, annoyed, when Sanji's visible eye turned into a pulsing red heart. "I was more concerned about Robin and Chopper." She walked over to Chopper as Sanji slumped to the ground in disappointment, a black cloud hovering over his head in a way that everyone else seemed to find most amusing.

"Are you alright, Chopper?" Nami asked the ship's doctor.

"Mm-hmm." he replied. "I'm just embarrassed because I passed out is all."

"What, you passed out too?" Sanji asked. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, that was me!" Al said quickly. "See?" He lifted his head off, revealing himself as an empty suit of armor once again.

"Yeah, that's it." Chopper said, still smiling embarrassedly. "I was so startled I fainted."

"Uwaah!" Sanji freaked out, jerking back. "What are you, a ghost?!"

"I'm not a ghost!" Al wailed despairingly. "I can't help it! Big brother! Everyone's being so mean!" he cried to Ed, who put his head in his hands.

"Forget it, Al. Just forget it." he replied.

"How interesting!" Robin, too, had gotten up, and was looking at Al with curiosity. "May I?" she asked. When Al replaced his head and nodded, she ran one hand over his armor. "This armor appears to be quite old." she said. "Where did you get it?"

"It was just lying there in our house's basement. I used it because it was the first human-shaped thing I could find." Ed replied. Robin was about to ask him to tell her more when they heard a voice calling from above.

"Hellooo down there!"

* * *

Five Minutes Ago

* * *

Negi finally stopped muttering to himself and looked up, his wand glowing steadily. "Watanuki-san?" he asked. "Where's the portal?"

Watanuki had been idly drawing in the canyon floor with a stick. Now he stood up hastily and scuffed out his picture, but not before Negi got a glimpse of a girl about nineteen years old with a cute, perky smile and long, curly hair pulled up into pigtails. "It's in the same place it was before, Negi-kun." he said. "But it has grown much larger in this time." He looked a little worried. "Will you still be able to seal it?"

"Yes." replied Negi. "But as it's so big, I'll have to use a lot more power. I prepared a good amount of extra for this, just in case, but it'll be close." So saying, he twirled his staff and pointed it at the inter-dimensional rift. "Barrier Shot!" he said, and let loose a blast of power from his wand, which flashed brightly before fading to normal.

Watanuki hastily caught him as he tumbled over backwards. "Must you always pass out after that? Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but it's certainly inconvenient." He picked him up and caught hold of his wand. "Ungh... and maybe you could lay off the mutton pie..."

"Hnn!!"

"It's a valid request! Although I'm the one who cooks it, so it's partially my fault…" he began walking down the canyon with Negi in his arms. "As soon as you're recovered we should use your wand to fly, so we can tell the others we're done as soon as possible."

"Just a sec…" Negi mumbled. "I'm just woozy." After a second he said, "It's no good. I'm too dizzy to fly. But I've still got plenty of magic; if you want, I can power the wand while you fly it."

"Can I do that?" Watanuki was incredulous.

"Sure." Negi replied, still mumbling. "Just think how you want it to go, and it'll do it, so long as we're both on it."

"O-okay." Watanuki said. "How do I do this?"

"Hang on a sec." Negi caught hold of the wand. When Watanuki released it, it hovered slightly below waist level above the ground. "Here we go. Just get on now, I'm powering it."

"Um, okay…" With great difficulty Watanuki managed to sit on the wand side-saddle without dropping Negi or breaking his grip on the wand. Then he turned to face forward and slid Negi so that he was hanging with one half over each side of the wand. "Sorry if this is uncomfortable, Negi-kun." he said. "Now I just think what I want it to do?"

"Mm-hmm." Negi was half-asleep. "I'll keep it in the air, you steer."

"O-okay! Let's go!" Immediately the wand shot forward and up at a speed and angle that nearly threw Watanuki off. "Waagh! Slow down, slow down!" he yelped.

"Sorry, Watanuki-san." Negi muttered sheepishly. The wand slowed to a more reasonable pace. "That better?"

"Much!" Watanuki panted. "Now where do we go… aha!" After a few minutes of wobbling and jerking about, while he figure out how to steer a wand properly, Watanuki got headed in the right direction, and the ride smoothed out nicely. After another minute he saw his companions below and called out to them.

* * *

**Notes: The reason Negi keeps getting dizzy is because he's sealing up multi-dimensional anomalies. This is a little more draining than a normal barrier shot, and it disorients the magician. This is because when he fires; he suddenly sees two worlds at once, juxtaposed. They are the world he's in, and the world on the other side of the portal. BTW, juxtaposed means "put side-by-side, or layered atop each other."**

* * *

"Hellooo down there!"

Everyone looked up to see Watanuki and Negi descending on the wand. Watanuki still sat sideways, though facing generally forward, while Negi hung doubled over the wand in front of him like wash on a line.

"Negi-kun! Are you all right?" Tenten called concernedly. All of the ninjas worried that he might have over-taxed himself again, whether they showed it or not. (Naruto, for instance, definitely showed it, while Shino most certainly did not.)

Their fears were quickly allayed, however, when he raised one hand in a wave and called, "I'm okay!" without looking up.

"He's dizzy from the sealing spell, but he's just fine." Watanuki explained, hopping off the wand to stand on the ground.

"What are you, a stork?" Luffy laughed, without thinking. (like he _ever_ thinks!) "If you turned sideways and stuck out your tongue I bet you'd look like a zipper!"

Watanuki snapped at him angrily. "I am not a stork! This is how I look, which is a result of my genetics and a gift from God!"

"Is it?" Ed asked, referring to it being a gift from God.

"Yes." Watanuki replied, not specifying which option he meant, a gift from God or genetics.

"Yes what?"

"Yes it is."

"Yes what is what?

"Umm… no..."

"No?"

"…No."

"No it is? Or no it isn't?"

"Yes."

"Look, it's a simple question! Is it or isn't it, yes or no?"

"Is what?"

"Can you just answer the question already?!"

"Certainly…" Watanuki cleared his throat indecisively. "Err… what was the question?"

"AAGH!!" Ed threw his hands up in the air before turning away. "Forget it, just forget I ever asked!" He stalked off.

Watanuki looked over at Negi, who was still draped across his wand. "I have no idea what just happened." He stated clearly.

"Neither do I, and I'm a linguist." Negi replied. "I'm not entirely sure that conversation made any sense at all."

"I don't think it did."

Everyone else was looking on, sweatdropping badly. _WTF?_ They thought. _These guys are all crazy, but they act like it's perfectly normal!_ Nami's thoughts continued. Then Usopp thought of something and spoke to Watanuki, who had released the wand completely and taken a step away.

"So… you're the magician, right?"

"Oh, no, not at all!" Watanuki hastened to assure him. "That would be Negi-kun there." He pointed at Negi.

"Oh, so that makes you the guy that can see dead people."

Watanuki laughed embarrassedly. "I suppose you could say that. It's not just dead people though. I can see spirits and demons of any kind."

"Really?"

"Sure. Not that I particularly want to, though. They usually follow me _everywhere_. And they cling, you know? It's like really annoying blobs of slime and weirdness that only I can tell are there, usually. And they make this kind of '_groosh, groosh_' noise all the time, blech. It's so _freaky_." He shuddered in recollection.

Luffy looked over at Watanuki. "You still look like a stork."

Annoyed, Watanuki growled at him. "I do not! Why are you still bringing that up? I thought we already finished that subject!"

"Yeah, but you look like a stork."

Watanuki sighed and, turning, walked over to the side of the canyon. Reaching it, he began to slowly, carefully beat his head against the wall.

Luffy watched him curiously. "Ow." He said, as though stating something deep and profound.


	21. The Departure

Ch. 21

* * *

"Actually, Yuuko-san did mention a treasure." Negi said when he'd recovered enough to stand, rather than being doubled over his wand. Naruto had been filling him in on what had happened before they arrived.

"She did?" Shikamaru seemed surprised. "She was supposed to tell me everything important, but I never heard about treasure."

Negi fidgeted. "She only told me, because she had a special mission for me which dealt with it."

"Really?" Nami asked eagerly, leaning towards the younger boy. "You mean the treasure's real?" She grabbed Negi by the shoulders and smiled excitedly into his face, pictures of jewels reflected in her eyes. "Tell me all about it! Pleeeaaase?" Her voice took on a cajoling tone.

"U-umm…" Negi smiled nervously. "Yuuko-san said to tell you that she took the treasure to pay for the food, since there's a lot of us…"

"Ah," said Nami, smiling, "So she took it. Your boss took my treasure."

"Eheheheh…" Negi's nervous smile became nervous laughter, and he started sweating as Nami kept smiling at him. His anxiety was proven to have good cause when he was lifted off the ground and swung violently back and forth by his neck.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, SHE TOOK IT!? GIVE IT BACK, GIVE IT BACK!! YOU'D BETTER PAY ME EVERY BELI'S WORTH!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Nehi wailed fearfully. "DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEE!!" When Nami stopped swinging him around to snarl into his face, he whimpered and looked up at her, huge tears wobbling in his forest-green eyes.

"Nnngh…" Nami wavered, before sighing and releasing him. She dropped to all fours despondently. "I can't do it… he's just too cute…"

"Um…" Negi said awkwardly, before putting a hand on her shoulder apologetically. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Nami-san." He said seriously.

"Hey," Ed said, "It's not like someone _died_ or anything."

Nami continued sniffling as Negi tried hard to console her. "It's alright, Nami-san. I have something to give you as a replacement."

"R-really?" Nami looked up at him hopefully.

"Yes." Negi smiled. "It's this!" With a look that said 'tadaaaah!' on his face, he held up a glass ball about two centimeters in diameter. It had a tiny black speck in its center, the only flaw.

Everybody facefaulted.

"THAT'S IT?!" Nami yelled as Negi cowered again.

"Waah! It's better than it looks, I promise!"

"IT HAD BETTER BE!!"

"Calm down, please, Nami-san." Watanuki said, surprisingly composed for such an excitable boy in such a volatile situation. Of course, his boldness may have had to do with the fact that he had a splitting headache from banging his head against the wall. "Yuuko-san would never underpay a debt. She's something of an expert on equivalent exchange."

"Even more than me and Al." Ed put in.

"Exactly." Watanuki nodded. "Yuuko-san may be a witch, but she's the dimension witch, and she is very fair as far as price and debt are concerned. Too fair, at times." He smiled ruefully. "A word of advice. If you ever experience inexplicable paralysis starting at the pinky finger and radiating up the arm, you probably have a bad habit involving dishonesty that you need to fix."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Just take the marble, Nami-san. It's definitely worth as much as the treasure you didn't get, even if esoterically."

"Esoterically?" Usopp inquired.

"Watanuki-kun means that the value of the marble may be understood by only a few people, so it may be difficult to sell for money." Robin explained.

"Oh. Okay, I'll accept it." Nami took the marble, albeit reluctantly. "But I don't see how a marble could be worth more than 50 beli."

"Well, Chopper's only worth 50 beli." Usopp pointed out. "Maybe we'll use it to trade for him in a hostage situation."

"EHH??" Chopper cried. "I'm going to be a hostage?!"

"Of course not, Chopper. Usopp's just fabricating." Nami reassured him.

"It would explain why the marble is esoteric in value, though." Robin said. "Ishi-san's life is surely worth more than the treasure we would have obtained here, but it is a rare situation in which we could use the marble like that."

Negi sweatdropped. "Actually, that's not the reason it's worth so much."

"It's not?" asked the MnK.

"No. The 'marble' is magic. I don't know specifically what it does, but it has something to do with inter-dimensional information transference."

"Oh, so it's a mystery marble!" Luffy said wisely.

This time everyone sweatdropped. Even Shino.

"Close enough." Negi said. "That's the rest of my mini-mission; to explain to you what the deal with the marble is."

"So tell us already." Sanji said, blowing smoke.

Negi nodded. "Some time from now, you're going to gain a new crew member with the ability to activate and use the marble. It might be the next one, it might not. I don't know. But eventually he or she will join your crew. When that person does, you should give it to him or her, and you'll find out from there what exactly it is and what it does."

"Oh, so it's a mystery marble!" Luffy said wisely.

Everyone sweatdropped again. Nami hit Luffy over the head. Everything was normal.

"Anyway, that's all I have to say about the marble." Negi concluded. "But I did have one more thing to give you specifically, Nami-san…" He pulled his backpack off and dug around in it for a while. Pulling out a package wrapped in plain brown paper, he held it out to her with a smile. "This is for you, as an apology for the anxiety and problems you went through during this time."

"Eh? Thanks…" Nami took the soft package and opened it. It contained a t-shirt of deep royal-blue cotton with bold white lettering on the front. It said 'F34R T3H CU73 0N35.'

"A t-shirt?" Nami asked curiously. "It seems durable enough, but…"

"Yuuko-san made me buy it because she knew it would be perfect for you, Nami-san." Negi said engagingly. "The words on the front translate as 'Fear the cute ones,' and since you're both extremely beautiful and beautifully strong, it suits you very well. Do you like it?"

Nami was, against her better judgment, quite flattered. "Yes. Yes I do. Thank you very much, Negi-kun." She smiled down at him, all traces of ire gone.

"Oi, Negi," Naruto murmured conspiratorially, "How'd you learn to talk to girls like that? And why're you being so nice to her, when she nearly killed you earlier?"

Negi just smiled brightly. "My big sister used to say 'be nice to women, they'll control your life one day.' She was more right than she knew, but the advice has served me well."

"Oh, I get it…"

"Well," Shikamaru said, "If Negi's done, we should get going."

"I'm all set." The minute magician nodded.

"How are you leaving, anyway?" asked Zoro. "I didn't see another ship at the beach where we anchored the _Sunny_, and there aren't any others on the island."

"That's simple." Shikamaru replied. "Magic."

Usopp laughed, before realizing that Shikamaru wasn't joking. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Yep!" Naruto grinned. The air above their heads began to warp and twist.

Tenten winked cheekily at Usopp. "There's our ride! You take care now, and if we meet again, we'll have a real competition. One with targets!"

And then the distorted atmosphere wrapped around them in glowing streamers, and they disappeared.

* * *

Wood Between the Worlds

* * *

Once they had given their reports to Yuuko, the members of the little band separated and went back to their normal routine. Or what passed for one, here in the Wood. The ninjas spent some time training, Ed and Al joining them in some elementary sparring matches. Negi asked for, and received, permission to browse through Yuuko's library, at the price of babysitting Jewel and Mokona while Watanuki made a late supper for the rest of them. He didn't mind, though; the affable young wizard enjoyed the company.

Later, while the nine of them who had participated in the mission ate (plus Chouji, who had joined them for an after-supper… supper), Negi perused one of the books he'd borrowed, absently spooning his clam chowder into his mouth with one hand while turning pages with the other. Naruto looked over at him curiously, licking his chin to catch the thick white sauce which dribbled down it before it could drip. "Oi, Negi, whatcha reading?"

"_Illusions, Hypnosis, and Telepathy: the Magic of the Mind_." Negi replied, turning another page. "It was referenced in another book I saw in Yuuko-san's library, _Sorcerers Psion_. There were also references to oracles in that book, but this is more along my research topic."

"Is that so…" Naruto made a face at Negi. "You're kind of a geek, aren't you?"

"Naruto, that's rude…" Al said, reprimanding the young shinobi.

"Ehh… Whatever."

Negi ignored the exchange, still deeply into his book. He murmured quietly to himself as he read. "Self-hypnosis… internal psychology… mnemonic devices… hmm, I saw something about that earlier…" He flipped back several pages and began reading again.

Watanuki gave a vexed sigh and interposed his hand in between Negi's face and the book. "Negi-kun, it's rude to read at the table. Please finish your clam chowder first."

"What? Oh, sorry about that, Watanuki-san." Negi slipped a bookmark in between the pages and shut the book, laying it down on the floor at his side. He bent to the food with a will. "This is very good, Watanuki-san!" he said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you like it." Watanuki returned dryly. Sighing he continued, "I discovered that there is actually something I dislike more than being Yuuko-san's manservant."

"Really?" Tenten asked curiously. "What's that?"

Watanuki gave her an annoyed look. "Missions." He said flatly.

"Oh, come on!" Naruto said. "You didn't even do anything dangerous this time!"

"Pfft." Ed scoffed. "Dangerous? He didn't do anything at all, let alone something dangerous."

"Actually," Negi began, swallowing his mouthful of chowder hastily, "without Watanuki-san's assistance, I could never have sealed the inter-dimensional portal, and the mission would have been a failure."

"That is correct." Shino said calmly. "Every person's effort in a mission is vital. This is the essence of 'teamwork'."

"Ehh… is that right?" Naruto said, an odd look on his face. He was always weirded out by Shino, no matter what the situation was. After a moment, he looked away dismissively. "I still say he didn't do jack."

Everyone at the table sighed inwardly at Naruto's stubbornness, though many of them agreed that Watanuki didn't really play an active role in their missions. "Regardless," Watanuki said, "I still dislike missions. I would much rather continue with the shop's upkeep."

"Is that so?" a voice said from the doorway. They all turned to see Yuuko standing there, leaning indolently against the doorframe and smiling impishly. Low-riding black pants hugged her hips, accented by a slim belt of red leather. The sides of her pants' legs were open, held together with scarlet laces from ankle to hip. A bare-midriff shirt of yellow cotton showed off her belly, its collar and top two buttons open to flaunt the beginnings of her bosom. Her hair was done up in a single long braid, which started high up on the back of her head and fell almost to her hips, swinging heavily with the slim, garnet-studded leather thongs woven into it. "Well then, Watanuki-kun," she continued, leaving the door to walk towards the table, "I'm sure you'll be glad to know that you aren't going on the next mission."

"Thank God!" Watanuki cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said. "A new mission so soon?"

"But of course." Yuuko smiled. "Don't worry, Shikamaru-kun, you don't have to go either."

"Really? That's good to hear."

"So who is going?" Ed asked casually, idly twirling his spoon between his fingers. "I'm up for another mission."

"Good, because you're going." Yuuko replied. "As are Naruto-kun and Negi-kun. I've already told Ino-chan, who's going as well."

"Che, I have to work with Ino?" Naruto grumbled. "She's such a prissy-girl."

"Be that as it may, she is going, and so are you." Yuuko said.

"Excuse me, Ms. Yuuko?" Al asked. "Am I going with big brother?"

"Of course you are, Al!" Ed said stoutly. "We always work together."

"Actually," Yuuko said, "Alphonse-kun will stay here."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed shouted, surging to his feet. "YOU'RE SPLITTING US UP?!"

"Big brother, calm down!" Al protested, though he too was distressed at the prospect of their being separated.

"Yes, calm down, Edward-kun." Yuuko ordered. "I have a very good reason for Alphonse-kun to remain here."

"It had better be a _hell_ of a good reason." Ed snapped.

"How about the fact that if Alphonse-kun were to go on this mission, he would surely die?" Yuuko asked. "Is that a good enough reason for you?"

Ed immediately sobered. "Explain."

"It has to do with the blood seal you used to bind his soul to the armor." Yuuko said, voice serious. "It reacts negatively to strong magical auras, because of its purely scientific nature. When science meets magic, things tend to go… shall we say… wonky." Naruto snickered at her word choice, but was quickly glared into submission by Ed. "The place to which you will be traveling, the land of Xanth, is literally saturated with magic; so much, in fact, that the very laws of nature have been warped somewhat and incidental magic is common."

"The theory makes sense, Ed." Negi admitted when the blond alchemist looked to him for confirmation.

Ed sighed. "If magic screws with science, won't it mess up my automail too?" he asked Yuuko, having finally accepted that Al could not go.

"No." Yuuko replied, shaking her head. "I only said that it makes science wonky, not that it ruins it. In point of fact, complex mechanical objects tend to come closer to life than they would otherwise, in the Land of Xanth. Your automail should actually feel more natural while you are there, rather than less."

"…right." Ed still didn't approve of magic, but having seen and heard and felt and even smelt so much of it over the past two months, he couldn't deny its existence or usefulness. Still, it was always a bit disturbing, because he couldn't understand it the way he could alchemy. It wasn't completely rational, the way the sciences were. He had asked Negi to explain magic to him, while the ninjas had been in the Copper Isles. The young wizard had explained as best he could, but when Ed had commented on the lack of absolute logic, Negi had just shrugged, smiled apologetically, and replied, 'What has logic to do with love or magic?'

Ed sighed. And he was going to a world that was, according to Ms. Yuuko, 'literally saturated with magic.' This could be a problem. Was it going to be completely illogical? Or would it, like Negi, be generally reasonable and intuitive, but with odd quirks and bouts of irrationality? _Oh well, at least Negi will be there too. He'll have to act as translator between the languages of magic and science_.

Ed stood up. "So, when do we go?"

"As soon as everyone is ready and assembled." Yuuko said, smile narrowing her eyes.

"Well I'm ready."

"No you are not." Watanuki said. "You still have to wash your dishes."

"I'll do it!" Al said hastily. "Since I don't need to eat, I'll just do big brother's dishes."

"Thanks Al." Ed said, relieved. Not that he really minded doing dishes, but he didn't want to be the one holding them up from the next mission.

"Do mine too!" Naruto said, thumping his bowl down on the table. He still hadn't gotten the hang of eating western soups and stews and chowders. He tended to eat all of the solid bits and then drink the rest, just like he would with ramen. This meant that he had a wide, drippy white ring of chowder around his mouth.

"Naruto-kun," Watanuki sighed, "Wipe your mouth please."

Naruto ran his tongue around his lips to collect the sauce, and then scrubbed his face with his sleeve to get the rest. "So will you do my dishes too, Al?" he asked insistently.

"Sure." Al said pleasantly. "I can do yours too, Negi, if you want."

"That would be great, thank you." Negi smiled.

"I guess this means we're all ready." Ed said.

"What about Ino?" Negi asked.

"Right here."

They all turned to see the platinum blonde kunoichi in the doorway to the dining room. With a vain toss of her head, she sniffed scornfully at Naruto's unkempt appearance. He began to self-consciously wipe his face again, and then stopped and sneered defiantly at her. He was just fine the way he was, and no stuck-up priss was going to make him work on his appearance. Now, Sakura-chan, maybe. But Ino? She could shove that superiority up her butt and leave it there to rot.

"Well, if the _pretty princess_ is ready, so am I." Naruto said and stood up too. "Lead the way, Yuuko-san."

Yuuko smiled and exited the room, two ninja, an alchemist, and a wizard in tow. Al gathered up their dishes and left for the kitchen to wash them.

* * *

The four of them stood by the appropriate pool, Yuuko—with Mokona balanced cheerfully on her shoulder—nearby. Negi looked at the small object she'd handed him on the way.

Yuuko raised one hand, palm to the sky. "Have fun, children." she said, and sent them off.


	22. The Land of Xanth

Ch. 22

* * *

"So, why are we here again?"

"For the last time, Naruto, WE DON'T KNOW." Ino snapped. "Yuuko-san didn't tell us our mission before we left, just handed us this thing and sent us off." She held out a palm-sized silver disk. "We don't even know what this thing is!"

"Here. Let me look at it." Ed held out one hand, and Ino placed the object in it. Ed turned it over in his hands and studied it for a minute. It was polished mirror-bright and had green and pearly-blue cabochons set around its edge. Ghost-like lights flickered over its surface briefly, and then faded.

Ed shrugged. "Well, it's obviously a mirror of some kind. And knowing Ms. Yuuko, it's probably magical. The main body of it is silver, but the front has been brushed with mercury. Mercury, by the way, is also called quicksilver and is _supposed _to be liquid at room temperature. How she got it to stay flat and still, I don't know, and I doubt I ever will, but she did. Also, the jewels around the edge are beryl and moonstone. They're very common, and easy to find. If it weren't for the magical qualities this mirror most likely has, it would be just a trinket."

He tossed it over to Negi, who caught it. "Hey, Negi, what can you figure out about its magic?

Negi studied it, and then replied uncertainly. "Not much, I'm afraid. I can't use my magic here for some reason, so I can't be sure, but I think it's similar to the Darkling Sphere."

"The what?"

"That little marble I gave Nami-san in the world of One Piece. It's a device for inter-dimensional information transference, but I have no idea how it actually works or what it specifically does. This seems to be similar, but it's not exactly the same, and I really can't say with any certainty what it does either. Sorry." He tossed it back to Ed when the older boy held his hand out for it.

"Don't worry about it." Ed stuffed the mirror in his pocket. "We'll just have to figure it out later. For now, we need to figure out where the hell we _are_, and where the hell we're _going_."

"Well, duh." Naruto said. "We _are_ in the middle of a jungle, in some weird world called Xanth, completely lost. We're _going_ wherever we need to, to get _out_ of this jungle."

"As loathe as I am to admit it, Naruto's right." Ino said. "Even if we don't know where 'here' is, we still need to get out of 'here.'"

"Ugh. True." Ed rubbed his head thoughtfully. "Naruto, why don't you and Ino run up these massive trees and see if you can't find an end to this forest. I'll see if I can't figure out anything from down here."

"Sure." Naruto and Ino both nodded before turning and running up two nearby trees. Or trying to. The minute their feet left the ground and contacted the bark, they fell flat on their backs.

"Oof!" Naruto exclaimed. "What the hell? Why can't we run up the stupid trees?"

"I can understand why Naruto would fail. I mean, he's got horrible chakra control…" Ino began.

"I'm not _that_ bad, Ino!" Naruto yelled. "I can run up trees just fine! It just didn't work this time!"

"…but I couldn't do it either! There must be something wrong here." Ino finished.

"I know! It's the trees! They repel chakra or something!"

"Don't be stupid!" Ino snapped. "Oh wait, too late…"

"Shut up, Ino!"

"Make me, idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Loser!"

"Wannabe pretty-girl!"

"Moron!"

"Anorexic freak!"

"You don't even know what 'anorexic' means, retard!"

"So? You're a double-retard!"

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT IT!**" Ed roared.

They cowered before his fury.

"It's not the trees, Naruto." Ed continued in a calmer tone. "We know Negi's magic is messed up here; maybe you guy's chakra is screwed up too. Don't you have a way to check that?"

"Not direc-"

"Sure!" Naruto grinned, interrupting Ino. He held out one hand and concentrated, an intense look on his face. Nothing happened. "Crap, I can't make a Rasengan, so no chakra for me. Which means no chakra for Ino either." He sneered at her. "And _that_ is why I am better than you. Because _I_ can do a chakra-check."

"Ooh, _so_ impressive." Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you can't use chakra, just climb the trees like you normally would." Ed inserted impatiently. "Bickering isn't going to do anything."

"Says the guy who argues constantly!" The kunoichi retorted snippily.

"I don't argue; I just pound my offender to a pulp." Ed replied. "Which is what I will do to you two if you don't _get your asses up a tree right now_!!"

"Going, going!" Naruto and Ino turned back to their trees and, leaping into the lowest branches, climbed/jumped their way quickly to the tops.

"What should I do?" Negi asked anxiously.

"I dunno." Ed replied shortly. "Unless you can find someone to ask about the way out of here, you're pretty much useless."

"Oh…"

Ed looked over to see that Negi was hanging his head despondently. "Oh for-! Stop looking all depressed!" he snapped. "You want a job? Here's a job. Try to see what you can figure out from the foliage, alright? I'm doing the same with the ground and geology."

"Okay." Negi lit up again, and began walking around the clearing, looking at the plant life.

* * *

A few minutes later the two ninja returned from their arboreal excursion. Immediately Ed and Negi stopped what they were doing and reconvened to compare notes. "Okay." Ed said. "This is definitely deep jungle. Thick, loamy soil with plenty of mast."

"Mast?" Ino inquired.

"Duh, Ino, even I know this one! The mast is the part of a ship that the sails hang from."

"Idiot! Do you see a ship here? No! And why would a ship be in the middle of a jungle?"

"It wouldn't." Ed snapped, miffed at the interruption "Mast is vegetable detritus. Tree litter. Leftover bits of dead plants that have rotted into a foot-deep layer of natural mulch. With how thick it is, I'd say that _this_ area of the jungle, at least, hasn't been inhabited by man in at least a century, if it ever was. Also, the ground beneath the mast is the tiniest bit sandy through the loam. So either the jungle ends quite abruptly in a desert—which I doubt—or the jungle ends quite abruptly in a beach."

"It's a beach." Negi said firmly.

"How can you tell?"

"Well, for one thing the air smells salty, and I can hear waves crashing very faintly. For another, the plants around here are ones you find in such transitory places. We should be careful exploring though, because although my magic is gone-slash-screwed up, I can tell that almost everything in this place is deeply magical. Some of the plants may even have a form of sentience, so try not to destroy anything. And don't EAT anything without my say-so, whatever you do. Naruto-san, that means you."

"You're picking on me…" Naruto sulked.

"Sakura-san told me what happened when you had to teach children survival training in your own country. I'm not about to trust you in a foreign, magical country where none of the plants are the same."

"I feel so betrayed…Sakura-chan told you." Naruto sniffed, acting hurt, before becoming his usual cheerful self again. "Meh, whatever. No eating things unless the Negi Magi says it's safe. I got it."

"Wait a second, I don't hear any waves." Ed objected. "And I only smell jungle dirt and lots of plants."

"Same here." Ino added.

"Me too." Naruto chimed in.

"Well, I can't use any magic, but the wind is still bringing me extra info, so the sea is probably a lot further than you can hear or smell."

"This is just sad." Naruto said to Ino. "Our awesome enhanced ninja-senses have been outclassed by a de-magick-ified wizard."

"Naruto-san, de-magick-ified is not a word." Negi pointed out.

"Oh, go jump in your distant ocean."

* * *

"Okay, so there's an ocean. So what?" Ino asked. "We saw something much more important."

"Well, what did you two see?"

"A castle!" Naruto jumped in before Ino could say a word. "It's pretty far away, but if we hurry, I bet we can get there before sundown!"

"Hurry by your standards or ours? Because Negi may have good motor skills, but he's no marathon runner, and with two metal limbs, I'm not nearly as fast as you ninjas. In case you haven't noticed, it's after three pm already."

"Okay, so we'll get there by sundown tomorrow…"

"I thought as much." Ed sighed. "Joy."

* * *

As the sun set the next day, four bedraggled children made their way out of the jungle to a clearing surrounding a great stone castle. It was truly an impressive sight. Pennants flew from the spires, and a deep, clear moat surrounded it. The drawbridge was down, but it was obvious that it would soon be raised for the night.

"OOOOOOOIIIIII!! Castle people! Anyone home?" Naruto called as they neared the drawbridge. The only response he received was a rush of water and a steamy snort, as a great, serpentine creature reared its head out of the moat and stared down at them threateningly.

"Holy…!"

"EEEEEEEYAAAAAAA!"

"What the f-"

"They have a _moat_ _monster_?!"

All four of them back-pedaled madly, Ino and Naruto jumping back at least a dozen feet while Ed and Negi scrambled hastily away from the serpentine creature.

It snorted and turned one eye towards them watchfully.

Ed panted for a moment, keeping a wary eye on the thing. Naruto and Ino's hands had dropped to their kunai holsters, and Naruto looked like he was about to attempt his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, despite being unable to use chakra.

"Wait!" Negi said, clambering hastily to his feet again.

"What?!" Naruto shouted loudly. "That thing is dangerous!"

"That's a moat monster; its job is to protect the castle by eating people who try to cross the moat. It won't attack us if we keep our distance!"

"Eh? Is that right?" Naruto said, looking surprised. "Okay then." He put away the kunai he'd begun to draw. "So how do we get in without it eating us?"

"Er…" Negi fumbled that answer. "I don't know. I know a lot of human languages, but I don't speak moat-monster."

"Well _that's_ helpful." Ino rolled her eyes.

"No it's not. It doesn't help at all." Naruto said, looking confused.

"I was being sarcastic, stupid!"

"Oh…" After a pause, Naruto yelled, "I'm not stupid!"

"No, of course you aren't." Ed said, deadpan.

"See? Ed knows I'm not stupid!" Naruto shouted at Ino.

_I was being sarcastic too, you retard._ Ed said internally. Openly he said, "That's right Naruto, you're as brilliant as a lobotomized chimera."

"Heehee!" Naruto grinned proudly, unaware of Ed's true meaning.

The other three sighed helplessly.

* * *

**Notes: A lobotomy is the surgical interruption of nerve tracts to and from the frontal lobe of the brain, resulting in dulled behavior and reactions. Oftentimes someone who's been lobotomized will seem 'stupid' or 'slow'. Chimeras, in Ed's world, are all non-sentient combinations of different creatures. Basically, Ed's saying that Naruto is about as smart as a brain-dead animal.**

* * *

"So Negi, if you can't talk to the moat-monster, what are we going to do?" Naruto asked, now in a very good mood.

"Well, I can't understand what it says, but…" Negi looked at the moat-monster thoughtfully. It watched the four of them with a kind of patient wariness. "Maybe it can understand what _we_ say."

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, guarding a moat isn't as simple a job as it sounds. Not only would he have to prevent people from crossing the moat, but he would have to recognize various people and magicks to know when and how to act. Surely diplomats or commoners visiting the castle must be allowed to pass by, so there has to be an easy way for him to tell friend from foe. The simplest would be for him to understand human speech, so that the castle inhabitants can give him orders and information."

"Oh, I see!" Ino said, striking her fist into her palm in understanding. "That does make sense! It's like Akamaru, an intelligent animal that understands but doesn't speak the human language!"

"Exactly. And it's a he."

"Wait, how do you know it's a 'he'?" Ed asked.

Negi actually looked surprised at that question. "He doesn't seem masculine to you? Really, even with non-humans there are some very obvious male and female distinctions."

"Sorry if I'm not up-to-date on magical monster taxonomy." Ed retorted, annoyed. It looked like Negi really was the competent one here, and Ed didn't like playing second fiddle. "Anyway, he can understand us, right?"

Negi nodded. "Probably."

"Yosh! I'm gonna talk to the moat monster!" Naruto grinned cheerfully and walked back toward the moat, brimming with confidence. "Neh, neh, neh! Moat-Monster-san! Can you let us into the castle before the bridge goes up? You can do that, right?"

The moat monster lowered his head so that one dinner-plate eye was focused on Naruto from a foot away. The eye moved, looking Naruto up and down. The moat monster eyed the brightly-clad and brightly-smiling boy critically. Then he turned his eye on the other three, looking them over as well.

Ino cringed away from the wet, reptilian creature's gaze, uncomfortable with being scrutinized by a giant water-dwelling serpent. Ed jerked and stood stiffly in place. Chimera didn't freak him out, but this thing was _huge_. It could probably hit him even from this distance. Negi just blinked back at the moat-monster, seemingly unaffected by its staring.

"Neh, Moat-Monster-san!" Naruto called the creature's attention back to himself. "Are you going to let us in? Neh? Neh?" His broad smile and cheerful demeanor remained unchanged.

The moat-monster stared at him a moment longer, and then, with a steamy snort, pulled back and ducked under the water's surface, leaving only rapidly-vanishing ripples to show he was ever there.

"Eh?" Naruto tipped his head to one side, confused. He crouched by the side of the moat. "Moat-Monster-san! Where're you going?" He looked back over his shoulder. "Oi, Negi, why'd Moat-Monster-san leave?"

"He gave us permission to pass, Naruto. That's the only reason for him to retreat like that."

"Really? Awesome!" Naruto turned back to the moat. "Thank you, Moat-Monster-san!"

Beneath the moat's surface, the moat-monster let loose a stream of bubbles in reply.

"Ooh, bubbles!" Naruto said. He reached out and popped one. "Heheh, pop!"

"Oi, Naruto!" Ed called. "We're going to leave you out here if you don't hurry up!" He and the other two were already halfway across the drawbridge.

"EEEHH?!" Naruto yelled, panicking. "Don't leave me behind!" He ran to catch up with them.

* * *

**Notes: I can actually see Naruto sitting there playing with bubbles as the drawbridge closes and locks him out of the castle. It's a hilarious mental image, I assure you.**


	23. The Few, The Proud, the Talented

Ch 23

* * *

**Notes**: I apologize if Naruto seemed unusually stupid in the last chapter. He's not really stupid; he's just fascinated with magic and easily amused. I was actually trying to convey how easily he accepts odd things; so long as they aren't creepy (he's superstitious). That, and the bubbles were too funny to delete.

* * *

The four young people halted once they were inside the castle, looking this way and that in awe. The castle was huge! The courtyard itself was enough to keep them busy sightseeing.

"Whoa…" Naruto said, looking around. "This place is so cool! Hey, there's cherry trees over there!" He ran over to the trees and grabbed a half-dozen of the fruit. Popping one in his mouth, he bit down, only to immediately spit it out when it proved harder than he'd expected. "Blech! Hard as a rock!" Said cherry landed none-too-gently on a stone two feet away.

_**KABOOOOOM!!**_ "Yaaah!!" The blast knocked Naruto off his feet, and the remaining five cherries tumbled from his hands.

_**KA-BA-BA-BA-BOOOOOOOOM!!**_

The resulting explosion, five-fold stronger than the first, threw Naruto several feet back and left his clothes and his person smoking and sooty. "O-ouch…" was all he could croak out.

"Oh, dear." a voice said. "Are you all right?"

They turned around.

* * *

Ino gaped. She flat-out gaped like a fish, jaw almost touching the ground. There was a woman… horse… _thing_, and she wasn't wearing any type of clothing at all! And of course, being horse-sized everything was larger. Everything. Specifically, two somethings which had her staring like an idiot while the boys were probably passing out from nosebleeds.

She managed to sneak a glance at the boys and realized that while they weren't being bled dry, they were most certainly not oblivious.

Naruto was staring in much the same awe she was. Ed was as red as that coat of his, and looked like he was either going to jump and run or pass out at any moment. Negi was blushing slightly, but otherwise seemed fine. Well, he _was_ only ten or so…

Slowly, Naruto's stunned look changed into a grin of mischievous respect. "Heh, Oba-san, you're almost as good as my Orioke no Jutsu."

The horse-woman swished her tail and gave him a smile. "I'll take that as a compliment, though I'm not sure what you're referring to." she said.

"It's this thing where I turn into a hot naked woman and make all the guys around me pass out." Naruto said. "It's _awesome_!"

"Naked?" She seemed surprised. "You make them freak out, and you don't even need to wear panties to do it? That's a powerful Talent."

"What are you talking about?" Ino blurted out. "It's a perverted technique, not a talent!"

"Not a talent, dear, a Talent. A magic talent."

"It's not magic…" Ino looked confused.

"Maybe it is, Ino-san." Negi said. "Excuse me, Ma'am." he said to the centaur lady. "We're not natives of Xanth. Could you explain in greater detail?"

"Mundanes?" she looked surprised.

"Not quite Ma'am." Negi shook his head. "We're from another dimension. Multiple other dimensions, actually, and none of us are what could be termed 'mundane'."

"My apologies then. I'd be happy to explain. Firstly, I'll introduce myself. My name is Cherie Centaur. This," Cherie indicated their surroundings, "Is Castle Roogna, the capital of the land of Xanth."

Her tail flicked lightly against her side. "Here in Xanth, every human and some semi-human species are born with a Magic Talent, which grows and matures as they do, until it manifests at or around puberty. Of course, more powerful talents tend to manifest themselves earlier. Each talent occurs once, and only once, at a time, and each person has only one talent. These talents range from something as simple and useless as the ability to create a small discoloration on a surface—a spot on a wall—to such complex and powerful Talents as living transfiguration. The former King Trent had that Talent, the ability to transform any living creature into any other living creature, regardless of the mundane laws of science."

Ed stared at her with fascination, tugging absently on his braid. At first he had been shocked and embarrassed by her lack of clothing. Then he had been astonished by her ability to speak and function in a normal and seemingly natural fashion—as a semi-human creature, she was a great deal like a chimera. Finally, when she began her explanation, he was transfixed by her academic bend and her apparent knowledge of science.

"So, everyone in Xanth has a magic talent?" Naruto said, interrupting Ed's thoughts. "What about people who aren't from Xanth, like us?"

"An astute question." Cherie smiled, causing Naruto to blush and rub the back of his head awkwardly, grinning. "In most cases, such people are mundane, that is, coming from the part of our world which is outside of Xanth, collectively called Mundania. If a mundane were to live in Xanth for an extended period—several years at least—they would slowly absorb the magical ambience and develop a magic Talent. Dimensional travelers such as you fall into one of two cases. Either they retain their own natural gifts as determined by their world of origin, or they temporarily lose those abilities in exchange for a magical Talent for the duration of their stay."

"Of course!" Negi snapped his fingers, smiling. "Naruto-san and Ino-san have lost their ability to mold chakra, which means that they must have gained magic Talents. I lost my normal magical abilities, so I must also have a magical Talent. And Ed…" he looked at the blond alchemist. "Ed, can you still use your alchemy?"

Ed shrugged. "Don't know. Let's find out." Clapping his hands, he knelt and placed them against the ground, brows knitting slightly in concentration. A sharp spur of stone erupted from the earth, bringing a smile to Negi's face.

"Looks like it still works, Ed!" he smiled perkily.

"Man, that is _so_ not fair!" Naruto complained. "Why does _Ed_ get to keep his _alchemy_ but I don't get my chakra?"

Ed wasn't smiling. Instead, he frowned at the spike as though it confused and annoyed him.

"Ed?" Negi asked, looking concerned. "You don't look too happy that you kept your alchemy."

Ed's scowl deepened. "There weren't any sparks." he said.

"Huh?" Naruto squinched his eyes up confusedly.

"Usually, when I use alchemy, there's a slight discharge of alchemic energy, similar in form to electricity and soft light. In this case, there wasn't. I don't think this was my alchemy at all."

"Then what do you think it is?"

"I think it's my Talent." Ed grimaced at the notion. "I think this exchange switched my scientific alchemy for…" he made a face. "…_magic_ alchemy."

Cherie stomped a hind hoof thoughtfully, nodding contemplatively. "That would make sense." she said. "Magic often works in efficient ways; it would be simplest to run in a well-worn track, meaning that your Talent would resemble some ability or attribute which was already present in you."

"And since Talents never repeat," Negi said in a flash of inspiration, "Any shared ability, such as Ino-san and Naruto-san's chakra molding, wouldn't be considered."

"Exactly." Cherie nodded. "Which narrows down your list of Talents to try out considerably, doesn't it?"

"So, what're our Talents?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It's probably something you do a lot, Naruto-san." Negi said. "So… maybe your kage bunshin?"

"Rock! Majo-bunshin!" Naruto exclaimed. "Lemme try it!" He dropped easily into a combat stance, clasping his hands in the proper seal. "Majo Bunshin no Jutsu!" he shouted.

Nothing happened.

"What?"

"Nothing happened, Naruto-san."

"I KNOW that, Negi!" Naruto shouted. "Why not?!"

"Maybe that isn't your magic Talent." Ed shrugged. "Try something else."

"Like what? Rasengan doesn't work. If Kage Bunshin won't work, Tajuu Kage Bunshin won't work either." Naruto scratched his head. "Maybe kuchiyose no jutsu?" He quickly bit his thumb and formed the necessary seals before slapping the ground and shouting out "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

Again nothing happened.

"What?! This sucks!" Naruto yelled. "I can't summon Gamabunta either? Not even Gamakichi or Gamatatsu? Not even a freakin' _tadpole?!_"

"Calm down, Naruto-san!" Negi exclaimed. "You still have a few more left to try, right? And maybe it's not a jutsu. Maybe it's just something that's naturally yours."

"Like what, a magical obsession with ramen?" Ed asked sarcastically.

"Ed!" Negi protested.

"What? It could happen." Ed shrugged.

"Dammit, don't make fun of me!" Naruto yelled at Ed.

"Or maybe it's a magically loud and obnoxious voice…"

"DAMMIT, ED!" Naruto shouted. "I'll show you! My magic talent is definitely gonna be my most dangerous technique! It'll be freakin' awesome!" He struck a pose. "ORIOKE NO JUTSU!"

This time, something happened.

* * *

Without a bang, without a cloud or even a wisp of smoke, Naruto was transformed into a shockingly striking figure. And what a figure! From dainty feet, to shapely legs, to smoothly rounded hips and narrow waist, to perfectly matured and full breasts, to cutely sexy face and perky blonde ponytails, she was a flawless example of exquisite female anatomy.

"Moh, Ed-kun." s/he pouted at him. "You're so mean to me."

Ed turned redder than his coat and fell over backwards, spluttering incoherently.

Negi blushed furiously and began waving his arms about frantically and pointlessly, stammering nonsense.

Cherie blinked in surprise, but didn't seem too scandalized. Then again, she didn't wear clothes either.

Ino _exploded_ in rage. "NARUTO NO _BAKA!!_" she screeched, punching him nearly as hard as Sakura. "You… you… you _pervert_! Why did your Talent have to be the single most ridiculous, perverted, useless thing you can do?!"

When he landed from his impromptu flying lesson—hard—Naruto changed back into his usual self. "OWWW!!" he yelled in pain.

"Actually, that's quite a useful Talent." Cherie remarked. "Literal Transgenderism. And if I'm not mistaken, you can keep or discard your clothing as you so desire. Truly fascinating. Next time, I would suggest giving your female form panties for additional affect."

"WHAT?" Ino yelled. "You can't possibly be supporting this!"

"Why not? As I said, it's a useful Talent. Awkward for you humans, perhaps, but useful. There are many Talents that are virtually useless, such as the ability to change the color of one's urine."

Naruto made a gagging noise at that imagery.

"Ewww." Ino said. "Is that a real Talent? I wouldn't even _call_ that a Talent…"

Cherie shrugged, an interesting motion of shoulders and upper torso that caught the boys' attention. "Magician Bink has mentioned a man from his village claiming that ability as his Talent, and the Magician is an honest man."

Negi was the first to shake his head and snap out of it, speaking up again. "Um, Cherie, Ma'am, why did you say that Naruto-san should wear panties for added affect?"

"Because Xanth has so much magic, there are many supernatural phenomena that we call incidental magic here." Cherie explained. "For example, every human or semi-human creature speaks the same language, even mundanes who have never been here before. I was referring to the magic power of panties. Any man who sees a woman in her panties will immediately freak out, the symptoms being paralysis, glazed eyes, muscle rigidity, and occasionally, memory loss."

"Really…" Naruto said, a look that could only be called pure mischief spreading across his face. "Is that so… heheheh." He gave an evil snicker. "I like this place already."

"Great, you've created a monster." Ino said, giving Naruto a disgusted look. "As if he wasn't bad enough already."

"What's your Talent, Ino-san?" Negi asked suddenly. "If Naruto's is Literal Transgenderism, based off of his Orioke no Jutsu, what's yours?"

"That's _obvious_, Negi-kun." Ino said, tossing her head. "It's beauty. I'm not just beautiful, I'm _magically_ beautiful."

"Pfft, yeah right." Naruto said, Ed nodding his agreement. "If you were magically beautiful, you'd look different. Or do you just get ugly here without magic?"

"WHY YOU JERKS!!" Ino snarled furiously. "I'm beautiful; I _am_!" She grabbed the two blondes by their collars and started shaking them. "Look at this face! LOOK AT THIS FACE AND TELL ME I'M PRETTY!!"

"Noooooo!" Naruto wailed in mock-fear, as Ed scrabbled at his neck, trying not to choke.

"Actually, I'm afraid your Talent can't be magical beauty." Cherie said, almost apologetically. "Because that's _my_ Talent."

They all stopped in what they were doing to stare blankly at her for a few moments.

"…what?" Naruto said. "You mean you're _not_ all sexy without magic?"

"I didn't say that." Cherie frowned. "I'm simply not _as_ pretty. And I'd rather not speak of obscenities please."

"Obscenities?" Negi asked, curious and a bit lost.

"Among traditional Centaurs, magic Talents are considered obscene, much as humans consider natural functions such as defecation to be obscene."

"Oh."

"I don't get it." Naruto whispered to Ed.

"She said that most centaurs think having a magic Talent is like taking a dump in public." Ed replied, making a disgusted face.

"Oh. Eww."

"So, if Ino-san's Talent isn't beauty," Negi said, avoiding all sensitive subjects nicely. "What is it?"

"Prob'ly her Shintenshin no Jutsu." Naruto said. "I mean, that's the only special thing about her, isn't it?"

"Shut up, idiot." Ed hissed. "Do you want to die?"

Indeed, Ino was glaring death at the two blonds she still held in her grip.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu?" Cherie asked curiously, her pronunciation oddly accurate. "May I ask what that is?"

Ino sighed, glaring at the boys once more before releasing them. "It's basically the ability to possess someone." she said.

"My, that would be a useful Talent, if it is indeed your Talent." Cherie said approvingly, causing Ino to give Naruto a superior smile.

He stuck his tongue out at her. Ed smacked him on the back of his head, causing him to bite his tongue. "OW! Ed, you made me bite my tongue!" Naruto protested.

"Then don't stick it out, stupid."

"Quit it, both of you!" Ino ordered, and they shut up. "Cherie-san," Ino said more politely to the centaur lady. "May I test my Talent on you? I'd rather not possess an idiot, especially if it's a boy."

"But… I'm not an idiot…" Negi protested faintly, looking lost and adorably confused.

"I don't mind." Cherie said. "But please leave my body quickly if you do succeed."

"Oh, sure." Ino agreed readily. "Now then…" she made the necessary seal and aimed it at Cherie. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" She fell over, and Negi hurriedly caught her.

"Ino-san, are you alright?" the little magician asked anxiously.

"I'm fine, Negi-kun." Cherie said, and Negi's head snapped around to look at her. "It worked. Possession really is my Talent!" she smirked, the expression looking odd on Cherie's lovely face.

"Congratulations, Ino-san!" Negi gave her a brilliant smile.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Ino giggled in Cherie's body, making it shake a little and making the boys stare again. "And you're perverts!" she shouted, spinning around and kicking Naruto in the chest, covering her own in the process. Ed barely managed to throw himself flat in time to be missed.

"Ah, Ino-san!" Negi exclaimed. "Shouldn't you return to your own body now? Cherie asked you to leave her body quickly."

"You're right." Ino said, lacing her fingers together. "Release!"

After a moment, Ino stirred, and Cherie turned back around, in control once more. "My," she said. "That _is_ an odd feeling."

"Yeah." Ino agreed. "And it means that Negi's the only one left. What's your Talent, short stuff?"

"I don't know." Negi said. "I thought it might be wind manipulation, since I can still hear and smell things from far away, but I tried all of my spells on the way here and none of them work…" he looked despondent. "I think maybe it's something completely useless that I haven't thought of yet." he said, tearing up. "What if… what if I'm useless here? A deadweight? What if I don't have a Talent?" He looked so completely worried and adorable that Ino and Cherie both hugged him, the centaur lady kneeling down on her forelegs in order to do so.

"Don't worry, Negi-kun!" Ino said fiercely, almost crying herself. "I'm sure we just haven't figured it out yet! You're a magic genius, remember? You've got to have a Talent!"

"Don't cry, dear." Cherie said soothingly, stroking his hair. "I'm sure you have a wonderful Talent."

"Really?" Negi asked, eyes huge and hopeful in a face so incredibly cute that the two females immediately assured him that yes, yes he surely had a perfect Talent, just for him.

"I… I want to throw up." Naruto said.

"I know what you mean." Ed agreed. "That's just disgusting the way they're fawning over him like that."

They sighed together. "Sad thing is," they said simultaneously. "I almost did the same thing. And damned if I know why! Eh?" They blinked and looked at each other. "That's it!"

"Negi, we figured out your Talent!" Naruto shouted.

"What?" Ino said, startled.

"Yeah!" Naruto grinned. "He's _cute_."

"Well, _duh_, Naruto!" Ino said. "He's always been cute!"

"No, he means _magically_ cute." Ed said, also smirking. "He's so cute that he's just irresistible. Everyone wants to make him happy and safe. That's why you two are goo-ing over him like moms with a baby."

"I'm not goo-ing!" Ino protested, hugging Negi to herself.

"Ino-san, you're squishing me." Negi said.

"Eh?" Ino looked down and realized what she was doing. She let go immediately. "I… okay, so I was goo-ing!" she said. "Cherie-san was doing it too!"

"Duh, Ino, that's what we said!" Naruto scoffed. "You two're all mushy over him."

"You're right." Cherie said, standing back up. "Ineffable Adorability. I'd heard of the Talent of being Ineffably Charming before, so that makes sense."

"See, Ino?" Naruto grinned at her.

"Okay, I guess you're right." she sighed. "So Ed's Talent is Alchemy, Naruto's is Literal Transgenderism, mine is Possession, and Negi's is Ineffable Adorability. Wait, that's hard to say. Negi's Talent is Unspeakable Cuteness."

"Um, I like the other way better." Negi said.

"Why? It's a mouthful."

"It sounds less… cutesy."

"But you _are_ cute."

"It sounds less _girly_ cutesy!"

"Oh. Okay, fine, you're Ineffably Adorable."

"Thank you."


	24. The Dark Knight's Apprentice

**Ch. 24**

* * *

_**Meanwhile, in another world, on a different mission altogether…**_

* * *

Richard "Dick" Grayson, more popularly known as Robin, the Boy Wonder, was out on patrol. It was one of the rare, yet increasingly frequent times when he patrolled alone. Usually his mentor-cum-guardian Bruce Wayne, known to some as Batman, would move with him, teaching, observing, guiding, and cooperating to kick all kinds of criminal bottom. However, in recent weeks Bruce had begun letting Robin take on patrols of the city alone. Well, not completely alone. He was given a specific area to go over, while Batman took care of the rest, and they had communicators so they could always contact each other if either of them needed backup. But still, the fact that the Dark Knight trusted him enough to stop babying him every step of the way—though realistically, Batman had never 'babied' him—had filled Robin with a measure of pride.

Robin grinned to himself as he catapulted off the edge of the roof, grappling hook _chink_ing firmly into place around the stone gargoyle atop an abandoned church. Swooping across the street, he let the line reel in, pulling him to the sloping roof behind the small steeple. Eight long strides and he leapt to the next building, pushing off with his staff. He loved that collapsible staff. No one ever expected a kid in spandex and a cape to pull a full quarterstaff from their belt.

After another ten minutes or so of skimming through the rooftops, Robin pulled to a halt atop a four-story apartment building. Perching on the edge, in the shadow of a chimney, he let his eyes wander over the dark streets and narrow alleys. This area was only a mile or two from the docks, which meant that the standard of living was way down. Many of the buildings were abandoned; others were supposed to be, but supported a small population of homeless. Robin liked homeless people, at least the majority of the ones he'd met. Most of them were actually pretty nice, and they took care of their own. Oh, there were the odd lunatics and jerks and lazy bums among them too, but as a whole the homeless community of Gotham was pretty nice.

A flicker of movement caught Robin's eye. Across the street, standing in the shadow of a dumpster between two buildings, was a person. Robin focused harder on the figure, trying to get a better look. It was a kid, he thought. A boy about his age. Or a very short man. It was hard to tell, because almost none of him could be seen.

It wasn't the fact that the person stood in shadow, nor that he was a fair distance off, because neither of those issues seemed too relevant. Nor was it the general dark gloominess of Gotham at night. Robin was used to that.

No, the real reason was that the man/boy was wearing a very large, baggy coat, the collar of which covered not only his neck, but the lower half of his face all the way up to the bottom of his nose. Plus, he was wearing a pair of round sunglasses—_at night?!_—which completely blocked all view of his eyes. The only distinguishing characteristics Robin could identify were his hair—brown, and in a slightly bushy afro-looking style—and the blue cloth with a metal band sewn to it across his forehead. There seemed to be a symbol engraved into the metal, but Robin couldn't be sure what it was from this distance.

The movement had not come from the boy, Robin realized, because he wasn't moving at all. He was so motionless, in fact, that Robin was not quite sure that he was breathing. He stood absolutely still, not quite leaning on the alley wall. He could have been a part of the scenery, for all Robin knew. No, it wasn't him who moved.

It was, in fact, a girl. Robin frowned. What was a girl—no more than fourteen—doing out here in the middle of the night? She certainly wasn't homeless. No homeless girl could afford a nice jacket like that one. She was also clean, and looked healthy, so she wasn't a 'street kid'. She looked nervous, as was to be expected, her—_pale lavender?_—eyes shifting about. There was something strange about her eyes… it took Robin a moment to figure out what was bothering him. She lacked pupils! She was blind? Had she gotten lost and wandered here by accident?

Robin was about to leave his hiding place to steer her back to wherever she belonged—which certainly wasn't here—when the faceless person abruptly moved. He took two steps away out of the alley, in the girl's direction, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. When she realized who it was, however, she relaxed a bit.

_They know each other?_ Robin thought, surprised. He shook off his surprise and listened as hard as he could, however, because the two had begun talking. But no matter how he strained his ears, Robin couldn't make out what they said. The (blind?) girl murmured something hesitantly, looking down at her feet. The faceless person said something in a flat voice. The girl stammered back, only to be interrupted by a voice that managed to be both curt and toneless at once. The girl asked a timid question, which was answered shortly, and then the faceless person turned abruptly and walked deeper into the alley. The girl followed quickly.

Swiftly, before they had a chance to disappear, Robin followed them from the rooftops. A shady young man who kept his face and identity hidden, wearing a baggy coat with large pockets, in the general area of the docks, late at night? That reeked of _something_, though Robin wasn't sure what. Drugs? Easily possible, despite his youth. Even middle schools in Gotham had drug problems. That was the most likely problem, considering the way he was dressed. But the clandestine meeting with the timid girl? True, even the most outwardly upstanding people could have a drug problem, but Robin hadn't seen a money exchange. If drugs were all there was to it, the purchase would have been over and done with by now.

Swatting at a fly, Robin jumped to the next roof as silently as possible. There was another possibility, one Robin liked even less than drug-dealing in general. She could be paying for her fix with other than monetary means. It would explain why they left the meeting-place, and why she seemed so nervous, yet submissive…

The pair he followed halted abruptly, and Robin froze. The faceless guy turned his head, looking around. The girl did the same, though looking a good bit more frightened. No-Face said something to the girl, who nodded and brought her hands up to her face. Robin couldn't see clearly, since her back was to him, but she looked to be clasping her hands. After a moment, she lowered her hands and murmured something to No-Face.

Then they both did something that scared the crap out of Robin. They both turned and _looked directly at him_.

Robin didn't dare move, didn't hardly dare breathe. Had he been made? Did they know he was there, or were they just guessing? It would have been nearly impossible for him to be spotted from where he was, and this was the first time that either of the two had looked in his direction…

After another moment, No-Face said something flatly, and they continued on. Robin remembered to breathe. Falling back a bit more and moving as cautiously as he possibly could—which was very, considering who'd taught him—he continued to trail them. Five more minutes brought them to another abandoned apartment building. This one had none of the signs of a homeless dwelling, and was in better repair than most of the others. No-Face walked up to the door and entered without hesitating, quickly followed by the girl. Robin caught a glimpse of a light inside, most likely from candles or a lantern, since the place obviously wasn't pulling any electricity.

Robin waited for a few minutes, to be on the safe side, and then crossed the alley to the opposite roof before descending to street level. The ground-floor windows were boarded up firmly, but he was certain he could find a way in. Whatever the deal was with those two, he was sure it was nothing good. He had to stop things before they went too far…

Robin didn't even notice that he had company until someone jabbed him in the back of the neck with a cattle-prod.

* * *

**Notes**: Who has a cattle-prod? No one. Neji used Juuken to knock Robin out. There are a lot of speculations that getting hit by Juuken feels like a combination of being shocked and finger-stabbed.

* * *

Robin was dreaming about his mother. However, unlike most of his dreams about Mrs. Grayson of the Flying Graysons, this one was not a nightmare involving Robin watching, over and over, in agonizing slow-motion, his parents' fall to their deaths. No, for once his dream was pleasant. His mother was sitting on the steps to their family wagon. Robin lay curled up on his side, his head in her lap, as she finger-combed his shiny black hair. His mother rocked gently, humming tunelessly.

"Mom?" he mumbled.

She paused in her humming, and he felt her shift position slightly. "Neji-kun." she called softly, and then spoke a short phrase he didn't catch. Robin realized that this couldn't be his mother. Even though her voice was warm and gentle, it had a different timbre than his mother's, and she spoke in a different language. Robin opened his eyes.

He was lying on an old wooden floor, in what looked to be the hallway of an abandoned apartment building. In a flash he remembered the events preceding his blackout. He immediately tried to sit up, only to discover that the reason he'd been lying on his side in the first place was that he was bound hand and foot, and his captors had apparently decided that that was the most comfortable position for him. His first three attempts to sit up failed, but the fourth succeeded, with the help of a gentle hand from behind.

Robin turned his head and saw that a moderately pretty woman in her late twenties, possibly her early thirties, had helped him sit up. She smiled at him and spoke gently, the sentence ending with the rising tone of a question. Robin recognized her voice. She was the one he'd thought was his mother. Her inquiry went right over his head though, so he answered with a question of his own. "Who are you? What am I doing here?"

She simply looked at him, eyebrows pulled together in a puzzled frown.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Koui frowned at the boy, perplexed. Why was Moko-chan's translation not working? They should be able to understand each other.

Apparently Neji recognized her puzzlement, because he spoke up then. "Koui-san," he said, "Because we're operating without the cooperation of this world's natives on this mission, I made an arrangement with Mokona to turn its translation on and off when Shikamaru or I snap our fingers. Since the two of us are nominally in charge, and are unlikely to snap our fingers unthinkingly, we shouldn't have too many problems."

"Oh, I see. Thank you Neji-kun." Koui said, relieved. She looked over at the handsome boy Neji had caught. He looked understandably upset. Who wouldn't be? He was tied up among strangers whom he couldn't understand, after all. Admittedly he had been following Shino-kun and Hinata-chan, but he hadn't done anything to them. The least they could do was explain why he had been tied up. "Neji-kun, could you have Moko-chan turn the translation back on? I'd like to talk to the boy, and I haven't a clue what he says."

Neji gave her a long, evaluating look, and then turned to look at the boy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin glared back at the kid across the hall. The lady who'd helped him sit up seemed nice enough, but this guy's face didn't exactly seem welcoming. He had long black hair—_really _long black hair—and his face was definitely pretty, though not really feminine. He was probably popular with the girls. He also had the same pupil-less lavender eyes as the girl who'd followed No-Face. But he wasn't nearly as timid; no, he was downright stern, almost scowling at Robin. Robin pegged him at about fifteen, maybe less.

Robin didn't like him.

"What are _you_ looking at?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neji scowled. That didn't sound polite. A defensive, angry, and fearless response. It was probably a good thing the boy was tied up; he would escape if he could, and fight if he couldn't. Neji turned back to Koui. "I'll consult with Shikamaru, Koui-san. Though I dislike the idea myself."

"Thank you, Neji-kun." Koui smiled at him, and Neji's annoyed look softened just a bit. Like all of the young shinobi, he liked Koui.

"I'll return shortly." he said, and then turned and left the room.

* * *

**Notes**: The reasons they don't just leave the translation on all the time are… 1) When it's just them, they don't need it. 2) It's easier to keep a secret when no one can understand what you're saying.

**Notes**: Both this arc and the Xanth arc are running simultaneously. Two missions at once are possible because--as Cherie said in the last chapter--all humans speak the same language in Xanth, so Mokona's translation wasn't needed for the guys (plus Ino) there. Since the rest of the CG peeps would be bored out of their minds, some of them were sent to the world of Batman on another mission.

**Notes**: Sorry for the ridiculously long delay. I'd say it won't happen again, but I'd be lying. I should be able to post another chapter by the end of the month, but I make no guarantees. Now then, here's some special information about this arc. It's set in the original Batman series; I'm talking the _Biff, bang, pow!_ series. This arc is dedicated to my mother, who is a devout Batman fan and has supplied me with many wonderful ideas and details for this arc. This chapter in particular is dedicated to my brother, who is turning fifteen tomorrow, Sept. 8th. Happy B-day, Ike! I'll post the next chapter at the end of September, and try to have a third Batman chapter out on my mom's birthday in late October as a tribute to her. After that, I'll probably switch back to the Xanth arc.

* * *


	25. The Dark Knight Worried

**Ch. 25**

* * *

Robin relaxed marginally when the long-haired boy left. Shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position, he quickly reviewed what he knew about his situation. He had been bound hand and foot by someone who definitely knew what they were doing. If he was left unguarded for ten minutes or so he might be able to slip his ropes, but he wasn't sure. Batman's lessons in escaping were excellent, but the entrapment skills of his captors were obviously better.

The language they'd been speaking had sounded like Japanese to him, but although Robin was learning a bit of spoken Japanese, he hadn't been able to understand anything past what could possibly be names. The long-haired boy had been Neji, and the woman watching him now was …Koui? He thought that sounded right. Everything else had sounded just slightly… off. It had been Japanese, and yet, at the same time, it wasn't the same. Did they just have a strange accent or dialect? Or was it something different?

Neji had been reserved and borderline hostile, but he'd also had a kind of professional air that Robin couldn't quite place. He was probably the one who'd tied him up. He had obviously disapproved of whatever Koui had asked of him, but had left anyway. So she had some kind of authority or influence over him. They didn't look related, but she could be his mentor or a family friend. Considering how gentle she'd seemed so far, Robin kind of doubted that she was Neji's mentor, which meant that he might have a chance to slip away, with only her watching him.

As stealthily as he could, Robin began twisting at his bonds, testing the ropes for any weaknesses. But before he could make any real progress a hand was laid against his, stopping him. Koui looked at him, face full of disappointment, and Robin immediately felt ashamed. He didn't know why he felt so guilty, but it was like getting caught with his hand in a cookie jar. He stopped trying to escape, and she smiled at him apologetically, speaking quietly. Robin couldn't understand the words, but she seemed to be scolding him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You shouldn't try to escape." Koui said, voice just a little bit stern. "Neji-kun would have to stop you again, and I'm sure you don't want to repeat that experience." The guilty look on the boy's face caused her to relent a bit. "Don't worry," she said, "I won't let Neji-kun do anything to you unless you deserve it. He's really a very good boy at heart; he just doesn't trust others easily."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin felt a little better after Koui stopped scolding him, but the cookie-jar guilt was still there. _How does she do that? _he wondered.

His thoughts were interrupted, however, when the door Neji had left through (the third on the right) opened up and the long-haired boy came back. With him was another kid, maybe a year younger, with his hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The second kid looked bored, even downright _lazy_, and he made a complaining noise as he followed Neji over to where Robin and Koui sat. He gave Robin a glancing over and said something to Koui. She replied, and he raised his eyebrows, but otherwise didn't react. Neji said something sharply, and the other kid sighed, making the same complaining noise he had earlier. He snapped his fingers, and Robin felt something, he wasn't sure quite what, change.

"So." the boy said, crouching in front of Robin so that they were the same height. "Who are you?"

Robin was sat up straighter, startled and relieved. Finally! Someone who spoke English! "My name's Robin." he said. Relieved or no, he wasn't giving his real name away! And they'd left his mask on too, so they didn't know his face. Neji's eyes flickered, showing that he didn't quite believe him, but Robin ignored him. "What's yours?" he challenged the new boy back.

"Nara Shikamaru." he replied easily. "And these are-"

"Neji and Koui." Robin interrupted.

Neji's eyebrows snapped together, and Shikamaru's rose a little more. "So you at least understood their names." he said. "That's good information."

Neji looked like he wanted to disagree, but he held himself back.

"Alright." Shikamaru continued. "Next question. Why were you following our friends?"

"They looked suspicious." Robin replied shortly.

Shikamaru gave him an evaluating look, and then spoke again. "Explain."

Robin hesitated, and then went ahead. It wasn't like it would change anything. "A guy with no face and big pockets down near the docks in the middle of the night having a clandestine meeting with a timid, submissive, and pretty girl? What _isn't_ suspicious about that?"

"Just calling it 'suspicious' isn't very specific." Shikamaru pointed out. "What did you suspect was going on?"

Robin explained his theories and the reasons behind them. The moment he finished, he felt a hand under his chin and found himself roughly slammed into the wall, pinned there by his neck. Neji's furious eyes bored into his, and veins almost seemed to be popping out of his head on either side of his eyes. "How _dare_ you." the long-haired boy almost hissed, the air around him going cold. Robin kicked out at him with his bound legs, but Neji just put a foot on the rope binding his ankles and pinned them to the wall as well. Oddly, Robin found himself wondering why Neji was speaking English now, when earlier he hadn't shown any understanding of the language whatsoever.

"Neji-kun." The quiet, firm voice belonged to Koui. "Let him down." she said. "I understand your anger, but Robin-kun hasn't done anything wrong."

Neji's hand tightened a fraction on Robin's throat, and a kind of blue aura seemed to surround it briefly—were Robin's eyes playing tricks on him?—and then the long-haired boy let him go. Robin coughed as he slumped to the floor, wishing he could rub his neck. Neji stalked back over to his previous position, still furious but getting himself under control. "If you _ever_," he threatened Robin, "imply that Hinata would prostitute herself again, I will leave you crippled and spitting blood for the rest of your life."

"_Neji-kun_." Koui said, almost sharply. "Robin-kun didn't mean to anger you, and I won't have you threatening him like that again.

Neji made an angry noise in reply, promising nothing.

"Neji-kun." Koui repeated sternly.

"Very well." Neji said waspishly. "I won't attack him again unless he poses a threat."

"How…" They turned at Robin's coughing question. "How come you speak English now…?" he asked.

"We don't." Shikamaru said boredly. He'd almost used Kage Mane to stop Neji himself. He would have, if Koui-san hadn't succeeded in making Neji back down. "You can just understand us now." At Robin's opened mouth, he shook his head. "Don't bother asking how that works." he said. "All I can tell you is that it turns on and off when Neji or I snap our fingers."

"…oookay, whatever you say." Robin sighed. "So, what are you going to do with me?"

"That depends." Shikamaru replied. "If we untie you, will you attempt to escape without our permission?"

Robin thought about it. Whoever these guys were, they were _good_. Not only had he been taken out with little difficulty the first time—his pride whining that he'd been caught off-guard, while his reason argued he shouldn't have _been_ off-guard—but thinking back, he'd obviously been noticed when he followed No-Face and the girl, despite his utmost efforts not to be discovered. "That depends." he finally replied, voice even. "Are you doing anything worth risking my life to expose you?"

"No." Shikamaru answered immediately. "However, that doesn't mean it isn't worth risking our lives to keep you from exposing it."

"In that case, I won't try to escape until you say I can leave." Robin said, wishing he could say otherwise.

"Good." Shikamaru nodded. He snapped open a rectangular holster strapped to his leg and pulled out what Robin recognized as a kunai, a Japanese throwing knife. Walking over to Robin, he crouched down and winkled at the ropes with it until they came loose.

"You could have just cut them." Robin pointed out as he rubbed his wrists.

"Waste of rope." Shikamaru said bluntly in reply. "And we don't have any local money to purchase more. We could steal, but we'd like to avoid that, if possible."

"Ah." Well at least they were relatively honest. Robin stood as soon as the last ropes were loose, shaking out one leg, then the other. "So… what now?"

"Now we introduce you to the rest of our team, and tell you everything you need to know. Then, you will tell us everything _we_ need to know." Shikamaru also stood back up, turning and heading down the hall. "Follow me." he said. "And whatever you do, don't tell anyone why you followed those two here. Not every member of the team is as sensible as Neji."

"If _that_ was sensible, I'm a duck." Robin muttered under his breath.

Neji's lips tightened momentarily, but he didn't otherwise react to the jibe.

"You insulted his cousin, whom he is to protect at all costs. I'd say death threats are pretty reasonable." Shikamaru drawled.

"I wasn't going to kill him." Neji clarified. "I was going to cripple him and partially destroy his internal organs."

"And that wouldn't have killed Robin-kun?" Koui asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not immediately. Slowly, over the course of a month or two, perhaps…"

"You shinobi are so very vindictive." she said mildly.

"You civilians are too forgiving."

"Not all of us." Koui said softly. "Just me."

"You do realize that I'm right here, right?" Robin asked.

"Of course. Why do you think I'm walking _behind_ you?" Neji replied testily.

"You shinobi are so very paranoid." Koui sighed.

"You civilians are too trusting."

"Which is why we are so necessary to balance each other out."

"Perhaps."

They entered the door Shikamaru had come from with Shikamaru leading, Robin second, Neji third and keeping a watchful eye on Robin; and Koui bringing up the rear.

* * *

Batman sat before his Bat-computer with his cowl pushed back, staring moodily at the screen. According to the log, Robin had dropped off the radar almost immediately after the patrol began. Bruce Wayne cursed himself. He should have known something was wrong when his apprentice didn't check in every hour, as he was supposed to do. Instead, he'd put it down to Robin's desire to prove himself capable of handling everything himself the first time. After the second missed check-in, he'd called Robin's communicator to remind the boy that he wasn't going solo yet. The gentle hiss of static had alerted him that this was no innocent ambition on Robin's part. Something was wrong, very wrong, and for the life of him the Batman could not figure out what it was.

Frustrated, Batman refreshed the image manually, hoping to see the tiny white blip that would indicate Robin's position.

Nothing.

Something would have to be done about this. At that moment Alfred stepped from the Bat-elevator. He immediately sensed trouble by the look on Batman's face.

"What's wrong, Master Bruce?" he questioned.

"Alfred, I'm afraid Robin's gone missing. His communicator's dropped off the radar. I believe it's been destroyed."

"The boy does have a bit of the high spirits. Are you quite sure he hasn't turned it off or somehow disabled it? Maybe trying to prove himself, perhaps?"

"Impossible, Alfred. The device can only be opened with the Bat-communicator opening tool that's here in the Bat-cave. No, I believe Robin's gotten himself into some sort of trouble… I just need to figure out what it is."

"Is there something I can do to help, sir? I'd hate to see any harm come to Master Robin."

"Actually, Alfred, you can do one thing. Can you contact Commissioner Gordon and let him know that we may have to postpone our meeting with the new mayor of Gotham tonight?"

"Certainly, sir. I'll take care of it immediately. And you will let me know when you've found him?"

"Of course, Alfred."

Alfred went to the elevator, a concerned look wrinkling his brow. Batman returned to his contemplation of the problem. He reviewed what he knew about the situation, already falling into the persona of the detective.

Robin had been patrolling the southernmost area of Gotham, a little less than a third of the total area of the city. The zone included the docks, hundreds of skyscrapers and other buildings, warehouses, apartment complexes, stores, churches, a few small parks… a quarter of the buildings were abandoned or condemned, or should have been. Those still occupied included shops, businesses, offices, and homes.

The number of places Robin could have been kept hidden was immense, but not limitless, and there were levels and levels of probability to take into account. Moreover, Robin's belt tracking-signal, communicator, and tracking devices had all been rendered useless, and there was a much more limited list of ways to do that. They were waterproof, and with multiple trackers it was highly unlikely for them all to have been crushed without Robin being crushed as well.

Batman set that option at the very back of his mind, unwilling to contemplate it just yet.

The most reasonable way of disabling the devices would be with a concentrated EMP, an electromagnetic pulse. With no blackouts being reported in Robin's patrol area, that was highly unlikely, but Batman couldn't rule out the possibility that someone had created a kind of miniature EMP device… one small enough to be portable would only work for an exceptionally small radius, probably just enough for one building, maybe less. All that would be needed was enough for one person, however.

As he began compiling a list of people with the skill necessary to create such a device, and setting priorities to areas around Robin's last known position as shown in the Bat-computer's tracking history, Batman leaned back thoughtfully in his chair. In point of fact, a miniature EMP would be extremely useful for the Batman, and Bruce made a mental note to start Waynetech researching and/or making a few of them.

* * *

In reality there was no EMP device. There was, however, a good deal of chakra. Neji's Juuken was powerful, and he had struck Robin twice, once in the back of the neck, rendering him unconscious, and once in the back of the waist, paralyzing him temporarily while he bound him. Whether through luck, instinct, or _hitsuzen_, Neji had forced his chakra through the compartment of Robin's belt that held his tracking devices, rendering them useless.

Moreover, in the usual manner of Juuken, the chakra continued all the way forward through Robin's body to emerge a few inches in front of him before dissipating, taking out his belt tracker in the process. Finally, Neji had recognized the small radio in Robin's ear for what it was and had crushed it thoroughly under his heel.

* * *

**Notes**: The belt-tracker tracks Robin's movements, so Batman knows where he is at all times. The signal shows up on the Bat-computer and on a display in the Bat-mobile. The tracking devices are what Robin uses to track criminals or suspect criminals, by attaching them to said suspects/criminals. They also show up on the Bat-computer and Bat-mobile screens, but instead of white blips, they're red.

* * *


	26. The Dark Knight's Other Face

**Ch 26**

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Robin said, looking at his assembled captors. "You guys are ninjas from another world. Not another country, not even another _planet_, but another _world_. You're on a mission for a woman called the _dimension witch_, and your job is to make sure that the things that go wrong in various worlds get fixed. You're here, in this world, in Gotham City, because the newly-elected mayor works for—and I quote—"A short fat guy in a suit who we were told is a criminal." And I end quote. Now, I'm _assuming_ that you're referring to the Penguin. Which means he's a known criminal. Which means that Batman and I could help you take him down, if you had just contacted us. Why didn't you?"

"We couldn't." Shikamaru replied. "Yuuko-san told us that your… 'Batman'—Yuuko-san called him Koumori-san—could not be involved in solving this problem. I don't know why. She made no mention of you, which leads me to believe that it won't matter one way or the other if you help out."

"Well, _wonderful_." Robin rolled his eyes. "This is definitely one of the weirdest things I've ever heard, and that's including the Joker's laugh." The blank looks the 'ninjas' gave him annoyed Robin for some reason, and yet also amused him… "So what are you planning on doing about the Penguin?"

"We don't know yet." Shikamaru answered. "We don't know enough about your world to make plans. That's where you come in. You're our… civilian expert, for lack of a better term. Though I'm not sure that you count as a civilian."

Robin sighed and studied the so-called ninjas again. There were eight of them all together—nine if you included the small dog, which his master insisted upon—and none of them looked older than fifteen. Koui, the lone adult, was not a ninja, but a dance teacher. Why a dance teacher was traveling between dimensions with adolescent ninjas was completely beyond Robin, but hey, what did he know?

Shikamaru was the nominal leader of the group, and according to the others, held a rank equal to mid-level for ninja, which was higher than the rest, who were all 'junior' ninja-level. Koui, as a civilian, was the lowest-ranking of all, but held some authority because of her age and the close relations she had with the ninja. After Shikamaru came Neji, who was the leader in combat situations. Shikamaru was the overall strategic leader. The remaining ninja were all of equal rank, but each had a certain function in the group.

Hinata—the lavender-eyed girl who Robin had followed—was apparently Neji's cousin and was part of the group dedicated to tracking and information gathering. She was partnered with Shino—the faceless boy—and Kiba and Akamaru, the human-and-dog pair. Kiba had scruffy brown hair, crimson marks on his cheeks shaped like fangs, and a brash, aggressive attitude completely at odds with his quieter teammates. Akamaru was a small white dog of indeterminate breed that was apparently bred and trained to be a complete partner to his human companion, with intelligence nearing that of a human child.

Then there was Chouji, a rotund—Robin had been warned against saying 'fat'—boy with spiral markings on his chubby cheeks who constantly seemed to be munching on some kind of snack. According to Shikamaru, Chouji was in charge of supplies and was the effective 'muscle' for the group. With him was Tenten—a girl who seemed more Chinese than Japanese to Robin—their weapons expert. Lastly was Sakura, a girl with light pink hair—that _had_ to be a dye, though she claimed it wasn't—who was the group's medic.

_That's it_. Robin thought resignedly. _My life has officially gone off the 'weird' scale and entered the realm of the decidedly ridiculous. _

"Now it's your turn." Neji said coolly. "Tell us what you think we need to know to fit in here."

"Fine." Robin shrugged. "But there's a lot to it."

"We have time." Shikamaru replied, and stretched out on the floor. "Start with the basics of the government and judicial system."

Robin sighed. "Okay, first things first. America is a democracy…"

* * *

**Notes**: Koumori means bat in Japanese, so Yuuko jokingly calls Batman Koumori-san. Most of the ninja are going to call him the same thing, because it's easier for them to say than 'Batman'. Because Batman is a name/title, it isn't translated, but left in its original language, so they hear it funny, and it's hard for them to say.

* * *

"Mr. Wayne!" the young secretary hurried down the hallway, heels clicking against the tiles. "Mr. Wayne, the head of the electrical engineering department says he needs to speak to you."

Bruce waited for her to catch up to him, smiling charmingly. "Is it urgent, Janet?"

"He said it could wait until you had time free, sir, but he would like to see you as soon as possible."

"Of course. I have an hour for lunch between noon and one; tell Russell I'll see him then."

"Yes, sir." Janet nodded. "I'll send him to your office."

"No, tell him I'll come to him in the labs." Bruce said. "If he needs to show me something, he can do it there."

"Yes, sir."

Twelve o'clock found Bruce at the door to the electrical engineering department's main laboratory. He opened the door to see a room full of clutter. State-of-the-art clutter, but clutter nonetheless. "Russell?" he called out cautiously.

He was answered by a furious mutter from the other side of the room. "Stupid ignorant piece of _junk_…" The head of the department stood up stiffly from behind a counter. "Sorry, Mr. Wayne. I was re-wiring the connection to the computer department; their supercomputers are always causing shorts in the system…"

"I understand." Bruce smiled at Russell's irascible temper. He was quick to annoyance, but equally quick to let it drop once resolved. "Janet said you needed to see me? I hope it's not about the wiring."

"Heh, no." Russell chuckled. "Although whoever did that wiring was an idiot. I mean, look at it! It's so tangled, and parts of it were exposed before I started working on it. I tripped over it on my first day, do you remember?"

"Russell…" Bruce sighed patiently. "The reason for this visit?" he prompted.

"Oh, yeah." he sniffed and rubbed under his nose, embarrassed. "I finished a blueprint of that miniature EMP device you asked for." he said, walking over to a drawing board and pulled open the drawer below it. "I'll have a prototype by the end of the week if I can find all of the necessary parts."

Bruce grinned. "Good work! Can I see the blueprint?"

"That's what I've got here." Russell rolled out the blueprint on the table, weighing the corners down with various small parts. "Take a look." he stepped back and let his boss peruse the careful sketch.

"This looks practical." Bruce said after a few moments of study, approval coloring his voice. "The end of the week?"

"If I can find all of the parts. Sometimes I think the interns are actually my children in disguise, the way they make a mess."

Bruce grinned at the joke. "Maybe you should bring your wife in here. She could help you organize all of this."

Russell shook his head, smiling. "I don't want to ask that of Cindy. She's too busy with her department as things are."

"The computer department?"

"Who do you think asked me to check the wiring?" Russell scowled over at the tangled mess he'd been working on earlier. "She has a bunch of tours scheduled for tomorrow, and she wants to make sure that everything will work perfectly."

"Doc!" an intern poked his head through the door. "Ethan wanted to know…" he paused, seeing Bruce standing there too. "Ah… Mr. Wayne. Good afternoon. Um…"

"Don't worry, Kyle." Bruce smiled. "I'm done here. If you'll excuse me, Russell?" He nodded a polite farewell to the electrical engineer, who nodded back. "Tell Cindy to take care for me, would you?"

"Of course, Mr. Wayne."

As Bruce walked away down the corridor, he could hear Kyle's voice floating after him. "Um, about tomorrow… Ethan said he needs to take the day off for his girlfriend's birthday…"

"What? What kind of ridiculous excuse is that? I don't even get my kids' bir—" Russell's frustrated demand was cut off by the elevator doors closing.

Bruce shook his head, making a note to find out the birthdays of Russell's children, and then scheduling him for days off on those dates.

* * *

**Notes**: Sorry this chapter is kinda short and lame. Just so you know, 'Russel' is my dad, and 'Cindy' is my mom. This chapter is dedicated to my mom as her birthday present. Happy Birthday, Mom! Also, Kyle is my cousin. Ethan is a random name. After this chapter, I'll be going back to the Xanth arc for a while. Sadly, my update schedule will no longer be pretty and almost-once-a-month-ish.

**PS**: Part of my excuse for the lameness of this chapter is that I was preoccupied with something wonderful and happy! I now have a website! Squee! The website is located at .com/sandrilenefatoren2/ and is very pretty! Right now it has only the chapters of CG I have posted on and a few other pretty documents, but soon it will have all of my posted fanfictions and several lovely pages of background information on my ideas, characters, etc.! It will also have a Q&A corner where I will answer all questions I get in reviews, or in the guestbook on my site. Please visit and leave a comment!


End file.
